Shizuru san & Natsuki san
by HauR
Summary: Basado en hechos de una historia real pero tergiversado por una mente distorsionada.
1. Chapter 1

**SHIZURU-SAN & NATSUKI-SAN**

**

* * *

**_**N/A: ** Atención, esta historia está dirigida hacia un público más adulto, razón por la que está catalogada en Mature. Muchas de las situaciones probablemente resulten aburridas o quizás desconocidas por ustedes, aún así, decido subirla bajo el riesgo de que me linchen por la verdadera protagonista. A pesar del título les aseguro que no tiene parecido alguno con la obra de Kizuki Akira y Satou Nanki, si bien ambas historias se basan en la vida laboral de una **office lady** japonesa, yo me llevo el fic a niveles más latinos, con una picardía y situaciones mucho más insólitas. Espero sea de su agrado, Ja ne!_

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo 1._

¿Alguien recuerda las estupideces que pensaba en su infancia? Generalmente no, casi nadie puede recordar que deseaba ser la protagonista de un cuento de hadas, donde un hermoso y valiente príncipe, te rescata de tu confinamiento para casarse contigo. Las historias que nos vendieron en nuestra niñez eran todas iguales, pura basura. Afortunadamente después de todo eso viene la adolescencia, edad en donde las hormonas nos dicen que los cuentos, cuentos son y que si te echas una cana al aire nadie tiene por qué saberlo. Mientras estás descubriendo tu sexualidad, sigues con la estúpida idea del príncipe azul, sólo que ahora la imagen del soberano se convierte en la de un puberto idiota a quien idolizas para convertirte algún día en su esposa, tener un auto nuevo, una casa grande, vivir bien y llenarte de hijos. Colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado o dicho de otra manera, vivieron felices para siempre.

Se preguntarán a qué viene tanto disparate, pues bien esta es la situación, tengo veinticinco años y hasta ahora no he conocido ni a un príncipe, ni a un caballero, bueno, ni siquiera me siento atraida por ningún espécimen del sexo opuesto. Lo que es peor, no poseo una casa grande sino un departamento mugroso y aparte, tengo una casera que me cobra hasta cuando estoy en el baño en vez de un ama de llaves que vigile mi prestiagiada cuna. Es más, no tengo auto, viajo en autobús como todos en Tokio, hijos ni pensarlo, aparte de que ni me gustan los niños tener uno en mis condiciones sería un lujo. Mi pretendiente más cercano es el idiota de mi jefe, a quien le tengo que sonreír por el simple hecho de que gracias a él tengo este maravilloso trabajo.

En mis días de universidad tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo, laboré en una papelería donde mi actividad más constante era la de sacar fotocopias y escanear trabajos. Juré nunca en mi vida tocar un aparato de esos a menos que no sea para repararlos. La ironía es que la vida tiene un sentido del humor muy cabrón, pues siempre te pone en el lugar menos deseado como si te dijera: 'Hey pendeja, ¿soñaste ser rica sin la ayuda de nadie? Pues ten tu vida independiente y autosuficiente' Así es, a pesar de que trabajo para uno de los corporativos desarrolladores de software más grandes del Japón, mi trabajo consiste precisamente en digitalizar los archivos de diferentes empresas, para posteriormente generarles bases de datos. ¿Se los traduzco? Mi trabajo se basa en escanear hojas y hojas cual vulgar secretaria, es como si mis cuatro años en la universidad le hubiesen pasado por el trasero al destino y me pusiera nuevamente en mi lugar.

Sé que soy injusta, debería estar agradecida porque gracias a este empleo tengo un plato de comida instántanea en mi mesa todos los días, algo que mucha gente moriría por tener. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar el quejarme, de sentirme miserable, de odiar a todas esas mujeres que pasan por la calle con sus hijos y paseando un estúpido perro labrador. ¿Envidia? Tal vez, pero no por la familia sino por el hecho de que su actividad más importante es la de cuidar su casa, es ahora cuando pienso que en algún punto de mi vida cometí un error, esto del feminismo como que no es lo mío. ¡Ah! Hablando de feminismo, ¿les dije que en esta empresa casi todas somos mujeres? Al principio pensé que eso sería bueno para mi salud, ahora a casi tres largos años de mi ingreso creo que no estoy tan convencida de que eso haya sido una buena idea.

Las mujeres somos todas iguales, nos odiamos de entrada, nos criticamos por nada, jamás vemos nuestra cola y siempre hablamos mal de la compañera de a lado. Otra cosa que no me gusta de este lugar es que tienes que llevarte con todos o de lo contrario, tus mismos compañeros te niegan su ayuda. Para citar un ejemplo rápido les hablaré de una persona en particular, Harada Chie quien resulta ser la jefa de recursos humanos más extorsionadora del universo. Es famosa por sus 'favores' a sus allegados y de ser una verdadera demonia con sus enemigos. Un pinche minuto y te pone un retardo, no olvidemos que tres retardos hacen una falta, una falta hace un día menos, un día menos disminuyen tu quincena... ¿Quedó claro? En la escuela nunca me dijeron que si faltaba me descontarían el día de mi sueldo, lo más que pasaba era que trataran de jorobarte con no presentar algún examen pero con una justificación médica, generalmente falsa, todo quedaba solucionado. Aquí solicitar una justificación médica es sinónimo de un día perdido en una institución gubernamental que preste servicio médico. En otras palabras, llevo una vida de hueva.

- "_Ne Natsuki, tienes una cara..."_

- "_No tengo otra"_

- "_¡Qué humor llevas! ¿Ya tomaste café? Recuerda que sin tu dosis diaria de cafeína y medio kilo de azúcar eres peligrosa"_

- "_¡Al carajo con el café...!" - _Vociferé mientras Mai me mostraba mi taza con el líquido que hace mi día menos miserable en la mano _- "Quizás un poquitín no me caiga mal" - _¡Oh resignación!

- "_Natsuki a veces eres más infantil que Reiko" - _ Reiko es la sabelotodo hija de Mai.

- "_¡Cállate!"_

Tokiha Mai es mi compañera en el trabajo, la única quizás en todo el edicifio a quien le permito hacer y deshacer de mi vida. Pero como dice el dicho, el interés tiene pies, la mortífera lengua de Mai resulta insignificante ante el precio que paga. Mai tiene una novia que cocina como los dioses, de hecho siento que voy al cielo cuando me engullo cualquiera de sus platillos. Comparados a las deliciosas comidas que mi horno de microondas me prepara, la cocina de Mikoto es simplemente magistral para mi paladar.

Pero ahora recuerdo el meollo del asunto, todo inició por Mai, sí eso era lo que quería contarles pero primero vayamos por detallar un poco a los personajes centrales de esta historia. Como dije antes Mai es mi compañera en esta empresa, ella lleva como diez años aquí, es muy popular en el edificio y se lleva con todo el mundo. Tiene una hija llamada Reiko, quien es hija de Mai con el hermano de Mikoto, la pareja de Mai. Esto suena como el guión de una absurda comedia americana, pero les juro que es verdad. Es más, Reiko le llama tío Reito a su padre biológico y mamá, a Mikoto.

¿Cómo se pusieron de acuerdo? Lo ignoro y honestamente, no lo quiero saber. Lo único que sé es que Mikoto, Mai y Reiko son una familia, se quieren mucho y viven pobremente pero felices. Al menos esa fue la impresión que me dieron cuando las conocí, porque desde el día que Mai me metió a su vida, prácticamente no me muevo de su hogar para nada. Por ende Reiko suele llamarme tía Natsuki aunque lo hace con un sarcasmo diabólico. La verdad es que no todo es lo que parece, si bien el hecho de que el hermano de Mikoto no sea un problema para la vida familiar del clan Minagi-Tokiha, sí lo es el hecho de que Mikoto nunca está en el hogar.

Minagi Mikoto es un tanto menor que Mai, pero se mata a trabajar como un animal de carga, sale de viaje de trabajo toda la semana para que algún día consiga lo inconseguible por una mujer en esta sociedad. Sobresalir. Mikoto tiene muy en claro sus objetivos, todo lo hace para que a su familia no le falte nada, yo le aplaudo su sacrificio, la que parece no estar muy de acuerdo es Mai. Mai es, cómo decirlo sin que suene feo... Es una zorra. Sí, así como lo oyen, es muy mi amiga y la cosa pero un dedo no tapa al sol, así como Mai no puede dejar de ser una mariposa traicionera. ¿Qué papel juego yo en esta obra? Pues he sido relegada a ser algo así como la conciencia de Mai, una mala si me lo preguntan.

- "_Natsuki"_

- "_Dime" - _Ese tono me lo conozco bien, me va a contar algo que no quiero saber porque terminaré teniendo la imagen mental todo el día.

- "_Entré a la oficina de Suzushiro-san en la mañana" - _Eso no es novedad, no te mueves de la oficina de la jefa _- "Ahí estaba una persona genial" - _Es en este punto donde se supone que debo mostrar interés en lo que me está contando, odio mi vida.

- "_¿Quién?" - _Pregunto con la misma fascinación como la que denoto al escanear estos apestosos archivos.

- "_La nueva administradora de la empresa" - _¿Administradora? ¿No se supone que para eso hay un contador?_ - "Sí, es algo así como la mano derecha de Suzushiro-san" - _ Estos pinches burócratas ya no buscan cómo inventar puestos para no hacer su trabajo.

- "_Ajá" - _¡Mira, una cucaracha!

- "_Es una mujer muy refinada, creo que viene de la central de Osaka"_

- "_Ajá" - _Ya suéltalo, tengo ganas de ir al baño.

- "_Está buenísima" - _ Lo sabía_ - "No me quitaba los ojos de encima" - _¡Dios santo, esta mujer!

- "_¿Qué esperabas? Esa blusa tan escotada no deja nada a la imaginación"_

- "_¡Natsuki!" - _Sabes que te gusta que te moleste, no te hagas.

- "_Supongo que esta nueva jefa, no tardará mucho en rondar la oficina para saludarte, ¿no?"_

- "_¿Tú crees?" - _ No será la primera.

- "_En cuanto esté aquí avísame para que me vaya"_ - No soporto ver mi área llena de admiradores hablando con voz fuerte y aguantar las carcajadas de Mai cuando está en plan de ligue.

Terminando nuestra inteligente charla, me di la vuelta y me dirigí con el café en la mano, hacia mi escritorio. Mi error fue no ver hacia mi espalda antes de voltearme tan intempestivamente, pues ¡oh sorpresa! Allá estaba la nueva jefa, la mujer de ensueño de Mai, la mujer a la que le acabo de derramar media taza de delicioso café sobre su hermoso vestido. La bella administradora o jefa administradora, que para el caso da lo mismo, una castaña no mayor que yo quien a primera vista, sí es una candidata a Miss Universo, claro, si tuviera cinco años menos claro está.

- "_Ups"_

- "_¡Por qué no te fijas! Este vestido me costó más de lo que ganas en un mes de trabajo secretarial" - _¿Me llamó secretaria? ¿Se dirige a Kuga Natsuki como una simple secretaria?

- "_Obviamente ya no vale más de lo que gano en medio día de trabajo"_

- "_¿Sabes quién soy yo?"_

- "_¿Debería?" - _Respondí con un tono tan cínico, que todavía me causa gracia.

- "_¡Natsuki, es la jefa!" - _ Intervino Mai alarmada.

- "_¡No sabes cuánto...!" - _Ambas pensaron que me iba a disculpar, Mai, tres años y no me conoces todavía _- "Me alegro"_

- "_¡Qué!" - _Respondieron al unísono y con una expresión tan incrédula.

- "_Si es jefa seguro puede comprarse uno nuevo, ¿me dejas pasar?"_

Este fue el primer encuentro nada amistoso que tuve con la jefa, el primero de muchos si me lo preguntan. Esta es la historia de Fujino Shizuru, la mujer que vino de las oficinas de Kansai, para mejorar la de nosotros. Si bien Fujino nunca tomó acciones correctivas hacia mi persona, fue gracias a Mai, quien no tardó mucho en convertirse en su amante. Así como lo oyen, Mai y Fujino tenían un **_affaire_** de oficina del cual todos sabíamos, menos Mikoto. Al menos los demás se lo imaginaban pero yo... ¡Válgame! Tenía que soportar las conversaciones nocturnas de Mai, contándome con lujo de detalles cómo la ponía Fujino en el motel, etc, etc.

Debo confesar que me siento responsable, el simple hecho de participar en esta charada me hace sentir muy mal. Todos los domingos almuerzo con la familia Minagi, Mikoto incluída y no sé, juro que no sé cómo le hace Mai para que nunca se le escape el nombre de su amante en turno cuando está a solas con Mikoto. Fujino no ha sido la primera, sino una más de una cadena interminable de mujeres y hombres que han pasado por las piernas de mi mejor amiga. Al principio traté de darle una explicación psicológica a la conducta de Mai, finalmente opté por no calentarme la cabeza por problemas ajenos y mejor fingir demencia. Mai es una razón más para que nunca de los nuncas se me ocurra vivir en pareja.

- "_¿Tía?" - _Me preguntó mi 'sobrina' un día.

- "_¿Qué pasa?" - _ Pregunté mientras cambiaba los canales de la televisión de Mai.

- "_¿Dónde fue mamá?" - _Debe estar haciendo una orgía como las descritas en los pasajes bíblicos, espera, tiene siete años no puedes decirle eso.

- "_Salió de compras"_

- "_Pero no llevó su bolsa, su cartera está aquí y está vacía" - _Malditos niños de ahora, tanta televisión los ha despertado muy jóvenes.

- "_A lo mejor va a apartar tu regalo de cumpleaños, ¿no lo crees?" -_ Engañando rapaces, no puedo caer más bajo.

- "_¿De verdad?" - _Me siento miserable _- "Pero tía, no es mi cumpleaños" - _ ¡Chamaca idiota deja de jorobar!

- "_Tus mamás ganan tan poco que tienen que abonar para tu regalo con mucha anticipación"_

- "_Oh" - _Esa sí se la creyó, menos mal.

- "_No le digas que ya sabes, ¿de acuerdo?"_

- "_¡Sí!" _- Definitivamente, me siento miserable.

Afortunadamente la susodicha no tardó mucho en su encuentro amoroso con la jefa, salvándome a mí de la situación de tener qué educar a una niña que ni siquiera es mía. En cuanto llegó le entregó unos dulces a Reiko, clásica conducta de mujer culpable, cuando la niña se retiró se desparramó en el sillón. No necesitaba preguntarle nada, si lo tenía escrito en la cara, ese rostro tan reluciente que me causaba náuseas, hasta su voz se escuchaba temblorosa, quién sabe que le da Fujino pero la deja como nunca antes había visto a Mai.

- "_No quiero saber" - _ Dije antes de que comenzara a contarme cosas que no quiero escuchar, claro, Mai no obedeció.

- "_¡Fue genial!" - _Carajo Mai, ¿no entiendes?

- "_No comprendo qué le ves a esa mujer"_

- "_¿Hablas en serio?" - _Me miró como si me hubieran salido dos cabezas.

- "_Es soberbia, orgullosa, cínica, odiosa, latosa, egocéntrica, vanidosa..."_

- "_¿No te recuerda a alguien?" - _Contestó con su estúpida risilla de 'oye lo que estás diciendo idiota'.

- "_¿Qué, la estás comparando conmigo?" - _ Protesté, ¡oh sí!_ - "¡Yo no me parezco en nada a esa mujerzuela!"_

- "_Tal vez no te pareces físicamente..."_

- "_¡En nada!" - _Irrumpí su estúpido argumento.

- "_Tal vez me gustan las mujeres soberbias y cínicas"_

- "_¡Vete al carajo!"_

- "_Sal del clóset Natsuki, nos divertiremos mucho juntas"_

- "_¡Estás enferma!" - _Aunque sé que me está molestando no puedo evitar el encabronarme_ - "Me largo, no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en tu perra vida"_

- "_¿Natsuki?"_

- "_¡Qué!"_

- "_Te quiero"_

- "_¡No me trates como a una de tus conquistas!"_

A pesar de mi indignación inicial, Mai se las ingenió para que se me pasara el berrinche y no tardó mucho en seguirme contando el cómo iba su relación con la jefa. Al principio pensé que no durarían mucho, después de todo con Mai siempre era así. Primero se pelea con Mikoto, luego se consuela con alguien en lo que dura el pleito marital y al final, cuando hace las paces con su pareja, las aguas regresan a su nivel. Siempre ha sido así, al menos desde que la conozco, pero reconozco que en esta ocasión se ha llevado las cosas a un nuevo nivel. El desliz matrimonial de Mai ya lleva mucho más de lo que puedo recordar, a pesar de las constantes llamadas telefónicas con Mikoto, cuando cuelga corre a la oficina de Fujino y se encierra para tomarle el dictado. Por cierto, ese oficio creo que se lo dirigen al primer ministro porque jamás se acaba.

Hubo una ocasión en donde durmió con Fujino y luego con Mikoto, hay que reconocer que tiene aguante, eso que ni qué. Por supuesto, el ser la favorita de la jefa tenía sus beneficios, Mai era ahora la íntima de Harada, quien no se separaba de Fujino, Suzushiro y de Mai nunca. Estaban juntas todo el tiempo, en las fiestas no faltaba ninguna de ellas e incluso muchas de las celebraciones se hicieron en el hogar Minagi-Tokiha. Yo creía que a mi edad lo había visto todo pero es que no había conocido a alguien como Mai. Recuerdo que una vez les tomó una foto a Mikoto y a Fujino juntas en su celular, cada vez que veo la imagen me da una diarrea verde y pestilente.

- "_Na-tsu-ki" - _ Odio ese tono de voz.

- "_¿Qué quieres?"_

- "_Mamá no puede cuidar a Reiko..." - _ ¡Oh, no! Quiere que le haga de niñera mientras se revuelca con su amante.

- "_Tengo un compromiso, lo siento"_

- "_¿Ya comiste?" - _ ¡Pero qué ser más vil! _ - "Mikoto dejó una porción extra para ti esta mañana"_

- "_¿Salió de viaje nuevamente?"_

- "_Por eso tiene que ser hoy, dijo que no volvería hasta mañana"_

- "_Mai, me prometiste que sería la última vez"_

- "_Es que tengo miedo de que Shizuru-san lo tome mal si terminamos y me haga la vida imposible en el trabajo" - _Eso, debiste pensarlo antes y no ahora.

- "_Lleva a Reiko a mi casa y que sea la última vez"_

- "_¡Por eso te quiero!" _- Gritó al mismo tiempo que me abrazó y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla que juro, se escuchó fuera del edificio.

En la tarde, Mai me llevó a Reiko con el pretexto de que iba a fumigar la casa y no quería que la niña se intoxicara. Nos dejó dinero para comprar una pizza, le dio un beso a Reiko, otro a mí y se largó la sinvergüenza a co... relacionarse con la jefa. Lo malo de mi sobrina es que no era una niña normal, no le gustaban los videojuegos, prefería leer o ver esos aburridos canales culturales de cable que nadie ve. Después de un rato se fastidió y comenzó a bombardearme con preguntas que para un niño son lógicas pero para un adulto son fastidiosas.

- "_Tía"_

- "_Qué" - _ Dije al mismo tiempo que eructaba mi cerveza.

- "_¿Cuántos años tienes?" _

- "_Diecinueve" - _No recuerdo haber cumplido más después de eso.

- "_No es cierto"_

- "_¿Y tú como sabes?" - _Pregunté con una sonrisa cínica que Reiko supo borrar.

- "_Mamá me dijo que tienes veinticinco" - _Para qué fregados preguntas entonces, odio a los niños.

- "_¿Y qué si los tengo?"_

- "_¿No te vas a casar?" - _Coño, sermoneada por una niña de siete años.

- "_No"_

- "_Pero si no te casas no tendrás hijos" - _Sigo esperando la parte mala de ello.

- "_¿Quién te dijo eso?" - _Porque obviamente tu mamá no fue.

- "_La maestra de mi escuela" - _Hay que abrirle los ojos a tu maestra, me apunto para ello.

- "_¿Tu maestra tiene hijos?" - _Nótese el cómo desvío el tema hacia otro lado.

- "_Sí" -_ Debí suponerlo_ - "Dice que tiene tres hijos"_

- "_¿Y conoce a tu mamá?" - _¿A ambas?

- "_Pues..." - _No pudimos terminar, Mai entró gritando.

- "_¡Natsuki!"_

- "_¿Qué pasa?" - _La expresión de Mai lo decía todo _- "Reiko, tengo un libro de cómo nacen los bebés en mi cuarto, ¿quieres ir a leerlo?" _

- "_¡Sí!" - _Con Reiko fuera de escena, le ofrecí una cerveza a la aterrada madre.

- "_Ten, cuéntame qué pasó"_

- "_Mikoto llegó antes..." - _Sabía que algún día pasaría esto_ - "Vio a Shizuru-san en la sala"_

- "_¿Y?" - _¡Cuéntame esto sí me interesa!

- "_Le dije que había ido a visitarme, pero no me creyó, Shizuru-san también le insistió..." - _Su rostro está impecable, al menos no la golpeó.

- "_¿Se fue de la casa?"_

- "_En cuanto pude vine por Reiko, ella se quedó mientras se tranquilizaba" - _¿Le creyó? ¡Coño, esta mujer es tremenda!_ - "Natsuki"_

- "_Qué pasa" - _Odio ese tono de voz.

- "_Tuve que mentirle a Mikoto" - _ Mujer, llevas mintiéndole desde hace siete años - _"Le dijimos..."_ - Espera, espera, ¿dijimos? _- "Perdóname Natsuki"_

- "_¿Perdonarte, por qué?" _

- "_Shizuru le dijo a Mikoto que estaba en la casa para convencerme"_

- "_¿Convencerte de qué?"_

- "_A que interceda para que vuelvas con ella" -_ P*ta madre.

- "_¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Qué le pasa a la tía Natsuki?"_

- "_Tu tía acaba de descubrir que ya no es soltera"_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A:** Aprovecho el espacio para avisarles que este fic tardará todavía más que el otro que se encuentra en progreso, además de que necesito espiar muy de cerca a la protagonista para obtener material calientito para inspirarme. A propósito, la edición de este capítulo fue complicada debido a que 'la verdadera Mai' me estuvo jorobando mientras trataba de subir la historia. _

**office lady:** Literalmente, señorita de oficina. Podríamos darle una definición de secretaria aunque eso sería injusto, puesto que no no todas las mujeres que se encuentran en una oficina son secretarias. Un término más afín sería el de burócrata.

**affaire:** Aventura.


	2. Chapter 2

**SHIZURU-SAN & NATSUKI-SAN**

_Capítulo 2._

La semana transcurrió como un suspiro, afortunadamente sin ningún incidente. ¿A qué incidente me refiero? Pues como por ejemplo, no he tenido que darme de caras con Fujino, porque juro que si llego a verle sus infernales ojos escarlata o escuchar su melosa voz o tener cerca de mí su presencia, juro que le romperé el hocico a golpes hasta que me lleven presa. Así de bien me cayó su bromita, como una patada en el hígado, como un insulto a mi digna persona. Es decir, me paso la vida lo más aislada posible, casi sin ningún contacto con algún ser humano, casi invisible, casi inexistente; hasta que un mal día, un par de sinvergüenzas irrumpen mi reinado de inviolable solitud.

No necesito decir que ni siquiera me he tomado la molestia de dirigirle la palabra a Mai, si bien nada más para lo indispensable. A pesar de que es difícil y muy aburrido para mí, he logrado sobrevivir una semana sin su afable compañía. Ella no creo que me extrañe mucho que digamos, después de todo, tiene a sus inseparables amigas con las que desquita la jornada laboral. Ni qué decir de la jefa, quien no parece disimular absolutamente sus intenciones ni por temor a que Mikoto se aparezca un buen día a corroborar si lo que le contaron fue cierto.

Pero volvamos a lo que nos compete, esta tarde salí del trabajo velozmente y al no tener agendado en mi vida nada más interesante que ver televisión, decidí no perder más tiempo y acudir a un Mc Donalds para pedir comida rápida para llevar. Cuando llegué al departamento me encontré con la agradable noticia de que el cuarto de a lado sería habitado, finalmente tendría vecinos, qué emoción. La puerta del cuarto se encontraba abierta y en el pasillo se encontraban un sinnúmero de cajas de mudanza. Saqué mis llaves del bolsillo del pantalón y me dispuse a entrar a mi calabozo para no tener que verme en la penosa situación de entablar conversación con algún desconocido. Para mi mala suerte, mi fantasía se cumplió, la vecina hizo acto de presencia y me saludó con una educación que me hizo pensar que era fuereña.

- "_Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Alyssa soy tu nueva vecina"_

- "_Buenas tardes" _

Sorprendida por el protocolo de mi nueva vecina, no supe qué contestar, se suponía que debía presentarme igual pero tuve mi momento estúpido y me le quedé viendo algo turbada. Alyssa era una muchacha de alrededor de unos dieciocho años, una rubia de ojos azules quien al verme dudar entre si salir corriendo de ahí o quedarme parada en lo que mi cerebro decidía poner a trabajar al cheto, estrechó mi mano y me pidió ayuda para movilizar unas cajas al interior de su departamento. Al reaccionar, le dije que saldría en cuanto acomodara mis cosas en mi casa.

- "_Así que Kuga-san vive sola" - _ Comenzó a interrogar sobre mi vida mientras levantaba unas cajas del piso.

- "_Mi familia vive en Fuuka"_

- "_¿Dónde está Fuuka?" - _Preguntó con curiosidad.

- "_Es una isla algo alejada de aquí"_

- "_¿No extrañas a tu familia?"_

- "_A veces, pero cuando recuerdo lo que es vivir con ellos se me quita la melancolía"_

- "_Comprendo, lo mismo pasa conmigo"_

- "_¿De dónde eres?"_

- "_¿Lo dices por mis rasgos? Soy japonesa aunque no lo creas, sólo que mi papá es un inglés"_

- "_Creciste en Japón"_

- "_Digamos que crecí en muchos lados, pero he decidido iniciar la universidad en Todai"_

- "_¿En qué facultad?" - _Cuestioné, súbitamente esta niña había picado mi interés.

- "_Pensaba estudiar algo como arte, pero por razones familiares apliqué para economía"_

- "_Ya veo" - _ Supongo que no tienes derecho a elegir tu futuro_ - "¿Vendrá tu mamá a vivir contigo próximamente?"_

- "_Kuga-san quiere saber si viviré sola o acompañada de algún amigo, ¿no es así?" - _Cerca.

- "_No, lo que pasa es que tengo la costumbre de poner mi música a todo volumen, no me gustaría tener problemas contigo"_

- "_Relájate Kuga-san, viviré sola" - _ Ah_ - "Te agradezco tu ayuda, ¿gustarías tomar una taza de té para que te refresques por el trabajo?"_

- "_Pensaba mejor entrar a comer mi hamburguesa" - _La cual debe estar toda seca y fría.

- "_¡Perdón Kuga-san! Se me olvidó por completo que venías del trabajo muerta de hambre"_

- "_No es para tanto, la calentaré en el micro" - _Mi especialidad por cierto.

- "_Deja que yo te recompense por haberme ayudado esta tarde"_

- "_No es necesario..."_

- "_Pero yo insisto, mañana hay una exhibición en la galería de Art Factory, yo invito" - _¿Galería? Suena como a una actividad cultural, no gracias.

- "_Verás Alyssa-chan yo mañana..."_

- "_Kuga-san parece ser del tipo que no gusta salir de su casa pero te prometo que no será aburrido" - _¿Sacrificar mi único día libre para estar en la calle en vez de mirar la tele todo el día? _- "Por favor, será divertido lo prometo"_

- "_A qué hora" - _Ya qué, bien se me emplea por andar de buen samaritano.

- "_Salgamos a las ocho de la mañana para llegar a Saitama sin tanto tráfico" - ¡_Ocho de la madrugada!

- "_Bien" _- Excelente Kuga lo hiciste súper.

Muy temprano por la mañana, yo ya me encontraba lista, antes de las ocho Alyssa tocó a mi puerta y me indicó que saliéramos rumbo a la famosa galería. Para mi sorpresa, no nos dirigimos a la estación del tren sino al estacionamiento subterráneo del departamento. Ignoro cómo es que tenía permiso para conducir, si es que lo tenía, pero Alysa se detuvo ante un Nissan Murano que no se veía nada viejo si me lo preguntan. Lo abordamos y ahí iniciamos el viaje hasta el barrio de Saitama, en donde la famosa exposición de la galería de arte contemporáneo se estaba exhibiendo.

Antes de llegar a nuestro destino, Alyssa me invitó a desayunar en un hotel no muy lejos de donde vivimos. Me sugirió ordenar lo que se me antojara puesto que la comida iba por su cuenta, sólo pedí café y fruta, no tenía hambre y esto de sangrar a una puberta no se me hacía agradable. En cuanto terminamos Alyssa pagó con su tarjeta de crédito como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, algo me decía que esta niña no era nada pobre. Nos levantamos y seguimos nuestro camino rumbo a la dichosa galería. En cuanto llegamos, pidió hablar con el director del lugar y lo más curioso es que la trataron como si fuera alguien importante, el empleado le dijo que Soga-san (el director), no se encontraba pero si ella insistía le mandaban buscar a su casa. Alyssa argumentó que no era necesario, que lo único que quería era saludarlo e intercambiar algunas impresiones con él.

En este momento comencé a sentirme muy estúpida, una mujer menor que yo estaba llevándome de un lado a otro, pagando mis cuentas y ordenando por mí. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien, me pregunto si Alyssa será hija de un gángster. Quise preguntar pero Alyssa intuyó mis cuestionamientos y me tomó del brazo para llevarme al segundo piso de la galería.

- "_Es una lástima que el director no se encontrara, pero al menos su suplente respondió mis dudas"_

- "_Venimos a este lugar para algo en especial, ¿no?"_

- "_Estoy buscando el trabajo de un artista de Kansai"_

- "_¿Un artista?"_

- "_Su nombre es Fujiyama Kozuke, es un pintor amateur pero muy talentoso"_

- "_¿Qué tiene en especial este sujeto?" - _Como para que me hubieras levantado de mi calientita cama para venir hasta acá.

- "_No lo sé, me gusta su trabajo, solía pintar unos hermosos paisajes de Kyoto hasta hace algunos años" - _ Hizo una pausa como buscando por qué corredor andar_ - "Papá me llevó a una galería hace muchos años ahí me presentó el trabajo de este artista, ambos gustamos de su trabajo y compramos la pintura" - _ Continuamos caminando_ - "Adorna la sala de nuestra casa en Osaka"_

- "_Eres de Kansai"_

- "_Ya te dije, he vivido en muchos lados" - _¿Por qué tanto misterio? _- "En fin, el artista usa un nombre falso y nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo, peor aún, dejó de pintar hace muchos años"_

- "_¿Estás buscando el paradero de ese sujeto?"_

- "_Algo por el estilo" _

- "_Tú sí que eres rara"_

- "_¡Hey!" _- Dijo sonriendo y dándome un leve golpe en el hombro - _"Deberías mirar su trabajo, estoy segura que te gustaría también" - _Lo dudo, pero finalmente parece que encontramos lo que ella estaba buscando, puesto que se paró en seco y dejó de hablar_ - "Este es.."_

Un óleo de una niña de cabello negro, ojos pardos y una sonrisa misteriosa. El nombre del artista era el mismo del que Alyssa era fan, el tal Fujiyama y el nombre del cuadro se titulaba 'La inocencia de Sayuri' En la pintura, la niña jugaba al pie de un árbol de cerezo, en donde los pétalos de la floración, caían juguetonamente sobre ella. Sayuri vestía una yukata de color violeta con un estampado de hojas de maple chino. Alyssa se alejó para hablar nuevamente con el empleado de la galería, al mismo tiempo que mi celular comenzó a sonar.

- "_¿Aló?"_

- "_¡Natsuki qué bueno que contestaste!"_

- "_Mai..." - _Qué huevos tienes para dirigirme la palabra.

- "_Hay una fiesta en mi casa por la tarde" - _Ajá_ - "Es de la oficina" - _Tiemblo de la emoción_ - "Viene Fujino-san" - _He aquí el meollo del asunto.

- "_¿Qué tengo yo que ver en todo este embrollo?" - _Sabes que detesto ver a los compañeros del trabajo fuera de la empresa.

- "_No quiero que Mikoto sospeche... Ya sabes" - _ Ya sé, carajo odio mi vida.

- "_Te dije que no participaría en esta canallada, no voy a mentirle a Mikoto"_

- "_No tienes que mentirle, sólo ven por favor"_

- "_Mai"_

- "_Por favor, por favor, por favor; ¿quieres que me arrodille para pedírtelo?"_

- "_¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?"_

- "_¿Será porque no me pelas?"_

- "_Perdón por la tardanza Kuga-san... ¿Estás ocupada?" - _ Finalmente Alyssa regresó, en muy mal momento por cierto.

- "_¿Quién es ella?" - _ Preguntó con súbito interés la pelirroja _- "¿Estás en una cita?"_

- "_¿Qué?" - _Cuestioné atónita.

- "_¡Kuga Natsuki salió del clóset!"_

- "_¿Te has vuelto loca? Yo no comparto tus mañas"_

- "_Por eso no quieres venir a mi casa, estás en una cita"_

- "_¿Cita? ¡Claro que no!"_

- "_¿Quién es, la conozco? Pásamela" - _Coñooo.

- "_Iré a tu casa en cuanto termine lo que estoy haciendo aquí y si le comentas algo a tus estúpidas amigas de la oficina, juro que gritaré a los cuatro vientos que la que se está follando a Fujino, eres tú"_

- "_Relájate Natsuki, sólo estoy jugando, te espero"_

En cuanto Mai colgó me disculpé con Alyssa por tener que partir de nuestra divertida salida a la galería para tener que asistir a una más interesante reunión en casa de mi ex mejor amiga. Alyssa me dijo que si quería que ella me llevaba a casa de Mai, pero en cuanto me vino la imagen mental de la escena en cuestión, decliné enseguida su oferta. Si Mai me veía bajando del Murano con una rubia, no me iba a dar vida en lo que restaba del año, así que me despedí de Alyssa y ella dijo que me esperaba para tomar té en su casa en la noche. Le dije que sí para salir del paso y me dirigí a la salida más próxima del tren, rumbo a casa de la pelirroja.

Finalmente arribé a casa de las Minagi-Tokiha, en donde en la puerta me esperaba la misma Mikoto, quien en cuanto me vio me abrazó en evidente señal de camaradería. Seguida de Mikoto vino Reiko, quien me tomó de la mano y me pasó al interior de la casa, donde los invitados se encontraban departiendo. Saludé a unos y a otros los ignoré, no estaba de humor para fiestas y mucho menos para estar con ellos, no me agradaban y ellos lo sabían. Pasados cinco minutos no había indicio de la pelirroja ni de su amada jefa, así que aproveché el momento y me escabullí en la cocina para guarecerme de tener que departir con la muchedumbre. Encontré una botella de **shochu** y me dispuse a beberla en completa soledad, después de dos vasos rápidos de dulce néctar vital, Reiko irrumpió mi momento de esparcimiento al entrar de manera intempestiva a la habitación.

- "_¡Ya no la aguanto!" - _Gritó haciendo un berrinche, se parece mucho a Mai cuando está molesta.

- "_¿A quién?" - _Pregunté en tono fraternal, el alcohol hace salir mi lado humano.

- "_¡Esa niña que se supone debo tratar bien!" - _ Vociferó girando la cabeza bruscamente hacia ambos lados, moviendo sus coletas al mismo tiempo_ - "¿Por qué tengo yo que ser amable con alguien que no conozco y que además es una perfecta idiota?" - _ Dímelo a mí.

- "_Así es la vida, hija mía" - _ Sí, ya estaba borracha.

- "_Aquí estás..." - _ Entró la pelirroja en escena _- "¿Natsuki?" - _Nooo, soy una alucinación _- "¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Shi... Fujino-san está aquí" - _¿Y? ¿Acaso debo salir y rendir pleitesía a su alteza?

- "_¿En serio?" - _ Denoté tanto interés que hasta Reiko se rió burlonamente.

- "_¿No quieres conocer a la hija de Fujino-san?" _

- "_Ni siquiera se me apetece darme de bruces con la madre y quieres que socialice con la hija..."- _¿Dijo hija? _- "¿Está casada?" - _Pregunté incrédula.

- "_Ven, le dará mucho gusto verte"_ - Más bien a ti.

Salimos de la cocina del brazo de Mai, Reiko arrastrada de un lado y yo del otro. En cuanto estuvimos con los demás invitados, los murmullos comenzaron a correr, aunque en este momento yo no sabía por qué. Mai nos llevó a ambas ante Fujino, presentó formalmente a su hija como Minagi Reiko, mientras que la otra madre hizo lo mismo con su vástago. La niña era igual a la de...

- "_Sayuri" - _Dije en medio de mi borrachera.

- "_¿Ya se conocían?" - _Preguntó incrédula Mai, los murmullos continuaron.

- "_No, es decir, yo..." _

No supe qué se apoderó de mí, en cuanto vi a esta niña sólo repetí el nombre de la pintura que había visto con Alyssa esta mañana. Sayuri era una niña blanca, cabello negro, ojos pardos; la representación física de la **yamato nadeshiko**, la belleza femenina japonesa. La diferencia quizás sería que la niña de la pintura parecía mayor, aparte de que su cabello era un poco más largo que el de la hija de Fujino.

- "_Ara, Kuga-san parece conocer bien a mi Sayuri"_

- "_Gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Kuga Natsuki, buenas tardes Fujino-san" - _ Contesté tratando de ignorar su comentario cargado con un doble sentido mordaz.

- "_Mami no quiero estar entre la plebe, no me gusta" - _Igual de odiosa que la madre.

- "_Sayuri-chan, compórtate" - _ Regañó levemente a la malcriada _- "Ve a jugar con Reiko-chan"_

- "_¡Pero mamá!" - _Ambas niñas protestaron pero no pudieron hacer gran cosa para evitar la orden.

- "_Fujino-san, Natsuki, reunámonos con los demás en la mesa"_

- "_Claro"_ - Respondió diplomáticamente la jefa.

En cuanto nos sentamos a la mesa no pasó desapercibido el cómo Mai nos sentó juntas, a sabiendas de que yo moría de ganas de lanzarle un puñetazo a Fujino. Claro, delante del gentío no me atrevería a hacer un ridículo como ese, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, Mai me las pagaría en cuanto pudiera desquitarme. Lo único bueno de todo esto era que efectivamente, Mikoto parecía verse más relajada desde que Fujino llegó y se sentó junto a mí. Es como si la mentira que le contaron de momento cobrara vida y me pregunto cómo es que funciona. No he hecho nada que parezca indicar que la jefa y yo tenemos una relación a escondidas, no nos hablamos, no nos conocemos, ni siquiera nos caemos bien. Aún así, la prole y Mikoto parecen convencidos, tan así que Harada no perdió tiempo para jorobarme.

- "_Así que Kuga, cuéntanos ya"_

- "_¿Qué?" - _Respondí con la voz más ronca y desagradable que tengo.

- "_Ya sabes, lo que dicen por ahí"_

- "_¡Y qué dicen ahora!" - _Exclamé furiosa, esto no me estaba gustando.

- "_Anda no te hagas, todos lo sabemos"_

- "_¡Escucha Harada...!" _

- "_¿Quién quiere **yagariko**?" - _ Interrumpió muy a tiempo la pelirroja, antes de que cometiera mi primer acto de homicidio.

- "_Tokiha-san es la esposa modelo" - _Comentó Fujino para Mikoto, algo que no creo que le haya caído muy en gracia.

- "_Hemos estado juntas desde hace diez años" - _Respondió con unos ojos muy fríos la pareja.

- "_¿Cuál es su secreto para haber durado tanto?" _

- "_Mai me dice todo" - _No Mikoto, no todo _- "Mai nunca me mentiría, tenemos una confianza muy grande entre las dos, ¿verdad?" _

- "_Cierto" - _Respondió Mai aunque casi desparramando todas las papitas sobre Suzushiro-san.

- "_Tengo entendido que eres divorciada" - _Continuó Mikoto.

- "_Esa es una historia muy antigua, no fue mucho después de que Sayuri naciera"_

- "_Debió ser difícil jefa" - _Alegó la lamebotas de Harada.

- "_He tenido algo de apoyo, ¿no es así Haruka-chan?"_

- "_No me llames así Fujino y sabes que tienes mi apoyo" - _ Respondió una incómoda Suzushiro.

- "_No pareces ser el tipo de mujer que anda sola por la vida Fujino-san"_ - Cuestionó Mikoto ante una Mai al borde del infarto.

- "_Ara, ¿te parece?" - _ Respondió con la expresión más inocente que tenía, hipócrita.

- "_Perdón jefa, pero dicen que sales con alguien de la oficina" - _ Insistió Harada, Mikoto paró las orejas cual perro al acecho de su presa.

- "_Me pregunto de dónde surgió el rumor" -_ Fue un segundo, un instante, pero Mai y Fujino se miraron al mismo tiempo para luego aterrizar sus ojos sobre mí - _"¿Kuga-san ha escuchado el rumor?" - _ ¿Me está preguntando a mí la muy descarada?

- "_Yo me dedico a trabajar Fujino-san, lo demás poco me importa" _- Respondí con arrogancia e indiferencia.

- "_Me alegro"_

La conversación llevó otras connotaciones, pronto el tema original fue desviado y llevado hacia donde Fujino quería para finalmente ser olvidado. Si en algo era hábil esta mujer era en manejar a las masas a su antojo, todos se encontraban fascinados por contar con su grácil presencia, todos menos yo. Porque lo que nadie notó, lo que nadie supo es que mientras ella les mentía descaradamente, me tomó la mano y me la apretó. Ignoro si fue en señal de que no dijera nada o simplemente como agradecimiento por no echarla de cabeza, si fue lo uno o lo otro jamás lo sabré.

En cuanto pude librarme del gentío regresé a la cocina para comer más a gusto y seguir emborrachándome. Pronto ya no recordaba ni mi nombre y decidí informarle a Mai que volvía a casa a descansar, Mai me despidió en la puerta y me abrazó en agradecimiento por haber participado en su desliz matrimonial. Luego vino Mikoto a despedirme y casi me besa por haber confirmado que en efecto, no hay nada entre Mai y la jefa. Finalmente Reiko se abrazó de mi pierna y me pidió que la salvara de la insoportable Sayuri, le acaricié la cabeza y finalmente me despedí. Caminé tambaleándome entre las calles del vecindario de Mai, pretendía tomar un taxi pero como siempre en esta ciudad, nunca pasa uno cuando más lo necesitas. Resignada a caminar hasta la estación del metro, no noté que un modelo tipo **SUV** había aparcado junto a mí.

- "_¿Necesitas un aventón?" - _Una voz melosa se escuchó detrás del cristal del auto.

- "_La actuación terminó Fujino, deja la amabilidad para cuando estemos en la oficina" _

- "_Es mi deber como tu superiora el asegurarme de tu bienestar, Kuga-san"_

- "_Eres mi jefa en Searrs, en la calle te puedo romper la madre si quiero"_

- "_No hables así, hay niños presentes" - _ Amenazó la jefa, quien con una seña me mostró a su hija durmiendo en la parte trasera del vehículo.

- "_Perdón, me retiro"_

- "_¿Por qué no te agrado?" - _¿Cómo que por qué?

- "_¿Te parece poco lo que estás haciendo con Mai?"_

- "_Mai-san es una mujer adulta, ambas lo somos, lo que no entiendo es en qué te afecta a ti"_

- "_Serás..." - _ Iba a insultarla pero me contuve, iba a golpearla pero no tenía ganas, simplemente me di la vuelta y vomité hasta lo que desayuné en la acera.

- "_¡Kuga-san! ¿Estás bien?"_

No recuerdo bien las cosas, sólo sé que sí acepté el ofrecimiento de Fujino para que me llevara a mi casa. Me parece haber escuchado las quejas de Sayuri sobre que olía a borracho y que me bajara, pero puede que lo haya soñado. Entre flashazos, me parece que Alyssa y Fujino me cargaron hasta mi cama y me dejaron descansar ahí. Cuando reaccioné eran las tres de la mañana, mis ropas habían sido cambiadas y alguien deliberadamente había dejado un agua mineral en el buró que se encontraba junto a mi cama. Lo primero que me pasó por la mente es, que si Fujino contaba mi odisea iba a ser el tema de conversación de todo el maldito edificio, sería la comidilla y tendría que vivir con ello al menos dos semanas. Lo segundo fueron las palabras de Fujino que repicaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

- _**"En qué te afecta a ti"**_

_**

* * *

N/A: **No hay gran cosa que comentar, salvo quizás que me da la impresión de que es un capítulo algo tristón o tal vez sea mi idea. Este es el episodio clave de la historia, muchos detalles que parecen insignificantes o que abordé levemente, fueron expuestos en él. Alyssa, Sayuri y Shizuru; por si están pensando en un triángulo entre Shizuru, Natsuki y Alyssa de una vez sáquense la idea de la cabeza. Hasta que la inspiración vuelva, Ja ne!_

**shochu:** Licor japonés más fuerte que el sake.

**yamato nadeshiko:** Literalmente Clavel rosa de Japón, así se les conoce a las mujeres tradicionales japonesas o dicho en mis palabras, la belleza típica japonesa.

**yagariko:** frituras japonesas de diversos sabores.

**SUV:** Sport Utility Vehicle o Vehículo Deportivo Utilitario. Autos todo terreno que en mi tierra les llamamos, 'camioneta de señora'._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**SHIZURU-SAN & NATSUKI-SAN**

_Capítulo 3._

Hoy me ocurrió una de las peores pesadillas que pueden sucederle a una simple empleada como lo era yo, me quedé dormida. Así como lo oyen, después de mi borrachera perdí el sentido y al parecer, también la sensación del tiempo pasó de mi reloj interno. Desperté a las ocho de la mañana, mi hora de entrada era esa.

- "_¡Pero fueron tan sólo cinco minutos!"_

- "_Lo siento Kuga, conoces las reglas, después de las nueve es falta" - _Nooo.

- "_Pero te juro que las llaves se me quedaron dentro de la casa, no podía hacer nada hasta que el cerrajero no llegara..." - _Típica mentira barata de empleada desesperada.

- "_Deja los pretextos para tu época de estudiante, ahora eres una adulta y si no puedes con la responsabilidad de levantarte a trabajar, renuncia" - _ Perra_ - "Además, en tu caso seguro te dormiste por borracha, tomaste demasiado en la casa de Mai"_

- "_¡Y con seguridad todos llegaron tarde pero a la única que jodes es a mí!"_

- "_No me obligues a tomar medidas correctivas" - _Te voy a dar un putazo, pinche vieja amargada.

- "_Harada" - _ La persona más desagradable para mí entró en acción_ - "Yo me encargo de Kuga-han, ven a mi oficina" - _ Le jefa se dio la vuelta y entró a su cubil.

- "_Kuga, creo que te están hablando"_ - Maldita sea pensé que mandó a llamar a Harada, no a mí. Coño.

Una vez adentro, bien adentro, Fujino me pidió que cerrara la puerta y pasara el cerrojo para no ser molestadas, luego me indicó que me sentara frente a su alteza. En cuanto me senté me temí lo peor, pues la jefa tenía una sonrisa de lo más burlona que nunca antes le había visto. Combinada con su tocado de señora, lentes y un vestido formal, me sentí de regreso a la primaria. Casi y repito, casi le digo, ¿de qué va el castigo sensei? Contuve mi lengua para no meterme en más problemas.

- "_Escúpelo Fujino, me duele la cabeza"_

- "_Es Fujino-buchou para ti y no lo dudo" - _Dijo sonriente _- "Honestamente pensé que no te levantarías, de no ser porque tenía que llevar a dormir a Sayuri a casa de mamá me hubiese quedado hasta que reaccionaras" - _ ¿Pues no vive con ella?

- "_Agradezco el aventón pero estás exagerando"_

- "_Ara, ¿acaso Kuga-san duda de mi genuino interés?" - _ Define interés.

- "_No es la primera vez que me paso de copas, lo he hecho bien sola, gracias"_

- "_Me parece que Harada iba a ponerte una falta..." - _Aquí viene_ - "Gracias a mí no lo hará"_

- "_Si esto va por Mai te juro que prefiero que me descuenten el día de mi quincena" - _ Sentencié muy digna, me arrepentí poco después.

- "_No terminamos nuestra plática" - _¿Cuál plática?_ - "Además creo que tu novia no me hubiese permitido quedarme en tu departamento"_

- "_¿Novia?"_

- "_La gaijin, veo que lo gustos de Kuga-san son especiales" - _ Soltó a reír la cabrona_ - "¿Sabes que es menor de edad verdad?"_

- "_No me compares contigo, Alyssa no es mi novia, es mi vecina"_

- "_Y tiene llaves de tu casa"_

- "_Se las di porque siempre se me quedan dentro cuando salgo, ¿no oíste?"_

- "_Kuga-san dice ser heterosexual y yo voy a probar lo contrario"_

- "_Dirás que te conviene que todos crean lo contrario, así te puedes revolcar con Mai tranquilamente"_

- "_¿Y qué si lo hago?" - _ Me miró fijamente _- "¿Lo vas a impedir?"_

- "_Me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer" - _ Di por terminada la discusión y me levanté de golpe.

- "_Kuga-han"_

- "_¿Qué?" - _ Ahora qué.

- "_No le diré a nadie lo de anoche, si prometes mantener la boca cerrada con la mujer de Mai" - _Volvió a retarme con la mirada_ - "¿Entendido?"_

- "_Es problema de ustedes, dejen de involucrarme"_

- "_Es también tu problema, recuerda que somos una pareja"_

- "_Me retiro"_

Este asunto ya empezaba a encabronarme, Fujino y Mai no pueden seguirme jodiendo la vida así como lo están haciendo, en especial Fujino, quien se aprovecha de su posición de jefa para hostigarme. En cuanto puse un pie en la oficina Mai no perdió el tiempo para comenzar a molestarme por haber llegado tarde, por tener cara de sepultura y de aún oler a borracho. Todo hubiera sido tolerable, a pesar del dolor de cabeza, pude haber aguantado las incesantes burlas de Mai y el ruidoso tono de su voz por el resto del día; hasta que un pendejo hizo acto de aparición en escena.

- "_Kuga, pensé que Harada-san no te dejaría entrar a la oficina" - _Takeda imbécil.

- "_Ya ves" _

- "_Es cierto, tú no eres del agrado de Chie" - _Comentó suspicaz Mai, pero no podía decirle lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- "_Me la pasó por ocasión especial"_

- "_Eso y por obra de Fujino-buchou" - _Animal, tenías que abrir la bocota.

- "_¿Fujino-san?" - _Quedó blanca de momento, luego roja y luego me miró de una manera muy rara.

- "_Sí, mandó llamar a Kuga en privado, ¿no es así?" - _Este imbécil...

- "_Hn" - _¿Qué más podía decir?

- "_No tenía idea de que te llevaras bien con la jefa, a ver si le pides un equipo nuevo que nos hace mucha falta..."_

Takeda siguió parloteando, no le presté atención, lo único que pasó por mi mente es lo que Mai estaba elucubrando en su pequeño cerebro. Imaginando una escena como ésta, decidí no comentarle a mi amiga que acababa de pasar al privado de su amada jefa. ¿La razón? Conozco a Mai, es muy posesiva con sus juguetes, muy celosa y lo suficientemente orgullosa como para negarlo. Sé bien que ella jamás haría una escena estúpida y menos a mí, pero no obstante, tampoco iba a arriesgarme a probar nuestra amistad por un tonto favor de Fujino.

Cuando Takeda salió, Mai regresó a su escritorio a trabajar en silencio, supuse entonces que sí le había afectado pero como estas cosas no se me dan, simplemente le seguí y mejor me puse a trabajar. Ese día Mai salió a comer con sus amigas, no me ofreció salir con ella, ni siquiera me habló. En cuanto se retiró supuse que fue a averiguar con Harada si lo que escuchó de Takeda era cierto. ¿Realmente esta es nuestra amistad? ¿Dónde quedó la confianza? Ok, al carajo con este razonamiento estúpido, Mai es una mujer y punto, no me voy a quebrar la cabeza por ella.

Resignada por no tener comida gratuita decidí salir del edificio en búsqueda de la máquina expendedora de comida chatarra más cercana. En ese momento descubrí que no llevé dinero, me lleva la fregada, pero eso no fue lo peor.

- "_Kuga-han" _- Grrr, por tu culpa no voy a comer hoy.

- "_¡Qué quieres!"_

- "_Pero qué carácter, no me sorprende de una persona que bebe más de lo que come"_

- "_Si no tienes nada mejor que meterte en los asuntos de los demás, mejor anda a..."_

- "_Kuga-han, esta no es manera de tratar a tu salvadora"_

- "_¿Tú mi salvadora?" - _ Tú eres mi peor pesadilla_ - "¡Todo ha sido culpa tuya!" - _ Desde que llegaste lo único que has hecho es meterme en problemas.

- "_Ya hablé con Mai" - _Dijo mientras me entregaba un bento_ - "Le expliqué cómo se dieron las cosas"_

- "_¿Qué significa esto?" - _Interrogué a mi hostigadora.

- "_Es un **shokado bento** para ti" - _¿Ahora me está comprando con comida?

- "_No lo quiero" - _Se lo devolví aunque ella no hizo esfuerzo alguno por tomarlo de regreso.

- "_Imagina que fue Mai quien te lo dio y no yo" _- Insistió complaciente Fujino - _ "¡Ya basta! Ustedes creen que soy su marioneta, dejen de joderme la vida"_

En mi momento infantil, me di la vuelta y me dirigí al comedor del edificio, olvidando que el bento aún seguía en mi poder. Obvio que no iba a desperdiciar la comida gratuita que tenía en mis manos, aún si de Fujino venía, sería un pecado tirarla. Así que como toda buena samaritana, me la comí y mientras lo hacía comencé a elaborar un diabólico plan en donde no volvería a dirigirle la palabra a Mai mientras viva.

Esa tarde hubo una fiesta, pero si en esta oficina lo único que saben hacer es reuniones sociales que fomentan el compañerismo y el trabajo en quipo. Dicho de otra manera, borracheras. Lógico, no me invitaron aunque tampoco me moría por ir, moría por una aspirina eso sí. Llegué a casa y me encerré a dormir, para ser molestada a la medianoche por una fastidiosa, ebria, idiota y calenturienta, Mai.

- "_Qué" - _ Respondí al teléfono que había repicado como diez veces.

- "_Natsuki, ¿estás dormida?" - _Animal, te acabo de contestar, no me chingues con tus pendejadas.

- "_Mai chinga tu madre"_

- "_Oi, entiendo que estés molesta y eso, pero tienes qué escucharme" - _¿Se va a disculpar por lo de esta tarde? ¿Qué no pudo ser gente decente y esperar hasta mañana? A menos..._ - "Es qué Shizuru-san..." - _ Colgué el aparato, sonó otra vez_ - "¡Oye, por qué me cuelgas!"_

- "_Me despertaste para hablarme de Fujino, no quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con esa mujer, ¿no lo entiendes?"_

- "_Es que no me decido... Quiero verla..." - _ O sea, le valió madres lo que acabo de decir, hizo caso omiso y siguió hablando de su amante _- "Es que no quiero marcarle porque parecerá que la estoy buscando..." - _Pendeja, la estás buscando de todas formas.

- "_¿Te la quieres follar?"_

- "_Sí" - _No tardó nada en responder.

- "_Pues déjate de pendejadas, llámale y dile que te coja y no me hables para estas mamadas. ¿Entendido?"_

- "_Pero Natsuki..."_ - Le colgué y luego apagué el aparato, aventándolo muy lejos de mí.

Debo admitir que yo me tengo la culpa de lo que ocurre, si yo no le contestara el teléfono a deshoras, Mai no tendría el mal vicio de marcarme cuando tiene un conflicto emocional, no digo moral porque dudo que conozca el significado de la palabra. Si yo no le solapara sus aventuras ella no tendría por qué contármelas, si yo no le hubiese animado la primera vez, Mai no contaría conmigo para confesarme sus infidelidades. Dije confesar, porque si hubiese sido hombre la hacía de sacerdote, me cae, sé tantas chingaderas que no sé cómo carajos no las divulgo. Aunque sé bien por qué no las cuento, no me llevo con nadie, ¿a quién se las diría?

En la mañana Mai estaba disgustada, tenía una enorme sonrisa y se reía a carcajadas por cualquier pendejada. Actitud que toma cuando está trabada del coraje y lo quiere disimular ante el mundo, ¿cómo lo sé? Lo ignoro, soy buena para leer a las personas. La razón de la conducta de mi amiga seguro va por Fujino y me imagino, que no se la surtió anoche. No tardó en confesarse, pero tampoco duró mucho su enojo, en cuanto Fujino le tronó los dedos volvió su buen humor y todos contentos.

La semana transcurrió sus días de manera normal, sin sobresaltos, sin llamadas a medianoche, sin pendejadas por parte de Fujino y sin tener que cuidar niñas que no son mías. Hasta que el sábado llegó, el día de la guardería. Se preguntarán por qué le llamo al sábado de esa manera, es muy simple, como dije al inicio en este plantel casi todas somos mujeres y casi todas tienen hijos. Las únicas que no somos madres somos Harada, Suzushiro, Kikukawa y yo. Lo cual es un fastidio el día de la madre, porque nosotras sí laboramos la jornada completa y aquellas que abrieron las piernas y parieron, bien gracias, no van.

Pero volviendo al sábado, como decía, al tener casi todos hijos y la gran mayoría de los rapaces no tenían actividad escolar en sus colegios, pues lógicamente se iban a trabajar con sus madres. ¿Saben lo que eso significa? ¿Alguien ha ido a una oficina en sábado y ver una horda de rapaces corriendo y jugando por todo el plantel? Y no faltó la clásica lamehuevos que le cuida la niña a la jefa, diciendo cosas como 'Ven Sayuri-chan, juega con esto mientras tu mamá termina su llamada telefónica' o que tal, 'Juega mejor con mi computadora, total que yo no la voy a usar hoy'.

No tienen la menor idea de lo mucho que me repatea el hígado cada vez que veo actitudes como esas, por eso decidí huir de ese espectáculo y encerrarme en mi cubículo a trabajar. Decidí sacar el trabajo de la semana para llegar el lunes y no hacer nada, como toda buena burócrata debe hacer. En eso estaba cuando una vocesita muy putesca entró a la oficina, Mai quien no estaba sola, venía con su entenada.

- "_Siéntate aquí Sayuri-chan"_

- "_No me gusta esta silla quiero esa" - _Dijo la malcriada hija de Fujino.

- "_Esa silla no..." - _Esa silla es la de Natsuki, dilo.

- "_¿Por qué no? Mamá me dijo que todo lo que hay en este departamento le pertenece, incluyendo a las personas que laboran en él" - _Me lleva la putísima, ahora resulta que he sido inventariada sin saberlo.

- "_¡No te atrevas a posar tu trasero en esa silla!" - _Irrumpí la repulsiva escena.

- "_¿Qué si lo hago?" - _Desafiante igual que su madre.

- "_Mancharás tu hermoso vestido blanco con el gargajo que le escupí a la silla cuando la marqué como mía"_

Los ojos de Mai quedaron como platos, Sayuri salió llorando y rumbo a acusarme con su amada madre, mientras que la pelirroja tetona me aseguró que eso ha sido lo más asqueroso que ha oído de mí en tres años. Yo le aseguré que eso no era nada, si viviéramos juntas la volvería loca, eso no fue mentira. Dos minutos después sonó el teléfono, Fujino mandó llamarme a su privado y orgullosa me dirigí hacia ella.

- "_Parece que a Kuga-han no le simpatiza mi Sayuri" - _Intentó intimidarme la jefa _- "¿Qué pasa, no te gustan los niños o lo estás tomando como algo personal?"_

- "_Si tú hubieses dicho lo mismo que Sayuri te respondería igual"_

- "_Sayuri es una niña, no puedes decirle cosas tan feas a los niños" - _¿A no?

- "_Pues aleja a tu hija de mi oficina y asunto arreglado"_

- "_Kuga, no puedo estar atendiendo asuntos laborales y a mi hija al mismo tiempo"_

- "_Pues no la traigas"_

- "_No hay quien la cuide, mi madre..." - _Se quedó en silencio pensando quizás, ¿por qué coños le estoy contando mi vida a esta imbécil?_ - "Bien, no te gustan los niños, correcto"_

- "_¿Algo más jefecita?" - _ Frunció el ceño, estuvo a punto de mentarme la madre pero se controló.

- "_Vete Kuga"_

Muy orgullosa de mi hazaña me dirigí a mi departamento, para darme cuenta de que era ya la hora de salida. En cinco minutos ya no quedaba nadie en el edificio, pero yo me retrasé porque no había apagado las máquinas por haber estado con Fujino y mi buena amiga Mai, no fue capaz de ayudarme en eso antes de irse. Cuando terminé pasé por la oficina de Fujino y noté que ella estaba aún ahí, Sayuri se encontraba sentada a su lado mientras Fujino escribía en la computadora y hablaba por teléfono al mismo tiempo. En silencio crucé el pasillo y escuché a la distancia la voz de la jefa, quien al creerse sola, hablaba en voz alta.

- "_Mamá, entiende por favor, te necesito aquí. Mi hermana puede agenciárselas sola..." - _Me acerqué, por el cristal de la ventana observé el rostro preocupado de Fujino, quien parecía a punto de llorar _- "Yo entiendo, está embarazada pero tiene marido..." - _ La jefa revolvió su cabellera desesperada, escuchando atentamente lo que le decían por la línea _- "Entiendo, lo sé, no tengo ningún derecho a exigir nada porque no soy tu hija"_

Azotando con dureza el teléfono, la jefa terminó la llamada, asustando incluso a la malcriada de Sayuri. La escena siguiente me dejó pasmada, Shizuru se echó a llorar, tan fuerte que la misma Sayuri le siguió. Por otra parte yo estaba impactada, primero escuché una conversación que no tenía por qué y luego me tocó presenciar una parte de Fujino que dudo que Mai conozca. Pero lo peor vino después, cuando ella alzó su rostro y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, el miedo en sus ojos y el terror en los míos. Acto seguido salí a toda prisa, bajé las escaleras corriendo y como una loca me lancé a la calle sin voltear atrás, sin pensar, sólo quería llegar a casa y olvidar aquello. No sabía que ella aún me seguía la mirada desde lo alto de su oficina.

- "_¿Qué pasa Natsuki, no tienes hambre?" - _Preguntó la servicial Mikoto, quien acababa de llegar de un viaje de negocios y lo primero que hizo fue cocinar para su mujer e hija.

- "_No mucha" - _Asenté mi mano sobre el hombro de Mikoto_ - "Pero haré un esfuerzo por gastármela"_

- "_¡Anímate Natsuki! Que no te quiten el ánimo las cosas insignificantes" - _Buen consejo, ya siento hambre otra vez.

- "_Natsuki tuvo un día difícil" - _Comentó Mai mientras le servía a Mikoto su cena.

- "_¿Por qué?" - _Preguntó la cornuda.

- "_La jefa le regañó por poner en su lugar a Sayuri-chan" - _Se entrometió Reiko, quien masticaba al hablar.

- "_¡Reiko te vas a atragantar!" - _Corrigió la madre_ - "Es que Natsuki no se va con sutilezas"_

- "_No entiendo" - _ Preguntó Mikoto, Reiko le explicó a su madre lo que pasó y Mikoto echó a reír.

- "_¡Mikoto no te rías! Fue asqueroso" - _ Protestó la pelirroja.

- "_Está bien me calmo" - _Respondió Mikoto con la respiración entrecortada _- "Pero no está bien que le digas esas cosas a los niños Natsuki"_

- "_A Reiko no parece molestarle" - _Contesté.

- "_¡Sí me molesta, sólo que ya me acostumbré!" - _Protestó la hija de ambas.

- "_Reiko es diferente a las demás niñas" - _Proclamó con doble sentido Mikoto_ - "Pero Sayuri-chan viene de una familia tradicional"_

- "_Yo también y no recuerdo nunca haber hecho un escándalo como ese" _

- "_Pero tú no eres normal" _- Gracias amiga, por eso te quiero pinche pelirroja tetona.

- "_Además es tu entenada, ¿no?" _- Creo que hasta Reiko se atragantó cuando oyó esto.

En cuanto tuvimos un tiempo a solas, traté de sonsacarle a Mai alguna información privada de Fujino, para variar ella no sabía nada de nada. No le conté lo que escuché esta tarde en la oficina, supuse que era de mal gusto divulgar los problemas de Fujino. Así que agradeciendo la comida que me invitaron me despedí y regresé a casa, ahí me esperaba Alyssa con sus excentricidades.

- "_Tanto tiempo sin vernos"_

- "_Te saludé esta mañana, ¿lo olvidas?"_

- "_Natsuki no posee sentido del humor"_

- "_Fue un mal día"_

- "_Te debo una invitación, pasa"_

Lo olvidaba, supuestamente el domingo anterior cuando volviera de mi reunión social, pasaría a tomar té con Alyssa. Me senté en una pequeña mesa que ella tenía en la cocina, la cual parecía ser el único lugar que no estaba hecho un tiradero. La casa estaba llena de cajas, libros y más cajas. Enfrente de mí, en la sala, se observaba el cuadro que vimos en la galería, que misteriosamente pareciera como si me mirara.

- "_¿Lo compraste?"_

- "_Sí, me lo entregaron hace apenas un par de días"_

- "_De veras eres fan de ese tal Fujiyama"_

- "_Es una linda pintura, ¿no te parece?" - _No, es irritante, me recuerda a la hija de Fujino y luego a Fujino_ - "Tiene un toque mágico"_

- "_¿Le llamas magia a que esa niña diabólica te vea donde te pares?"_

- "_Es un efecto óptico, no cualquiera puede hacerlo, sólo un genio en la pintura puede reproducirlo"_

- "_Genial"_ - Como Fujino, que sientes que te ve donde estés.

No le conté a Alyssa nada de lo que había acontecido, o más bien lo que escuché de Fujino, sino más bien un panorama general del día. Ella tampoco estuvo de acuerdo en que hubiese dicho algo tan desagradable como lo del gargajo frente a un niño, puesto que tienden a imitar las malas conductas. Le aseguré que no fue mi intención, pero es que esa niña me enferma tanto como la jefa.

A media semana terminé de niñera, Mai y Mikoto hicieron una tregua y decidieron pasar la tarde juntas, verían una película y luego seguro acaban en un motel. Así fue como terminé mi miércoles como niñera de Reiko, a quien llevé al parque cercano de su casa para que juegue con sus vecinos. Mientras la rapaz corría de un lado a otro, decidí sentarme en una banca a jugar con uno de los perros que se encontraban sueltos en el lugar. Su dueña, una niña de doce años, me dijo que su nombre era Duran. Todo iba bien hasta que una voz melosa me provocó un cólico peor que el menstrual.

- "_No tenía idea que a Kuga-san le gustaran los animales" - _No, ¡pero cómo me rodean!

- "_Fujino qué demonios haces aquí" - _Mascullé mientras me despedía de Duran.

- "_Traje a Sayuri-chan a jugar, renté una casa por este vecindario recientemente y decidimos salir a dar un corto paseo" - _ Genial, la veré más seguido_ - "¿Y tú?"_

- "_Reiko" - _Señalé sin voltearla a ver_ - "La estoy cuidando"_

- "_¿Te refieres a la niña que está en lo alto de ese árbol?"_

- "_Sí, sí, suele hacer eso"_

- "_¿No se supone que la estás cuidando?" - _¿Me está tratando de regañar por eso? _ - "¿Qué dirá Mai si se entera de que no la estás vigilando?"_

- "_¿Me vas a acusar?" - _ Reí cínica_ - "Reiko es hábil, no necesita lazarillo"_

- "_Pero se puede caer..." - _Continuó con su paranoia Fujino.

- "_Seguro, pero los niños rebotan, ¿no?" - _Mi risa llegó a los oídos de Reiko, quien se encontraba bastante lejos de nosotras, el rostro de la jefa fue único.

- "_Mamá esta señora me da miedo" - _¡Me dijo señora!

- "_Dios me libre de entregarte a mi hija" - _ Ha hablado la presidenta del comité en defensa de los niños _- "¿Qué pasa si se rompe un hueso?"_

- "_La enyesarán, no asistirá a clases y lo mejor es que como es joven, sanará rápido" - _Bendita juventud, tal vez sí estoy vieja.

- "_El sentido de la responsabilidad de Kuga-san es pésimo"_

- "_Imagínate en el trabajo" _- Continué con mi cinismo.

Fujino no respondió, se dio la media vuelta al no compartir mi filosofía de la vida y se sentó en la banca más lejana de mí que encontró. Soltó la mano de su hija para que ésta se fuera con los demás a jugar, a la distancia observé que Sayuri se fue donde Reiko e intentó imitarla. La jefa no se percató porque recibió una llamada en ese momento, me levanté y me acerqué a donde se encontraban los demás niños. Para cuando llegué la idiota de Sayuri trató de imitar a Reiko y se quedó presa del pánico en una rama, lo malo es que se posó en una que era delgada y quebradiza, fueron sus gritos los que alertaron a la despistada madre.

Cuando Fujino llegó, la rama se rompió junto con Sayuri, pero como ya venía imaginándome esto, la recibí como pude desde abajo. Sayuri estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, temblando de miedo y por alguna extraña razón no se soltaba la sinverguenza de mí. Ni siquiera cuando su mamá se acercó a hablarle. Cuando conseguí quitármela, regañé a Reiko por permitir que Sayuri se suba al árbol, obvio que se defendió alegando que fue Sayuri quien no le obedeció.

- "_¿Estás bien?" - _Le preguntó Reiko a Sayuri_ - "Natsuki me pidió que me disculpe, lo siento" - _Dijo no muy convincente pero al menos era obediente la niña, a mí me pide alguien lo mismo y lo mando por un tubo.

- "_Han sido demasiadas emociones por un día, vamos, se hace tarde" - _Sacudí la tierra de mi pantalón y tomé de la mano a Reiko para llevarla a un lugar con aire acondicionado, necesitaba una coca para subir mi azúcar.

- "_Kuga-han" - _Me detuve _- "Tenemos que ir al doctor"_

- "_¿Se lastimó?"_

- "_Ella está bien, pero tú estás sangrando"_

- "_Ah" - _ No me había dado cuenta, mi brazo se abrió pero no estaba sangrando, sólo se me hizo una herida sanguinolenta, que no es lo mismo _- "No es nada grave, sanaré"_

- "_Kuga-san no tiene siete años, vamos a la enfermería" - _¿Está usando mi argumento o me está llamando infantil?

- "_Tía, vamos para que te curen, mamá dice que las heridas se infectan y la piel se te cae a pedazos" - _Eso te lo dije yo, me refería a la lepra.

- "_Está bien"_ - No muy convencida accedí a ir a la estúpida enfermería del hospital más cercano, no podía quedar mal ante Reiko.

El hospital más cercano era uno público, aquellos que hayan tenido el beneplácito de asistir a una de estas instituciones que prestan servicios de salud a los trabajadores, sabrán lo excitante y gratificante que puede resultar la experiencia. Empezamos conque aún si te estás muriendo, tienes que esperar turno, las enfermeras son un dolor en el trasero y los médicos el grano purulento que adorna el pastel. Si bien Fujino me llevó a urgencias para disminuir los tiempos de espera, la atención no pudo ser menos que la de una consulta normal.

Te toman tus datos, se aseguran que aún estás laborando, luego te hacen una serie de preguntas todas dirigidas hacia mi sexualidad, luego te ven de arriba a abajo, te diagnostican de vista y aplican el tratamiento. ¿Fácil no? La enfermera, una sexy gordinflona que debe estar cerca de los cincuenta años de edad y arañando su retiro, tiene la paciencia del mundo para atenderte.

- "_¡Extiende el brazo!" - _Amabilidad ante todo_ - "Vamos a desinfectar esa herida" - _Desinfectar, palabra utilizada por los matasanos que implica agarrar agua y jabón, para tallarte con delicadeza las heridas.

- "_¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" - _Ahora sí está sangrando y arde como la chingada.

- "_¿Te duele mucho?" - _ Preguntó con preocupación Reiko.

- "_No..." - _Respondí al borde de las lágrimas, Fujino se controló para no soltar una carcajada.

- "_Terminamos" - _Ese fue el famoso tratamiento por el que me descuentan un madrero de mi quincena en gastos médicos.

- "_¿No requiere puntadas?" - _La jefa quiere que me costuren cual saco de patatas.

- "_Está mejor así" - _Dijo la sexy enfermera _- "¿Te han aplicado toxoide tetánico?" - _Oh no, vacunas.

- "_Por supuesto"_

- "_¿Cuándo?" - _ Preguntó mientras mascaba su chicle y lo tronaba cual prostituta.

- "_Hace como cinco años" - _Mentí, fue hace como quince, de hecho mamá me obligó.

- "_Ya te toca" - _¡Qué! _- "Alza tu manga, voy a aplicarte la vacuna" _

- "_¿No se supone es cada diez años?" - _En lo que yo me quejaba ella pinchó mi lindo brazo.

- "_Listo, ten esto, esto y esto"_

- "_¿Tía, puedo comer de tus dulces?" - _ Refiriéndose a los condones.

- "_No, estos son para Fujino"_

- "_Ara Kuga-san, te lo agradezco pero me temo que tendré que rechazar tu gentil ofrecimiento" _- Me imagino.

Apenas y puse un pie en la calle y el sol me provocó la agradable reacción alérgica que me producen todas estas pinches vacunas, dolor de cabeza. Me sobé con una mano el hombro, cuyo dolor se había extendido hasta la punta de mis dedos y fruncí el ceño. Cogí la mano de Reiko y le dije a Fujino que me retiraba a comer con mi sobrina, la jefa no se lo pensó dos veces y propuso disparar el almuerzo.

- "_No creo que sea buena idea" - _Traté de deshacerme de ella como pude, su sola presencia potenciaba mi alergia.

- "_Pero yo insisto, Kuga-san se ve bastante mal" - _Culpa de quién _- "¿Qué se te antoja?"_

- "_¡A Natsuki le gustan las hamburguesas de McDonalds!" _

- "_¡Reiko!" - _No divulgues mis hábitos alimenticios delante de Fujino, niña.

- "_¡Natsuki vayamos por Wada Don!" - _Reiko cierra la boca.

- "_¿Wada Don?" - _ Preguntó la ignorante de Fujino.

- "_¡Yo también quiero a Wada Don mamá!"_ - Ahora Sayuri exigía al mono.

Al final le expliqué a Fujino que Wada Don es el personaje principal de una estúpida serie animada en plastilina de tambores parlantes, **Taiko no tatsujin**. Cuando he pedido el Box Set en la franquicia de hamburguesas, le regalo los juguetes a Reiko, la última vez le di a los Kabuki. A pesar de mis protestas, Fujino nos llevó a comer y pidió los estúpidos juguetes para las niñas, nos sentamos en el área infantil, muy a mi pesar; en donde como dos buenas madres, cuidamos a las rapazuelas mientras charlábamos amenamente. Mi vida es un asco.

- "_¿Hace cuanto que conoces a Mai?"_

- "_Tres años, a los tres meses de tratarnos ya me entregaba a su hija"_

- "_Kuga tiene afinidad con los niños" - _De nuevo la risilla, insisto, esta mujer se burla de mi intelecto al compararme con un niño_ - "Deberías tener uno"_

- "_No me gustan los niños, uno y dos, son muy caros"_

- "_Creo que con una buena administración y planificando correctamente podrías tener cuando menos un hijo" - _Planifica esto.

- "_¿Qué no has visto la nómina? ¿Tienes idea de cuanto gano?"_

- "_En realidad no, sólo firmo los cheques" - _Chinga tu madre_ - "Anda quita esa cara, podemos discutir un aumento"_

- "_Prefiero seguir sin hijos, gracias" - _Ni lo sueñes.

- "_¿Tienes familia?" - _¿Está averiguando de mi vida?

- "_Sí, viven en un lugar muy, muy lejano" - _Inquisitiva la jefa arqueó una ceja, a lo que respondí _- "Fuuka"_

- "_¿Dónde está eso?" _

- "_Hokkaido"_

- "_¿Y por qué vives tan lejos de ellos, no los extrañas?" - _Sólo cuando tengo hambre.

- "_Fuuka es un pueblo, no puedes dar dos pasos sin que todos se enteren de lo que haces. Me gusta la soledad de Tokio, tanta gente y nadie se conoce"_

- "_O sea que tengo razón" - _¿Ah? _- "Viniste a salir del clóset" - _Chinga tu madre otra vez.

- "_Lamento estropear tu más anhelada fantasía, pero no soy gay" - _ Esto último lo dije lentamente de forma deliberada.

- "_Kuga-san terminará pidiéndomelo" _

- "_Fujino, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de romperte la madre?"_

- "_Así que Kuga-san no se olvidó de nuestra conversación" - _Carajo _- "No quise incomodarte, regresemos al tema anterior"_

- "_Bien"_

- "_¿A quién se parece Reiko?"_

- "_A su papá, tienen el mismo tono de cabello y ojos, además son endemoniadamente maduros" - _Sorbí mi refresco y proseguí _- "Por eso es fácil cuidarla, es muy lista para su edad"_

- "_¿No tienes ningún problema por el acuerdo de la familia Minagi?"_

- "_¿Lo tienes tú?" - _Fujino se rió, luego pregunté otra cosa_ - "Así que estabas enterada de los pormenores del alumbramiento de Reiko"_

- "_Mai-san habla mucho" - _Gran verdad _- "Aunque nunca pregunta sobre mí"_

- "_Probablemente no quiere herir susceptibilidades" _

- "_¿No vas a preguntar?" - _Así que aquí querías llegar.

- "_Fujino, tu vida es tu vida y si te estás temiendo que le diga a Mai lo que escuché no te preocupes. Soy una tumba"_

Fujino no respondió, hizo una mueca medio rara y se quedó taciturna viendo a la nada. Cuando consideré que era una hora apropiada para retirarnos, a la hora de mi drama favorito para ser más exactos, le agradecí la invitación a Fujino y le dije que regresaría a casa. La jefa insistió en llevarnos a ambas al departamento, no pude decirle que no, me dolía el cuerpo todavía. En el camino la hija de Fujino y Reiko, se la pasaron jugando con sus estúpidos monigotes, para cuando llegamos las dos se habían dormido profundamente. No quise despertar a Reiko así que la cargué en mi espalda y me despedí de Fujino.

- "_Vaya día, ¿no?" - _Comentó la jefa de la nada.

- "_No pasa nada Fujino, tu hija está a salvo y dormida"_

- "_Natsuki" - _ ¿Natsuki?_ - "Creo saber tu secreto" - _¿Mi secreto?

- "_Se supone que la que recibió el golpe fui yo, pero tú eres la que está diciendo incoherencias"_

- "_Natsuki es una persona amable, en el fondo"_

- "_Nos vemos mañana" - _ Loca.

- "_Natsuki" - _ ¿Qué?_ - "Descansa"_

Ignorando esto último seguí mi camino rumbo al edificio, Fujino no arrancó el motor hasta que no desaparecí de su vista. En el ascensor, Reiko despertó pero decidí no soltarla hasta llegar al departamento. Cuando entramos le sugerí que tomara un baño de agua caliente antes de dormir, mientras ella alistaba sus cosas para la escuela le preparé la bañera. Mientras esta se llenaba decidí sentarme en el borde tratando de cavilar lo ocurrido en el día, Reiko entró no mucho antes de que terminara. Se desvistió, entró y mientras le lavaba el cabello comentó lo siguiente.

- "_Tía"_

- "_Qué pasa"_

- "_¿Te agrada la señora Fujino?"_

- "_¿Te agrada su hija?" - _ Desvié la pregunta.

- "_Si no fuera tan presumida sería su amiga"_

- "_Bien por ti" - _ Yo no querría a Fujino madre cerca de mí ni de broma.

- "_Tía"_

- "_Qué" - El sueño comenzaba a ganarme._

- "_Creo que le gustas a la mamá de Sayuri-chan"_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A:** Se acabaron las vacaciones, sólo así pude ponerme al día para acabar los fics pendientes y continuar con este. Ignoro hasta dónde llegue esta historia, hay bastante aún por contar y probablemente poco Shiz-Nat... Nah! Al contrario, estamos comenzando. Hasta entonces, Ja ne!_

**Shokado bento:** Es la 'lonchera' japonesa la cual puede ser comprada o preparada desde la casa. El shokado es la tradicional caja negra y barnizada; usualmente contienen arroz, pescado o pollo y una porción de guarnición. El bento viene envuelto en una tela llamada furoshiki.

**Taiko no tatsujin:** En realidad es un videojuego en donde los personajes centrales son unos estúpidos tambores que un ser supremo conocido como Tamashi, les dio vida. El juego es tipo Guitar Hero pero con tambores (taiko), tuvo su animación en plastilina y la entidad conocida como Tamashi, tiene una voz que se me hace muy peculiar...

**Box Set:** ¿Cajita feliz? No sé, entré a la página de de Japón y mis habilidades para leer katakana y hiragana se han deteriorado con los años, de milagro leí el nombre de los juguetes.

**Buchou:** Jefe de departamento.


	4. Chapter 4

**SHIZURU-SAN & NATSUKI-SAN**

_Capítulo 4._

El día que Sayuri nació supe que mi vida daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados, puesto que siendo aún una niña me convertiría en una mujer, en una madre para ser exactos. Se dice que cuando un niño nace, representa la alegría y la bonanza para el hogar. Cierto es que el alumbramiento es un acto milagroso, pero si es o no una bendición es algo que aún me desconcierta. Mi niña tiene siete años, alguien me dijo una vez que el ser humano es feliz hasta los cinco años, porque es hasta esta edad cuando comienza a darse cuenta de lo que le rodea. Me pregunto si Sayuri es feliz, si ya se habrá dado cuenta de los pormenores de su alumbramiento, si conoce la historia de los Fujino, el paradero de su padre, el abandono de mi familia; en fin, tantas cosas que me gustaría conversarle pero que dudo que pueda entender. Al menos a esta edad, no creo que tenga la madurez suficiente para ello, tampoco yo creo poder hacerlo.

Lo único que puedo hacer es tratar de darle todo aquello que no tuve, darle incluso, el amor materno que me fue negado. A veces me pregunto si lo estaré haciendo bien, si podré seguir adelante, sería tan fácil bajar los brazos un día y darme por vencida, si tan sólo ella no estuviera...

- "_¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?" - _Cuando Mai-san habla con Natsuki, se escucha claramente desde mi lugar.

- "_Yamada"_

- "_¿Y quién demonios es él? ¿No me digas que te gustan los viejitos?"_

- "_No digas sandeces, me vendió una moto de segunda mano"_

- "_¿Una moto? ¿Le compraste una moto? ¿Te volviste loca?"_

- "_No puedo darme el lujo de tener más retardos..."_

La amistad que Mai-san tiene con Kuga es bastante peculiar, de no ser porque he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlas, diría que hay algo entre ese par. Afortunadamente para mí no lo hay, de esa manera, seducir a Tokiha fue mucho más sencillo de lo que pensé, aunque Kuga se está convirtiendo en una pesadilla. Es más difícil y complicada de lo que acostumbro, una verdadera pérdida de tiempo, además no me tiene el más mínimo respeto. Un día de estos le demostraré quién manda aquí, lo juro.

- "_Fujino-san, ¿puedo pasar?"_

- "_Adelante Kikukawa-san"_

- "_Perdón, sé que está muy ocupada" - _ Para nada.

- "_¿Qué se te ofrece?"_

- "_Es por el cumpleaños de Haruka-chan, quiero decir, Suzushiro-shachou" - _ Conmigo no tienes por qué fingir, pero bueno.

- "_¿Le estás organizando una fiesta a Suzushiro?"_

- "_Sí, me gustaría mucho que asistiera Fujino-san, la reunión será este viernes en mi casa"_

- "_Ara, cuenta con mi colaboración pero no creo que pueda asistir, tengo una junta en el colegio de Sayuri-chan"_

- "_Será una pena si no asiste Fujino-san, tengo entendido que son muy buenas amigas"_

- "_Por lo mismo, sé que Suzushiro entenderá"_

- "_Con su permiso entonces Fujino-san" _

Kikukawa Yukino, es la mano derecha de Suzushiro en la empresa, es su secretaria personal pero más que eso, es su novia de hace muchos años. Según sé, la empresa pertenece a unos familiares de Haruka quienes le ofrecieron la presidencia hace ya varios años, aquí conoció a Yukino y desde entonces, se encuentran en una relación sentimental. Los pormenores los ignoro, Suzushiro no es del tipo que hable mucho de su vida personal, mucho menos si de Yukino se trata, la cuida mucho y no quiere que se sepa lo suyo. Estoy segura que nadie lo sabe, son muy discretas.

- "_Fujino-buchou, ¿puedo pasar?" - _Tokiha...

- "_Adelante Tokiha-san" - _¿Qué querrá?

- "_Supe que no piensa asistir a la fiesta del viernes" -_ Que rápido se supo.

- "_Para la próxima será" - _Le indiqué que se sentara.

- "_Sería una lástima no contar con su presencia, sobre todo..." - _Susurrante sugirió _- "Porque Mikoto no regresará hasta la otra semana" - _Ya salió el peine.

- "_Lo lamento Tokiha-san, pero el compromiso que tengo es ineludible" - _Me levanté y cerré las persianas de mi ventana para que nadie de afuera pudiera vernos.

- "_¿Y no habrá, alguna forma para convencerle?"_

- "_Podría ser si Mai-san lo intentara..."_

Tokiha se levantó de su asiento y se desabrochó la blusa, mientras lo hacía, me levanté de mi sillón y me dirigí hasta donde se encontraba. Con fuerza, la empujé a la pared en donde la mantuve aparragada, ella se aferró a mis labios, mientras con mi mano libre recorría la piel que encontraba bajo su falda. El uniforme de Searrs consistía en una blusa blanca de algodón y dependiendo de la época del año, las empleadas usaban falda o pantalón de vestir. Es una fortuna que estemos en verano, así mi trabajo se facilita.

Recorrí con mi lengua el área del cuello de Tokiha hasta llegar a sus pechos, lo sorprendente fue que al mirarlos me topé con una lencería muy fina de color vino, un sujetador que hacía juego con la pantaleta que llevaba puesta. En cuanto le vi la prenda, no pude menos que pensar en apropiármela, el castigo por venir a mal inquietarme en horario de oficina, tendría su precio. Deliberadamente, de forma lenta y tortuosa, formé un camino con mis dedos que iba desde el muslo de Mai-san hasta su entrepierna.

- "_Shizuru-san..." _

- "_Tokiha está muy mojada" - _ Le susurré al oído mientras continuaba frotando el centro de sus labios.

- "_Es... el calor..."_

- "_¿En serio?"_

Para probar mi punto me bajé al nivel de sus caderas, en donde sin siquiera tomarme la molestia de quitarle la prenda íntima, comencé a estimularla con la lengua. Tokiha se llevó la mano a la boca para no gritar, yo sabía bien que cuando está excitada suele gritar muy fuerte, sería divertido que se le escapara un grito o dos y que sus compañeras la escucharan gemir de placer. Mi subordinada hizo un esfuerzo heroico al aguantarse la agitación, aunque su respiración entrecortada me indicaba que estaba cerca. Pero como yo quería esa prenda a como diera lugar, decidí usar una última técnica que con ella jamás fallaba.

- "_¡Shizuru-san!"_

- "_¿Qué pasa, no te gusta?"_

- "_Ahí no... es sucio"_

- "_¿Ara, acaso no te diste un baño esta mañana?"_

- "_Sabes que no es..."_

- "_O acaso estar con Minagi-san te ha vuelto reprimida"_

- "_Ahh.. no" - _A punto estuve de reírme, pero me aguanté.

- "_Ambas sabemos que te gusta por ambos lados"_

Tokiha no contestó, simplemente no aguantó el ritmo y se vino gritando mi nombre, cayó de rodillas completamente avergonzada, pero satisfecha. Antes de que ella reaccionara, me apropié de su pantaleta para poder examinar la prenda con mayor detenimiento. No se parecía a nada que yo hubiera visto antes, la etiqueta tenía unos caracteres chinos pero no conocía al diseñador, aunque la prenda estaba hecha de un material muy fino, confeccionada con un diseño muy sugerente.

- "_Ah... Shizuru-san... esto..."_

- "_Es mío"_

- "_¡Pero no puedo estar sin ropa interior todo el día!" - _¿Vieron que rápido reaccionó?

- "_Ara, ¿acaso Tokiha-san no quiere que yo vaya el viernes?"_

- "_Pero..." - _ Ya estás.

- "_Entonces la prenda se me queda"_

Tokiha salió no muy convencida de mi oficina, pero la promesa de que yo pasara el viernes con ella fue suficiente para que dejara de quejarse. En cuanto se retiró, abrí la ventana que daba para fuera del edificio con la intención de que el aire fresco de la mañana se llevara las pruebas de mi hazaña. Antes de guardar en mi cajón la prenda realicé una última inspección de ella a la luz solar, al mismo tiempo que una persona sin modales entraba sin avisar.

- "_Oi"_

- "_¡Kuga!" - _¿Qué no sabe que se debe tocar antes de entrar?

- "_Firma... er, mis vacaciones" - _ Balbuceó mientras veía la pantaleta en mi poder.

- "_Dame un segundo" - _ Guardé la prenda en mi cajón y le indiqué que me pasara su oficio.

- "_No tenía idea de que Mai te hubiera regalado esa prenda" - _ Casi escupo el té que me había llevado a la boca.

- "_No tenía idea de que Natsuki conociera la ropa íntima de Mai-san" -_ Firmé su oficio sin leerlo con tal de que saliera rápido de mi oficina.

- "_Eso es porque yo se la di" - _¡Qué! Sabía que había algo entre esas dos.

- "_¿Es normal que una amiga le compre a otra, lencería fina en estos días? - _ Dije tratando de hacerle enfadar.

- "_¿Es normal que huela a marisco tu oficina, a las nueve de la mañana?"_

No supe qué responderle, me quedé trabada del coraje, de la impotencia, mientras que Kuga se reía maliciosamente. Agarró su oficio, me dio las gracias y la muy vil salió tan fresca como cuando entró. A la distancia escuché que Kikukawa le decía lo de Haruka, al mismo tiempo que ella soltaba a decir una sarta de improperios, todos referentes a que no tiene dinero. Si no tiene dinero, ¿cómo demonios compró esa prenda, con qué razón y qué hay entre esas dos que yo ignoro?

A la hora de la salida, me retrasé por atender a uno de los clientes de la compañía, quien parecía estar en desacuerdo con el presupuesto que le habíamos dado. Esa llamada me tomó casi dos horas y al final dijo que lo pensaría, en cuanto colgó no pude estar más que aliviada de no tener que tratar más con él. Me llevé unos expedientes para revisar en la casa y cual sería mi sorpresa, que en el estacionamiento subterráneo, vería pasar a la enigmática Kuga, quien saludó al vigilante y entró a su oficina.

Tal acción me sorprendió, para empezar lo trató de una manera amigable, con cortesía, algo que pensé que Natsuki no poseía. Pasados unos diez minutos Kuga salió de la oficina con otra indumentaria. Tenía una ropa de cuero que se amoldaba a sus formas, ¡oh sí, Kuga tenía formas! Recogió su cabello y posó su hermoso cuerpo sobre una motocicleta de tipo deportiva. De no ser porque me apendejé viéndole su posterior le hubiese tomado una foto con mi celular. Se puso un casco, encendió el vehículo y en cuanto el motor arrancó, rechinó las llantas y se fue velozmente. La respuesta era clara, mujer soltera en motocicleta y con actitud rebelde. Natsuki es gay, me canso a que lo pruebo.

- "_Sakomizu-han, ¿verdad?" - _Le pregunté al hombre con el que conversaba Kuga.

- "_¿En qué puedo servirle Fujino-buchou?" _

- "_¿Qué hacía Kuga-han en su oficina?"_

- "_Me prestó el baño para cambiarse de ropa" - _Contestó nervioso el vigilante.

- "_Se ve que tenía prisa"_

- "_Le dije que se fuera con cuidado, pero Kuga-san es muy desobediente"_

- "_Ya lo creo"_

- "_Parece que tenía una cita"_

- "_¿Una cita?"_

- "_Creo que iba a buscar a una amiga a Todai"_ - Seguro va donde la rubia simplona, pero dice que no tiene nada que ver con ella, sí como no.

Muy temprano por la mañana entré a saludar a Haruka-chan, me disculpé con ella por no poder asistir a su fiesta pero le aseguré que le recompensaría posteriormente. Después de todo, es gracias a Suzushiro que puedo respirar tranquila en estos momentos. Cuando las cosas se ponían peor para mí, Haruka me ofreció este trabajo para poder solventar los gastos de Sayuri, gracias a eso me pude sacudir de muchas cosas que venía arrastrando.

- "_Olvídalo Fujino, además hoy no es mi cumpleaños"_

- "_Ara" - _ No tenía la menor idea.

- "_La familia me organizó una fiesta mañana, por lo que Yukino decidió adelantarse para que me festejaran por el personal de la oficina"_

- "_Ya veo"_

- "_Sé que no es el momento para tratar estos asuntos pero..."_

- "_¿Qué pasa?"_

- "_Escuché el rumor de que tu ex está en la ciudad"_

- "_¿Lo dejaron salir?"_

- "_Sería bueno que te desaparecieras unos días"_

- "_¿Desaparecer? ¿Con qué excusa?"_

- "_Podríamos inventar que estás de vacaciones, llévate a Sayuri-chan unos días lejos de aquí mientras yo me encargo del resto"_

- "_¡Esos bastardos no se quedarán con Sayuri!"_

- "_Tranquila Fujino, yo me encargo de todo, tú sólo busca donde guarecerte por unos días"_

Pero a dónde ir, en dónde podría ocultarme mientras el idiota de mi ex marido merodea por la ciudad. ¿Qué lugar existe en esta nación que un hombre como él desconozca? Los Fujino tienen nexos con todo el país, son una familia poderosa, inclusive mi madre sería capaz de vender información con tal de quedar bien con ellos, después de todo, no es la primera vez que me vende. La primera vez fue cuando me casaron con ese cerdo, a quien tuve el placer de meterle preso. No creo que nuestra reunión sea de lo más agradable, ahora que está libre.

- "_¿Entonces te vas con tu mamá?" - _ Tokiha...

- "_Sí, pasaré unos días en Fuuka a saludar a la familia" - _ Kuga. Claro, dijo venir de un lugar muy lejano.

- "_No olvides traerme un presente"_

- "_Olvídalo, no te vuelvo a dar nada, luego Fujino termina quedándoselo..."_

- "_Kuga-han, ¿podrías pasar a mi oficina?" - _Me entrometí en su plática con una sola finalidad.

- "_¡Qué remedio!"_

- "_Cierra la puerta con seguro cuando entres"_

- "_¿Qué pasa?"_ - Cuestionó malhumorada.

- "_Revisé tu oficio de vacaciones"_

- "_¿Y?"_

- "_Según mis cálculos, ya no te quedan días libres"_

- "_¡No me he tomado las vacaciones del año pasado, claro que me quedan días libres!"_

- "_Ara, los días que no tomaste no los tomaste y punto" - _Tú me ayudarás _- "No son acumulables"_

- "_¿Desde cuándo?" _

- "_Desde que yo lo digo"_

- "_Eres..." _

- "_Ahora, estoy dispuesta a proporcionártelos, con una condición"_

- "_¡No te voy a regalar mi ropa interior!" - _Ara.

- "_No me interesa tu ropa interior" - _ Aunque pudo ser una buena idea.

- "_¿Qué quieres entonces?"_

- "_Que me lleves contigo"_

Natsuki protestó, insultó, me llamó de mil y una formas, pero cuando le propuse el trato de que yo pagaría todos los gastos de transporte, dejó de quejarse. Llegamos a un acuerdo, ella me llevaría a Fuuka con la condición de que nadie más supiera que estaríamos juntas. A mí tampoco me convenía que se supiera con quién me iba, después de todo, se supone que la finalidad del viaje era precisamente la de ocultarme. Por otro lado, conocer a la familia de Kuga sería el pretexto perfecto para tener las herramientas suficientes para hacerle la vida imposible.

Esa tarde asistí a la junta en el colegio de Sayuri, ahí pedí un permiso especial para que Sayuri se ausentara, alegando que tenía asuntos importantes qué arreglar en los siguientes días. A base de engaños, le dije a mi hija que viajaríamos a Fuuka para atender unos negocios de suma importancia que tenía ahí. Le expliqué que pasaríamos unos días en casa de Kuga, así que mientras estuviéramos ahí, tendría que comportarse bien con la familia de ella.

Partimos muy temprano por la mañana del día siguiente rumbo al aeropuerto de Narita, tomaríamos el primer vuelo a Sapporo y de ahí Kuga nos llevaría hasta su ciudad natal. Después de haber esperado unos buenos veinte minutos, pensé que ella nos había visto la cara, poco después llegó al aeropuerto corriendo. Así inició nuestra odisea rumbo al famoso e inhóspito Hokkaido, cuna de Natsuki y quizás, la razón de la naturaleza fría de mi subordinada.

Después de casi dos horas de viaje Natsuki nos guió por el circuito de la isla hasta llegar a su hogar. Kuga me comentó que le había dicho a su familia que viajaría conmigo a casa, aunque ignoro los pormenores de su historia. Le dije que no tenía por qué preocuparse por hospedarme, puesto que nunca fue mi intención importunar a su familia, sin embargo los Kuga parecen haber planeado algo diferente. En cuanto llegamos a Fuuka, la mamá de Natsuki se encontraba esperándonos, Saeko-san era su nombre y era la viva imagen de Natsuki.

- "_¡Natsuki por aquí!" - _Aunque quizás el parecido sólo sea físico _- "Tú debes ser Fujino-san, gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Saeko" - _Buenos modales, tal vez el lado amargo de Natsuki venga del padre.

- "_Encantada de conocerle Kuga-han" _- Saludé con cortesía y le indiqué a Sayuri que hiciera lo mismo.

- "_No, no, sólo Saeko; Kuga sólo es Natsuki" - _Sonriente complementó _- "Yo me separé del rufián de su padre hace muchos años"_

- "_¡Mamá no le des detalles de tu vida a Fujino!" - _Protestó la hija.

- "_Va a estar aquí los siguientes días, se hospedará contigo en el hotel de tu padre ya lo habíamos discutido..."_

- "_¿Cómo que nos hospedaremos?" - _Reclamó ofendida _- "¿No voy a quedarme en la casa?"_

- "_Nuestra casa es muy pequeña, además no puedes dejar sola a tu invitada"_

- "_Pero mamá..." - _Ara, interesante interacción.

- "_Perdón, no quise ser una molestia, Natsuki no tiene por qué sacrificarse por mí" - _ Kuga me lanzó una mirada asesina mientras que su madre reafirmó su decisión inicial ante mi petición.

- "_¡Cómo crees que dejaría que una mujer tan bella como tú se encuentre a solas con ese viejo raboverde que es el padre de Natsuki!" _

- "_¡Oh, apuesto a que se llevarían muy bien!" - _Dijo con cinismo la hija.

- "_Natsuki, es una orden"_

- "_¡Mamá!"_

- "_Llévala al Goryokaku, hospédala, preséntale los saludos a tu padre, dale un paseo y regresen a la hora de la comida" - _Sabe mandar la señora.

- "_Como quieras" - _ Masculló Natsuki _- "Vamos Fujino, el hotel queda por aquí"_

Avanzamos unas cuantas cuadras y llegamos al hotel del papá de Natsuki, el famoso Goryokaku, el cual tenía en la inscripción unos signos muy extraños. El lugar no era nada del otro mundo, un hotel de diseño occidental el cual data de la era Meiji. Al llegar Natsuki gritó a los cuatro vientos, 'estoy en casa', un hombre fornido, alto y de ojos de un verde más oscuro que el de los de Natsuki le respondió 'bienvenida a casa'.

- "_Kuga Hiroyuki a sus órdenes" - _El padre de Natsuki la ignoró y se fue directo hacia mí.

- "_Ara"_

- "_¡Oi, al menos ten la sutileza de verle a los ojos cuando le hables!"_

- "_Tú debes ser Fujino-san, la jefa de mi Natsuki, es un placer tenerte con nosotros"_

- "_El placer es mío, disculpe la intrusión"_

- "_¿Cómo demonios se sabe que Fujino es mi jefa?"_

- "_Lo escuché de Nina-chan"_

- "_Esa estúpida lagartija"_

- "_Disculpa Fujino-san, esta niña es..." - _Preguntó intrigado el papá de Natsuki.

- "_Es mi hija"_

- "_Oh... ¿Es usted casada?" - _Preguntó frustrado el coqueto padre.

- "_Divorciada"_

- "_¡Pero qué coincidencia! ¡Yo también me separé de la mamá de Natsuki hace muchos años!" - _Me pregunto por qué _- "¿Hace cuanto que...?"_

- "_¡Ya basta!" - _Le interrumpió Natsuki, dándole un buen golpe en la nuca _- "Para empezar tú no te separaste, mamá te mandó a la goma y segundo, deja de fastidiar a Fujino"_

- "_Es que nunca vienes y menos con visitas..." - _ Inició un puchero muy infantil Hiroyuki-san, quien por ratos me recuerda a Natsuki.

- "_Fujino está cansada, danos cuartos separados, ahora"_

- "_Tendrás que dormir con ella"_

- "_¡Qué!" - _Ara, no suena mal _- "¿No hay cuartos?"_

"_Es temporada de turistas, tú no avisaste con tiempo que venías"_

- "_¡No puedes hacerme esto!"_

- "_Si quieres yo duermo con ella y tú con Oshima-san" _- Sugirió un nada tonto padre.

- "_¿Quién rayos es Oshima-san? ¡De ninguna manera vas a dormir con Fujino!"_

- "_Ara, Natsuki se está peleando con su padre para dormir conmigo"_

- "_¡FUJINO!"_ - Exclamó enrojecida del coraje y la vergüenza Kuga.

En cuanto Hiroyuki nos mostró nuestra habitación, no se tardó mucho en indicarme que su cuarto estaba del otro lado del pasillo, Natsuki le cerró la puerta en la cara en cuanto escuchó esto. Mientras yo guardaba mis cosas y las de Sayuri, Kuga comenzó a merodear la habitación de un lado a otro, alegando que su padre tenía el mal hábito de espiar a los huéspedes, así que estaba buscando algún agujero o cámara, en caso de que los hubiera.

En cuanto se aseguró de que no hubiera ningún indicio de que pudiesen espiarnos, Kuga me invitó a dar un paseo por su ciudad. Al salir, nos despedimos de Kuga padre quien se encontraba en la recepción con un muchacho rubio, me imagino que era su ayudante, les sonreí y ambos quedaron encantados. Natsuki gruñó cuando salió y amenazó a ambos con meterse al cuarto mientras no estuviéramos en él.

- "_No comprendo por qué Natsuki no vive con sus padres, se ven buenas personas"_

- "_¿Hablas en serio?"_

- "_Si yo fuera ella estaría en Fuuka, en vez de estar todo el tiempo con las Minagi"_

- "_Hemos llegado" _

Kuga ignoró mi comentario, nos llevó a un mirador no muy lejos del Goryokaku, en donde podías tener una vista panorámica de la isla. Kuga dijo que de noche se ve mucho mejor, ya que las luces de la ciudad pueden distinguirse desde aquí. La brisa marina era refrescante, ayudaba a aligerar el cálido clima que Fuuka tenía, Natsuki aseguró que en las noches la temperatura suele bajar y que en invierno las temperaturas bajan de los cero grados.

Cuando consideró que era una hora pertinente, Natsuki nos llevó a casa de su mamá, pidió un taxi y llegamos al hogar de Saeko-san. La casa de mi suegra tenía también un estilo occidental, aunque con decoraciones orientales que sugerían un ambiente más chino que japonés. A la entrada, volvió a saludarnos y nos pasó a la mesa en donde conocí al resto de la familia.

- "_Fujino-san, ¿puedo llamarte Shizuru?" - _Preguntó con más confianza Saeko-san_ - "Es que no acostumbramos ser tan formales normalmente..." - _Me he dado cuenta.

- "_Por supuesto Saeko-san"_

- "_Sólo Saeko, ven, te presento a mi hija menor Nina y este hombre a mi lado es Masakazu" _

- "_Gusto en conocerles" - _ Saludé _- "Esta es mi hija Sayuri"_

- "_¡Oh Natsuki-kun, has traído a una mujer bellísima!" - _Comentó Masakazu-san, a quien Saeko le dio un codazo_ - "Pero es bonita..."_

- "_Es una suerte que no hayas traído a Mai-san" - _Comentó Nina-chan_ - "Sabes que no le agrada a mamá"_

- "_¡Es una mujerzuela!" - _ Sentenció Saeko_ - "¿Sigues con ella? No te conviene"_

- "_Mamá, Mai es mi amiga, ¿cómo demonios te hago entender..." - _No dejaron terminar a Kuga-san.

- "_Si quieres ser lesbiana adelante, pero esas chicas de Tokio son de lo peor, no tienen clase" - _Esto sí que es interesante _- "Es una suerte que Shizuru no sea de Kanto, ¿me equivoco?"_

- "_Ara" - _Es una suerte que no me conozca _- "No, nací en Kioto"_

- "_¡Una dama refinada de Kioto! ¿Oíste hija? A ver si le aprendes algo a esta gran mujer"_

- "_¡Oh madre, no sabes lo que dices!" _- Entonó en tono melodramático Kuga.

Durante la comida pude enterarme de que Nina-chan es hija de Masakazu-san, en segundas nupcias con Saeko. Wong Masakazu es un comerciante de ascendencia china quien lleva muchos años viviendo en Fuuka, aunque sus negocios se encuentran mayormente fuera de Japón. Así me enteré que la lencería fina que Kuga le compró a Mai-san fue obra del padrastro, quien posee una cadena de lencerías en China.

Saeko se disculpó por no poder alojarme en su casa, pero dijo que los abuelos de Nina vendrían de visita también y el hotel era demasiado húmedo para ellos. Al inicio no entendí o no le presté atención a lo que me estaba diciendo, pero cuando Hiroyuki llegó a comer comprendí perfectamente. El papá de Natsuki saludó, entró y se sentó a comer como uno más de la casa. Todos departían como una gran familia, el marido, el ex marido, las hijas... El rostro de Natsuki era único, así que me imagino que esta es la razón por la que Natsuki huyó de Fuuka.

- "_¿Cómo va el negocio Kuga?" - _Preguntó el marido al ex marido.

- "_Súper, el hotel está pletórico no cabe ni un alfiler" - _Respondió con orgullo el ex marido.

- "_Eso es porque están fumigando la mitad de él" - _Mamá Saeko al ataque.

- "_¡Qué mala eres Saeko!" - _Reclamó Hiroyuki.

- "_¿Dónde dejaste a Oshima?" - _ Preguntó la ex esposa.

- "_Está pagándoles a los de la fumigación, le dije que llegaría más tarde"_

- "_No me vayas a poner de pretexto de nuevo, no soy tu tapadera" - _ Amenazó la matriarca.

- "_No sé de qué me hablas..."_

- "_¡Oh sí que lo sabes!"_

- "_¡Mamá podemos comer en paz, hay visitas!" - _Interrumpió la discusión Natsuki, quien estaba a punto de aventar el ramen sobre sus padres.

- "_Sí Saeko, Fujino-san va a enterarse de que tú provienes de Kanto" - _ Argumentó Kuga padre.

- "_¡Hiroyuki!" _- Amenazó con furia la ex, mientras Nina y Natsuki se revolcaban de la risa.

En cuanto terminamos de comer, Saeko le ordenó a Natsuki que fuera a buscar a los abuelos, quienes venían de un viaje a China. Saeko me preguntó si quería acompañar a Natsuki a buscarlos, mientras que ella cuidaría de Sayuri-chan en lo que volvíamos. Sayuri no tuvo ningún problema con quedarse a solas con Saeko así que emprendí el viaje en la camioneta de la familia para recoger a los abuelos a la terminal. En el camino Natsuki comenzó a explicarme parte de la historia familiar.

- "_Los abuelos en realidad no son mis abuelos" - _ Explicó mientras manejaba_ - "El abuelo sí pero la abuela no"_

- "_No comprendo"_

- "_El abuelo Kuga, lo es por parte de mi padre; mientras que la abuela es la mamá de Wong-san" - _Hizo un alto en el semáforo _- "Los papás de mamá murieron en un accidente, ella quedó a cargo de los Kuga quienes la comprometieron con su primogénito"_

- "_Eso explica por qué se llevan aún divorciados"_

- "_Eso explica por qué se divorciaron, vivieron juntos demasiado tiempo" - _Natsuki prosiguió _- "Luego conoció en unas vacaciones a Wong-san y se casó con él"_

- "_Wong-san parece ser una buena persona" - _Un hombre de estatura pequeña, de pelo lacio y ojos negros y rasgados_ - "Se lleva bien con tu padre"_

- "_Eso es porque la mamá de Wong-san es la novia de mi abuelo Haruo"_

- "_Ara"_

- "_Wong Rei es la propietaria de la fábrica de lencerías, aunque ya casi no se mete en el negocio" - _Qué relajo se tienen aquí -_ "Actualmente está retirada y viaja con el abuelo a todas partes"_

- "_Tienes una familia muy peculiar" - _ Pero al menos la tienes.

- "_Espera a que los conozcas a todos, el rubio del hotel también es mi primo, Tate Yuuichi"_

- "_Todavía no me has dicho a qué se dedica tu mamá" _- Pregunté mientras nos bajábamos del vehículo.

- "_Mamá está retirada, era directora de Fuuka Gakuen" - _Una maestra _- "Actualmente tiene un negocio de lencería en la ciudad" -_ Habrá que visitarlo antes de irme.

Finalmente el autobús de los abuelos arribó a la estación, dos señores septuagenarios se bajaron entre risas y juegos con un camión lleno de gente de la misma edad. Todos se repartían sus números en papel y se abrazaban felices por haber retornado a su hogar. En cuanto vieron a Natsuki se acercaron a llenarla de abrazos y besos, la nieta no se arrebató pero ganas no le faltaron. La abuela Wong era una mujer de corta estatura, cuyo cabello se encontraba teñido de negro azabache; mientras que el abuelo Kuga, era un hombre de cabello gris, ojos verdes y tenía el mismo tipo de Hiroyuki-san.

- "_¿Quién es esta señorita?" - _Preguntó la abuela viéndome de arriba a abajo.

- "_Fujino Shizuru, vino conmigo desde Tokio" - _ Respondió formalmente Natsuki.

- "_¡Ah, la jefa de Natsuki!" - _Pero si estos se cuentan todo, bien decía Kuga cuando en su pueblo todos saben de todos _- "Pero qué linda eres, dime cariño, ¿no te gustaría posar para mí?"_

- "_¡Abuela!" - _Gritó ruborizada Natsuki _- "Viene de paseo no a posar para tu revista"_

- "_¿Revista?" - _Pregunté desconcertada.

- "_¡Es el mejor catálogo de toda Asia!" - _Contestó ufana la abuela_ - "Mi lencería se vendería como pan caliente si una mujer como tú modelara mis diseños"_

- "_No tenía idea de que usted diseñara la lencería" _

- "_Pero por supuesto, ¿conoces mi trabajo?" - _ ¡Oh, sí!

- "_¿Puedo llamarle sensei?" _- En cuanto dije esto último Natsuki aporreó la mano con brusquedad en su frente, mientras el abuelo se hacía al mismo.

La abuela prometió enseñarme el catálogo de su más reciente colección, la dejamos en casa de Saeko, recogí a mi hija y quedamos en que mañana viajaríamos a un **onsen **cercano al lago Toya, para conocernos mejor. Saeko nos dejó el auto para que pasáramos por todos a primera hora del día de mañana, nos despedimos y regresamos al hotel. A la entrada, conocimos a la nueva mujer del papá de Natsuki, Oshima-san, quien se veía como diez años menor que él. Entramos al cuarto y no fue sino hasta ese momento cuando me percaté de que sólo había una cama. Sin hacer mayor comentario, Natsuki sacó un **futon** del armario y lo extendió para acostarse.

- "_Yo puedo dormir ahí si lo prefieres" - _Intenté inútilmente de convencer a Kuga.

- "_Duerme en la cama con tu hija, yo estoy bien"_

- "_Podrías dormir con nosotras" - _Sugerí con el tono de voz más inocente que tenía.

- "_Buenas noches Fujino" - _Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a roncar.

- "_Parece que está cansada por el viaje" - _ Le comenté a Sayuri, quien se preparaba para dormir también _- "¿Cómo te trataron los Kuga?"_

- "_Saeko-mamá me preparó un baño y me lavó el cabello" - _ ¿Saeko-mamá?

- "_¿Sólo eso?"_

- "_Hizo muchas preguntas"_

- "_Como cuales" - _Alenté a Sayuri a que me siguiera contando mientras le trenzaba el cabello.

- "_Quiere saber si vivimos con Natsuki" - _Ara_ - "Preguntó si Natsuki sigue frecuentando mucho a la mujer corriente" - _Refiriéndose a Mai-san me imagino.

- "_¿Qué le contestaste?"_

- "_Le dije que Natsuki siempre está con Reiko, vive sola y toma mucho" - _ A Natsuki no le va a gustar mucho esto _- "Le hablé de la gaijin, ¿hice bien?" - _No tenía idea de que Sayuri fuera tan comunicativa, deberé tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

- "_Trata de no dar tanta información Sayuri, recuerda que somos invitadas, no queremos que hayan conflictos entre la familia"_

- "_De acuerdo" - _ Asintió_ - "¿Cuándo vamos a donde la abuela, mamá?"_ - Ara.

- "_Tu abuela se fue de la ciudad porque tu tía está esperando un hijo" _

- "_¿Voy a tener primos?" - _Preguntó emocionada.

- "_Sí" _- Respondí lacónica.

En cuanto terminé con mi labor, le indiqué a Sayuri que era tiempo de dormir, pasados diez minutos ella se encontraba ya soñando, mientras que a mí no me ganaba el sueño. Tenía tantas cosas que pensar, todo este asunto de venir prácticamente huyendo de Tokio, obligar a Kuga a darme asilo a sabiendas de que no soy de su total agrado. El envidiar el que ella posea una familia tan grande como la que nunca voy a tener, envidiar su libertad, su autonomía, su soberbia incluso.

Kuga tenía lo suyo, yo quizás parezca ser mucho más feliz que ella pero eso sólo es en apariencia, mi vida es un verdadero infierno. La brisa marina entraba por la ventana, así que decidí que si el sueño no me llegaba, no me haría nada mal dar un corto paseo por el hotel. Una vez afuera de mi habitación, merodeé los alrededores hasta encontrar un lugar en donde se podía ver la bahía perfectamente. La luna brillaba junto con las estrellas, haciendo la vista simplemente encantadora, en Tokio simplemente no me daba el tiempo para contemplar el cielo, quizás porque las luces de los edificios opacaban la belleza natural de la ciudad.

- "_Fujino-san" - _Pensé que me encontraba sola_ - "No se asuste, veo que tampoco puede dormir"_

- "_Pensé en disfrutar el panorama que se observa desde el hotel"_

- "_Yo creí que huía de los ronquidos de mi Natsuki" - _Nos reímos al unísono_ - "Verá, es la primera vez en muchos años que mi hija vuelve a casa"_

- "_No tenía idea"_

- "_Desde que entró a la universidad, Natsuki nos puso muchos pretextos para regresar, venía en ciertas ocasiones pero un día dejó de hacerlo" - _ Kuga-san prosiguió _- "Como usted entenderá, para un padre el tener lejos a su hijo es una verdadera pena, aunque si este es feliz lo demás no importa" - _Ya sé para dónde va esto _- "Señorita Fujino ¿Usted cree que mi Natsuki, sea feliz?"_

Nada dijimos después de eso, esa pregunta me la hago todos los días cuando me levanto y veo a Sayuri-chan durmiendo a mi lado. La incógnita siempre es la misma, ¿Sayuri será feliz? ¿Le faltará algo en su vida para serlo? Y de haberlo, ¿qué será lo que se necesita para que mi hija recupere la risa que yo también perdí, el día en que mamá murió?

* * *

_**N/A:** Estuve tentada a advertir al inicio del capítulo los dos puntos más importantes que acontecieron en él, el primero fue que cambiamos al punto de vista de Shizuru y el segundo, el ShizMai. Debo confesar que fue tan sucio que hasta yo me sorprendí... En realidad no, pero esa es la razón por la que no acostumbro a realizar lemon en las historias, fue corto por la sencilla razón que la idea de emparejar a Shizuru con Mai a mí tampoco me agrada mucho, pero seamos realistas. ¿Alguien de verdad cree que dos mujeres encerradas en una oficina y que presuntamente se encuentran en una relación sentimental, se la pasan agarradas de la mano e intercambiando palabras de amor? Por favor, en una oficina se hace de todo, lo que yo relaté no es algo que se me ocurrió de la nada, créanme._

**Onsen:** baños termales.

**Futon:** colchón japonés.

**Shachou**: Presidente.

**Buchou:** Jefe.


	5. Chapter 5

**SHIZURU-SAN & NATSUKI-SAN**

_Capítulo 5._

Tuve una pesadilla espantosa, soñé que volvía a casa, pero no sólo eso, sino que todos los miembros de la familia disfuncional, estaban presentes. Comimos juntos, acordamos planes para salir todos y para empeorar las cosas, no vine sola a Fuuka. Mi secreto, mi mejor guardado secreto quedó descubierto ante los ojos de mi peor enemiga, Fujino Shizuru. En el sueño, ella me extorsionaba para obligarme a traerla conmigo o de lo contrario no tendría vacaciones. Shizuru y los Kuga juntos, mi más anhelada fantasía hecha realidad.

Lo bonito de todo esto es que lo soñé, ahora que abra los ojos y me encuentre con el techo de mi habitación, el olor de mi ropa sucia y la sensación tan agradable de despertar en domingo y no tener que trabajar, todo quedará en un mal recuerdo. Incluso ahora puedo sentir el colchón de mi cama... Momento, esto no está bien, no estoy cómoda, no puedo siquiera moverme, el olor de la brisa marina en vez de mi cuarto... No puede ser, no fue un sueño, en verdad estoy en Fuuka, estoy en el Goryokaku. Ahora recuerdo que mamá me explicó lo de los abuelos y el por qué no podía dormir en casa, así que me traje a Fujino y a su hija al hotel, luego papá trató de ligar a Fujino, luego dormimos en el mismo cuarto, luego... ¿Qué carajos es este bulto en mi barriga?

- "_¡Sayuri-chan!" - _¿Cómo coños llegó esta rapazuela a mi futon?

- "_Buenos días Na-tsu-ki" _

- "_¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_ - ¡Qué carajos hace Fujino durmiendo en mi futon?

No necesito explicar que las saqué a las dos de mi colchón de la manera más violenta posible, Sayuri se sorprendió y Fujino se rió con cinismo. Agarré mis cosas y fui a cambiarme al baño muy molesta. Cuando salí aquellas dos se estaban alistando, después de todo quedamos en ir al lago Toya donde pasaríamos el día en la reserva para finalizarlo en un onsen con toda la familia. Ninguna de las tres hizo mayor comentario sobre lo ocurrido esta mañana, yo hice como que nunca pasó, es más ya lo borré de mi mente.

Oshima-san, la novia de papá dijo que se quedaría a atender el negocio con Tate, así que nos fuimos a casa de mamá a buscar al resto de la familia. Se preguntarán cómo demonios entramos todos en un auto, era una Van, pero aún así no lo sé y tampoco me importó. Después de todo, la que manejaba era yo y los demás, pues era su problema. En cuanto llegué a casa de mamá fueron entrando uno a uno todos los miembros, los abuelos fueron los primeros en subir, saludaron a Fujino y le preguntaron si vino preparada puesto que en el parque nacional de Shikotsu Toya hacía bastante frío.

El famoso parque es una zona montañosa cercana a Sapporo, capital de Hokkaido. Shikotsu es famoso por sus floraciones de cerezo y sus árboles rojizos en otoño. También tiene dos lagos importantes, Shikotsu y Toya. En Hokkaido la temperatura promedio en verano, que es la estación en la que nos encontramos, se encuentra alrededor de los 22 grados centígrados. En las zonas montañosas es de esperarse que baje unos grados más, afortunadamente se encuentran las aguas termales al pie de los volcanes que se localizan en el parque. Así que emprenderemos un viaje hasta ahí en donde acamparemos en el complejo para en la noche hospedarnos en el poblado de Noboribetsu, bañarnos en un onsen y partir por la mañana de regreso a casa. Ese es el plan, espero que no hayan contratiempos.

- "_Fujino-san, ¿dormiste bien?" - _Preguntó la abuela mientras esperábamos a mamá _- "El Goryokaku es famoso por provocar reumas a los huéspedes"_

- "_Ara, dormimos muy calientitas, ¿verdad Natsuki?" - _Chinga tu madre Fujino.

- "_Como nunca" - _ Si crees que te voy a dar el gusto de ridiculizarme frente a la familia te la pelaste.

- "_Aunque creo que tal vez debería fumigar su cuarto" - _Comentó papá _- "Los gritos de Natsuki en la mañana despertaron a todos mis clientes"_

- "_Es que habían dos tremendas ratas en mi futon"_

- "_¿En serio?" - _ Cuestionó Fujino inocentemente_ - "A Natsuki no parecía importarle mientras estaba dormida" - _ Ya basta Fujino, no seas tan obvia.

- "_Yo siento pena por las ratas, soportar tus ronquidos..." - _Gracias padre, nada como tu apoyo moral para comenzar la mañana.

- "_¿Todos listos?" _- Afortunadamente mamá interrumpió nuestro argumento matutino cuando cerró la compuerta de la camioneta.

Manejé como hora y media, tiempo suficiente para que mis abuelos siguieran haciéndole plática a Fujino, quien no paraba de hablar sobre su vasta cultura de kansai. Junto a mí, un aburrido padre bostezaba extasiado al escuchar la conversación, debo admitir que si algo le heredé es su poco o nulo interés por la cultura en general. El abuelo Haruo roncaba como un lirón al igual que Nina-chan, quien parece que se desveló con sus amigos anoche. Wong-san se la pasó hablando por teléfono en completo cantonés, idioma que desconozco por completo pero que irónicamente, mamá habla bastante bien.

- "_Hemos llegado" - _Le indiqué a la familia.

- "_Estaciona el auto Natsuki" - _ Ordenó mamá_ - "Masakazu y yo nos encargaremos de reservar cuartos en el hotel de Noboribetsu"_

- "_¿Nos van a dejar solos?" - _Nina parece que no ha puesto un pie y ya se quiere ir.

- "_Nina-chan, cuida a tus abuelos y Natsuki..." - _ ¡Oh, no! _- "No cometas locuras"_

- "_No mamá" _- Respondí como toda buena hija, ja ja ja.

Bajé del vehículo para estirar las piernas, los abuelos comenzaron a extender una manta para que nos sentemos en ella a comer. Sayuri echó a correr de un lado a otro, mientras que la madre ayudaba a la vieja abuela en su labor. Nina miró a su alrededor, se puso de nuevo los audífonos y dio una viaje astral hacia un lugar que no sea este; conducta clásica de adolescente, huir de la realidad. Cuando eres adulto intentas hacerlo pero es imposible, siempre hay algo que te lo impide.

Llevaba varios años sin regresar a este sitio, probablemente la última vez que vine tendría la edad de Nina, tal vez menos. Comencé a recorrerlo de manera automática y cuando volteé a ver, Sayuri estaba a mi lado. Le tomé de la mano y la llevé hacia donde se encontraban las montañas volcánicas. En un paraje no muy lejano de donde acampamos, se podía observar el lago Toya y en su centro, la isla Naka.

- "_¿Por qué hay una isla en el centro del lago?" - _Comienzan las preguntas infantiles que tanto me gustan.

- "_El lago se formó dentro de una caldera volcánica, supongo que Naka era la parte más alta"_

- "_¿Qué es una caldera volcánica?"_

- "_Un huecote gigante, como el del lago" - _Otra vez engañando niños.

- "_¿Cómo se formó?" - _ Uh, no sé.

- "_Toda esta zona es volcánica, supongo que en una erupción se hundió esa parte" - _Creo que soné convincente, aunque dudo de mi teoría.

- "_¿Podemos hundirnos en donde estamos paradas?" - _ La inocencia infantil, cómo desaprovecharla.

- "_Claro, jamás nos encontrarían"_

- "_¡Mami, Natsuki dijo que esta zona es peligrosa, nos vamos a morir!" - _ Ya me acusó con mamá.

- "_No te preocupes Sayuri-chan" - _Se acercó a donde nosotras_ - "Natsuki es una nativa de Hokkaido" _- Se está burlando - _ "Ella nos protegerá con sus fuertes brazos de todo lo malo, justo __como anoche..."_

A punto estuve de mentarle la madre, pero Shizuru parecía conocerme bien ya, antes de que abriera la boca posó uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios, me guiñó el ojo y se llevó a Sayuri a donde los abuelos. En lo que Fujino se alejaba de donde estaba parada, me quedé pensando en el infierno en que se convertiría mi vida en los siguientes días, afortunadamente, sólo estaría aquí una semana. La melódica voz de la abuela Wong me sacó del trance en el que me encontraba, fue así como me dirigí a comer con la familia.

Algo que se me ha hecho sorprendente es que la malcriada hija de Fujino se ha comportado cual dama de sociedad, no ha protestado al tener que mezclarse con la plebe, comer sus comidas e inclusive viajar en una camioneta que no sea la SUV de mami. Durante la comida, Nina recibió una llamada y desapareció para atenderla, escapando de tener que participar en la convivencia familiar. Es en momentos como este, cuando deseo que Mai llame, sin embargo la idea de que por accidente escuche la voz de Sayuri o inclusive la de mamá Fujino, me pone los pelos de punta. Mi mente voló hacia una imagen poco agradable como esa, pero la conversación me regresó a la realidad, una muy turbia realidad.

- "_Ara, no tenía idea"_

- "_Eso es porque el catálogo de aquel entonces sólo se difundió en ciertos países" - _La abuela Wong relata por enésima vez sus inicios.

- "_Supongo que debió haber sido un concepto único" - _Continuó Fujino con la plática, sólo espero que no estén hablando de...

- "_Para nada, fue un simple calendario con lindas chicas modelando mis diseños" - _ ¡No por favor, eso no! _- "Natsuki amablemente posó en él" - _Noooooooooooo.

- "_Ara" - _¡Por qué tenías que contarle lo del calendario!

- "_¿Cuántos años tenías Natsuki, dieciocho?" - _Tenía diecisiete, maldita vieja chismosa _- "No importa, era menor de edad y tuve que pedir permiso, Hiroyuki-san se negó"_

- "_Cualquier padre con un dejo de decencia hubiese hecho lo mismo" - _Se entrometió en la plática papá.

- "_Claro, cualquier padre a quien se le ofrezca una buena suma de dinero también hubiese aceptado como tú" - _ Respondió la abuela.

- "_Hmmf" - _Gruñó papá.

- "_¿Qué mes le tocó a Natsuki?" - _Fujino está interesada en mí, ¡qué emoción!

- "_Miss __**jugatsu**__" - _¿Me llamó miss?_ - "Tenía un hermoso conjunto de otoño, de un color verde militar, combinaba tan bonito con sus ojos.." _- Fue vergonzoso.

La abuela divagó, le contó a Fujino todos los pormenores del calendario de aquella época. Una de las chicas se enfermó antes de la sesión de fotografía y no quería que cualquiera la supliera, la abuela estaba tan contenta porque la célebre Yang Cheng Lin, mejor conocida como Rainie Yang, aceptó posar en él. Así que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de pedirme que posara sus diseños en esa edición, no acepté, mamá tuvo un dilema moral y papá de plano dijo que no. Pero cuando la abuela asentó una jugosa suma que pagaría mi universidad, las dudas se despejaron para todos.

- "_Supongo que fue un trabajo impecable" - _Concluyó Fujino.

- "_Debo tener una copia en mi archivo, con gusto te enviaré las fotos a tu correo"_

- "_Eso sería, útil" -_ Pinche Fujino.

- "_Me gustaría que reconsideres mi oferta, si tú posaras en mi calendario seguro se vendería la mercancía como pan caliente" - _La abuela nunca cambia.

- "_Ara, eso sería un placer pero creo que me quitaría algo de credibilidad en mi trabajo"_

- "_Comprendo, sin embargo piénsalo"_

- "_Dijo que no abuela, acéptalo" - _ Me entrometí, ya harta de la plática _- "Fujino es una madre, piensa en Sayuri"_

- "_Si no estoy haciendo un calendario pornográfico, es sólo lencería"_ - Sólo lencería, ajá.

Gracias a Dios, mamá llegó a tiempo para cambiar el tema de conversación, rentaron los cuartos en Noboribetsu con unos conocidos de ella. Terminamos de comer, dimos unas cuantas vueltas y partimos rumbo a las aguas termales. Cuando llegamos en la tarde-noche ahí, mamá me saltó con la agradable noticia de que los cuartos se compartían entre tres personas, ¿saben lo que eso significa verdad? Dormir con la familia Fujino, de nuevo, eso significa.

Mamá compartió un cuarto con Nina y la abuela, mientras que mi abuelo, mi padre y el señor Wong estarían en otro. Dejé mis cosas en el cuarto que compartiría con Fujino y su hija y partí rumbo al onsen, después de todo, no valía la pena calentarse la cabeza todavía. En cuanto entré al baño, decidí olvidarlo todo y relajarme, después de todo estas eran mis vacaciones.

- "_Ara, Natsuki se ve muy feliz después de todo" - _No vas a poder arruinar mis vacaciones, lo juro.

- "_¿Debería no estarlo?"_

- "_Pensé que Natsuki se sentíría incómoda"_

- "_¿Por qué? La lesbiana eres tú"_

- "_Así que no te incomoda"_

- "_De hecho siento pena por ti" - _Comenté con arrogancia _- "Estar en un baño lleno de mujeres desnudas debe ponerte tensa, al tener que cuidar el que no te sorprendan morboseando"_

- "_O sea que Natsuki cree que la que está en desventaja soy yo" - _Fujino se sentó a mi lado.

- "_Así es"_

- "_Pero Natsuki se equivoca" - _ Susurró en mi oído _- "Porque a la única que pienso mirar esta noche es a ti" _

- "_¡Qué dices!"_

- "_La señorita octubre se ve mejor sin lencería" - _Empezó a acosarme con agresividad _- "La imagen de tus endurecidos pezones, me la llevaré conmigo por muchas noches, ¿sabes?"_

- "_¡Saeko cuánto tiempo sin verte!" - _Una gorda, amiga de mamá, se acercó hacia donde estábamos todas, de no ser por ella hubiese cometido un homicidio.

- "_Takeko un gusto" - _ Respondió mamá_ - "Jamás pensé encontrarnos aqui"_

- "_Noboribetsu es muy popular aquí en la isla" - _Respondió la gorda _- "¿Con quién veniste?"_

- "_La familia de mi marido, mis hijas..."_

- "_¿Es tu nieta esa niña?" - _Refiriéndose a Sayuri.

- "_¡Oh, no! Sayuri-chan es hija de Shizuru, una amiga de mi hija Natsuki" _ - No es mi amiga, es mi jefa.

- "_Pensé que era tu nieta, se parece un poco a ti" - _Jamás.

- "_Natsuki no se ha animado ni a casarse, ¿puedes creerlo?" - _Tú pareces haberte casado por ambas, no te quejes.

- "_¿Qué ha pasado con la sociedad en estos días?" - _Tono melodramático_ - "Ahora los jóvenes no quieren casarse, pero si no se casan, la población de Japón envejecerá" _- Bla, bla, bla.

Creo que lo que haga con mis óvulos es cosa mía y no del país, pero esta mentalidad la tiene el noventa por ciento de la población mundial, he dicho. Mientras las viejas conocidas intercambiaban opiniones sobre la sociedad japonesa, decidí tirarme hacia atrás e intentar relajarme en las que se suponía eran mis vacaciones. Cuando llevé la vista hacia la entrada del baño, noté que Nina se encontraba en la puerta, envuelta en su toalla y con ninguna intención de meterse a bañar. Como la buena hermana mayor que era, decidí enseñarle a la juventud de hoy en día que un baño se hizo para bañarse y no para estar jugando con el teléfono. Sigilosamente me dirigí hacia ella y de un tirón le quité la toalla.

- "_¡Kuga!"_

- "_Deja de estar jugando y métete a bañar, ¿acaso sientes verguenza de enseñar tus miserias?"_

- "_¡Estoy en pleno desarrollo y para miserias, suficiente con las tuyas" - _Uy, eso duele.

- "_Como que hace mucho que pasaste por el desarrollo, ¿no?" - _Nina tiene diecisiete años.

- "_Vete al carajo" - _Dijo envolviéndose nuevamente en la toalla _- "Además los baños termales están pasados de moda, es para viejas como tú"_

- "_Vieja la abuela" - _ Mascullé _- "Y según tú, ¿estar todo el día con ese aparato es lo que está de moda?"_

- "_Las redes sociales son lo de hoy, si es lo que quieres saber" - _Redes sociales mis nalgas_ - "¿No se supone terminaste una carrera en sistemas? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan apática a la tecnología?" _

- "_No estoy en contra de la tecnología" - _De hecho te puedo dar cátedra de cómo trabajan la mayoría de esas páginas_ - "Simplemente no le encuentro utilidad"_

- "_Natsuki, eres tan antisocial que causas lástima" - _ Ahora sí, ya compraste boleto_ - "Me estoy twitteando con Taro-kun, quedamos en ir a un bar no lejos de aquí" - _ ¿Quién cariños es Taro-kun? Espera, ¿twittear existe en el diccionario de la real academia española?

- "_¿Tienes amigos aquí?"_

- "_Claro, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, a menos que sea muy tarde para ti..." - _Esta cabrona.

- "_Mira lagartija, no por nada tengo fama de noctámbula" - _ Proclamé con orgullo_ - "Vamos donde tu amigo"_

- "_¿Estás segura?" - _ Se está arrepintiendo, seguro pensó que le diría que no_ - "Es un lugar muy ruidoso..."_

- "_No voy a dejarte ir sola, donde vayas tú, iré yo" - _Esto va por llamarme vieja.

- "_No quiero escuchar reclamaciones mañana" -_ Insistió.

- "_No las escucharás"_

- "_Bien" _

- "_Bien"_

Este fue otro gran momento familiar, en donde un miembro hace lo que el otro quiere aunque no le guste. Por supuesto, al ser Nina más joven que yo todavía no ha aprendido a librarse de situaciones como ésta. Así que me alisté para ir de chaperón con mi hermana menor, quien se encontraba vestida entre una mezcla de emo, gótica o psicópata; aún no puedo definir qué clase de indumentaria era esa. El dichoso bar era un sitio cerrado, oscuro, escandaloso, olía a tabaco desde dos cuadras antes y se encontraba lleno de pubertos vestidos peor que Nina. Uno en especial, al que Nina identificó como Taro-kun, un sujeto como de su edad pero que tenía toda la pinta de vándalo, ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de saludarme y la lagartija no tuvo la educación de presentarme. Estos adolescentes de hoy en día no conocen de modales.

La música era simplemente imbailable, no es que yo baile de todas formas, sólo relato lo que veo. Fiel a mi costumbre, me dirigí a la barra de bebidas en donde ingerí una espumosa cerveza directo de la botella. La eructé con toda grosería, porque dudo que alguien pueda escucharme, ni siquiera el pensar en criticarme en un lugarsucho como este y después, pedí otra. Luego de esa me bebí una más, para posteriormente beber otra y así hasta que perdí la cuenta. Pasadas dos horas no sólo perdí la cuenta sino también a Nina, pues no la veía por ningún lado. ¿Se habrá ido a un motel con el vándalo? ¿Será virgen? ¿Y por qué me estoy preguntando estas estupideces? ¿Estaré borracha?

En cuestión de minutos tuve un dilema moral sobre si debía intervenir en la vida sexual de Nina, pero como estaba ebria, lo único que me importó en el momento fue correr al baño a orinar. Luego todo ocurrió entre flashazos, recuerdo estar en el bar, recuerdo orinar, luego el bar, el baño de nuevo y así hasta que un tipo se me acercó de la nada e intentó ligarme. Lo mandé a la chingada pero insistió, luego tuve la extraña sensación de que alguien se deshizo de él. Después no recuerdo nada, salvo este dolor de cabeza y la resaca matinal en el cuarto del hotel.

- "_Mi cabeza..." - _Me duele mi cuerpo.

- "_Buenos días"_

- "_Fujino..." - _ Pronuncié casi en un suspiro _- "¿Qué..." - _Haces en mi futon.

- "_Natsuki bebió mucho anoche" - _Mi cabeza, duele _- "Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se acostó en nuestro futon"_

- "_¿Nuestro?" - _Al bajar la mirada, tenía de nuevo a Sayuri en la barriga, mientras Shizuru se encontraba en mi espalda_ - "No recuerdo tal cosa"_

- "_¿No recuerdas que te me declaraste en el baño?"_

- "_¿Cuál baño?" - _De qué está hablando esta pinche vieja_ - "Anoche me salí del onsen para irme a un tugurio con Nina-chan"_

- "_Exacto, ahí te encontré" - _ ¿Qué demonios?

- "_¿Fuiste al bar?"_

- "_Natsuki se agarró a golpes con cuatro individuos" - _ No me acuerdo_ - "Pobres muchachos..."_

- "_¡Oye! Si los golpeé seguro se lo buscaron" - _Me defendí.

- "_O sea que Natsuki no recuerda por qué empezó todo" - _Obviamente no, pero no lo voy a aceptar.

- "_Por supuesto"_

- "_Entonces la técnica de Bruce Lee supongo que también"_

- "_¿La qué?" - _ Ahora sí ya me jodió, ¿pues qué hice?_ - "Es muy temprano para estarme molestando, me voy a bañar"_ - Me levanté muy digna y tambaleante, me guarecí en el trono real o sea el inodoro.

Desparramada en el trono traté inútilmente de recordar lo que anoche había pasado, verán, tengo el mal vicio de tener una memoria conveniente. ¿Qué es eso? Es cuando te recomiendan expresamente alguna indicación y por X o por Y, se te olvida. Una orden, una tarea o simplemente algo que no te interesa, también se aplica cuando estoy borracha. En tal estado, soy capaz de realizar actos sumamente reñidos contra la moral, es más, cometo las atrocidades que sobria nunca realizo. El olvidar todo lo que digo o realizo en ciertas ocasiones, es lo que defino como memoria conveniente.

Orgullosa de mi estado mental, finalicé mis cavilaciones matinales con un regaderazo de agua tibia para descubrir las evidencias de lo que fue una noche de porquería. Así es, mi cuerpo estaba todo magullado, arañado, una verguenza. Eso explica el dolor que tengo desde que abrí los ojos, no sé como voy a manejar a casa en este estado. En cuanto terminé de bañarme, me envolví en una toalla y realicé una urgente higiene dental pues tenía aliento de león. Mientras cepillaba mi dentadura, una descarada Fujino entró al baño sin avisar, me miró decepcionada al no encontrarme en pelotas y empezó nuevamente a fastidiarme.

- "_Natsuki se ha bañado demasiado rápido"_

- "_No necesito horas en el baño para asearme" - _ Contesté con la espuma escurriendo de mi boca.

- "_Ara" - _Arqueó una ceja en cuanto vio mis golpes de la espalda _- "Tal vez debería cortarme las uñas" - _No le presté ni la más mínima atención y continué con mi labor_ - "Te he dejado toda marcada" - _Acto seguido salió del baño, dejándome en una incógnita letal.

- "_Mami, la cama huele raro" - _No puede ser...

- "_Natsuki debe haberse mojado en la cama, ¿no crees?" - _ ¡No!_ - "Abriré las ventanas para que entre aire fresco a la habitación"_

En el desayuno recibí una reprimenda de sexto grado por parte de mi madre, a vista y paciencia de todos los presentes. Aparentemente, por razones que no recuerdo, me aventé a pelear con un grupo de patanes en el bar de anoche. Toda alcoholizada, Fujino y Nina me sacaron del lugar antes de que la policía llegara, fue todo un acontecimiento que le puso color al pueblo. Cuando papá quizo intervenir para defenderme de la furia materna, mamá se le fue encima por haberme enseñado artes marciales, alegando que mis conductas violentas fueron aprendidas. Después el abuelo intervino por vez primera desde que el viaje inició, defendiendo a su hijo y a su escuela, puesto que la técnica Kuga no conduce a la violencia. El pleito prosiguió y no terminó bien, el punto es que el viaje terminó mucho más pronto de lo que pensé, esa misma tarde ya estábamos de vuelta a Fuuka.

En realidad el como terminaron los hechos no me sorprende para nada, nuestras reuniones familiares casi siempre son así. Razón por la que evito estar en casa el mayor tiempo posible, aunque mamá lo niegue, ella también aprendió del abuelo Haruo esas conductas violentas. Cuando regresamos al Goryokaku, papá me dijo que estaba de acuerdo conmigo, él en mi lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo. Pero a todo esto, ¿por qué comenzó todo este pleito?

- "_Lo lamento Natsuki" - _ Fujino se sentó conmigo en el piso del exterior del hotel, bajo la sombra del tejado.

- "_¿Por?" - _Pregunté ausente.

- "_Todo ha sido culpa mía" - _Te dije que era mala idea venir_ - "Si no me hubiese aparecido en el bar anoche..." - _¿De qué demonios está hablando esta mujer? _- "Y tú fuiste tan amable y a la vez, tan agresiva..." - _ ¿Ah? _- "Pero me intriga una cosa"_

- "_Cuál" - _No debí preguntar eso.

- "_¿Por qué lo niegas?"_

- "_Negar, qué"_

- "_Tu sexualidad" - _ O sea, ¡qué!_ - "Anoche me pareció que sabías lo que hacías" - _ ¿Cómo?

- "_DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO" - _Dime que seguimos en lo de la pelea.

- "_Pues de nuestro encuentro pasional en el futon y con mi hija durmiendo a un lado, ¿de qué más?"_

- "_..." - _ ¿Me está jodiendo, no?_ - "Fujino qué te metiste anoche"_

- "_Eso significa que Natsuki..." - _ Me miró de arriba a abajo _- "¿Vas a negar lo que hubo entre nosotras?"_

- "_Anoche me emborraché, ustedes dicen que me agarré a golpes con cuatro sujetos y es todo lo que recuerdo"_

- "_¿Lo olvidaste? ¿Cómo puede ser posible que olvides algo así?"_

- "_Deja el drama para tus noviecitas de Tokio" - _Mai incluida _- "A mí no me metas en tus chingaderas"_

- "_¿Conque sí, eh?" - _ Seria, sentenció_ - "Kuga tiene dos lunares en el hombro izquierdo"_

- "_Eso lo pudiste haber visto en el baño"_

- "_Ahí te arañé cuando me vine, ¿olvidaste eso también?" - _ ¿Los arañazos me los hizo Fujino?_ - "¡Cómo puedes negar algo como eso!"_

- "_No comprendo qué ganas al levantarme falsos, Fujino" _

- "_Tú..." _

Por un momento pensé que me tiraría una bofetada, luego cambió su expresión a una más seria, más digna. Finalmente Fujino se incorporó y me dejó más confundida de lo que ya estaba. Pero qué imaginación la de esta mujer, decir que tuvimos una noche pasional en el hotel de Noboribetsu y con Sayuri presente. ¡Qué loca está! Jamás en mis cinco sentidos cometería un crimen como ese, mucho menos con ella. ¿Qué le pasa? Hasta donde yo recuerdo, sí es verdad, amanecí con golpes y arañazos pero hey, tenía ropa. Aunque Fujino... no me fijé, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? No es que me interese saber si estaba vestida o no, eso era muy asunto suyo.

No supe de Fujino hasta la noche, aparentemente salió con Sayuri a dar un paseo por Fuuka para conocer la ciudad. Por mi parte, podía no volver si quería. En cuanto llegó, saludó a papá y pasó de largo conmigo, ¿estará ofendida? Si la ofendida debería ser yo, quien he sido injustamente acusada de tener sus mismas mañas, de encontrarme afiliada a un sindicato que no me interesa. Pero como había mucha tensión en el ambiente, decidí no dormir con ellas en el hotel esa noche, me quedé en el pasillo hasta que las luces se apagaron. Cuando me creí sola, una voz infantil me sacó de mi momento de esparcimiento.

- "_Natsuki"_

- "_Te vas a enfermar, entra al cuarto"_

- "_Mamá está moviéndose mucho, no me deja dormir"_

- "_Usa mi cama entonces"_

- "_¿No vas a regresar?"_

- "_No" - _Nunca mientras esa loca esté en Fuuka.

- "_¿Estás peleada con mamá"_

- "_No, ya vete"_

- "_¿Es por lo de anoche?" - _¿Ah?

- "_¿A qué te refieres?"_

- "_Anoche tuve mucho frío" - _Ajá_ - "Tenías razón, en las montañas la temperatura es mucho más baja"_

- "_Así es" - _ Coño, continúa lo que estabas diciendo antes.

- "_Tú y mamá" - _ Como que ya no quiero oír_ - "Se estaban dando calor" - _Temo preguntar sobre eso.

- "_Quieres decir..."_

- "_Estaban abrazadas" - _Define abrazar, rápido _- "Mamá dormía en tu pecho, estaba temblando" - _Ah bueno, ya me había asustado _- "Luego te viraste y como yo tenía frío también me abracé a ti" - _Como una familia feliz, horror.

- "_¿Yo abracé a tu mamá?"_

- "_Sí" _

- "_Quieres decir, mis brazos sobre su cuerpo" - _Estaba bien ebria.

- "_Sí, mamá no tenía ropa y por eso tenía frío" _

- "_Y... ¿Sabes de casualidad por qué no se vistió antes de dormir?"_

- "_No" - _Mmm_ - "Tenía su bata antes de dormir" - _¿Y por qué se la quitó? _ - "Natsuki"_

- "_Dime" - _Creo que ya estoy más tranquila.

- "_Mamá nunca duerme con nadie, tú eres la primera con la que despierta"_

_

* * *

_**jugatsu:** Octubre._  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**SHIZURU-SAN & NATSUKI-SAN**

_Capítulo 6._

- "_¡Hela aquí, tan fresca como una lechuga!"_

- "_Hola Mai"_

- "_¿Trajiste mi regalo?"_

- "_Gasté un chingo de dinero en el viajecito ¿y todavía quieres regalo?"_

- "_¿Te vas de vacaciones y no me traes algo? ¡Qué tacaña!"_

- "_Soy ahorrativa, no tacaña"_

- "_Pero yo siempre pienso en ti, todo el tiempo estoy preocupada..." - _Carajo, tan temprano y ya empezó a joder.

- "_Deja el chantaje para Mikoto, no me trates como a tu mujer" - _Tienes el mal vicio de tratarme como a ella.

- "_¿Qué cuenta mi suegra, todavía alucina conmigo?" - _Creo que nunca le voy a sacar de la cabeza que no te estoy cogiendo.

- "_Te manda saludos"_

- "_Me imagino" - _No sabes cuanto_ - "¿Estuviste con tus abuelos?"_

- "_La abuela te manda esto" - _Le entregué un diseño de lencería de su colección más nueva_ - "No te conoce pero supone que te quedará bien"_

- "_Eres la mejor" - _ Acto seguido me besó horrible, los besos por lo general son simples pero Mai los hace vergonzosos.

- "_Lamento interrumpir su momento afectivo"_ - Fujino, qué feo nos vio - _"Pero en la ausencia de Kuga-han se ha acumulado una cantidad enorme de trabajo, espero que se pongan al día"_

- "_Sí Fujino-san" - _Contestó Mai como perrito faldero.

- "_Tokiha, a mi oficina"_

- "_Por supuesto buchou" _- La siempre solícita Mai, al ataque.

En cuanto las amantes furtivas salieron de la oficina, decidí hacer lo que mejor sé hacer, o sea hacerme pendeja. Después de dos partidas de solitario, dos tazas de café, una exhaustiva revisión de mis blogs favoritos y responder los correos más importantes; me percaté de que Mai no había regresado de la llamada oficial. Al checar el reloj noté que habían pasado treinta minutos, wow, se la están surtiendo que debe de estar bien floreado ese...

- "_¿Todo bien?" - _Una extasiada y sonriente Mai, hizo acto de presencia finalmente.

- "_Revisé tu correo personal, husmeé en tu bolsa, te robé 500 yenes y contesté una llamada de Mikoto"_

- "_¿Cómo pasa el tiempo verdad?" - _Perra, me está presumiendo y además me está ignorando, eso sí me encabrona_ - "¡Qué calor hace!" - _ Tú estás que ardes _- "¿Por qué tienes apagado el aire acondicionado?"_

- "_Porque me cago de frío" - _ Y no todas tenemos la fortuna de que nos calienten en horario de trabajo.

- "_Pareces una viejita, lo voy a encender"_

- "_Enciéndelo y te juro que la próxima vez sí le contesto a Mikoto el teléfono" - _Amenacé.

- "_Oye..." - _Trató inútilmente de convencerme haciendo un puchero de kinder_ - "Se ve que tu relación con la gaijin no ha prosperado, tengo que hablar con ella"_

- "_¡Ni se te ocurra!"_

- "_Natsuki, estás muy amargada, búscate a alguien para que te baje ese mal humor" - _Coño, ¿tienes que echarme en cara eso todo el tiempo? _- "¡A propósito, Reito está en la ciudad!" - _¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

- "_¿Se supone son buenas noticias?"_

- "_No seas así, es un buen partido" - _Tú dímelo a mí, pues ya te lo cogiste también.

- "_Me imagino que como semental ha de ser muy bueno..."_

- "_Es un buen tipo" - _Se hizo muy bien a la misma _- "Ustedes dos deberían salir, tienen muchas cosas en común" - _ Sólo tú.

- "_¿De veras?"_

- "_Ambos son violentos" - _¿Llamas violento a ese afeminado? _- "Son reservados, bien parecidos, solitarios..." _

- "_No"_

- "_Al menos inténtalo, Mikoto piensa que es una buena idea" - _Si Mikoto enfocara sus energías en su mujer en vez de su hermano...

- "_¿Qué trae al tío Reito a la ciudad?"_

- "_No sabemos, dijo que está en una comisión"_

Mai continuó su intento de buscarme pareja a como de lugar, todo mientras se peinaba su desaliñada cabellera, retocaba su maquillaje y capturaba información en la computadora; ella sí que es un diseño multifuncional. Justo cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a su tema favorito, o sea Fujino, un gran alboroto femenino comenzó a darse en el pasillo. Mai, nada chismosa, paró las orejas y marcó al teléfono de Chie, acto seguido salió de la oficina con dirección incierta.

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, decidí levantarme de mi lugar con el pretexto de ir al baño, digo, que tal si estaban repartiendo comida gratis y yo aquí muriéndome de hambre sin que nadie me diga nada. De saber que el alboroto lo estaba ocasionando un hombre, mejor me hubiese ahorrado el esfuerzo. En la entrada de la oficina de Fujino se encontraba el ícono masculino de muchas, el semental de Mai, el hermano de Mikoto y...

- "_¡Natsuki-kun!"_

- "_Hola Reito" - _Mi excondiscípulo superior.

- "_No tenía idea de que Kanzaki-**keibu** y Kuga-han se llevaran tan casual" - _ Fujino, al igual que la veintena de mujeres que les rodeaban, quedaron boquiabiertas por la familiaridad entre Reito y yo.

- "_El abuelo de Natsuki tiene una escuela de artes marciales muy famosa" - _Explicó el maricotas.

- "_Fuimos compañeros en la escuela" - _Hace mucho tiempo.

- "_Además de que es la mejor amiga de mi hermana menor" - _Prosiguió el relato.

- "_Ara, no tenía idea de que Mikoto-han y tú..."_

- "_El apellido es diferente, pero somos hermanos" - _Como pude me di la media vuelta y traté inútilmente de escapar de ahí.

- "_¡Espera, Natsuki-kun!" - _Insistió el súper oficial de policía.

- "_Qué quieres" - _Tarado.

- "_¿Vas a comer con nosotros en la casa de Mikoto? Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría platicar contigo"_

- "_¡Claro que va a estar en la casa!" - _ Mai, el hombre me preguntó a mí, por qué carajos te metes.

- "_Entonces nos veremos en la noche"_ - No le respondí, muy molesta me escapé del lugar y todo el tiempo que me tomó llegar a la oficina sentí que me estaban clavando puñales en la espalda.

No mucho después Mai entró a la oficina, continuando la conversación sobre Reito, quien dijo estar en un operativo especial pero que deseaba cenar en familia. No tenía caso reclamarle su descarada interverción cupídica de hace unos minutos, puesto que no me gusta malgastar mi saliva a lo pendejo. Pero como no tenía la menor intención de ser el centro de atracción de Searrs, decidí irme a comer al techo en vez del comedor. No aguantaría los comentarios de sobremesa en donde se me mezcle con el idiota de Reito en ninguna de sus posibles variaciones. Así que feliz en mi soledad, decidí engullirme la vianda con toda la grosería que mi hambre me exigió, hasta que una melodiosa voz me interrumpió.

- "_No comprendo como alguien puede comer en este lugar tan poco higiénico y sin aire acondicionado"_

- "_No necesito aire acondicionado, no he sido yo quien tuvo actividad física por la mañana"_

- "_Ara, no tenía idea de que Natsuki también tuviera de necesidades matutinas, pensé que sólo las tenía de noche y alcoholizada"_

- "_¿Me vas a seguir jodiendo con eso?" - _ Protesté _- "Fujino, supéralo, eres una mujer adulta"_

- "_Bien mujer adulta, ¿me puedes explicar por qué quiere Kanzaki-keibu hablar contigo?" - _ ¿Qué?

- "_¿Por qué cariños tendría yo que rendirte explicaciones de mi relación con Reito?"_

- "_Entonces sí hay una relación"_

- "_Fujino, saca de tu sucio cerebro esa idea" - _Enferma _- "A mí no me interesa saber para qué vino a buscarte"_

- "_Pero yo puedo decirte" - _Su expresión cambió a una más seria_ - "Si tan sólo tú..."_

- "_Buchou" - _Nos interrumpió Chie_ - "Perdón, no tenía idea de que estuvieras ocupada" - _Sonrió maliciosamente la cabrona, este chisme seguro corre por el edificio en menos de diez minutos.

- "_¿Qué ocurre Harada?" - _Preguntó la soberbia jefa.

- "_Tienes una llamada" - _El brillo de sus lentes era cegador.

- "_Reténla entonces, vuelvo enseguida, aún no termino aquí" _

- "_Era todo, espero entonces"_

- "_Harada, si le dices a alguien que Kuga-han estaba conmigo, te despido" _- Uy, sus ojos se enrojecieron todavía más.

Cuando regresé de comer, Mai ya estaba en su lugar y el tópico de conversación giró entre Reito y Fujino, nunca escuché nada sobre Fujino y yo. Mai me contó que Reito se había comunicado con ellas para hacerles una visita formal el día de hoy. Al parecer Reito cambió su apellido años atrás por cuestiones de seguridad, puesto que tiene un cargo importante en la policía y de alto riesgo.

- "_No tenía idea de que tú y Reito se conocieran" - _Empezó Mai a indagar sobre mi pasado.

- "_Hn"_

- "_¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?" - _ Porque eres una pinche chismosa, por eso_ - "Ustedes se han visto en otras ocasiones y ninguno dijo nada..." - _Mirada sospechosa -_ "Hasta ahora"_

- "_Es que no hay nada que decir"_

- "_No será que..." - _Aquí viene _- "¿Hubo algo entre ustedes dos?"_

- "_No chingues" - _Lo conocí cuando tenía diez años, no mames.

- "_¿Por qué tanto misterio entonces?" - _¿Misterio? Olvidé la cara del fulano, lo recordé semanas después de que me lo presentaste y ya nunca más lo volví a ver. ¿No he dicho antes que tengo mala memoria?

- "_Mai, ponte a trabajar por favor"_

- "_¡Estoy trabajando! Es sólo que no trabajo con la lengua" _

Nunca logré sacarle de la cabeza a Mai que entre Reito y yo no había nada, pero su cheto no daba para más. Quedamos en que iría por la noche a su casa para que comiéramos todos juntos y revivir viejos tiempos. Vieja ella, yo soy una mozuela todavía. A la salida del trabajo, deliberadamente me retrasé todo lo posible, esperé a que todos se hubieran ido para ir por mi moto al estacionamiento subterráneo de la empresa, así me evitaba el tener que cruzar palabra con algún compañero. Ahí me detuve a conversar con Sakomizu-san, quien sería el único con el que no me molestaba intercambiar opiniones de vez en cuando. En eso estaba cuando una figura se acercó hacia nosotros, Fujino, quien la pensé muy lejos de aquí y resulta que aún estaba en el edificio.

- "_Creí que Kuga-han ya se encontraba en su casa"_

- "_Fujino-san, buenas noches" - _Saludó con cortesía Sakomizu mientras le entregaba las llaves de la SUV.

- "_Sólo estábamos platicando, pero ya me iba" - _Respondí tratando de no meter en problemas al vigilante.

- "_Kuga-han"_

- "_¿Sí?"_

- "_Que descanses"_

¿Fue mi idea o Fujino hizo una pausa melodramática hace unos minutos? Por un momento pensé que me iba a regañar, pero cuando su mirada se suavizó, ¡Oh sí, los rojizos ojos fríos que miraron a Chie en la azotea, son pardos cuando así lo quiere su poseedora! Cuando esos ojos me miran no sé que pensar de Fujino, pues en ocasiones como ésta me desconcierta. Arranqué la moto y me fui a toda prisa sin voltear hacia atrás, no quería saber nada más. Hasta que recordé la méndiga cena, claro está.

- "_Entonces tienes una cita" - _ Alyssa, quien decidió instalarse en mi casa en mal momento.

- "_Es una cena con el cuñado de Mai"_

- "_Un apuesto y joven promesa, de nuestro sistema judicial"_

- "_Se ve que a ti te gusta molestar de a gratis"_

- "_Piénsalo bien Natsuki, puede haber algo entre ustedes"_

- "_He dicho que no y deja de joder"_

- "_Si tú no lo quieres al menos preséntamelo, ¿no?"_

- "_Graciosa" - _Está muy viejo para ti.

- "_Hasta ahora no me has presentado con tus amigas" - _Ni lo pienso hacer_ - "A veces siento que tenemos una relación clandestina" - _Otra que se me está poniendo sentimental, ¿pero qué chingados le pasa a esta gente?

- "_En otra ocasión, hoy es cena familiar"_

- "_Mala, no me quieres presentar a tu amigo"_

- "_Reito no es mi amigo y punto"_

- "_Si tú lo dices..."_

Después de eso la saqué de mi departamento, me puse lo primero que encontré y corrí rumbo a la casa de Mai. Llegué tarde, para variar, aún así me esperaron para comer todos juntos. Mikoto se encontraba a la cabeza de la mesa, a su derecha Mai y a su izquierda Reiko. Reito estaba junto a Reiko y yo junto a Mai, frente a los supuestos tío y sobrina. Al verlos juntos, era inevitable el no compararlos, la chingada chiquita era su copia en femenino. Inclusive tenían los mismos hábitos al comer, no comprendo como alguien que no vive contigo puede tener hasta tus mismos vicios. Supongo que eso es la genética. Me pregunto, si yo que soy ajena a la vida del clan Minagi-Tokiha me doy cuenta, ¿qué pensarán ellas?

La cena estuvo deliciosa, Mikoto se esmeró al cocinar para su hermano. El tema de conversación fue una actualización de la vida de Reito en el cuartel de Kioto. Aunque no dio mucha información sobre su trabajo, los hermanos hablaron durante casi toda la velada en completa armonía. Cuando el reloj marcó las nueve de la noche, mamá Mai llevó a Reiko a dormir, no antes de despedirse de nosotros. Una vez con la niña fuera, Mikoto sacó una botella de buen sake para comenzar el festejo de los adultos.

Nuestra tertulia se prolongó hasta pasadas las doce de la noche, tiempo en que decidí retirarme para evitar un accidente laboral, del cual no salga bien parada ni con la motocicleta corriendo a más de 100 km/h. En cuanto me levanté, Reito hizo lo mismo pidiéndome unos minutos de mi tiempo en la entrada de la casa. Nos despedimos de las anfitrionas y salimos para dar un corto paseo por los alrededores.

- "_Las noches son más frías ahora que está cerca el otoño" - _Coño, ¿me pidió tiempo para hablar del clima? ¡Que no sabe que mientras más tarde menos duermo y existe una mayor probabilidad de que no despierte a trabajar!

- "_No quiero ser grosera, pero tengo sueño" - _Sácalo de tu alma y larguémonos.

- "_Perdón, seré breve" - _Pausa_ - "Vayamos por esta calle, hay algo que quiero enseñarte" - _En cuanto se le ocurra algo extraño le daré una patada en los huevos - _"¿Ves la casa del final de esa calle?"_

- "_Sí, qué con eso" - _ Contesté fastidiada.

- "_Ahí vive Fujino-san" - _¡Es un acosador! _- "¿Ves el auto que está estacionado en su puerta?"_

- "_¿El Avenger?" - _ Un vehículo negro con los vidrios polarizados estaba a unos cuantos metros de la casa de la jefa.

- "_La están vigilando"_

- "_¿Quiénes?"_

- "_Necesito de tu cooperación"_

Sin mayor información más que la absolutamente indispensable, Reito me contó algunas partes de la vida personal de Shizuru. A grandes rasgos, la jefa era la esposa de un hombre muy poderoso de Kioto, se rumora que este sujeto estaba involucrado con la mafia japonesa. Fujino reunió pruebas sobre ello y lo metió preso, sin embargo, debido a unos arreglos el individuo salió libre.

- "_¿Qué tengo yo que ver en este enredo?"_

- "_Estuvo contigo una semana, nadie supo dónde ni cómo localizarla durante ese tiempo"_

- "_No te confundas, ella se me achocó, no yo me la llevé"_

- "_Como sea, me gustaría que continúes a su lado"_

- "_¿Te has vuelto loco?" - _Ni siquiera soporto tener que tratar con ella en el trabajo.

- "_Eres una de las mejores discípulas de la técnica Kuga, tus habilidades marciales son mejores que las mías" - _ Eso es porque yo sí tuve que acabar el estúpido entrenamiento del abuelo.

- "_¿Qué tiene eso que ver?"_

- "_Hay mucho policía corrupto, temo por la seguridad de Fujino-san" - _ ¿Te la estás cogiendo tú también?_ - "No me veas así, el caso de Fujino-san me abrió las puertas en la Agencia"_

- "_No me digas" - _¿Y yo qué gano con esto?

- "_Te lo pido como un favor de excondiscípulos" - _ Coño, mejor me hubieses pagado.

- "_¿Qué sugieres?"_

De veras que tú no aprendes, cómo que '_qué sugieres_', mejor le hubieses dicho: _'dame una **caguama** mientras lo discutimos'_. Carajo, para pendeja nadie me gana. Aparte de que me retuvo hasta las tres de la mañana pendejeando en la puerta de Fujino, me saltó con la tremenda estupidez de que a partir del día de mañana...

- "_Vivirás en el mismo departamento de Natsuki-kun"_

- "_Ara, no comprendo por qué tengo que dejar mi casa para ir a un lugar tan precario"_

- "_Lamento que mi edificio no esté a la altura de tus necesidades" - _Espeté indignada.

- "_Shizuru-san, piensa en la seguridad de Sayuri-chan"_ - Insistió el súper agente secreto.

Mamá Fujino no respondió, sólo asintió con la cabeza y al final, sí se mudó la cabrona a mi edificio. ¿Y qué creen? Se mudó al cuarto de enfrente, eso significa que cada mañana la veo, cuando regreso también y si salgo a dar una vuelta por mi vecindario, cuando vuelvo ¡sorpresa! Por supuesto, todo fue top secret, nadie en la oficina se enteró de la mudanza de la jefa al pobre edificio de la empleada más amada de Searrs. Nadie supo que yo la estaba haciendo de guardaespaldas de la jefa, ni la misma Mai, ni la hermana Mikoto; es más, dudo que se lo haya dicho a otra persona. Todo se mantuvo en completo misterio, salvo que de ahora en adelante...

- "_¿Tienes un poco de té? Se me ha acabado el mío y tengo prohibido salir al supermercado"_

- "_Pídele a Alyssa, yo no bebo esa cosa amarga"_

- "_Ara, pero la novia de Natsuki no ha regresado de la universidad"_

- "_Alyssa no es mi novia" - _¿Por qué chingados piensan eso?

- "_Eso significa que ¿estás disponible?" _- Acto seguido le cerré la puerta.

Dios, si las cosas siguen así juro que la entregaré yo misma a la mafia. Tan sólo llevamos un par de días en el mismo edificio y tengo ganas de salir huyendo. He reconsiderado la oferta de mamá de volver a Fuuka para trabajar en el dojo familiar o el hotel o de afanadora, me da igual; pero lejos de esta loca. Reito suele hablarme al trabajo, haciendo como que somos los grandes amigos, ocasionalmente salimos e intercambiamos información o más bien yo le rindo cuentas porque él no suelta prenda de nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo vivirá Fujino aquí? No me dijo. ¿Por qué mejor no vive contigo? Tampoco respondió. ¿Quién es el marido de Fujino? Dijo que era asunto de ella el que me respondan esa pregunta. ¿Cuándo me vas a pagar? Hizo como que recibió una llamada de sus superiores y no volví a saber de Reito, me late que ya me chingaron la lana.

En una urgencia de su excelentísima, salí del edificio para comprar en una tienda de esas que abren las 24 horas, un sobre de té. Para que mi compra no se vea tan miserable, decidí satisfacer mis necesidades nicotínicas urgentemente, así que compré una cajetilla de cigarros. Cuando regresé al complejo, toqué la puerta y fui recibida con un torzón de boca que sólo había visto en mi madre.

- "_Apestas a tabaco" - _Vete al carajo.

- "_Ten, me voy a descansar" - _En realidad es hora de mi drama.

- "_No sabía que fumaras" - _Lo dejé cuando terminé la universidad.

- "_Empecé cuando tú te mudaste"_

- "_No tienes por qué estar al pendiente de mí, ¿sabes?"_

- "_Cierra la puerta con seguro cuando salga, si escuchas un ruido llámame a mi celular, nunca lo apago"_

Me di la media vuelta y me encerré en mi casa, tratar con Fujino me alteraba los nervios, ella incitaba en mí los viejos vicios de la carrera, alcohol y cigarros. Se preguntarán por qué tanta preocupación por la seguridad de Fujino, lo que ocurre es que tuve la sensación de que me estaban siguiendo cuando volvía de la tienda. Es eso o me he vuelto más paranoica.

A la mitad de mi drama una llamada de Mai me cortó la hilación de lo que estaba viendo, la señorita quejas me acusaba a su ex-amante de que no le estaba prestando la misma atención de antes. Es más, ya ni se veían por el chat desde hace dos días. Escuché pacientemente todas sus reclamaciones, todas sus frustraciones, por su culpa me perdí de ver el final de mi programa favorito. Hundida en mi miseria, decidí servirme una taza de sake para suplir mis carencias, luego me serví otra y luego una más, hasta que me quedé dormida con la botella en brazos. Creo que debería acudir a alcóholicos anónimos, antes de que mi hígado se cueza totalmente.

A altas horas de la noche, me incorporé del sillón y me di un baño de agua caliente, me enjuagué la boca y me preparé para dormir. El sonido de la puerta me detuvo, al abrirla Fujino estaba ahí con Sayuri, quien estaba temblando.

- "_¿Podemos dormir contigo?" - _No_ - "Sayuri tuvo una pesadilla" - _Dale un diazepam y que se duerma otra vez _- "Por favor Natsuki" - _Puso unos ojos de cordero a medio morir y caí redondita.

- "_Pasa"_

- "_Dormiré en el sillón, cuida de Sayuri" - _Dispuso la abnegada madre.

- "_Olvídalo, yo dormiré en el sillón, ustedes usen la cama"_

- "_Natsuki..." - _Intervino la culpable de mi actual desgracia_ - "¿No vas a dormir con nosotras?" - _¡Pero ésta me salió peor que la madre!

- "_Sayuri, deja que Natsuki duerma sola" - _Sí Sayuri, Natsuki está cansada de estas tonterías.

- "_Tengo miedo" - _ La rapazuela hizo un berrinche de aquellos, que de haber sido hija mía, le metía un madrazo y la mandaba a dormir sin cenar. Mamá siempre me lo hacía...

- "_No llores Sayuri..." - _ ¡Oh no! Aquí viene _- "Natsuki..." - _Carajo, el gato de Shrek queda pendejo ante ti.

- "_Sin sorpresas Fujino, tenemos trabajo mañana"_

- "_Gracias Natsuki"_

A partir de ese momento, nunca logré quitarle el vicio a Sayuri de dormirse conmigo. A veces la madre tenía alguna fiesta del trabajo y no llegaba a dormir con su vástaga, mas sin embargo Sayuri no abandonó mi cama nunca más. No tardó mucho en que la madre comenzara a imitar a la hija y para cuando me di cuenta, ya éramos una familia feliz. Horror.

**()()()**

La noche anterior fue la peor que haya pasado en mi vida entera, primero, por problemas personales la actriz principal de mi drama favorito renunció del programa. Eso fue motivo suficiente para que el drama se fuera al carajo, ¿qué voy a ver ahora? Ese pinche programa televisivo era mi actividad más importante del día, después de comer en McDonalds claro está. Después de mi berrinche, Fujino entró a mi departamento (le di llaves de él, después de todo no se mueve de aquí), con Sayuri en brazos y ardiendo en calentura. La acostamos en mi cama y salí a la farmacia para comprar medicamentos en lo que amanecía para llevarla a consultar.

La velada fue terrible, montamos guardia toda la noche hasta que casi amaneciendo, la fiebre cedió. Fujino me pidió que me quedara con Sayuri en lo que ella atendía pendientes en la oficina, en cuanto terminara iríamos juntas al hospital para que le hicieran un chequeo médico. Eso significa dos cosas, la primera es que tenía el día libre y la segunda, es que me he convertido en la tutora de Sayuri. Estaba tan cansada que no tenía ganas de protestar ante mi nuevo descubrimiento, así que me boté a dormir con la ropa puesta en espera de que Fujino volviera del trabajo.

- "_¿Y qué tenía?" _

- "_Infección en la garganta" - _ Respondí medio zombi a mi rubia compañía.

- "_¿Dónde están ahora?"_

- "_En su departamento, Shizuru teme que me contagie"_

- "_Shizuru" - _Se me escapó -_ "O sea, no Fujino, no su alteza ni mucho menos la jefa; sino Shizuru"_

- "_Alyssa me siento de la fregada, deja de molestar"_

- "_Natsuki está probando las mieles del matrimonio" - _ El punto aquí es que no me he casado.

- "_Ahora comprendo por qué hay tanto marido infiel" - _Alyssa me preguntó con la mirada _- "Los problemas cotidianos matan la pasión"_

- "_Así que sí hay algo entre Shizuru y tú" - Silabeó lentamente el nombre de Fujino con toda la mala intención._

- "_Cero, nada, nunca"_

- "_¿Sabes? Mientras más lo niegas menos te creo"_

- "_Vete al diablo" - _Le aventé una almohada de la cama en lo que ella se burlaba de mí.

- "_¿Es mi idea o te estás volviendo menos grosera?"_

- "_Tal vez, Shizuru me prohibió decir groserías delante de Sayuri" - _ Debo estarme acostumbrando.

- "_¿No se molestará en que estoy recostada en su nicho conyugal?" _

- "_Chinga tu madre"_

- "_Esa es la Natsuki que yo conozco" - _ Le iba a mentar la madre de nuevo pero mi teléfono sonó, mientras hablaba, Alyssa simuló que me estaba flagelando con un látigo y le metí un golpe en el hombro _- "Era ella ¿verdad?"_

- "_Hn"_

- "_¿Qué quería?"_

- "_Té"_

Alyssa tuvo un ataque de risa de lo más cruel que le haya visto antes, se burló de mí hasta que las lágrimas se le salieron. Cuando se cansó, le saqué otras pero de puro dolor, para que se le quite lo pendeja. La saqué de mi casa, cogí mis llaves y emprendí el camino a la tienda para conseguir el pedido de Fujino, en cuanto vea a Reito me lo voy a chingar. En la tienda aparte del té de Shizuru, compré una nueva cajetilla de cigarros y un six de cerveza. En este momento lo que más necesitaba era una borrachera, pero no puedo ir a casa de Mai para saciar mis instintos alcohólicos porque se supone que debo hacerla de custodio.

Toqué la puerta de Shizuru y ésta me recibió envuelta en una toalla, la miré de arriba a abajo y la empujé para entrar. Sin hablar, asenté su pedido en la mesa y emprendí el camino de regreso a mi madriguera.

- "_¿Trajiste la cena?"_

- "_Son cervezas"_

- "_¿Puedo?"_

- "_¿Quieres beber conmigo?" - _ Maldición, eso significa que me toca a menos.

- "_A menos que Natsuki desee beber sola" - _ Supongo que si bebo con alguien significa que no soy alcohólica todavía.

- "_Vístete, no vaya a ser que con dos encima me saltes conque te violé"_

- "_Ikezu"_

Shizuru sugirió que jugáramos cartas mientras tomábamos, pero cuando le dije que no tenía dinero ella sugirió que jugáramos por prendas, sin embargo no las que teníamos encima sino prendas de colección. Al evaluar bien su propuesta le respondí que estaba muy loca, jamás dejaría que ella pusiera sus sucias manos sobre mi ropa interior, fue entonces cuando accedí a jugar el tradicional Strip Poker.

El juego no había ni empezado y las cervezas ya se habían gastado, Shizuru le puso solución a nuestro predicamento sacando una botella de vodka de su alacena. A pesar de que no me gusta mucho esa bebida acepté tomarla puesto que ya estaba picada, ese fue otro grave error. Perdí el sentido del tiempo, mi jersey de los **Giants** de Yomiuri, los pants que llevaba puesto y hasta mis tenis Converse. Fujino sólo se despidió de su bata de dormir y resulta que debajo de ésta, llevaba un babydoll de tres piezas muy sugerente. En cuanto lo vi supuse que sería bueno tenerlo en mi colección, pero el sólo pensar que Shizuru me recordaría ese momento el resto de mis días en Searrs, me quitó las ganas de ganármelo.

A altas horas de la noche, Shizuru preparó el sofá-cama para que durmamos en él. No podía salir en ropa interior de su departamento y obviamente no estaba en condiciones para caminar, el vodka me cayó como bomba. Con dificultad, Fujino me llevó al sofá en donde con una frazada, nos envolvimos para dormir, después de eso no recuerdo nada, salvo que tuve frío.

En la madrugada, sentí que alguien se metía entre mis sábanas, esa fue Sayuri, quien se acostó entre Shizuru y yo. Inicialmente Sayuri abrazó a su madre o al menos eso fue lo que recuerdo, pero cuando desperté ella estaba nuevamente en mi barriga y para mi sorpresa la madre me estaba rodeando con los brazos.

- "_Shizuru..." - _Balbuceé, en un fútil intento de despertarla, en vez de eso me abrazó con más fuerza.

- "_No te muevas" - _Recitó casi en un suspiro, con los ojos aún cerrados_ - "Quédate un poco más"_

- "_Pero ya es tarde..." - _Intenté inútilmente de convencer a la madre.

- "_Sólo contigo puedo descansar" - _Terminando su frase, abrió los ojos y lo que vi...

- "_Tengo que irme antes de que haya movimiento en los pasillos, te veo en la oficina"_

- "_Natsuki" _- ...No me gustó.

* * *

_**N/A:** Lo sé, soy cruel, este capítulo debió continuar en donde el último acabó y en realidad así fue. Sé que no expliqué lo que ocurrió cuando Natsuki durmió con Shizuru, pero la razón para no hacerlo fue muy simple, estamos en el punto de vista de Natsuki y por lo tanto, para ella lo que se supone que pasó, jamás ocurrió. Sin embargo prometo que al cambiar al punto de vista de Shizuru las cosas serán mas explícitas. _

**keibu:** Capitán o Inspector.

**caguama:** Caguama es una medida que se emplea con las cervezas de 1 litro, ignoro si el término es aplicable en toda la república o sólo en mi tierra, por lo mismo no sé si fuera de México se emplea ese término.

**Giants:** Los Gigantes de Yomiuri, el equipo de la liga profesional de béisbol de Tokio. Su uniforme es similar al de los Gigantes de San Francisco, sólo que la camiseta dice Giants.


	7. Chapter 7

**SHIZURU-SAN & NATSUKI-SAN**

**

* * *

**- "_Shizuru..." _

- "_No te muevas, quédate un poco más"_

- "_Pero ya es tarde..." _

- "_Sólo contigo puedo descansar" - _¿Acaso no puedes verlo?

- "_Tengo que irme antes de que haya movimiento en los pasillos, te veo en la oficina"_

- "_Natsuki" _- No te vayas por favor.

* * *

_Capítulo 7._

Finalmente el día más esperado por todos los empleados de Searrs llegó, el sábado, día en que nos retiramos temprano y no volvemos a vernos sino hasta el lunes. La semana transcurrió su curso como normalmente lo haría, problemas en el trabajo nunca faltan, fiestas tampoco, aunque desde que me hago cargo de Sayuri casi no participo más en esos eventos. Mai-san también ha estado por aquí en estos días, aunque confieso que no me provoca la misma excitación de antes.

El reloj de pulsera marca las diez de la mañana, dos horas más y estoy fuera del edificio. Contemplo hacia afuera de él desde mi ventana en busca de un poco de alivio a esta extraña sensación que llevo en el pecho, esta incertidumbre. En estos momentos Sayuri debe estar con Kikukawa-san, quien le ha cogido una gran simpatía a mi hija, Suzushiro también parece gustar de la pequeña, supongo que la idea de ser madres les ha llegado. Sorbiendo mi último trago de té, exhalé un profundo suspiro, sólo interrumpido por la abrupta intromisión de Sayuri a mi oficina.

- "_Mamá"_

- "_Dime"_

- "_¿Dónde está Natsuki?" - _Debe estar revolcándose con la rubia simplona.

- "_Pidió permiso para ausentarse el día de hoy, creo que tuvo un compromiso"_

- "_Mamá"_

- "_¿Qué ocurre?"_

- "_¿Estás peleada con Natsuki?"_

- "_¿Por qué piensas eso?"_

- "_Es que ya no duermes con nosotras" _

- "_Creo que hemos abusado de la amabilidad de Natsuki, estoy reconsiderando salir de la ciudad"_

- "_¿Ya no estaremos con Natsuki?"_

- "_Es necesario"_

- "_¿Iremos con la abuela?" - _Tu abuela no quiere saber de nosotras.

- "_No"_

- "_¿A dónde iremos?"_ - No tengo idea.

Nuestra conversación quedó pendiente cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, Reiko-chan, la hija de Mai-san preguntó por Sayuri; ambas dejaron la oficina nuevamente sólo para mí. Una última mirada al reloj me indicó que eran las diez con quince minutos, el tiempo transcurría excesivamente lento el día de hoy. Continué mirando melancónicamente por la ventana, mi mente divagó a tiempos mejores, mas sin embargo tampoco fueron buenos. Mi infancia quedó marcada por la muerte de mi madre, una renombrada **geiko** del distrito de Gion Kobu en Kioto. En el **okiya** donde mi madre obtuvo su entrenamiento para convertirse en la geiko de mayor importancia nació, junto conmigo, el destino de seguir los pasos de ella para pagar su deuda con la casa.

Hace veintiséis años Fujiyama Sayuri me dio la vida, perdiendo la suya en el proceso. El parto fue difícil, mamá era débil, era su vida o la mía. Sayuri hizo su elección. A la vista de cualquier extraño la famosa geiko hizo un acto de generosidad, un acto que sólo una madre pudo haber hecho, un auténtico sacrificio. Para mí, fue un acto egoísta. Sayuri fue vendida a la casa Fujiyama cuando era una cría, Fujiyama Miyako, la entonces **okasan** del okiya, la eligió de entre siete hermanas para enseñarle el mundo del **karyukai**.

Sayuri creció grácil y hermosa, la **maiko** fue ganando terreno incluso, entre las hijas de sangre de Miyako, provocando las envidias y el odio de las demás maiko. Sayuri era hermosa, igual a su nieta. De mi padre sólo sé su nombre el cual se encuentra signado en una vieja carta de amor que hasta la fecha, no sé si es auténtica o una falacia por parte de Kyoko-okasan. Kyoko es la actual matriarca del okiya, mi madre adoptiva y la abuela a quien Sayuri-chan reclama. Mi hija ignora que su madre fue también una maiko, que fue vendida a los Fujino para pagar la deuda de Sayuri y la mía.

Miro el reloj nuevamente, diez para las once, el tiempo sigue su curso lento y tortuoso. Por las persianas puedo acechar perfectamente los pasillos de Searrs, donde todas sus empleadas deambulan en espera de checar la salida, pese a que saben que falta una hora. Mai-san se encuentra ahora con Harada, mientras que Reiko corretea con Sayuri de un lado a otro. Kikukawa lee el periódico en su computadora y Suzushiro probablemente se encuentre reservando por teléfono algún buen restaurante para llevar a su novia. Todos son tan predecibles, tan aburridos, tan poca cosa.

Fastidiada de observarlos, me retiro nuevamente al pie de la ventana tratando inútilmente de calmar mi ansiedad. Las noticias que he recibido a mi regreso no han sido alentadoras, mi pasado amenazando mi presente. Kanzaki Reito, el oficial de policía a quien acudiera para sacudirme de un matrimonio que no pedí. Las memorias de un pasado turbio que detesto recordar, un pasado oculto para muchos por significar una vergüenza. Terminando la escuela media superior, tenía muchas ganas de empezar una carrera universitaria, pero Kyoko-okasan se opuso. Argumenté que cuando tuviera un trabajo le pagaría la deuda de mi madre y la mía, Kyoko se negó, alegando que eso tomaría mucho tiempo. Además, él había puesto sus ojos sobre mí.

En una fiesta organizada en la casa de té, el hijo de un hombre muy importante se presentó, le habían recomendado el lugar y no dudó en visitarlo con unos inversionistas extranjeros. Ese día lo conocí, ese día marcó mi destino. Fujino Kiyo, el hombre que más he odiado apareció en mi vida, ya que él la acabó con su sucio dinero y con sus perversas intenciones. Kiyo era un hombre no mal parecido, pero debajo de su sonrisa practicada y su falsa amabilidad, se escondía un corrupto y abominable ser. Kyoko le ofreció a mi hermana del okiya, pero él me prefirió a mí. Las once en punto, las agujas siguen moviéndose al paso de una tortuga. Sigo con la mirada fija en la ventana en espera de un milagro.

- "_¿Puedo pasar?"_

- "_¿Qué ocurre Mai-san?"_

- "_Fujino-san, ¿te ocurre algo?"_

- "_Figuraciones tuyas"_

- "_Es que, te veo distante, ¿esperas a alguien?"_

- "_No" - _Hace mucho que dejé de esperar.

- "_A la salida vamos a reunirnos en casa de Chie, ¿vienes con nosotras?"_

- "_Debo cuidar a Sayuri, no creo"_

- "_Puede jugar con Reiko, me la llevo también"_

- "_Prefiero ir a casa a descansar, gracias de todas maneras por invitarme"_

- "_De acuerdo..."_

- "_¿Se te ofrece algo más?"_

- "_¿Eh? No, no, me retiro"_

Las once con cinco, qué fastidio. El rostro de Tokiha se veía desilucionado, con seguridad esperaba que le dijera que sí para desahogar su estrés matrimonial conmigo una vez más. Al inicio no me importaba mucho hacerlo, pero ahora, creo que con tanto problema se me han quitado las ganas. Eso ha de ser. Kiyo ha atacado en donde más me duele, quiere a Sayuri, no pienso dejársela aún si eso significa que tenga que matarlo. Kanzaki-keibu ha montado un plan para mantener vigilada a Sayuri, los derechos de la niña son míos, pero fuera del país Kiyo puede hacer lo que le plazca. Con seguridad se la piensa llevar lejos de mí.

Para eso a base de engaños acudió a Kuga, quien aunque no muy convencida de hacerla de custodio, ha permanecido a mi lado a luz y sombra. Natsuki me ha aceptado en su vida, me abrió las puertas de su casa para hacer y deshacer como me plazca. Me ha brindado protección, seguridad y una sensación que no había experimentado antes. Me ha dado todo en cuanto podía, salvo que Natsuki no me ha dado aquello que no me faltaba nunca, eso no es más que ella misma. Cualquier otra se me hubiese ofrecido sin chistar, pero Natsuki duda hasta de andar cerca de mí.

Al principio fue divertido, un juego, molestarla para que me tuviera en sus pensamientos el mayor tiempo posible. El saber que mi nombre era pronunciado con una entonación diferente en sus labios me hacía sentir importante, pero sobre todo, me hacía sentir especial. Alguien aparte de Kiyo me odiaba, Kuga nunca me aduló, tampoco yo hice nada para ganarme su cariño. Fue Sayuri quien me abrió las puertas hacia el frío mundo de Natsuki, la que me dio la oportunidad de experimentar el calor de la niña del verano pero de un corazón frío. Sayuri, quien con su inocencia infantil hizo surgir la simpatía de mi guardaespaldas, atrayéndola a mi juego poco a poco. Natsuki, si tú supieras que desde aquella noche yo...

- "_Buchou"_

- "_¿Qué ocurre Harada?"_

- "_¿No te vas a retirar? Son las doce" _

- "_En un momento estoy afuera, sólo estoy..." - _ Esperando _- "Dando tiempo"_

- "_Que descanses jefa, nos vemos el lunes" - _Harada salió de mi oficina dejando la puerta abierta, aprovechando su descuido, pregunté en voz alta.

- "_¿Sayuri estás ahí?" _

- "_Estoy aquí mamá" - _Respondió con su dulce voz infantil.

- "_Tenemos que..."_

- "_¡Oi Fujino!" - _¿Natsuki?_ - "¿No pretendes salir? ¡Ya es tarde!"_

- "_¡Natsuki!" - _Sayuri salió corriendo rumbo al pasillo y se abrazó a Kuga, cerré la oficina y le reprendí.

- "_Sayuri, te tengo dicho que en la oficina trates a Natsuki con respeto"_

- "_Pero ya no hay nadie mami" - _Replicó la niña.

- "_Déjala Fujino, tiene razón, nadie puede vernos" - _Respondió sin mirarme, con Sayuri en brazos.

- "_¿A dónde vamos a comer Natsuki?" - _Preguntó con esa misma voz infantil Sayuri.

- "_¿No lo sabes aún? ¡A McDonalds!" _

- "_Mamá dice que vas a quedar gorda"_

- "_¿Qué más le da? Después de todo ella vomita todo lo que come, no tiene por qué preocuparse al comer fast food"_

- "_Kuga, preferiría que no le digas esas cosas a Sayuri"_

- "_¿Vienes?" - _Extendió su mano hacia mí, por un momento pensé que quería que se la tomara.

- "_Qué remedio"_ - Pero en realidad me está pidiendo las llaves de la SUV.

Después de comer, Natsuki preparó el baño para Sayuri, se encargó de ella y juntas tomaron una siesta. Aprovechando que ambas dormían, me permití un último capricho, uno que Natsuki no tiene por qué enterarse. Me recosté a su lado. En su espalda, aspiré el olor de su cabello, una fragancia que día a día se volvía cada vez más intoxicante. Aquel olor que hiciera que durmiera con ella la primera vez. El mismo que despertó mis más bajas pasiones aquella fatídica noche.

En una demostración contundente de mi gran fuerza de voluntad, logré salir del trance en el que el cuerpo de Kuga me había dejado. Estábamos en su hogar, todo el sitio olía a ella, pero su recámara era el lugar que más me recordaba que Natsuki no me pertenecía. Cogí un libro de su estante y traté inútilmente de distraer mis turbios pensamientos, todos dirigidos a cometer una locura. Me incorporé del sillón de la sala y comencé a curiosear la colección de libros de Kuga. Todos eran para niños.

Rodeada de las pertenencias de Natsuki, reconsideré la idea de salir huyendo de Tokio, escapar de Kiyo, alejarme de todo. Una última mirada hacia mi entorno me hizo recapacitar, aún si pudiera no lograría mi objetivo, los Fujino no me lo permitirían, tampoco yo quiero irme de aquí. Ya no. Natsuki logró despertar en mí lo que creía perdido, mi humanidad. En el okiya, mamá Kyoko me enseñó a no sentir ni mucho menos a pensar, me convirtió en un objeto de decoración, un objeto con habilidades artísticas, pero objeto al fin. Supongo que al no poseer el amor materno, al no haber disfrutado ni siquiera del pecho de mi propia madre, me convertí en un monstruo. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba, inclusive la boda con Kiyo se me hizo de lo más normal, o quizás no me sorprendió del todo. Nunca estuve de acuerdo, en el fondo, sabía que estar con él no era lo que mi cuerpo quería, pero siendo una maiko no podía hacer gran cosa.

El matrimonio fue un fracaso, todos los días deseaba que ese cerdo muriera en el acto para no tener que soportar tenerlo encima una vez más. En cuanto logré deshacerme de él me prometí que nunca jamás permitiría que hombre, mujer o quimera; intentara dominarme. Hasta que Kuga lo hizo. Esa noche fue una de descubrimientos, aprendí que cuando Natsuki bebe se vuelve sumamente agresiva, lo suficiente para tenerme sodomizada a su antojo. Esa noche descubrí también que Natsuki es más activa de lo que parece, pero sobre todo descubrí que no soy un monstruo.

- "_¿No puedes dormir?"_

- "_Alyssa-san, buenas tardes" - _Olvidaba que tú también tienes un juego de llaves de aquí.

- "_Creí que estabas durmiendo con Natsuki" - _Se la está buscando _- "¿Gustas una taza de té en mi departamento?"_

- "_Por supuesto"_

- "_No hace falta avisarle a Natsuki, déjala dormir, debe estar exhausta"_

El departamento de Alyssa se encontraba de la misma manera en que lo vi la primera vez, no sabes si se acaba de mudar o si se está cambiando a otro sitio. El único sitio ordenado es la cocina, donde puedes ver el resto del hogar. Alyssa sirvió mi taza y pacientemente esperé a que se sentara para beber juntas, después del primer trago mi curiosidad me venció y comencé con el interrogatorio.

- "_Así que, Kuga estuvo muy ocupada"_

- "_Tuvimos una fiesta anoche en Todai, Natsuki me ayudó a limpiar"_

- "_No tenía idea de que Kuga fuera tan solícita"_

- "_Le pagué por ello"_

- "_¿Tanta es su necesidad como para ausentarse del trabajo?"_

- "_Creo que necesitaba el espacio"_

- "_¿Qué insinúas, que asfixio a Kuga al estar todo el tiempo con ella?"_

- "_No exactamente"_

- "_Entonces qué exactamente quieres decir"_

- "_Es obvio que te gusta" - _ Al fin nos sinceramos_ - "Natsuki se ha dado cuenta después de no sé cuanto tiempo"_

- "_¿Y?" _- Exhorté a mi compañía para que concretara su punto de vista.

- "_Creo que está aterrada"_

- "_Kuga piensa demasiado las cosas" - _Siempre y cuando esté sobria.

- "_Natsuki no quiere lastimar a nadie"_

- "_¿Se preocupa por Mai-san? ¡Por favor!"_

- "_Ríete si quieres Fujino-san, pero Mai es la mejor amiga de Natsuki"_

- "_Pero Mai tiene una pareja, Kuga no tendría por qué estar pensando demasiado en ello"_

- "_Tú tienes una hija, Natsuki por otro lado no tiene ninguna responsabilidad contigo" - _Sorbió su té y prosiguió_ - "Ignoro si siente algo hacia a tí, lo único que sé es que tiene miedo" - _Cobarde.

- "_¿Qué sugieres entonces, que la deje?"_

- "_Si Natsuki quisiera eso te lo hubiese pedido ya"_

- "_¿Entonces?"_

- "_Si lo que quieres con Natsuki va en serio, adelante, pero si estás jugando mejor déjala"_

- "_¿Por qué, te gusta también?"_

- "_¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que Natsuki tiene miedo de que la lastimes?"_

- "_Somos adultas..." - _Ella misma lo dice todo el tiempo.

- "_¿Natsuki es una mujer adulta? ¿En verdad te lo parece?"_

- "_Es una hermosa pintura la que tienes en tu pared" - _Cambié el tema drásticamente, Alyssa afortunadamente me siguió el juego.

- "_Es un retrato muy triste"_

- "_¿Qué te hace pensar que es un retrato?"_

- "_La expresión de la niña, es muy real para ser producto de la imaginación del autor"_

- "_Es un hermoso óleo"_

- "_Espero que el autor haga cosas menos tristes ahora, donde quiera que esté"_

Agradecí la invitación a mi anfitriona y me retiré a mi departamento, era necesario estar un tiempo a solas. No había tenido la oportunidad de sentarme a reflexionar desde que Sayuri nació, hace siete años ya. En la comodidad de mi refugio, decidí concentrarme en la conversación con Alyssa, en los eventos que habían acontecido mi día, en los pensamientos tan depresivos que he tenido el día de hoy. En la bañera dejé lo viejo, para recibir lo nuevo. Una vez fuera y mucho más lúcida, revisé entre mis cajones para ponerme algo de ropa y seguir con la charada de la madre abnegada. En el cajón lo primero que encontré fue el jersey de Natsuki.

Instintivamente, lo tomé entre mis manos y me lo llevé al rostro, aspirando nuevamente el olor natural que su cuerpo despedía. Era una fortuna que aún contuviera parte de su aroma, de lo contrario tendría que devolvérselo para volverle a ganar. Entonces me pregunto, ¿por qué? ¿Qué gano al torturarme de esta forma? Si quiero a Kuga ¿no sería más fácil si me acerco y le pido una noche? No, probablemente me volvería a rechazar, fue muy claro para mí que Kuga sólo satisface sus necesidades cuando está alcoholizada, una mujer así es un fastidio.

Con el jersey aún en brazos, me dejé caer en la cama, trayendo inevitablemente los recuerdos de la noche pasada con ella. Aquel día después del baño termal en Noboribetsu, tuve la sensación de que debería estar al pendiente de lo que hiciera, supe que si la seguía quizás obtendría algo más que el sólo mirarle el cuerpo en el onsen. No me equivoqué, cuando llegué Natsuki estaba en un estado que si no era alcohólico, se le parecía bastante. Un sujeto estaba con ella, era evidente que Kuga no tenía la menor intención de querer algo con aquel individuo, bajo ese pretexto me acerqué.

- "_Ara, veo que mi Natsuki se encuentra en buena compañía"_

- "_¿Qué es esto? No me digas que eres una tortillera" - _ Respondió sin educación el sujeto.

- "_¡A callar! Me estás amargando la cerveza" - _Natsuki le cogió del cuello y lo aventó, no tenía idea de que fuese tan fuerte.

- "_¿Interrumpí tu cita?" - _ Me senté a su lado en la barra y ordené vodka.

- "_¿Cita? Ese pedazo de animal tenía como diez minutos jodiéndome la vida"_

- "_Supongo que hice bien en aparecerme"_

- "_Sí claro, decir que soy tu novia ayudó" - _ Rió con ironía y continuó bebiendo.

- "_¿No está Kuga-han bebiendo demasiado?"_

- "_¿Quién chingados eres, mi madre? Me estarás cogiendo para ordenarme o qué..." -_ No terminó con su sabio argumento, a pesar de que fue grosera había algo de verdad en su respuesta, pero fuimos interrumpidas.

- "_Creo que tenemos compañía" - _ Comenté mientras el cantinero me entregaba mi vodka.

- "_¿Qué carajos quieres?" - _Le preguntó Natsuki al sujeto que había lanzado lejos.

- "_Mis amigos y yo pensamos que tu vieja está muy buena como para andar contigo, nos la llevamos"_

- "_¿Ah?" - _ Natsuki no movió un músculo, simplemente continuó tomando cerveza.

- "_Ara, lamento decirles que no estoy interesada, agradezco la oferta pero no"_

- "_No tienes por qué molestarte en responderles Fujino, es obvio que no te llevarán a ningún sitio"_

- "_¿Qué te hace pensar que no nos la llevamos?"_ - Respondió el desagradable sujeto.

Kuga no dijo nada, le rompió el tarro de cerveza en la cabeza y luego lo pateó hasta que cayó en el piso. Como en una película de acción, el lugar se volvió mudo, toda la atención enfocada en nosotros. El acosador se levantó con la cara ensangrentada, escupiendo improperios, sus amigos no tardaron en intentar someter a Natsuki. Pero en una gala de demostración de técnica y habilidad marcial, pese a estar muy ebria, Natsuki les rompió la cara a los cuatro. El problema fue que quedó picada, Kuga era muy violenta y si Nina-chan no llegaba a tiempo, probablemente le hubiese golpeado a cualquier otro.

Prácticamente salimos huyendo del lugar, sacando a rastras a una incontrolable Natsuki. La guardamos en el cuarto y como si de una niña se tratase, prácticamente la tuve que obligar a bañarse y mandarla a dormir. La recosté en su cama y me envolví en las sábanas de mi colchón con Sayuri a mi lado. No mucho después de eso, Natsuki se acostó en mi futon, probablemente buscando el calor de mi espalda en la madrugada. El cabello de Kuga estaba mojado, podía sentir la humedad en mi espina dorsal, la cual comenzaba a sentir los efectos del frío cuerpo de Natsuki. Me di la vuelta para tratar de despertarla, para sólo descubrir que no estaba dormida, ni siquiera sonámbula, Kuga estaba más consciente de lo que pensaba y se sonreía maliciosa.

- "_¿Qué estás...?" - _Cuestioné, pero me puso un dedo sobre los labios.

- "_Shhh, vas a despertar a Sayuri" - _Su voz ronca y atrabancada, aún bajo los efectos del alcohol.

- "_Kuga estás mojada, vas a pescar un resfriado"_

- "_¿De verdad? Haberlo dicho antes" - _Acto seguido me montó _- "Supongo que tendrás que calentarme"_

- "_Estás borracha, vete a tu cama a dormir"_

- "_Pero Fujino dijo que me puedo enfermar" -_ Y ahora resulta que eres muy obediente, ¿no?

- "_Natsuki..." - _Entonces me fijé, que los ojos de Natsuki eran muy diferentes, su mirada era..._ - "Saca tu mano de ahí"_

- "_Las caderas de Shizuru son peligrosas, pues siempre están sosteniendo esa hermosa y estrecha cintura que vuelve locos a todos esos degenerados" - _ ¿Me está viendo con deseo? _- "Tú dijiste, que te llevarías la imagen de mis pechos por varias noches, ¿no?" - _Está muy borracha_ - "Pues qué crees, yo me llevaré una imagen todavía mejor de ti"_

- "_Kuga si esto va por lo del baño yo..." - _Me besó, Kuga se atrevió a robarme un beso sin mi consentimiento_ - "Imbécil" - _La abofeteé tan fuerte que pensé que había despertado a Sayuri _- "¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?" - _Kuga no respondió, simplemente amagó mis muñecas con sus manos y volvió a besarme.

- "_¿Qué no eres mi novia? Cumple con tus obligaciones entonces"_

No supe si sentir miedo o echarme a reír de las ocurrencias de Natsuki, al inicio me dio mucho coraje, la mujer estaba empinada sobre mi cuerpo. Nunca en mis cinco sentidos habría permitido que nadie más me jineteara desde que me divorcié, simplemente no lo tolero. Pero Natsuki está haciendo del acto una comedia tan extraña que me pareció interesante saber en qué iba a parar este asunto. Al inicio creí que Natsuki se dormiría y me dejaría tranquila, pero lejos de eso, ocurrió lo impensable para mí.

- "_Ah..." - _Gemí.

- "_Sabía que te gustaría"_

- "_Kuga, mi hija está a un lado, ten un poco de considera..." - _Otra vez gemí.

- "_No te hagas Fujino, la sola idea de que nos descubran es lo que te tiene tan mojada" - _ Eres una idiota_ - "Pero si eso te preocupa me encargaré de que nadie se entere de esto"_

Creí que me amordazaría, a estas alturas ya nada me sorprendía de Natsuki, sin embargo hizo algo mucho mejor. Cada que sus dedos rozaban mi femineidad y yo no podía controlar mis sonidos guturales, Natsuki ahogaba mis gemidos en sus labios. La primera vez que lo hizo me sorprendió, la segunda me sonreí y al final, tuve un orgasmo tan violento que pensé que le había bajado la piel del brazo a Natsuki en el proceso. Hasta ese momento, el sexo nunca había sido tan divertido, me había enfocado tanto en la conquista que me había olvidado de mis propias necesidades. Me había olvidado de mí, hasta que Kuga llegó. Ni siquiera me percaté de que me había aferrado a su cuerpo y que mientras recuperaba mis fuerzas ella me sostenía entre sus brazos. Me besó en la frente, masculló unas palabras y se durmió. Ni siquiera me pidió que le devolviera el favor, quedé tan sorprendida que no tuve tiempo siquiera para preguntarle dónde demonios aprendió todo aquello.

Realmente estaba anonadada, estaba extrañamente satisfecha, inusualmente tranquila. Esa es la palabra, por primera vez en mi vida sentí que me devolvían el calor que había perdido, la inocencia que me fue arrebatada. En brazos de Natsuki sentí que todo aquello era una horrible pesadilla, que finalmente había despertado de un mal sueño, sin embargo el mal sueño comenzó cuando la susodicha negó lo ocurrido como si tuviéramos quince años. ¿Qué clase de persona es esta? Al principio pensé que estaba fingiendo, que tarde o temprano terminaría aceptando lo inevitable, pero no. Ese momento jamás ocurrió. Es más, me he tirado a Mai como diez veces más y Kuga se mantiene impávida sin decir nada al respecto.

Antes de ella, estaba convencida de que yo era una auténtica sinvergüenza, pero después de lo de Noboribetsu, me he quedado muy por detrás de Kuga. Natsuki hace honor a su fama de princesa del hielo, es una maldita. Maldita es poco, es un témpano de hielo, ¿cómo le hace para dormir a mi lado tan tranquila? Su cuerpo permanece tan helado durante toda la noche que me hace dudar de mi atractivo físico al no inspirar ni un poco de deseo en ella. Es más, la otra noche, borracha, tampoco pasó nada. ¿Lo soñé entonces? ¿Fui una aventura de temporada? No he vuelto a ver en su rostro esos ojos brillantes que me miraban con deseo y lujuria aquella noche, sino la expresión fría que le enseña al mundo entero.

- "_Fujino, ¿puedo pasar?" - _Aquella se encuentra en la puerta de mi casa.

- "_Adelante Kuga" _

- "_¿Quieres algo de la tienda? Voy por unos cigarros" - _Ese maldito vicio que tiene, cómo me molesta.

- "_Te lo agradezco pero estoy bien, gracias" - _Contesté cortante.

- "_Sayuri está dormida, échale un ojo más tarde, ¿ok?" - _¿Desde cuándo tú me dices cómo debo cuidar a mi hija?

- "_¿Vas a tardar?"_

- "_Lo que me demora gastarme un par de cigarros, cierra con seguro, te veo luego"_

Creo que Kuga se compró una caja de puros porque pasaron tres horas y la susodicha no regresó. Cargué a Sayuri y la llevé a mi departamento, cenamos algo ligero y la acosté a dormir. Sayuri pronto estaba en los brazos de Morfeo, pero yo estaba que no encontraba mi esquina. Me senté en el sofá para revisar unos papeles del trabajo y miré el reloj de pared del comedor, eran las doce de la noche ya, Natsuki no había regresado. Cuando el reloj marcó las dos de la mañana, decidí incorporarme y retirarme a intentar descansar. ¿Por qué demonios la estoy esperando? Me sentía angustiada, a pesar de que en el fondo sospechaba que la ausencia de Natsuki estaba relacionada con la pelirroja. Con seguridad, está bebiendo con ella, no es la primera vez que lo hace, aunque no lo ha hecho desde que vivo aquí.

Un peculiar arrastre de pies y el sonido de su puerta, me hizo correr hasta mi entrada para corroborar mis sospechas, Kuga llegó al departamento, pero no en el estado que me imaginaba. No estaba borracha, no estaba drogada, no estaba enfiestada, ni siquiera apestaba a tabaco; Kuga estaba herida.

- "_¿Qué te pasó?" - _Pregunté alarmada.

- "_Nada, me caí de la moto..."_

- "_¡Te he dicho que tengas cuidado cuando manejes esa porquería!" - _ La reprendí como una niña_ - "¡Bota esa basura! ¿No ves que pudiste haberte matado?"_

- "_Relájate Fujino, la moto quedó inservible de todas maneras..." - _Abrió la puerta de su departamento y por poco se me da a la fuga.

- "_Espera Kuga" - _La jalé del brazo para exponer su rostro hacia la luz _- "Por qué no..." - _Entonces me fijé, su frente se encontraba ensangrentada y al agarrar con fuerza su brazo se quejó lastimeramente _- "¿Pero qué te pasó?"_

- "_Ya te dije" - _Me alejó de golpe _- "Me caí de la moto..."_

- "_¿Pues dónde te caíste...?" - _Le jalé de la chaqueta_ - "Vamos al hospital"_

- "_¡No el hospital no!" - _Entró en pánico _- "No me gustan las enfermeras..."_

- "_Pero Natsuki tenemos que ir..."_

- "_Verás que mañana estoy bien"_

- "_No estoy de acuerdo, pero si insistes" _- Continué mi inspección visual del estado de Natsuki -_ "Al menos déjame revisarte en la casa"_

No muy convencida, logré que Kuga entrara a mi departamento para que le revisara sus heridas. Una vez dentro, casi me voy de espaldas al verle a la luz, tenía las rodillas raspadas, el pantalón rasgado, la cara entre sangre y con moretones en los brazos, su cabellera revuelta; en fin, un auténtico desastre. Le pedí que se quitara la chaqueta para poder examinar su brazo, el cual si bien no estaba roto, sí estaba bastante inflamado. Cogí un paño húmedo y se lo pasé por el rostro para limpiarle la sangre, mi mano estaba temblando.

- "_No duele" - _Comentó Natsuki, tratando de aliviar mi consternación.

- "_Natsuki esto no está bien, vayamos al hospital"_

- "_Ya te dije que no"_

- "_¿Por qué eres tan terca? ¡No se supone me estás cuidando! ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo en este estado?"_

- "_No quiero que me pregunten cosas que no pueda responder" -_ Calló terminando de decir eso, era obvio que se le escapó, entonces me temí lo peor.

- "_Dime qué pasó, sin mentiras Natsuki"_

- "_Iba en la moto, perdí el control y la estrellé" _- Mentira.

- "_¿Por qué perdiste el control?" - _No me respondió _- "Natsuki"_

- "_Shizuru, no insistas por favor, si no quieres curarme entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí" - _Se levantó de prisa.

- "_¿Dónde están tus cigarros?" - _Cuestioné, Natsuki salió por ellos y ni los trae, ni huele a nicotina.

- "_Los gasté, nos vemos mañana"_

- "_Espera por favor, regresa" - _Se detuvo, vaciló por un momento _- "Te prometo no preguntar más, sólo ven"_

Natsuki no regresó, pero tampoco se movió de su sitio, probablemente debatiéndose en si sería buena idea estar sola en el estado en el que se encontraba. Aprovechando su vacilación, me acerqué lentamente hacia ella y le abracé por la cintura, mi barbilla clavada en su hombro. En un susurro, le pedí perdón, perdón porque entendía lo que le había ocurrido, todo era mi culpa. Natsuki se soltó de mi abrazo y regresó a su lugar en el sillón sin decir más. Continué con mi tarea hasta que no había más rastro de sangre en su cuerpo, desinfecté sus heridas y le preparé la bañera en mi departamento, con suficiente agua caliente para desinflamárselas un poco. Todo el tiempo en que estuve con ella, Natsuki fue muy dócil.

Le dejé la ropa que le había ganado la otra noche, debidamente acomodada en el baño para que se cambiara. No esperando más de ella me despedí y me retiré a dormir con Sayuri. No mucho después escuché claramente el como salía del agua, podía incluso imaginarme su cuerpo desnudo escurriendo agua, tuve la imagen mental del cómo se secaba el cabello con mi toalla. Apreté los ojos fuertemente, tratando de no pensar en eso, hasta que escuché que salía del baño, sus pasos se dirigían hacia la entrada del departamento, hasta que dejé de escucharla.

Solté de golpe la inspiración que había retenido sin darme cuenta, estiré el cuerpo que tenía tenso y me dispuse a dormir, hasta que el sonido de la puerta alertó mis sentidos. La puerta de mi recámara hizo un chillido característico puesto que le faltaba aceite a las bisagras, ya le había pedido a Natsuki que solucionara ese problema. Sus pasos fueron todavía más lentos que antes, titubeante, Natsuki se recostó a mi lado y se abrazó a mi cuerpo. Me tensé de manera involuntaria.

- "_¿Estás despierta?" - _ Preguntó, sólo alcancé a asentir con la cabeza -_ "¿Será mucho pedir si no salimos mañana?"_

- "_¿Estás adolorida?" - _Cuestioné alarmada.

- "_Creo que necesito un cigarro, los perdí todos en el accidente" - _Natsuki estaba temblando, pero no era de frío.

- "_Natsuki" - _Me giré en su dirección, en cuanto lo hice se aferró a mi pecho, estaba asustada _- "Lo lamento" _

- "_Conseguiré una nueva cajetilla mañana, no te preocupes"_

A pesar de la solicitud de Natsuki, sí me preocupé, Natsuki no tenía idea de lo angustiada que me tenía, de la ansiedad que había experimentado horas antes de su llegada. Ahora que está nuevamente a mi lado, sólo me queda una sensación de falso alivio, puesto que aunque la tengo entre mis brazos ahora, me agobia el pensar que pudo haberle ocurrido algo que me impidiera estar nuevamente a su lado. Finalmente ella se durmió, pero yo no pude seguirle, tenía tantas cosas en que pensar que preferí mantenerme en vela, en pos de Natsuki.

Esta fue la primera noche que pasaba a lado de Natsuki en la que no dormía en sus brazos, sino más bien ella en los míos, debo confesar que no fue malo tampoco. Los primeros rayos de luz iluminaron mi recámara, enseñando con ellos, la imagen de una serena Kuga completamente a mi merced. Acaricié su revuelta cabellera y jugué un mechón de cabellos cobaltos entre mis dedos. A la luz solar, la herida en la frente de Natsuki se veía todavía peor que anoche. Una espantosa cortada roja de diez centímetros desentonaba con el color blanco porcelana de su piel. Besé la herida sin pensarlo, mientras mis manos recorrían su brazo herido. Anoche no pude reconocer si el brazo se encontraba roto o no, pero si el dolor le aumentara, así tenga que llevarla a la fuerza, obligaré a Natsuki a que vaya al doctor a como de lugar.

Una ventisca entró por la ventana, haciendo que uno de los mechones que había jugado cayera sobre el rostro de Natsuki. No dudé en retirárselo, pero en cuanto enfoqué mi vista hacia su rostro, no pude evitar tampoco el mirar sus labios. Esos delgados labios que noches antes, me hubiesen recorrido el cuerpo, llenándomelo de caricias. Ahora, el labio inferior de Nastsuki, tenía una abertura grotesca que costó mucho trabajo el detenerle el sangrado.

Le besé el labio sin pensar, sin darme cuenta de que ella era plenamente consciente de lo que yo hacía. Mantuve cerrados los ojos, permitiéndome disfrutar este momento, este anhelado momento. Separé mis labios de los de Natsuki y topé mi frente con la de ella, hasta que su voz me puso en alerta.

- "_Ouch"_

- "_¿K-kuga?" _

- "_Supongo que las princesas de los cuentos, no tenían golpes cuando sus príncipes les besaban"_

- "_Estás..." - _Presa del pánico, ni siquiera presté atención a lo que decía.

- "_Supongo que no soy una princesa entonces" - _Natsuki siguió hablando de príncipes y princesas, mientras que yo no sabía si salir corriendo, fingir demencia o pedirle explicaciones _- "¿Crees entonces que quizás soy un príncipe?"_

- "_No lo sé" - _Respondí con honestidad, no entendía nada.

- "_En los cuentos el príncipe pelea por la princesa, pero nunca aparece madreado pese haber enfrentado dragones o monstruos"_

- "_Natsuki no iba en un corcel, sino en una moto" - _Alcancé a responder, seguía sin comprender su buen humor.

- "_Cómo no, iba en un caballo de acero" - _Soltó una carcajada, luego continuó _- "Tal vez sea un príncipe moderno"_

- "_Debemos ir al doctor, Natsuki está delirando" - _Me incorporé alarmada, debe haberse golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza para estar diciendo tantas sandeces.

- "_Espera, espera, Shizuru" - _ Me tomó de la mano y me giró hacia sí -_ "En verdad me encuentro bien, te lo juro"_

- "_Pero..." - _Traté inútilmente de convencerle, posó un dedo sobre mis labios y me sentó nuevamente en la cama.

- "_Regresa a la cama Shizuru" - _Ara _- "No has dormido en toda la noche" - _ Me recostó a su lado_ - "Ahora es mi turno de verte dormir"_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A:** Supongo que con este capítulo saldo mi deuda de explicarles a grandes rasgos, lo ocurrido en el episodio de las vacaciones de Natsuki. Lamentablemente en este episodio vuelve a abrirse otra incógnita, el accidente de Natsuki. Aún no me decido sobre qué punto de vista abordar, pero me inclino por el de Shizuru, para no tener que relatar lo que verdaderamente pasó. My bad..._

_Este capítulo estaba listo desde antes del fin de semana, pero se me ha hecho costumbre subirlos los domingos en la noche (madrugada) no porque no pueda editarlos antes, sino más bien para que yo empiece la semana con el pendiente de buscar entre mis contactos, inspiración para terminar uno nuevo. Hay que verle el lado positivo a mi rutina, estoy segura que los lunes estamos buscando cualquier pretexto para no trabajar, estudiar, etc. Yo no he visto ningún fic o blog que se actualice en lunes, algunas páginas se ponen al día en domingo pero generalmente es el último domingo del mes, o una vacilada similar._

**geisha:** _Gei_:Arte; _Sha_:Persona (mmm, esto me recordó a mis clases de etimología, horror)

**geiko:** Técnicamente lo mismo que geisha, sólo que así se les conoce a las geisha de Kioto, recordemos que Shizuru proviene de Kansai, por lo tanto ella emplea este término.

**maiko:** _ Mai_:Danza _Ko_: Niña. Si queremos darle una definición más corta sería bailarina, sin embargo significa mujer de la danza. ¿Por qué mujer y no niña? A lo mejor porque suena más acorde en español o quizás porque son niñas cuando empiezan su instrucción. Como dato cultural antiguamente, una aprendiz de geisha comenzaba su formación a partir de los 6 años, 6 meses y 6 días (666 uy); terminándola hasta los 21 años. Admito que esto me causa confución porque he encontrado información por internet que dice que el entrenamiento de la maiko dura alrededor de 5 años, entonces, ¿existen geishas de 12 años? Tal vez aunque tu formación esté completa no puedas convertirte en una hasta los 21 (después de la mayoría de edad internacional, qué conveniente...)

**okiya:** Casa de geishas. Cada okiya debe estar afiliada a una de las comunidades de geishas existentes en Japón, las cuales son 6: Gion Kobu, Gion Higashi Shinchi, Pontocho, Shimabara, Miyagawa-Cho, Kamishichiken.

**okasan:** Madre. A la jefa del okiya se le llama okasan, en el universo de la flor y el sauce las mujeres mandan, por lo tanto el mundo de las geishas es un matriarcado.

**Karyukai:** El mundo de las flores y los sauces. _  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**SHIZURU-SAN & NATSUKI-SAN**

_Capítulo 8._

De no ser porque Sayuri comenzó a brincar sobre nosotras, lo más seguro es que no me hubiese despertado sino hasta mañana, una gran pérdida de tiempo si me lo preguntan, de no ser por Sayuri y el mal estado de Natsuki, probablemente hubiese ocupado mi día en actividades mucho más productivas. Dormí sobre Natsuki casi toda la mañana, su brazo izquierdo rodeando mi cintura, mientras que mi rostro reposaba en la base de su cuello. Donde me encontraba, podía aspirar su dulce fragancia sin ninguna restricción, Natsuki era consciente de lo que hacía, no se incomodó, no me rechazó; no recuerdo ningún otro día en mi vida en el que me sintiera satisfecha con tan sólo estar así.

Natsuki se incorporó primero, pidiéndome una disculpa por no poder seguir a mi lado y tener que atender a Sayuri. Traté de seguirles pero ella no me lo permitió, me pidió que descansara un rato en lo que ella preparaba algo rápido para comer. Quedé tan sorprendida que ni siquiera tuve tiempo para objetar su idea, por un momento pensé que estaba llevando la vida de casada que tanto había deseado. Tengo una hija, una mujer salvaje en la cama, aunque ésta no me toque todavía, pero de eso ya me encargaré, por de pronto era lo de menos.

Decidí darme un regaderazo rápido para despabilarme en lo que ellas jugaban en la cocina, desde aquí podía escuchar las risas infantiles de Sayuri, a quien nunca antes había visto tan relajada. Sayuri nunca conoció a su padre o al menos no a una edad en donde pudiera recordarle, existen fotos, fotos que mi okasan le enseñó durante su estancia en el okiya, pero por mi parte no tiene ninguna memoria de él, debí matarle en vez de meterlo preso, así me hubiese deshecho por completo de su pútrida presencia. Estoy segura de que le hubiese hecho un favor al mundo, aunque no quise dejar sola a Sayuri, tal y como mi madre lo hiciera cuando yo nací.

En cuanto Kiyo fue apresado, viví un penoso proceso judicial. Okasan estaba furiosa, había mancillado el buen nombre de su casa, había metido a la cárcel al hijo de uno de sus clientes más poderosos, había destrozado un matrimonio que era benéfico para todas las partes, había rechazado la vida de una maiko. Con el divorcio, una generosa parte de la fortuna de los Fujino me fue entregada, sin embargo Kyoko-okasan se encargó de que el dinero pasara a formar parte de su cuenta personal, todo por el okiya, dijo ella. Con lo poco que me quedó continué mis estudios, ingresé a la universidad como me había planteado originalmente, aunque en las tardes tenía que cumplir con mis obligaciones con la casa, seguía asistiendo a los eventos de mayor importancia del okiya, seguía siendo una maiko. Nunca me convertí en una geisha debido a que no terminé con mi formación como era debido, pero eso no quita el hecho de que aprendí las artes mucho mejor que la geiko oficial del okiya. A pesar de no contar con la categoría de una geisha, tenía la simpatía y la popularidad de la gran mayoría de los clientes.

Kyoko-okasan me presionó una y mil veces para continuar con el Karyukai, incluso me chantajeó conque si yo no seguía con obligaciones en el okiya, tendría que dejarle a Sayuri para pagar mi deuda. Pero yo no era la misma de antes, había perdido mi inocencia, mi bondad, mi humanidad, todo para convertirme en una bestia que arremetería con aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, inclusive mi okasan pagaría el caro precio de su osadía. Como maiko, estaba enterada de cosas que no cualquier otra estudiante del okiya sabía, en mis manos se encontraban muchos de los oscuros secretos de Kyoko-okasan, razón por la que no continuó presionándome como antes, mas no significaba que se haya convertido en una persona benevolente.

En cuanto tuve la oportunidad de partir de Kioto, huí, aún si eso significaba dejar a Sayuri en el proceso. Pensé que con el tiempo las aguas se calmarían y podría regresar por ella para vivir juntas, aunque algo en el fondo me decía que terminaría cometiendo el mismo error que mi propia madre. De no ser por la amenaza de Kyoko-okasan, con seguridad me hubiese olvidado de mi propia hija.

Natsuki y Sayuri se encontraban en la mesa, al verlas juntas, podrías jurar que eran madre e hija. Sayuri es mucho más parecida a Natsuki que a mí, pese a ser su madre biológica. A veces al ver a Natsuki, pienso que estoy viendo a mi madre o como debiera haberse visto a la edad de ella. Tal vez mis rasgos pertenecen a la familia de mi padre, quien se rumora era un gaijin. Decidí entrar en escena, saludándolas a ambas mientras me servía té en mi taza, probablemente Natsuki supuso que no le obedecería y lo preparó junto con su desayuno. Me senté a la mesa sin hacer ningún comentario, sólo me dediqué a observarlas mientras escuchaba la incesante voz de Sayuri quien mareaba a Natsuki. Kuga se reía con mi hija, jugaba con ella, verles así me hacía sentir una opresión en el pecho que no entendí el por qué de ese sentir. No en ese momento.

- "_¿Cómo estuvo?" - _Preguntó Natsuki al ver que había bebido todo el contenido de la taza.

- "_No lo hubiese hecho mejor"_

- "_Probablemente no" - _A veces cuando eres arrogante, también eres linda, ¿lo sabías?

- "_Mamá, Natsuki no quiere salir"_

- "_Natsuki tuvo un accidente, ¿no ves que está toda magullada?"_

- "_¿Natsuki te sientes mal?" - _Preguntó con genuina consternación.

- "_Un poco mareada"_

- "_Eso es porque te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza, pero no has querido ir al doctor" - _Insistí con el tema de la salud.

- "_No insistas Fujino, unos cuantos golpes no van a matarme"_

- "_Bien Kuga, se hará como tú digas" - _Terminé la conversación no muy contenta, Natsuki se sonrió ampliamente al haber ganado, de nuevo, nuestro efímero debate.

- "_Siempre es como yo digo"_ - Ok, aquí tu arrogancia no me gusta.

Parcialmente disgustada, me levanté de la mesa y me dirigí hacia la tarja de la cocina para lavar los platos. Tallé la vasija con brusquedad en un vano intento por mitigar mi molestia, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Natsuki estaba a mis espaldas. Me tomó por los hombros y casi rompo la fina taza que comprara en Kioto, simplemente no me esperaba que se me acercara de esa manera.

- "_Shizuru, tenemos que hablar"_

- "_¿De qué se trata?" - _Pregunté tratando de que mi voz no sonara nerviosa.

- "_Es sobre lo de anoche..." - _ Al fin.

- "_Mamá, están tocando a la puerta"_

- "_Espera, no abras..." - _Fue demasiado tarde, Sayuri había ido hacia la entrada y en ese momento me di cuenta de que no le pasé el cerrojo a la puerta, tal y como Natsuki me había advertido.

- "_¿Quién eres tú?"_

Una pequeña silueta se encontraba en la puerta, un figura que no había visto desde que me mudé a Tokio. En mi puerta se encontraba la presencia de una persona que jamás pensé a volver a ver en mi vida, al menos no en Tokio, no en mi casa, no saludando a mi hija y mucho menos...

- "_¡Cómo está tu cabezota Kuga!" - _No saludando tan efusivamente a mi Natsuki.

- "_Araña, te dije que no vinieras aquí"_

- "_Nadie me siguió"_

- "_Disculpen..." - _Me entrometí _- "Me gustaría saber qué demonios hace esta mujer de cascos ligeros en mi casa"_

- "_¡Oh, no me digas que la mujer más sexy de Kioto y más aclamada por los grandes señores de Gion es tu protegida..."_

- "_Cierra la boca Nao"_

- "_Yuuki Nao" - _ Pronuncié lentamente _- "Prostituta de cuarta, sal de mi casa ahora"_

- "_¿Prostituta? No" - _Dándose aires de grandeza la muy idiota acompletó -_ "Cortesana, una puta es barata y mis servicios son muy caros, ¿no Kuga?"_

- "_¿Me vienes a cobrar?" - _ Qué está pasando aquí _- "Tú no tienes madre"_

- "_¡Kuga!" - _Le metí un buen codazo a Natsuki, quien parecía olvidar que habían niños presenciando la escena.

- "_La gran Kuga Natsuki, heredera de la técnica Kuga de Fuuka, golpeada por una geisha" - _Estúpida enana -_ "Esto sí que ha valido la pena"_

- "_Exijo una explicación, ahora" _- Sentencié.

Yuuki Nao se presentó un buen día en el okiya de mamá Kyoko, dijo provenir de Niigata, decía querer aprender todo lo necesario para dedicarse al Karyukai. El okiya se encontraba en una de sus peores crisis, las geishas habían perdido su prestigio desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial, sin embargo en la actualidad cada vez éramos menos. Mamá le propuso una prueba de su interés en dedicarse a una disciplina tan completa como lo era ésta, así que le puso ceros a su reclutamiento. Nao era una mujer muy bella, algo menuda para las exigencias de mamá pero con una sonrisa muy sugerente que con seguridad atraería a los clientes.

Los principales obstáculos eran que Nao no era una jovencita, otro era que no tenía dinero para pagar su entrenamiento y conseguir en menos de dos días a un **danna,** era simplemente una proesa. Nao aseguró que conseguiría el dinero en menos de 24 horas, y si le llevaba el efectivo a Kyoko-okasan, la matriarca no le buscaría más peros a su entrada al okiya. Kyoko, segura de que la misión era imposible, aceptó el trato, incluso hubo un convenio sobre ello. La llegada de Nao al okiya causó gran expectación entre las jóvenes maiko, pues si lo lograba seguro se convertiría en una leyenda urbana.

En aquellos días yo me encontraba mayormente en la universidad, recién iniciaba una licenciatura en derecho. Las maiko más jóvenes me ayudaban a cuidar de Sayuri, quien era todavía muy pequeña. Recuerdo que Nao se hizo famosa no sólo por obtener el dinero en el tiempo pactado, sino también porque le tiró sus credenciales a Kyoko-okasan en menos de seis meses. Nao se afilió a una corriente mucho más productiva según ella, incursionó al mundo del Ukiyo, se convirtió en una discípula de las Oiran, abandonando la casa y dejando sin ganancias a una enfurecida Kyoko.

- "_Me ha ido bien" - _Presumió Nao.

- "_Nadie te preguntó eso" - _A mí explícame tu relación con Natsuki.

- "_¿Eres una **yujo**?" - _Preguntó sorprendida Kuga.

- "_¿**Tayu**? ¡Ja! Si se ve que eres una vulgar **hashi**" -_ Espeté despectiva.

- "_Espera, ¿existen todavía burdeles de ese tipo?" - _Kuga se veía más que interesada en el tema, no me gusta esto.

- "_El mundo del Karyukai es fascinante Kuga, recuerda que una mujer debe ser tan flexible como una flor y tan firme como un sauce..." - _ ¡Esas son las palabras de mamá! Pero esta zorra las está diciendo con un doble sentido de lo más morboso que haya escuchado antes_ - "Ah, pero tú ya sabías eso de mí" - _¡Qué!

- "_Sayuri, ¿por qué no vas a leer un libro por ahí...?" - _ Sugirió una nerviosa Kuga.

- "_Pero esto es interesante, nunca antes había visto a una cortesana de verdad"_

- "_Sayuri, Yuuki-han no es una cortesana es una..." - _Tosió la susodicha_ - "EX, condiscípula del okiya" - _Corregí.

- "_¿Eres una geiko como mamá?" - _Oh Dios, me está comparando con esta perdida.

- "_¡Fujino es una geisha!" - _ No era así como pensaba relatarte mi vida Kuga.

- "_Sayuri, déjanos solas unos minutos, después te explico"_

- "_No haces nada divertido" - _Refunfuñó, desde que pasa mucho tiempo con Natsuki suele imitarla más de lo que debiera.

- "_Ya estamos solas, quiero saber tu relación con Natsuki" - _Demandé con autoridad.

- "_¿Quieres saber? Págame antes, ¿no?" - _ Esta zorra...

- "_Escúchame bien, puta barata..." - _Oh sí, con Sayuri lejos mi vocabulario es mucho más crudo.

- "_¡Espera Shizuru, yo te explico!" - _Natsuki interrumpió justo antes de que le clavara un cuchillo de cocina a esta mujerzuela _- "Nao es de Fuuka"_

- "_¿Fuuka?" - _Sabía que no era de Niigata.

- "_Entrenó en el dojo del abuelo, fuimos condiscípulas desde la escuela elemental en Fuuka y..."_

- "_Relájate Kuga, si una confesión necesitas ve a una iglesia" - _ Dijo la muy puta.

- "_Aún no comprendo qué hace esta mujerzuela en mi casa" - _ Declaré ya harta.

- "_Esta mujerzuela te trajo a Kuga sana y salva"_

- "_¿Ah?" - _Me perdí _- "¿De qué está hablando, Natsuki?"_

- "_Pues verás, eso era lo que yo quería explicarte, como decía..."_

- "_¡Pero qué te ha hecho! Luego dicen que las geishas no son putas..." - _ Esta imitación de mujer me las pagará...

- "_¡Nao!" - _Gritó Natsuki_ - "Shizuru es mi jefa, le devuelvo un favor al súper policía Reito" - _¿Sólo su jefa? Eso dolió.

- "_Quieres decir, ¿niño bonito estoy en todo Reito?" - _¿Tú también conoces a Kanzaki-keibu?

- "_Es policía, se supone que estoy custodiando a Shizuru"_

- "_¿No pudo darte una pistola? Casi te matan anoche..." - _Un momento.

- "_¿Qué pasó anoche?" _- Pregunté con severidad - _ "Ambas, me deben una larga y prolongada explicación"_

La versión que Yuuki me contara de anoche sólo corroboró mi teoría, pues yo ya me venía imaginando lo que le había pasado a Natsuki. Anoche Natsuki salió a comprar unos cigarros, la tienda no quedaba muy lejos del departamento, sin embargo ella sabía que la venían siguiendo, así que cogió su moto y se fue en la búsqueda de la tienda más lejana que encontró. Cuando Kuga salió de la tienda, fue interceptada por unos hombres vestidos de salary man, estos intentaron amedrentarla para que se alejara de Sayuri y de mí. Natsuki se defendió, huyó de ellos y arrancó en su moto lo más rápido que pudo, pero otro grupo de matones venían detrás de ella. La sacaron del camino y la moto quedó hecha pedazos. Natsuki se encontraba herida por el accidente y de no ser por Nao, probablemente no la hubiese vuelto a ver.

- "_No comprendo qué hacías tú por ese rumbo" - _Se dirigió Natsuki a Yuuki.

- "_Venía de trabajar"_

- "_Dirás de talonear"_

- "_Respeta Kuga, de no ser por mí estarías tres metros bajo tierra y tendrías a tu viuda y a tu hija llorando tu irremediable pérdida"_

- "_Escucha..."_

- "_Natsuki, tiene razón" - _Intervine en la disputa _- "Yuuki-han, te agradezco tus atenciones para con Natsuki, estoy dispuesta a gratificarte por el favor"_

- "_¿Gratificar?" - _ Se está haciendo a la digna - _"¿Acaso crees que encontré a tu mascota?"_

- "_Está bien, dime de cuánto estamos hablando..." - _Corregí.

- "_No ayudé a Kuga por dinero, estamos entre amigas"_

- "_Conocidas" - _Interrumpió Natsuki, quien fue ignorada por Yuuki.

- "_Todas de una manera tenemos algo en común, así que considéralo como un favor de condiscípulas"_

- "_Te lo agradezco Yuuki-han"_

- "_Bien, si no vas a cobrar entonces conoces la salida"_

- "_Qué desagradable eres Kuga, entiendo que estés desesperada por tener una sesión de sexo salvaje y pasional con la geisha más candente de Kioto pero..."_

- "_¡NAO!"_

- "_No tienes sentido del humor" - _ Se levantó -_ "Fujino, mi tarjeta"_

- "_¿Qué es esto?" - _ Preguntó Kuga.

- "_Ahí se encuentra la dirección de mi negocio, espero verles pronto"_

Yuuki se retiró, dejándonos una tarjeta sumamente colorida que incluso olía a perfume. Uno barato por cierto. El negocio se encontraba en uno de los suburbios más rojos de Tokio, en la tarjeta Yuuki se hacía llamar Madame Juliet. El negocio ofrecía servicio de escorts, masajes, danzas y todo lo que necesite un hombre para desestresarse después de una dura jornada laboral. En otras palabras, una casa de Ukiyo.

- "_Pinche araña, siempre supe que la putería le sentaría mejor..."_

- "_Ya tendremos tiempo para discutir sobre tu pasado con Yuuki-han, lo que me interesa saber ahora es lo de anoche" _

- "_Era lo que pensaba decirte antes de que ella se apareciera en tu departamento..." - _Y ahora me pregunto cómo dio con él.

- "_¿Por qué me mentiste? Por qué tuve que enterarme de Yuuki-han y no de ti que habías sido víctima de los secuaces de mi ex-marido"_

- "_Cálmate Fujino, para empezar tú eres la que más misterios tiene"_

- "_¿A qué te refieres?" - _Pregunté indignada.

- "_Hasta donde yo sé te estoy custodiando de un hombre del que no sé nada, ni tú ni Reito quisieron soltar la lengua sobre el asunto"_

- "_Ara"_

- "_Si ambos me hubiesen dicho que el tipo era tan poderoso jamás hubiese aceptado hacer este favor"_

- "_Si tú me hubieses dicho que lo de anoche no fue un accidente, te lo hubiese contado todo"_

- "_Sí claro, hasta tu pasado de geisha" - _ Respondió con ironía, odio cuando hace eso.

- "_No me estás haciendo ningún favor Kuga, no me debes nada, ¿sabes?"_

- "_Tienes razón, no es mi problema"_

- "_Yo no te he pedido nada, no te estoy pagando, no te estoy obligando tampoco" - _ Debí cerrar la boca _- "Antes de ti podía perfectamente sola, así que no eres indispensable"_

- "_¿De verdad?"_

- "_Absolutamente" _- Caramba, qué hice.

- "_Bien"_

- "_Bien"_

- "_Despídeme de Sayuri, necesito prepararme para trabajar mañana"_

Para cuando recapacité de mi irreparable error, Kuga había salido de mi departamento. La idea inicial de correr en su búsqueda desapareció casi al mismo tiempo en que cruzó por mi cabeza. No entiendo cómo unas horas antes, habíamos pasado un momento único en donde ambas nos dejamos de juegos y abrimos nuestros corazones. Hubiese preferido que Natsuki hubiera abierto las piernas pero al menos como estábamos, era casi un hecho que me la llevaría a la cama esta noche. Así que por jugar mal mis cartas y permitir que la razón me ganara, me he perdido de sexo seguro esta noche, me he quedado sin custodio, he perdido el jersey de la apuesta y lo que es mucho peor, he perdido a Natsuki.

La semana inició exactamente igual que la anterior, como todos los lunes, me levanto temprano para llevar a Sayuri al colegio. Cuando salimos del departamento, dirigí una discreta mirada hacia el de Natsuki, esperando tal vez verla por casualidad. Su puerta estaba cerrada, probablemente la susodicha se encuentre aún dormida, estoy segura de que no va a poder ponerse en pie para trabajar, realmente su estado físico es malo. Hago una nota mental para mantener su récord de asistencias impecable, antes de partir al colegio, si ella no llega a tiempo o simplemente no se presenta a Searrs, me encargaría de justificarle la falta. Después de todo, es mi culpa.

Di instrucciones al guardia del colegio de Sayuri de que sólo yo podía ir a buscarla, en caso de que Kiyo tuviera en mente ir por ella o mandar a alguien. Una vez estipulado el trato, me encaminé al trabajo no de muy buena gana. No estaba de humor para lidiar con los problemas diarios de la oficina, no quería ver a nadie, demonios, lo único que quería era salir corriendo con un rumbo desconocido. Al llegar a Searrs, descubrí que para mi sorpresa, Kuga estaba en su cubículo. Tokiha le preparaba un café mientras le reprendía por el 'accidente' con la motocicleta. Ese fue el tópico más importante del día, con eso se dan una idea de lo divertido que resultó.

Quería disculparme con Kuga pero mi orgullo no me lo permitía, ¿por qué tenía que rendirle explicaciones a una idiota como ella? ¿Por qué habría yo de tener que doblar las manos y decirle que la regué? Ella es la subordinada, la que tiene que quedar bien conmigo es Kuga, no yo. Así que estúpida e infantilmente, llegué a la conclusión de que si Kuga no entraba a mi oficina antes de las diez de la mañana a pedirme disculpas, iría a fastidiarla a la suya. A las diez con cinco ya estaba yo ahí, para beneplácito de los ahí presentes.

- "_Fujino-san, buenos días" - _Saludó Takeda.

- "_Buenos días Takeda-san"_

- "_Buchou, en qué podemos servirte" - _Preguntó Tokiha.

- "_Supe que tienen a una nueva colaboradora, así que he venido a supervisar que todo esté en orden"_

- "_¡Con gusto!" - _Respondió solícito Takeda _- "Hey Higurashi, saluda a Fujino-buchou"_

- "_Higurashi Akane, gusto en conocerle" - _Se presentó con formalidad la nueva integrante del departamento.

- "_Mi nombre es Fujino Shizuru, espero que pronto te pongas al corriente para que nuestra empresa sea más eficiente"_

- "_Cuente con ello, Fujino-buchou"_

- "_¿Quién le está enseñando el manejo del equipo?" - _Pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- "_Kuga-san" - _Respondió nervioso Takeda.

- "_Supe que tuviste un accidente Kuga-han" - _Dirigiéndome por vez primera a Natsuki, quien ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme_ - "Te recuerdo que todo lo que te ocurra fuera del horario laboral, no es problema de la empresa"_

- "_¿Acaso me estás oyendo llorar?" -_ Sentí un golpe al estómago, es odiosa cuando está en ese plan.

- "_Te lo digo por si empiezas a faltar y excusarte por el altercado..."_

- "_Fujino, si viniste a joderme mejor intenta de otro modo, aún si tuviera una hemorragia interna vendría a trabajar" - _De momento tuve un leve remordimiento de conciencia -_ "Nada me daría más gusto que morirme trabajando y que mi deceso ocasione la demanda que lleve a la quiebra a esta cárcel" - _Aquí dejé de sentir pena y torcí la boca sin ningún reparo.

- "_Higurashi tomará tu lugar entonces, nadie te extrañará con seguridad"_

No me quedé a ver su expresión después de mi comentario, si le dolió o no es algo que ignoro, pero por una extraña razón no quise seguir más tiempo a su lado. La sola presencia de Natsuki provocaba que mis instintos más naturales salieran a flote, el tenerla cerca potenciaba mis sentimientos. Malos y buenos por igual. En este punto no sabía si la amaba o la odiaba, lo único que deseaba era poseerla y que Kuga sintiera que no podía vivir sin mí. Realmente estaba indignada, estaba despechada y esa era la realidad, una mujer así no puede pensar racionalmente.

En mi estúpido juego infantil, decidí no mucho después de mi encuentro con Natsuki, intentar provocar alguna reacción en ella, cualquiera. Si enojarla era imposible al menos intentaría darle celos. Ciega en mi arrogancia, pensé que si le daba piques con su mejor amiga la tendría en mi oficina de rodillas y suplicando que dejara de dormir con la pelirroja. Grave error. A las doce diecisiete del día, me presenté en la oficina de Kuga y descaradamente flirteé con Tokiha, Kuga continuó con su labor de instruir a la nueva recluta así que fingió demencia todo ese tiempo. Cuando el reloj marcó las doce con cuarenta y cinco minutos, decidí probar movimientos más radicales, me llevé descaradamente a Tokiha a mi oficina.

No necesito entrar en detalles sobre lo que pasó ahí, me la cogí en todas las formas posibles en una oficina, la mujer estaba tan satisfecha que ni siquiera pensó en comer. Estuvimos encerradas cerca de dos horas, tiempo en el que el almuerzo había terminado. A las dos con cincuenta me resigné, subí a la azotea para respirar aire fresco en lo que intentaba ordenar mis ideas. Para mi sorpresa no era la única que estaba ahí, Kuga estaba fumando en el techo del corporativo. Sin decir nada, me acerqué hacia ella, Kuga no reaccionó ante mi presencia, así que supuse que esa era buena señal. En una rápida inspección del panorama, descubrí alrededor de diez colillas de cigarro a los pies de Natsuki, de su cuerpo emanaba el olor del tabaco en una forma exagerada.

El cigarro que Natsuki tenía en la boca estaba apagado, en sus manos se encontraba un encendedor de bolsillo tipo Zippo, con el que se encontraba jugando al abrirlo y cerrarlo indefinidamente. Ignoro si ella era consciente de lo que hacía, Kuga se encontraba viendo a la nada y no veía para cuando diera señas de vida. Cualquiera de las dos posibles opciones eran viables, encendía su cigarro o se daba la media vuelta para irse. Natsuki no parecía decidirse, o quizás soy yo quien piense demasiado sobre esto. Finalmente Natsuki accionó el encendido mecánico del aparato y prendió su cigarro, en este punto decidí intervenir.

- "_Supongo que Kuga-han sabe que está prohibido fumar en Searrs"_

- "_Hay muchas cosas que están prohibidas pero nadie las respeta" - _Respondió sin mirarme y con el cigarro en la boca.

- "_Por eso existen las jerarquías, Kuga-han" - _Natsuki exhaló su apestosa bocanada de tabaco y prosiguió.

- "_Oblígame entonces" - _Su mirada era asesina, creo que no le había visto esos ojos nunca.

- "_De acuerdo" - _En un rápido y certero movimiento, le retiré el cigarro de la boca_ - "La próxima vez que te encuentre fumando, te obligaré a salir del edificio"_

- "_¿Es una amenaza?"_

- "_Es una advertencia"_

- "_Está bien" - _Kuga se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la puerta_ - "Fujino, la próxima vez que te tires a Mai, cierra la ventana, se escucha perfectamente todo lo que hacen desde aquí"_

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Fue un consejo o una advertencia? ¿Acaso la fría Kuga Natsuki sintió celos y es por eso que dijo aquello? Luego entonces, Natsuki estuvo todo el tiempo que pasé con Tokiha en mi oficina, fumando aquí en el techo y escuchando lo que hacíamos, ¿fue así? Hay grandes probabilidades también de que sólo lo hubiese dicho para molestarme, después de todo, le reprimí su vicio. Si fue lo uno o lo otro, jamás lo sabré, Natsuki era una tumba cuando así lo decide. Lo único que me queda es desear que en algún rincón de su ser, ella sintiera celos. Mientras meditaba lo ocurrido, me llevé a los labios el cigarrillo que minutos antes, había estado en los de ella.

- "_Mamá, ¿no va a cenar Natsuki con nosotras?" - _Si yo fuera ella no querría saber de mí.

- "_Natsuki está herida, tiene que reponer energías"_

- "_Pero Natsuki dijo que me ayudaría con mi tarea"_

- "_Creo que puedo hacer un trabajo decente en esos menesteres, Sayuri-chan" - _Propuse con ironía.

- "_Ella prometió dormir conmigo" - _Ara, yo siento igual _- "Mamá..."_

- "_Esta bien" - _Me resigné - _ "Iré por ella, sólo que no te prometo nada"_

- "_Eres la mejor"_

- "_No le abras a nadie por favor, no tardo"_

No muy convencida de cómo iba a presentarme ante el departamento de Natsuki, me encaminé hacia donde la esquiva Kuga vivía. Toqué a la puerta y no tardó mucho en abrirme, para no perder la costumbre, Kuga me recibió fumando. No me dejó entrar, en la puerta le expliqué del por qué de mi presencia, Kuga no gesticuló mientras hablé con ella, no respondió, sus ojos fríos me miraban con cierta indiferencia. Finalmente se retiró de la puerta y entré a su departamento para continuar con la plática.

Desocupó su sillón para que me sentara, puesto que estaba tapizado de revistas; frente a él se encontraba una mesita de estar llena de botellas vacías de cerveza. Estas botellas han estado aquí desde que recuerdo, a Kuga la limpieza no se le da. La televisión se encontraba encendida, el canal deportivo pasaba el juego del equipo de béisbol local. El volumen del aparato era muy alto, así que tuve que alzar mucho la voz para llamar la atención de Natsuki, quien desde el mediodía ha actuado muy raro. Kuga permaneció impávida en su lugar, sentada en el extremo opuesto del sillón. Lentamente encendió un nuevo cigarro con un cerillo que se encontraba en la mesa.

- "_Entonces" - _Pregunté para acabar con esta situación.

- "_Entonces qué" - _Fingió demencia.

- "_Vas a la casa o le digo a Sayuri que tú ya no quieres nada con nosotras"_

- "_Ah, eso" - _Continuó fumando -_ "Que venga, que venga"_

- "_De ninguna manera, este lugar es muy insalubre para ella" - _Pasé un dedo sobre la mesa - _ "No has hecho limpieza en no sé cuanto tiempo y apesta a cigarro desde afuera"_

- "_Así que mamá Fujino quiere continuar con la charada de la familia feliz por su pequeña vástaga"_

- "_¿Por qué otra razón vendría hasta aquí?" - _Fingí indignación.

- "_Pues por ejemplo" - _Apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero_ - "Para venir a verme" - _Me miró detenidamente por vez primera.

- "_Eso quisieras" - _Respondí nerviosa, aunque lo disimulé.

- "_¿Estás diciendo que viniste a la guarida del lobo para que éste, tan sólo durmiera con caperucita roja?" - _Se acercó peligrosamente hacia mí.

- "_Kuga, no sé que pase por tu mente pero..." - _Tomó mi rostro y lo sostuvo frente al suyo, mirándome retadora.

- "_Tal vez no sepas qué pase por mi mente, pero yo sí puedo leer la tuya" - _Hundió su rostro en mi cabello al mismo tiempo que aspiraba mi olor_ - "Tú me deseas"_

- "_No seas ególatra, no tengo tiempo para esto"_ - Me levanté de golpe rumbo a la salida, Kuga me jaló del brazo hacia sí.

- "_Tengo hambre" - _Me recostó en el sillón, mientras me ponía los brazos sobre la cabeza_ - "Sayuri puede esperar un par de horas para irse a dormir..."_

- "_Kuga, este juego no es divertido" - _Traté de incorporarme, pero Natsuki recostó todo su peso sobre mí.

- "_Para mí lo es" - _Abrió mi blusa de golpe, sin tomarse la molestia en abrir los botones - _"¡Oh, un sostén con broche al frente!" - _Lo tanteó con sutileza _- "¡Qué conveniente!"_

- "_No pienses que es por ti"_

- "_Rompes mi corazón, ¿pero sabes qué?"_ - Acercó sus labios hacia mi oído - _"Pagarás el precio de venir hasta aquí solita" - _¿Clank? ¿Qué fue ese sonido...?

- "_¡Kuga!" - _Natsuki me esposó, ¡me esposó!

- "_Es por si pensabas escapar" _- Se sentó sobre mi vientre y sacó un nuevo cigarrillo de su bolsillo.

- "_¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer conmigo?"_

- "_Pues obviamente no vamos a rezar un rosario" - _Soltó una tenebrosa carcajada y encendió su apestoso tabaco.

- "_Apágalo" - _ Ordené, Natsuki hizo caso omiso_ - "¡Kuga!"_

- "_¿Por qué?" - _Resopló el humo_ - "Ah ya sé, te recuerdo a tu ex-marido, ¿verdad?" - _¿Qué?_ - "El tal Kiyo"_

- "_¿Cómo sabes tú de él?" - _¿Habrá sido Reito?

- "_Apuesto a que ustedes se divertían mucho cuando estaban casados" - _Me miró de manera lasciva_ - "Tenerte a su merced debe haberle hecho creer que era un hombre afortunado" - _Trazó una línea con sus dedos desde mis labios hasta mi pecho_ - "En realidad lo era"_

- "_Si esto es una broma me parece de muy mal gusto lo que estás haciendo"_

- "_Mal gusto el tuyo por haberte casado con un hombre tan vil como ese" - _Sus facciones se endurecieron _- "Mira cómo me jodió el rostro..."_

- "_Entonces..."_

- "_Tuve el placer de conocerlo en persona, un sujeto fino pero de malos modales" - _Escupió su cigarro hacia la alfombra _- "Mira que golpearme con una nudillera de metal..."_

- "_¡Qué!"_

- "_Pero no te preocupes, no se fue de a gratis, ni él ni los otros"_

- "_¡Natsuki!" - _ Quise incorporarme, pero ejerció mayor peso sobre mí y no pude moverme.

- "_Es una pena lo que le ocurrió a mi moto, me gustaba esa moto" - _Me abrió el broche del sostén_ - "Pero me gustas más tú" _

- "_¿Qué es lo que pretendes?"_

- "_¿Yo? Me voy a divertir contigo un rato, es todo"_

- "_¿Estás drogada? Porque me queda claro que borracha no estás..."_

- "_¿Drogada? Un poco mareada por tanto cigarro, tal vez provocada, fumar es un feo vicio"_

- "_¿Por qué entonces...?"_

- "_¿Fumo? A Natsuki le gusta mantenerse fría, por eso fuma" - _¿Natsuki?_ - "Te gusta tener el control, ¿verdad?" _- Comenzó a acariciarme el pecho con delicadeza - _"Una geisha, jamás lo hubiera pensado"_

- "_Kuga esto no me..." - _Me besó para callarme, si algo bueno tenía Natsuki era que sabía muy bien cómo mantenerme inmóvil.

- "_Apuesto a que en tu antigua vida te acostumbraron tanto a complacer a los demás que jamás se te ocurrió el satisfacer tus necesidades" - _ Este beso me supo a tabaco, desagradable pero agradable al mismo tiempo _- "Esta tarde por ejemplo, con Mai"_

- "_¡Me estabas espiando!" -_ Lo sabía _- "¡Kuga eso fue de muy mal gusto!" - _ Se echó a reír.

- "_No te estaba espiando, te lo dije antes, que los gemidos de Mai se escaparon por tu ventana" - S_e puso seria y prosiguió_ - "Pero volviendo al tema principal" - _¿Pues hay uno? _- "Como decía, te han mal acostumbrado a hacer tu voluntad, la gente cae rendida a tus pies porque en realidad eres una mujer muy atractiva"_

- "_Ara, agradezco que Kuga-han me encuentre acorde a sus gustos pero esta no es la manera"_

- "_¡Ah! Crees que te voy a poseer en mi sillón, ¿verdad?" - _ Emitió otra carcajada_ - "Lo siento Fujino-buchou, pero no es mi intención complacerte sino castigarte"_

- "_¿Tú vas a castigarme a mí?"_

- "_Por supuesto, hiciste de mi día un verdadero infierno" - _Frunció el ceño_ - "Cogerte a Mai casi en mi presencia fue muy desagradable"_

- "_¿Celosa?" - _Ahora era yo quien se reía.

- "_Cuando recién ingresé a Searrs lo primero que pensé fue, 'esa tetona ha de ser un gozo en la cama'" _- Eso no era lo que yo quería escuchar - _"Después de un par de meses me di cuenta de que llevarte a la cama una mujer así ha de ser un fastidio. Ahora sé que no me equivoqué, ¿sabes que __cada vez que te la coges me lo cuenta todo?"_

- "_No tenía idea" - _Nota mental, callar a la pelirroja comunicativa.

- "_Lo que pasó en Noboribetsu fue un error, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir" - _Me liberó de las esposas_ - "La próxima vez que tenga sexo contigo será porque tú me lo has pedido"_

- "_¿Yo pedírtelo a ti? ¡Jamás!" - _Me incorporé muy disgustada_ - "Ni siquiera me gustas"_

Mientras me cerraba la blusa no me di cuenta de que Natsuki se acercó hacia mí por la espalda, me jaló de la cintura y volvió a tirarme en el sillón. Con una mano me inmovilizó a la fuerza mientras con la otra me alzaba la falda hasta la cintura. Traté de soltarme de su agarre pero fue inútil, Kuga había llegado hasta mi femineidad con un toque único.

- "_Estás mojada, pero creí que no te gustaba esto"_

- "_Eres una idiota" - _Respondí ofendida, Kuga sabía que no había argumento alguno que pudiera desmentir lo que era obvio.

- "_Puedo detenerme si lo deseas, también te puedes ir" - _ Kuga se posicionó entre mis piernas_ - "Decide de una buena vez Fujino..."_

- "_Natsuki..." - _Pronuncié su nombre casi en un susurro, Kuga había comenzado a besarme y a lamerme la entrepierna.

- "_¿Es ese un sí?" - _Un leve mordisco hizo que me llevara la mano a la boca para evitar un vergonzoso gemido de mi parte.

- "_Por favor no me tortures así..."_

- "_Tomaré eso como un sí"_

Natsuki dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, antes de que yo protestara me tomó en sus brazos y me cargó. No creí que tuviera tanta fuerza, Kuga no ha de pesar más que yo, aún así me levantó con tanta facilidad que me hizo parecer tan leve como una pluma. Llevé mis brazos hacia su cuello casi de manera involuntaria, acto seguido me besó y nos dirigimos a su habitación. Parece ser que al final, sí tuve mi noche de sexo seguro y salvaje, después de todo.

* * *

_**N/A:** ¡Ah, día de muertos! Esta es una de esas fechas en donde te levantas temprano para ir a trabajar y notas que todo las calles están vacías, porque NADIE trabaja en 1° de Noviembre, salvo algunos pocos menos afortunados... Debí hacerle caso a mi señora madre y estudiar para maestra... Espero que ustedes disfruten de estos días de asueto (si los tienen), cómodamente en su hogar o con sus amigos, hasta entonces Ja ne!_

**Ukiyo:** Literalmente, mundo flotante, podría ser traducido como el mundo del placer. No necesariamente se refiere al placer sexual, sino a cualquier tipo de entretenimiento. En el periodo Edo este término era muy común, puesto que englobaba servicios como lo eran el sumo, teatro kabuki, geishas, música, danza, pintura y las oiran.

**Oiran:** Estrictamente hablando de cortesanas y burdeles; engloba a ambos. Hay que tener en cuenta una cosa, una cortesana (oiran), no es lo mismo que una prostituta occidental. El oficio de las oiran no sólo era de placer, pues eran cortesanas bien preparadas, de un nivel cultural elevado. Estaban instruidas en arte, música, caligrafía, danza; tal y como lo eran las geishas. La diferencia entre una geisha y una oiran era principalmente el hecho de que las oiran eran las únicas que podían ofrecer sus servicios sexuales a los clientes. A diferencia de las geishas quienes sólo ofrecían entretenimiento artístico a los clientes. Se supone que un hombre de aquella época, gustaba más de los placeres de las geishas que de las oiran, lo que supone la extinción de las oiran en el periodo actual. Recordemos también que el periodo Edo era mucho más liberal que el de ahora, ya que Japón quedó a la merced de los países extranjeros, tuvo que adquirir una cultura mucho más puritana y retrógrada a la vez.

**Tayu-yujo:** Eran las cortesanas de más alto rango en aquellos tiempos, yujo es como se les conocía en Tokio.

**Hashi:** Cortesanas de más baja categoría

**Danna:** Cliente frecuente de mucho dinero.

**Salary man:** En la cultura japonesa, así se le conoce a los ejecutivos de una empresa en el famoso idioma japanglish (el término existe aunque no lo crean)


	9. Chapter 9

**SHIZURU-SAN & NATSUKI-SAN**

_Capítulo 9._

- "_¿Cómo está el desayuno?"_

- "_Delicioso"_

- "_Ah, buen día Shizuru enseguida te preparo tu té"_

- "_Gracias Natsuki"_

- "_Mamá, dormiste mucho, pensamos que no ibas a poder levantarte hoy"_

- "_Quizás si Natsuki no me hubiese dejado sola en su departamento..." _

- "_Te veías tan cansada que no tuve corazón para levantarte" - _¿No tuviste corazón para levantarme pero sí para mantenerme toda la noche de aquí para allá en ella? Ara, ¿me está sangrando la nariz?

- "_Natsuki me contó que tuviste un mareo y que te estuvo cuidando gran parte de la noche" - _Ah, conque eso le dijiste.

- "_Shizuru ha estado terca con el tema de la salud sin tomar en cuenta la suya" - _Bromeó la susodicha.

- "_A lo mejor vas a tener una hermanita" -_ Respondí irónica.

- "_¿En verdad?" - _Preguntó con alegría Sayuri-chan, Kuga quedó pálida ante mi declaración.

- "_¿De quién?" - _ Sabía que preguntarías eso.

- "_De alguien que ha estado jugando a la loca todo este tiempo" - _ Declaré con sequedad, este juego entre Natsuki y yo comenzaba a hartarme.

- "_Vamos a lavarnos los dientes Sayuri-chan"_ - ¡Natsuki no te hagas!

Anoche Natsuki me tuvo donde quiso, me puso de un lado, del otro, de frente, de espaldas, creo que hasta de cabeza quedé; en fin, una noche loca como ninguna otra que yo recuerde. El problema aquí es que Kuga tampoco parece recordarla; cuando yo me desperté ella no estaba a mi lado, se había ido a dormir con Sayuri y aparentemente, no tiene memoria alguna de lo sucedido. Toda su habitación olía a nosotras, sus sábanas son la prueba indiscutible de que lo nuestro fue real, las esposas bajo la cama, la botella de aceite... ¡Cómo era posible que Kuga finja tan bien!

Al menos hoy salimos del edificio las tres juntas, éramos a la vista de cualquier otra persona, como una verdadera familia. Armonía por donde se viera, camaradería, amistad; debería estar feliz pero todo el trayecto lo único que pasó por mi mente fue lo siguiente: ¡Cuándo pretendes volver a cogerme! No tuve el valor para esbozar mis verdaderos pensamientos, ni siquiera cuando estuvimos solas camino al trabajo. Natsuki sólo abrió la boca para pedirme que la dejara cuadras antes de tal forma que nadie la viera llegar conmigo. ¡Me estaba negando descaradamente!

Cuando llegué a mi oficina comencé a trazar círculos imaginarios por toda mi oficina cual león enjaulado, si lo pensaba detenidamente no tenía a nadie a quien contarle este secreto. De continuar así iba a enloquecer. Desesperada por la penosa situación en la que me encontraba, decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer en estos momentos era buscar ayuda. Salí intempestivamente hacia la oficina de Suzushiro, valiéndome un comino la advertencia de Kikukawa de que su amada novia estaba ocupada. Casi la empujo para quitármela de encima, entré a la oficina de la máxima autoridad de Searrs y cerré con llave para que nadie nos moleste. Haruka se me quedó viendo incrédula y con paso firme y seguro, le corté la llamada que estaba atendiendo.

- "_Necesito hablar, ahora"_

- "_Claro, supongo que el Director General de Searrs puede esperar debido a que tus problemas personales han de ser más importantes"_

- "_¡Lo son!" - _ Grité desesperada_ - "Si no lo grito a los cuatro vientos perderé la razón!"_

- "_Escucho" - _Respondió aburrida, cosa que no amedrentó mi ímpetu inicial, sólo quería ser escuchada, ¿era mucho pedir?

- "_Me estoy tirando a una empleada de la empresa"_

- "_Eso no es novedad, todos sabemos que te estás cogiendo a Tokiha..."_

- "_¡No estoy hablando de la pelirroja!" - _Interrumpí frenética.

- "_Ahora sí que me has dejado perpleja" - _Se rascó la cabeza_ - "¿Quién entonces?"_

- "_Kuga"_

- "_Ku-ga..." - _Silabeó_ - "Quieres decir Kuga Natsuki"_

- "_Sí"_

- "_Kuga Natsuki, la de sistemas"_

- "_Sí"_

- "_La princesa del hielo"_

- "_Sí"_

- "_Quien no se integra a nuestro grupo de trabajo"_

- "_Esa misma"_

- "_De quien tampoco sabemos nada"_

- "_Yo tampoco sé nada de ella"_

- "_Y dices que te la estás cogiendo"_

- "_De hecho es ella quien me ha tirado en dos ocasiones, las demás sólo hemos dormido juntas"_

- "_Juntas como, juntas en la cama, juntas cerca, juntas una a un lado de la otra" - _ Dijo burlesca.

- "_¡Demonios!" - _Azoté mi puño en su escritorio para indicar que esto no era un juego_ - "Vivimos juntas, desayunamos juntas, venimos juntas"_

- "_Pero Kuga llegó después de ti"_

- "_¡Ese es el problema! Natsuki niega toda proximidad conmigo"_

- "_¿Cuándo empezó a darse este amor furtivo entre ustedes dos?"_

- "_Desde mis vacaciones"_

- "_Pero Fujino, tus vacaciones fueron hace un mes..." - _Abrió los ojos como platos _- "Nooo"_

- "_Estoy desesperada" - _ Declaré resignada.

- "_¡Cómo han podido esconder todo este tiempo lo suyo!" - _Se puso de pie _- "Detalles, todos, ahora"_

Haruka me esuchó todo el tiempo que estuve en su oficina, tener a alguien con quien liberar parte de mis frustraciones ayudaba, pero no solucionaba el problema. ¿Cómo se supone que debo tratar a Natsuki? No comprendo por qué finge tan bien, si es que está fingiendo que no pasa nada. Anoche era otra, lo sé, lo siento, la Kuga de hoy es la de siempre, la Kuga de la cama no es la misma. Cómo se dan esos hechos lo ignoro, pero no hay más verdad. ¿Desorden de personalidad múltiple? ¿Bipolaridad? O acaso, Natsuki es lo suficientemente fría como para negar sus más bajas pasiones en cuanto se levanta de la cama.

Necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, a punto he estado de hablar a Fuuka con Saeko-san, para preguntarle si alguna vez Natsuki estuvo en un sanatorio mental. Lo cierto es que no he tenido el valor para hacer esa importante pregunta, es hasta ahora que tuve los cojones para decirle a alguien lo que ha estado aconteciendo en mi vida en las últimas semanas. Haruka sugirió que hablara con ella, que quizás la respuesta esté sólo en Natsuki, pero si lo he intentado varias veces, ¡cómo de que no! Pero para Natsuki no hay nada de que hablar, para ella nada pasó, nunca pasó.

Si nunca pasó entonces que ella me explique cómo me hice esta terrible marca en el cuello, que no ha pasado desapercibida por nadie en el corporativo. Por supuesto, no me preguntan, tal vez asuman que fue obra de Mai; mientras que la pelirroja se carcome por dentro tratando de descubrir quién goza ahora de mis afectos.

Haruka no ayudó de mucho, así que me resigné a convertirme en el juguete sexual de Natsuki, idea que no es tan mala si la pensamos desde un sentido práctico. Lo admito, Kuga coge como las diosas, deseo con toda mi alma que me tire una y otra vez de aquí hasta que me duela el cuerpo. Pero si tan sólo supiera qué es lo que despierta en ella toda esa fogosidad, con gusto se lo doy para tener sesiones constantes y permanentes de sexo salvaje e interminable. La mujer es un gozo, una bestia y quiero a esa bestia comiendo de mi mano. La idea de tenerla a mis pies todavía ronda por mi mente, lo sé, soy narcisista por naturaleza, tal y como Kuga me dijera anoche, estoy acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención de todos los que me rodean. Nada me gustaría más que convertirme en el centro de sus atenciones, de sus más bajas pasiones.

Cuando la jornada laboral terminó, volvimos a casa, ni una palabra de lo de anoche fue dicho. Kuga lavó sus sábanas sin siquiera hacer gran alboroto por ello, borró mi rastro con un par de ciclos en la lavadora y un chorro de aromatizante para ropa. Pasó la tarde con nosotras, bañó a Sayuri y harta de mi vida familiar huí de la casa. Arranqué el motor y me dirigí al barrio más colorido de todo Tokio, la zona de tolerancia, la zona de placer; Shinjuku. Con la tarjeta de Yuuki en mi mano tomé la sabia decisión de que, si no obtenía mis respuestas de ella al menos me divertiría un rato con alguna cortesana.

- "_Sabía que vendrías Fujino"_

- "_Yuuki, necesito ayuda"_

- "_Has venido al sitio adecuado"_

**-0-**

El día de hoy fue un completo asco, amanecí con Fujino en la cama nuevamente, esta vez la susodicha estaba completamente desnuda, mis sábanas olían rarísimo, encontré unas esposas a un lado de mi cama y tengo nuevamente arañado el cuerpo. Shizuru tiene una de esas sonrisas espectaculares que hacen que mis intestinos gruñan de terror. Como pude me escapé a su departamento para dormir con Sayuri, antes de que la madre despertara y comenzara a decir cosas que no son. Fingí demencia todo el desayuno tratando de elucubrar un brillante plan en donde Fujino y Sayuri ya no vivan conmigo, desafortunadamente para ello necesito a Kanzaki quien desde hace un buen que ni sus luces se ven del tipo.

Shizuru tenía ese rostro en donde sabes que te quiere decir algo, pero no se atreve, como no se atreve no le busco. Antes de que se armara de valor le pedí que detuviera el coche para caminar unos cuantos bloques hacia el trabajo, heme aquí tratando de guardar las apariencias para toparme conque la cuatro ojos chismosa de Searrs, tiene evidencia de mi vida marital con Fujino.

- "_Sé tu secreto"_

- "_Qué coños quieres Harada" - _Dije mientras entraba a su oficina.

- "_Esta mañana el coche se me descompuso, así que tuve que tomar el autobús..."_

- "_La vida apesta, ¿se supone debo compadecerme de tu miseria?" - _ La cual debo confesar, hace mi día mucho más brillante.

- "_Relájate Kuga, aquí vienes tú"_

- "_¿Yo? ¿Qué coños tengo yo que hacer en tu vida de mierda"_

- "_Te vi bajar de una SUV roja esta mañana" - _Niégalo.

- "_Estás enferma" - _ Niégalo todo.

- "_Al principio creí que era demasiada casualidad que tú te aparecieras diez minutos después de Fujino-buchou todos los días" - _Maldición_ - "Pero lo pensé detenidamente"_

- "_Será lo primero que hagas en tu vida"_

- "_Ríe lo que quieras canalla, tengo la prueba en mis manos"_

- "_¿En serio?" - _ Estoy frita _- "¿Cuál?"_

- "_Te capté en el celular" - _Sabía que esto pasaría.

- "_¿Y piensas chantajearme con una evidencia tan insípida como la es una tonta foto captada en tu celular de cinco yenes?" - _ Me reí con cinismo y me dirigí a mi oficina.

- "_¿Qué pensará Mai de esto?" - _Me paré en seco.

- "_No lo hagas Harada"_

- "_¿Por qué no?"_

- "_Mai no te va a creer" - _Traté de intimidarla con la mirada _- "Será tu palabra contra la mía"_

- "_La foto es concisa, tú en el auto de Fujino-buchou"_

- "_Tú..."_

- "_Voy a divertirme mucho contigo Kuga, así que prepárate para ser mi esclava"_

- "_Harada, eres libre de hacer lo que gustes, pero una cosa sí te digo" - _ Cerré la puerta de su oficina _- "Si Mai tiene algún problema con Mikoto sólo porque tú no puedes controlar tu lengua, te juro que haré que pagues tu atrevimiento..."_

Harada me ignoró, comenzó a parlotear sobre si debía obligarme a limpiarle la casa o a sacarle a pasear al perro. Mientras ella decía estupideces algo se apoderó de mí, algo malo por cierto, así que sin pensar le metí un madrazo tan fuerte que retumbó en las paredes. Después de eso me salí de su cubículo en espera de mi castigo, el cual jamás llegó. Esa no fue una sabia decisión, lo más seguro es que no tarde en reventar un problema serio pronto, pero al menos me di el gusto de meterle un putazo a Harada. Esperé pacientemente el resto del día en que se armara algún alboroto por lo ocurrido en la mañana, pero nada pasó. Todo fue tan normal como lo ha sido siempre. No fui suspendida, Mai aparentemente no sabe quién le está quitando el amor de su vida, todos se preguntan cómo Fujino se hizo el chupete en el cuello, en fin, nada que celebrar el día de hoy. Mi nombre jamás fue mencionado ni con, ni sin el de Fujino.

Shizuru estuvo algo distante todo el día, se mantuvo sabiamente encerrada en su oficina y no la vi entrar ni a buscar a Mai por la mía. Supongo que no estaba de humor el día de hoy para tener su sesión diaria con la pelirroja en su privado, raro en ella por cierto. Para evitar levantar más sospechas regresé a casa en tren, para no perder la costumbre Fujino y Sayuri estaban instaladas en mi casa. Como no les vi ni la menor intención de salirse mejor me dediqué a realizar algo de limpieza en mi habitación. Cuando salí con la ropa a la lavandería del edificio, Shizuru se me quedó mirando como si fuese el ser más vil sobre la tierra. En cuanto terminé con la ropa sucia regresé para bañar a Sayuri, la cambié y cuando me dirigía a la sala para gustar algo de televisión, vi como Fujino agarraba sus llaves y salía sin decir nada.

- "_¿Dónde fue mamá?"_

- "_Pues..." - _Conociéndola seguro se fue a buscar quién le haga el favor_ - "Tal vez necesita una taza de té"_

Dejé a Sayuri en la sala gustando un programa en la Fuji TV, en lo que ella se entretenía me fui a mi cuarto para disfrutar de lo que sería mi primera tarde libre. Echada en la cama noté un objeto muy peculiar que olvidé regresarle a su dueña, las esposas. Viéndolas detenidamente no parecían una de esas esposas de sex shop, sino unas de policía. Me pregunto de dónde habrá sacado Fujino este artefacto y qué demonios hace en mi casa, de no ser por el timbre de la puerta hubiese estado ahí tratando de responder esa pregunta toda la noche.

- "_Buenas noches Kuga-san" - _Pinche policía bueno para nada.

- "_Hasta que das señales de vida" - _Kanzaki finalmente se dignó a agasajarme con su presencia.

- "_¿Dónde está Fujino-san?"_

- "_Entra, no debe tardar" _

- "_Creí haberte pedido el favor de cuidar de ambas Fujino"_

- "_Sí bueno, me perdí la parte en donde me dabas un arma para defenderme de locos asesinos"_

- "_Supe lo de tu altercado con Fujino Kiyo, lo lamento" - _¿Lo lamentas pendejo?_ - "Tenía una patrulla detrás de ti por cualquier cosa, pero parece que hubo un pequeño problema"_

- "_No me digas"_

- "_He estado preso Natsuki-kun, tampoco yo la he visto bien desde que Kiyo salió de la cárcel"_

- "_¿Preso?"_

- "_Me prohibieron acercarme a Kiyo, incluso me suspendieron unos días" - _ Sayuri le invitó un vaso de agua al súper policía _- "Sayuri-chan, ¿te molestaría si me dejas hablar a solas con Natsuki?"_

- "_Voy a hacer mi tarea en tu cuarto Natsuki" - _Dijo la susodicha mientras se retiraba.

- "_Kiyo se encargó de comprar los policías suficientes para que no pudiera mover un dedo en su contra, me acusaron de hostigamiento y estuve bajo arresto todo este tiempo"_

- "_Qué pena por ti" - _ Ahora es cuando me espero lo peor _- "¿Qué sigue ahora?"_

- "_Supe que tuviste una pequeña ayuda el otro día" _

- "_¿Ayuda?"_

- "_Después de tu enfrentamiento con Kiyo alguien te rescató" - _ Ah.

- "_La araña se apareció de la nada y me dio un aventón" - _Expliqué mientras abría el refrigerador para sacar una cerveza.

- "_¿La araña?"_

- "_Nao"_

- "_¿Quieres decir Yuuki Nao?" - _ Asentí con la cabeza y me llevé la botella a la boca _- "¿Nao es la famosa Madame Juliet?"_

- "_¡Ah! ¿Cómo sabes de Madame Juliet?"_

- "_Escucha Natsuki-kun, esto es serio"_

- "_Ya lo creo" - _Estoy durmiendo con la jefa desde hace un mes ¡claro que es serio!

- "_Se dice que Madame Juliet es la cortesana favorita de Fujino Kiyo"_

- "_¿Qué dices?" - _¿Eso quiere decir que no fue casualidad nuestro encuentro?

- "_Esa mujer debe estar involucrada con los Fujino, no debes confiar en ella ni de por casualidad"_

- "_Maldita araña, sabía que me traicionaría..."_

- "_No tenía en cuenta este percance" - _ Kanzaki se llevó la mano a la barbilla -_ "¡Natsuki-kun!"_

- "_Qué" - _Me va a salir con alguna barbaridad, lo presiento.

- "_Creo que ya es tiempo de que yo tome partido en este problema"_

- "_¿A qué te refieres?" - _ La puerta se abrió, dando paso a Shizuru quien no se veía muy sobria que digamos.

- "_Ara, Kanzaki-keibu, Kuga-han..." - _Con una sonrisa torcida y de un andar tambaleante, Shizuru entró casi de puntillas al departamento, incluso tenía los tacones en la mano_ - "No tenía idea de que teníamos visitas" - _ Lanzó los zapatos casi sobre Kanzaki _- "Iré por la botella de vodka para celebrar"_

- "_Shizuru" - _Me dirigí hacia la entrada y la jalé del brazo antes de que cumpliera su amenaza.

- "_Ara, ara, Kuga-han está muy impaciente hoy" - _El cuerpo de Fujino se encontraba impregnado de diferentes olores de perfume, entremezclados con licor.

- "_¿Dónde estuviste?"_

- "_No seas celosa, sólo tengo ojos para ti..." - _Hipeó_ - "Aunque mis manos pudieron haber sido menos castas"_

- "_Tenemos visitas" - _ Mascullé entre dientes_ - "Compórtate"_

- "_Shizuru-san" - _Intentó Kanzaki de llamar la atención de una ebria Shizuru_ - "Lamento aparecerme sin avisar, pero han surgido complicaciones"_

- "_Kanzaki-keibu, la vida no es sino una caja de ellas" - _Por un momento pensé que había recuperado la sobriedad_ - "Pero afortunadamente existe el alcohol, brindemos" - _Grave error.

- "_Kanzaki, creo que será mejor si discutimos el tema en otra ocasión" - _ Propuse al policía para no seguir teniendo este momento bochornoso.

- "_Está bien, hablaremos en otro momento, pero sólo quería decirle algo a Fujino-san"_

- "_Ara soy toda oídos" - _ Se volvió a tropezar y casi caigo junto con ella.

- "_Ya no vivirás más con Kuga-san, yo cuidaré de ustedes en adelante"_

- "_Cómo es eso" - _Preguntó sin perder su amplia sonrisa Shizuru.

- "_Las cosas se han complicado, temo por la seguridad de Kuga-san y la de usted Shizuru-san" - _Se levantó del sillón _- "Considero que conmigo estarán mucho más seguras usted y su hija"_

- "_Ara" - _Ahora sí la escuché sobria - _ "Si Kanzaki-keibu cree que eso es lo mejor para todos"_

- "_Será lo mejor para todos" - _Reito me miró fijamente _- "Estamos en contacto Natsuki-kun, hasta entonces te la encargo mucho"_

- "_Sí" - _Fue lo único que alcancé a responder, estaba perpleja por la noticia.

- "_Recuerda lo que hablamos, espera mi indicación, hasta entonces" _

Reito salió de la casa tal y como entró, su presencia fue una sorpresa y sus noticias todavía más. No me esperaba que mi vida marital acabara tan pronto como empezara, no me esperaba que Nao fuera también parte de este tumulto familiar que Fujino traía consigo, tampoco me esperaba que Shizuru ni siquiera protestara por la noticia. En cuanto el súper policía desapareció de nuestra vista, Fujino se liberó de mi abrazo y se fue al baño, después de una hora salió, se alistó, cargó a Sayuri y se fueron a su casa. Nada dijimos desde eso, nada hemos hablado entonces. A partir de ese momento Fujino cortó todo contacto conmigo, no sé de ella ni ella de mí.

Pasaron tres días y Reito no volvió a tener contacto con nosotras, supuse que estaba organizando algún buen plan para proteger a Fujino del tal Kiyo. Ahora que lo pienso ha sido una imprudencia de mi parte haber aceptado el trato sin conocer a detalle lo que llevaba consigo. Es decir, yo no sabía nada de Shizuru, nada de su familia, nada del ex marido, nada de nada. No me percaté de la gravedad del asunto hasta que no vi la cosa mal parada, cuando ese sujeto me amenazó para que le entregara a su familia.

Ahora tengo mis días tan normales como lo eran antes, salgo a mi horario, entro a mi horario, no tengo que realizar salidas nocturnas para comprar té, no tengo que dormir con nadie ni despierto con Shizuru. Todo es como lo era antes de que ella irrumpiera en mi vida, sin embargo ella sigue aquí, enfrente y cerca. A pesar de que la misma Shizuru me dijera que yo ya nada tenía que hacer por ella aún continúo vigilando por si alguien intentara hacerle daño. Pero Shizuru no ayuda mucho, lleva dos días saliendo sola con rumbo desconocido y regresa borracha y tambaleante a su departamento. Hoy por ejemplo, se apareció a las seis de la mañana, no es que la espíe sino más bien que hace mucho ruido al llegar.

**-0-**

- "_Apestas" - _La señorita higiene ha hablado.

- "_¿Será porque no me he bañado en dos semanas?" - _ El rostro de Mai fue uno de repugnancia total.

- "_Puerca, apestas a cigarro"_

- "_¿Será porque acabo de fumar?"_

- "_Natsuki estás fumando mucho, te vas a enfermar"_

- "_Abandona esa faceta materna que nada tiene que ver conmigo"_

- "_Me preocupas" - _ La pelirroja continuó_ - "Casi no te veo, casi no sé de ti..."_

- "_Disimula, estamos en la oficina amor" - _ Le lancé un beso desde mi lugar.

- "_¡Natsuki esto es serio!"_

- "_Ya, ya, relájate" - _Casi enciendo un cigarro dentro de la oficina, por simple hábito.

- "_¿Desde cuándo fumas tanto?" - _Un exagerado y dramático regaño por parte de mamá Mai_ - "Esto es peor que tu mal hábito de beber hasta vomitar..."_

- "_¡Hey!" _- Hace mucho que ni bebo.

- "_Natsuki" - _Aquí viene_ - "¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar conmigo?" - _Maldición, cuando pone ese rostro me hace sentir bastante mal.

- "_Mataría por poder fumar..." - _Me levanté _- "Te veo luego, necesito aire fresco" - _ Me llevé el cigarrillo sin encender a la boca, con toda la sucia intención de fumarlo en la azotea.

- "_Hoy es cumpleaños de Reiko"_

- "_No tengo dinero para regalos"_

- "_Nunca tienes dinero, eso ya lo sabemos"_

- "_¿Entonces?"_

- "_Quiero que vengas a la casa y comas con nosotras" - _¿Me está ordenando o preguntando? _- "Estás hecha un palo, come en vez de fumar"_

- "_¿Sólo yo voy a estar?" - _ Mai titubeó, sabía muy bien de mi aversión de interactuar con el vulgo de Searrs. Ante su vacilación decidí responder a su invitación _- "Así que la perrada está invitada"_

- "_Sabes que no todos irán, es una fiesta infantil" - _Por lo mismo, eso supone que hay alguien que seguro estará ahí.

- "_La respuesta es no" - _Sentencié mientras me dirigía a la salida.

- "_¿Es algo que te hice?" - _Ay no, vil y vulgar chantaje_ - "Dime, ¿te he molestado en alguna forma?" - _ No, no, no_ - "Te pido una disculpa entonces, si eso no lo remedia dime entonces qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que regreses"_

- "_Estoy aquí"_

- "_No eres la misma" - _Me tomó del brazo y me miró a los ojos -_ "Natsuki..."_

- "_Ara" - _Carajo_ - "Lamento interrumpir su argumento marital" - _Ahora resulta_ - "Pero mucho me temo haberle advertido a Kuga-han de las reglas de Searrs con respecto a los fumadores compulsivos"_

- "_No lo iba a fumar adentro" -_ Respondí con el cigarro aún en la boca, cosa que pareció enfurecer a la jefa, quien no perdió el tiempo para tirármelo de un manotazo_ - "¡Hey! Eso me dolió"_

- "_Será lo único"_

- "_Fujino..." - _Ya compraste boleto_ - "Qué carajos quieres"_

- "_Venía por Mai-san" - _ Respondió aún viéndome a los ojos.

- "_¿Por mí?" - _Preguntó como si no supiera para qué, la muy descarada.

- "_¿Cómo?" - _Pero yo no pensaba dejar las cosas así, ese cigarro no fue gratis -_ "¿Acaso Nao no supo satisfacerte anoche?" - _Su ceño se frunció, la había hecho enojar, mi objetivo fue alcanzado.

- "_Ara" - _No me gustó el tono de ese ara_ - "¿Acaso Kuga-han me espía por las noches?"_

- "_¿Quién es Nao?" - _Preguntó una intrigada Mai, quien no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí.

- "_Nao es una puta" - _ Respondí brutalmente.

- "_Pero al menos es una puta que no teme serlo" - _Jaló del brazo a Mai y se la llevó fuera de la oficina no sin antes culminar nuestro encuentro con una de sus reclamaciones maritales _- "En cambio parece que tú no tienes las agallas para aceptarte como tal"_

- "_Cuánto me alegro que hayas encontrado a alguien que comparta tu filosofía de la vida, Fujino" - _Sin molestarme, recogí el cigarrillo del suelo y volví a llevármelo a la boca, ante la mirada atónita de las presentes _- "Es una fortuna para todos que esto acabe pronto"_

Shizuru no respondió, se llevó casi a rastras a Mai hacia su cubículo en el que no pareció estar mucho tiempo. Pasados quince minutos Mai regresó con el rostro enrojecido, pero no parecía haber indicio alguno de haber tenido alguna actividad pasional con la jefa. Mai estuvo muy callada y creo que fue lo mejor, ya que si me hubiese empezado a preguntar sobre lo ocurrido con Fujino no hubiese sabido qué contestarle. A la hora de la comida Mai me preguntó si la acompañaría, le respondí que no pero que sí acudiría a la fiesta de Reiko, contestación que pareció mitigar su malestar inicial al declinar su invitación a almorzar.

En cuanto salió de la oficina, me llevé la cajetilla de cigarros al bolsillo del pantalón y subí a la azotea con toda la sucia intención de echármela. Para mi sorpresa la azotea se encontraba ocupada por la persona que menos quería ver en estos momentos, Fujino, quien se mantenía apoyada del barandal viendo hacia la nada. Regresé el cigarrillo a la caja y me di la media vuelta en dirección al interior de Searrs, donde con algún pretexto barato saldría fuera de él para fumar en paz y al fin. Fue la misma Fujino quien frustró mis perversas intenciones.

- "_Espera" - _Pronunció casi en un suspiro y sin mirar hacia atrás_ - "Puedes fumar"_

- "_No necesito de tu permiso para ello" - _Shizuru no respondió, así que sin prestarle más atención decidí reemprender mi actividad nicotínica.

- "_Terminé con Tokiha" - _Ya era hora.

- "_Me lo imaginé" - _Resoplé el humo lejos de mi acompañante _- "Era de esperarse, después de todo para ti Mai sólo era una más" - _ Shizuru se mantuvo en silencio _- "Es una mujer fuerte, sobrevivirá" - _Mientras se busca a otra, claro está.

- "_No me preocupa Mai-san"_

- "_¿No?" - _Respondí con ironía, por supuesto que no te preocupa Mai, no te preocupa nadie.

- "_¿Podrías dejar de fumar mientras hablo contigo?" - _ ¿Qué hay de malo con mi vicio hoy, no has sido tú la que me incitó a ello?

- "_Fujino, llevo horas esperando este momento, me tiemblan las manos de sólo imaginarlo..."_

- "_A mí también" - _Espera, estamos hablando de fumar, ¿verdad?_ - "Llevo días esperando este momento, estar contigo a solas" - _Trató inútilmente de tocar mi rostro pero di un paso hacia atrás_ - "Yo nunca te haría daño"_

- "_¿Daño tú? ¿De qué...?" - _Claro, ahora comprendo_ - "Has estado hablando con la pinche araña mucho tiempo"_

- "_Natsuki yo..."_

- "_Basta Fujino, no te humilles así"_ - La empujé de golpe - "_Vamos entendiéndonos primero"_ - Escupí el cigarro hacia fuera del edificio, me hubiese gustado saber si le cayó a alguien pero el momento requería de seriedad de mi parte - _"Para empezar, sí, tuve un problema de acoso cuando era niña y sí, decidí aprender a defenderme de personas abusivas desde entonces"_ - Continué con mi explicación - _"Eso no significa que tenga miedo a que me toquen por temor a que me hagan daño, sino más bien que de manera natural siento aversión a la demostración de afecto"_

- "_No me lo parece" - _Me contradijo con seguridad _- "Cuando estás conmigo eres muy diferente"_

- "_Estaba asustada" - _Si es que te refieres a lo de Kiyo _- "Era natural que me refugiara en tus brazos"_

- "_¿También era natural que me llevaras a la cama en más de una ocasión?" - _Presionó ante mi silencio _- "Dímelo Natsuki, responde porque yo ya no sé qué pensar..."_

- "_No sé de lo que hablas"_

- "_Deja de mentirte, sabes de lo que estoy hablando" _- Me tomó por los hombros y me sacudió - _"Jamás lo olvidaste ¿verdad?" - _Tragué saliva -_ "Lo recuerdas perfectamente, tal vez la primera vez en Noboribetsu no, pero después sí" - _Hundió su rostro en mi pecho y continuó -_ "Haces hasta lo imposible para disgustarme, tú no quieres escucharme"_

- "_Shizuru, no..." - _No me mires así.

- "_Terminé con Mai por ti" - _ Aquí viene -_ "Natsuki" - _Las dos palabras que tanto odio_ - "Te amo" _

- "_¿Por qué?" - _ Endurecí mi rostro _- "Por dos veces que dices que te he llevado a la cama, __¿aseguras_ _amarme?"_

- "_No es por eso" - _ Frunció el ceño.

- "_Entonces te sientes agradecida, no tienes por qué"_

- "_Natsuki si quisieras escucharme"_

- "_Te escucho, pero no te creo" - _Cogí la cajetilla de mi bolsillo_ - "Eres muy guapa Shizuru, no tardarás mucho en encontrar a la persona indicada para ti"_

- "_¿Me estás rechazando?" - _ Reclamó ofendida.

- "_Te estoy haciendo un cumplido, se supone no deberías molestarte"_

- "_¿Quieres hacerme un cumplido?" _

Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para responderle su pregunta, Shizuru me cogió del cuello de la ropa y me jaló hacia ella, me mantuvo tan de cerca a su rostro que sentí el mismo efecto que produce una serpiente cuando hipnotiza a su presa. En un momento que me pareció eterno, Shizuru dejó de retarme con la mirada y me besó con fuerza. Al principio, me quedé helada del susto, no sabía como actuar ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, tan sólo me quedé ahí y me dejé hacer por los labios de Shizuru quienes no parecían cansarse en su intento por derrocar a los míos. En un movimiento que ignoro si fue de desesperación o de pura maña, Shizuru me enterró las uñas en la nuca. Ante tal sádica acción, lo más natural era protestar ante la causante de tal depravado acto, pero la cruel perpetradora de mi agonía decidió aprovechar la oportunidad en que mis labios se partieron para introducir su lengua en la abertura. Quise oponer resistencia pero no pude, Shizuru era en realidad una maestra para besar.

Para cuando recobré la cordura, nuestras ropas estaban revueltas, el cabello de Shizuru que se encontraba prendido por un broche, estaba suelto y revuelto. Mi blusa se encontraba fuera del pantalón y la de ella tenía dos botones abiertos enseñándome toda la carne que su hermoso sostén cargaba. Sus manos se encontraban aún dentro de mi blusa, moviéndose de arriba a abajo sin un ritmo en particular; ambas tratando inútilmente de recuperar el aliento que nos faltaba. Fui yo quien con el resto de mi fuerza de voluntad, tuve el valor para separar a Shizuru de mi cuerpo, retirando lentamente sus manos del mío.

- "_Maldición, perdí la cajetilla de cigarros" - _ Renegué, al parecer la cajetilla debe haberse caído del techo.

- "_Natsuki" - _Ok, sólo estoy tratando de fingir demencia, tampoco tienes por qué enojarte tanto.

- "_Tal vez recuerde algo" - _Pronuncié en un susurro, que al menos que tuvieras oído de tísico o fueras Shizuru, podrías haber escuchado.

- "_¿Algo?" - _ Se sonrió ampliamente, mientras regresaba sus manos a donde se encontraban anteriormente.

- "_Sin tocar Fujino, que no hemos definido bien las cosas" - _Me separé de sus manos de pulpo.

- "_Creo que no hay nada que definir, sin embargo estoy dispuesta a hacer una pausa por ti" - _Ahora decidió rodear mi cuello con ambos brazos, los cuales no pude retirar por más que lo intenté -_ "A quién quiero engañar"_

- "_¿Por qué...?" - _ Shizuru me volvió a besar, esta vez con mucha más confianza que antes, de hecho no se conformó con mis labios sino que continuó hasta mi cuello y cuando sentí que sus manos se dirigían a terrenos menos explorados, decidí pararla en seco _- "¡Shizuru estamos en Searrs, no me trates como a Mai!" _

- "_Me sorprende el recato de Natsuki" - _Me miró de arriba a abajo.

- "_No estamos en casa, aquí nos pueden ver" - _Respondí toda alarmada ante una sucia y descontrolada Fujino.

- "_Si me espero hasta llegar a la casa..." - _Comenzó a arreglarme la blusa pero en una manera muy engatusadora _- "¿Me dejarás esposarte?"_

- "_¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"_

- "_Ara, si no recuerdas esa parte con gusto la reproduciré de nuevo para ti"_

- "_¡Oi, Shizuru...!"_

De la nada, Shizuru materializó unas esposas, las cuales con gran destreza supo colocar velozmente en mis manos, ambas quedaron tras mi espalda. En tan sólo un movimiento, me abrió la blusa y me tiró en el piso, literalmente hablando. A la distancia pude observar en el edificio de enfrente, a una viejecilla tendiendo la ropa en su terraza, la mujer gritó pero no supe que dijo. Shizuru estaba muy dentro de mi cuerpo como para poder prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera ella.


	10. Chapter 10

**SHIZURU-SAN & NATSUKI-SAN**

_Capítulo 10._

- "_¡Natsuki, bienvenida seas!"_

- "_¿Llego a tiempo?"_

- "_Por supuesto, Mikoto mira ¡Natsuki revivió!"_

Después de todo sí vine a casa de Mai, en cuanto salí del trabajo me fui a una tienda y compré algo barato para salir del paso y no llegar a casa de las Minagi-Tokiha con las manos vacías. En cuanto Mikoto me vio se acercó a saludarme e igualmente así lo hizo Reiko. En la mesa se encontraban reunidas Suzushiro-san, Kikukawa-san, el imbécil de Takeda, Akane-san, dos personas que ni idea de quienes eran y mi dolor de cabeza, Harada.

- "_Ah, Kuga, ¿dónde has dejado a Fujino-san?" - _ Comenzó a lanzar pedradas Harada, supongo que el golpe debe dolerle más de lo que creí.

- "_La última vez que la vi estaba dormida en la cama" - _Respondí con descaro, parte en broma y parte verdad.

- "_Chie no empieces a molestar a Natsuki" - _Reprimió Mai quien espero no haya creído nada de lo que dije.

- "_¿Cómo sigue tu golpe?" - _Apunté hacia el madrazo que le metí a la chismosa cuatro ojos.

- "_Mejor gracias" - _Contestó con sequedad.

- "_No comprendo cómo te golpeaste con la puerta de tu oficina" - _Preguntó Mikoto.

- "_Los accidentes suelen ser a veces muy tontos, pero pasan" - _ Explicó Harada _- "Si no, pregúntale a Kuga cómo se estrelló con la motocicleta"_

- "_O cómo te golpeaste" - _ Contesté. Tuvimos un duelo de miradas y fue finalmente Suzushiro quien interrumpió nuestro duelo.

- "_¿No vienen los compañeros de escuela de Reiko?"_

- "_Reiko fue celebrada en su colegio, mamá debe venir más tarde con mis sobrinos" - _Respondió Mai _- "Es una lástima que Fujino-san no haya podido venir, hubiese sido agradable que Reiko viera a Sayuri"_

- "_No es verdad" - _Respondió Reiko _- "Esa niña no me agrada"_

- "_¿Por qué dices eso?" - _Preguntó sonriente Mikoto.

- "_Porque Natsuki y mamá la quieren más a ella" - _Por eso dicen que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad. En la madre, ya nos jodió esta rapazuela.

- "_Reiko, sabes que eso no es verdad" - _Trató de reprenderla una nerviosa madre.

- "_Cierto, todos sabemos que la favorita de la jefa es Kuga" - _Aprovechó el relajo Harada y metió su viperina lengua en la disputa familiar.

- "_¿A qué te refieres?" - _Preguntó incrédula la madre.

- "_Harada dice que me estoy cogiendo a Fujino" - _Le expliqué -_ "Cuando ella no ha visto su tremenda cola"_

- "_Cuál cola?"_

- "_¿Crees que no te he visto salir a hurtadillas de casa de los Senoh, cuando el marido de Aoi-san no se encuentra?" _

Harada se quedó muda, de hecho toda la mesa quedó en silencio, hasta que Mikoto llegó muy a tiempo con la comida. Por eso le advertí a Harada que no se metiera conmigo, que yo no hable con nadie no signifique que no me entere de su vida personal. Todo el edificio Searrs ha sido estudiado por mí en estos tres años que llevo, ¿cómo me entero de todo? Pues como en todos lados, siempre hay un chismoso que lo ve todo y lo cuenta todo, Sakomizu el portero es mi amigo y es también mi informante. Con diez años de antiguedad se sabe la vida, obra y milagros del personal del corporativo.

El problema con Harada quedó resuelto, pronto el tema de Fujino quedó en el olvido y la celebración continuó. Pasada media hora la mamá de Mai llegó y llenó de besos y mimos a la olvidada cumpleañera. Como toda buena madre, regañó a Mai por no atender a su nieta, le dijo que todo lo hacía mal y que si no fuera por ella (la abuela), su vida sería más desastrosa. Imagínate, si con la abuela, Mai es un desmadre ¿cómo será sin ella? Honestamente no lo quiero saber.

Mikoto atendió a los invitados con gran alegría, la abuela se esmeró en ayudarle, mientras decidí salir a la terraza a fumarme un par de cigarros. Mientras fumaba, mi mente voló a momentos más placenteros, como el de esta tarde con Fujino, hasta que Mai me acompañó en mi momento de reminiscencia.

- "_Pensé que no llegarías"_

- "_Ya ves, hay que cumplir con la entenada" - _ Resoplé el humo sin siquiera desprenderme del cigarro que tenía en mi boca.

- "_He estado el momento para hablar contigo pero no se había dado la oportunidad"_

- "_Qué pasa"_

- "_Es sobre Shizuru-san" - _ Gulp.

- "_Qué hay ahora"_

- "_Terminamos"_

La noticia no me sorprendió del todo, lo sabía, lo supe desde que Mai entró a la oficina después de hablar con Fujino. Shizuru no tenía ni qué contármelo porque conocía perfectamente a Mai, disimuló su rompimiento e incluso ahora lo hace. Mai se acercó a mi hombro, se llevó la lata de cerveza a la boca y se la terminó en un sólo trago. Cuando acabó la lanzó al piso, se acurrucó en mi hombro y lloró en silencio. Es hasta este momento cuando comprendí la extensión de lo que había pasado, cuando por vez primera me sentí miserable.

- "_Shizuru-san me dijo" - _Pausa melodramática, insertar música de telenovela barata_ - "Dijo que conoció a una persona que le hizo madurar"_

- "_Es una excusa muy tonta, ¿no crees?"_

- "_Tal vez, pero en realidad Shizuru-san no era la misma"_

- "_¿A qué te refieres?"_

- "_No sé explicarte, es como si fuese otra persona"_

- "_Fujino es rara"_

- "_Pero de un tiempo para acá, se veía radiante, hermosa, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?"_

- "_¿De dónde era hermosa?" -_ ¿Qué chingados me está preguntando?

- "_Shizuru-san parecía cargar el mundo y de momento cambió, su mirada cambió"_

- "_Ah" - _Sigo sin entender.

- "_Esta persona debe haberle dado algo que no tenía antes" - _Dirás algo que tú no pudiste darle, pero no te atreviste a pronunciarlo.

- "_Creo que estás pensando demasiado en esto" - _Asenté mi mano sobre su cabeza y le revolví el cabello _- "¿Acaso no tienes a Mikoto, a Reiko?"_

- "_Y las adoro Natsuki, no sabes en realidad lo mucho que las quiero"_

- "_Pero..."_

- "_Pero una mujer como Shizuru, sólo hay una en la vida" _- Gracias a Dios.

- "_No entiendo lo maravilloso que le ven a esta mujer"_

- "_Kuga eres muy dura" - _Enjugó sus lágrimas y fingió una sonrisa _- "Natsuki"_

- "_Mmm"_

- "_Espero que tú y..." _

Le temblaron los labios, sus ojos se oscurecieron, juraría que iba a decirme algo importante, algo que jamás querría escuchar de mi mejor amiga. Afortunadamente Mikoto se apareció y nos llamó para comer pastel, Mai le sonrió a su mujer y me jaló del brazo hacia la casa. Nunca más volvimos a tocar el tema, simplemente para Mai, Shizuru murió.

-0-

- "_Bienvenida a casa" - _ Shizuru me recibió con su característica voz melosa y en su bata blanca transparente.

- "_Estoy en **mi** casa" - _ Recalqué, tiene el feo vicio de enrancharse en mi hogar con todo e hija.

- "_Natsuki se ve triste" - _Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella_ - "Pensé que vendrías tomada" _

- "_Estoy borracha"_

- "_No" - _Se acercó a mí -_ "Estás triste" - _ Me tocó el rostro pero le aparté la mano de él.

- "_No es nada"_

- "_¿Es por mi culpa?"_

¿Qué debería responderle? No podía decirle que me sentía mal por el simple hecho de que haya terminado con Mai, no podía explicarle que me siento responsable y extrañamente aliviada por esta situación. Lo único que podía decir es que estaba confundida, pero el rostro titubeante de Shizuru me hizo olvidar mi consternación por Mai, para recordarme que debería enfocar mis energías en Shizuru. El problema era que a pesar de todo lo que ella diga, de todo lo que ella haga, de lo que haya o no haya pasado entre nosotras, la pregunta es siempre la misma. ¿Y ahora, qué?

- "_Natsuki" - _Shizuru insistió, mi vacilación no hizo que se diera por vencida_ - "Te lo dije esta tarde, de ser necesario yo retrocedería hasta que te sientas cómoda"_

- "_Shizuru yo..."_

- "_¿Quieres que me vaya?"_

Los ojos de Shizuru se entristecieron en cuanto me preguntó aquello, sus pupilas de dilataron, sus hombros se tensaron. Shizuru sabía que existía la probabilidad de que le respondiera que sí, de que le pidiera tiempo para pensar a solas lo que estaba ocurriendo con nosotras. Algo en mi interior me hizo dudar, aunque no se bien qué es lo que vaya a ocurrir, hacia donde iríamos a partir de este punto, no podía pedirle jamás que se marchara. Así que simplemente le tomé de la mano y la llevé a mi cuarto, ahí encontré a Sayuri dormida, así que al menos esta noche me libraba del compromiso de cumplir con mis obligaciones como pareja. Nos sentamos a la orilla de la cama, en donde ninguna parecía querer comenzar a hablar de nosotras.

- "_Te he preparado el baño, el agua debe estar tibia"_

- "_Gracias, vuelvo enseguida"_

Por un momento pensé que Shizuru, siendo la Shizuru de siempre, comenzaría a insinuarse proponiendo que me bañara con ella o algo por el estilo. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, para mi sorpresa Shizuru se quedó sentada y sin decir nada, ni siquiera alzó la mirada en cuanto me incorporé. En la privacidad del baño, decidí pensar bien las cosas. De ahora en adelante la vida como la conocía no sería la misma, para empezar habría que tomar en cuenta a Shizuru. La casa no sería igual, las reglas menos, los gastos... Espero que ella los solvente, hay un mundo de cosas por hablar, pero quizás el arreglo más importante de entre todos sea el siguiente. Exactamente, qué es lo que quiero de ella.

Shizuru me demostró con acciones más que con palabras, lo que ella piensa, lo que quiere. Esta tarde después de esposarme me dio un agasajo como nadie me había dado en años. Fue vergonzoso, pero la sensación fue única. Usando las palabras de Mai, una mujer como Shizuru quizás no haya otra, ninguna, esa es la parte que más me aterra. El baño que preparó aún estaba caliente, mi cuerpo se relajó finalmente tratando de mitigar un poco la pesadumbrez que llevaba encima. Me relajé tanto que nunca noté que la puerta del baño dio paso a la culpable de mi estado mental. Shizuru se unió a mi baño, yo sólo la dejé hacer su movimiento sin poner ningún tipo de resistencia.

- "_¿Me permites tallarte la espalda?" - _Oh Dios, sálvame.

- "_¿Dudas de mi capacidad para lavarme bien?"_

- "_No" - _Comenzó con su labor _- "Pero pensé que esto mitigaría un poco la ansiedad de tocarte en la cama" - _Qué directa.

- "_Shizuru"_

- "_¿Sí?"_

- "_Nada"_

Momento desperdiciado, tenía muchas cosas qué preguntar, tantas cosas qué saber, pero no tuve el valor civil para formular ninguna de mis dudas. Quise saber de lo que habló con Mai, si esa persona de la que hablaba era yo, si se refería a mí cuando le dijo a Mai que le había hecho madurar. También quería saber si cuando se refería a mitigar su ansiedad se refería a que quería tocarme nada inocentemente en la cama. Pero quizás lo más importante aquí era saber si en realidad Shizuru estaba segura de amarme, porque decirlo es fácil pero de ahí a cumplir...

- "_Natsuki está inusualmente dócil esta noche"_

- "_Mmm"_

- "_Eres tan sumisa que es difícil controlarse" - _Aunque estaba actuando como normalmente lo haría, Shizuru estaba temblando.

- "_Estaba pensando"_

- "_Dime" - _Me apretó el brazo -_ "Puedes confiar en mí"_

- "_Creo que debería comprar una bañera más grande"_

- "_¿Es eso lo que estabas pensando?"_

- "_Esta apenas alcanza para una persona y media..."_

- "_Ara" _

- "_Shizuru yo no quiero que..."_

Tenía toda la intención de proponerle que viviera aquí, que no se fuera a ningún sitio, que yo la protegería de Kiyo o de cualquier otro; pero Shizuru no me permitió explicarme, ella no pudo resistirse y me besó antes de que yo pudiese terminar de hablar. Este beso fue diferente al que me diera en la tarde, este beso fue mucho más profundo, menos intenso, quizás más lento. Tal fue el efecto del beso que me diera, que sentí un extraño calor en mi cuerpo, una punzada en el estómago, no sé explicar bien pero fue maravilloso.

- "_Shizuru, mi cuello" - _ Se me había torcido por lo incómodo de nuestra posición.

- "_Perdón no pude..." - _Me volteé y la besé de nuevo.

- "_Me gustas" - _Ok, supongo que aquí debí haberle dicho que la amaba, pero realmente no estoy muy segura de que lo que siento por Shizuru sea en verdad amor _- "¿Está bien eso por ahora?"_

- "_Tú lo has dicho, por ahora"_

- "_Bien, ahora vienen las reglas"_

- "_¿Reglas?"_

- "_Si vas a vivir aquí con Sayuri, al men_os_ respeta las reglas de la casa"_

- "_Ara, ¿y cuales serían?"_

- "_Tienes prohibido regresar al burdel de Nao"_

- "_¿Ni siquiera podemos ir juntas?"_

- "_¡Shizuru!"_

- "_De acuerdo, pero déjame decirte que esto va a ser difícil al inicio"_

- "_Nada de arrumacos en Searrs"_

- "_¿No puedo hablarte en privado?"_

- "_Jamás me hables ahí, ni siquiera si me ves en la azotea"_

- "_Pero..." - _Shizuru iba a protestar, pero lo pensó mejor y asintió mis condiciones_ - "Yo pensé que nos divertiríamos todos los días como hoy"_

- "_Nada de nada mientras Sayuri esté presente"_

- "_Pero Sayuri ya está en edad de comprender acerca de las necesidades de su propia madre..."_

- "_¡Shizuru!"_

- "_Además has sido tú la que me ha tirado con Sayuri en el futon..."_

- "_¡Basta, eso ni lo menciones!" - _Ni siquiera lo recuerdo, pero por alguna razón, no lo dudo.

- "_¿Cómo se supone que voy a disfrutar de esos endurecidos pezones si no podemos tener sexo en la oficina ni en tu cuarto..." - _De nuevo con lo de los pezones _- "Ara" - _No me gusta ese ara..._ - "Pero supongo que el baño no cuenta"_

- "_Cómo que no cuenta"_

- "_No estamos en Searrs y" - _Comenzó a rozarme la piel con sus dedos_ - "Sayuri tampoco está presente"_

- "_¿No estarás implicando que quieres cogerme en la bañera, verdad?"_

- "_No me gusta esa palabra, no contigo"_

- "_¿Y cómo le llamas a esa mirada que me estás dando?"_

- "_Lujuria, pero me gusta pensar que lo nuestro es todavía mejor"_

- "_En el agua no, se me arruga la piel"_

- "_Tiramos una toalla en el piso y..."_

- "_Shizuru, enfoca"_

- "_También te puedes sentar en la orilla y yo bajar hacia tu..."_

- "_¡SHIZURU!"_

- "_Ikezu, me agrada más la otra Natsuki" - _¿Otra Natsuki? -_ "Aunque ella es más dominante y no me deja tomar acción"_

Afortunadamente el vapor de la habitación le quitó las ganas a Shizuru de iniciar actos más atrevidos conmigo, por sofocamiento. Así que salí invicta del baño con Shizuru detrás, nos acostamos en la cama y quedamos en continuar con la plática en el desayuno. Esperé a que ella se durmiera para poder seguir con mis cavilaciones sin ninguna interrupción. Primero que nada, tengo que hablar con Reito pues él tiene que saber que Shizuru no se iría a ningún lado, se quedaría conmigo. Todo estaba planeado perfectamente, si el tal Kiyo seguía molestando le propondría a Shizuru que se fuera de Tokio conmigo y empezar en otro sitio de nuevo, así podríamos vivir tranquilamente y sin ninguna preocupación del ex-marido. Sí, mañana se lo propondría.

Creo que a pesar de todo, este día ha sido uno de los mejores que haya pasado en toda mi vida. Así como estaba, abrazada al tibio cuerpo de Shizuru, me sentía mucho más ligera por alguna extraña razón. Durante las noches suelo tender a moverme de un lado a otro sin ningún tipo de cuidado, a veces despierto en la orilla de la cama y creo que he caído de ella en alguna ocasión. Sin embargo, cuando duermo con Shizuru, sus brazos me mantienen en un sólo sitio y lo más extraño de todo es que no intento apartarme de su pecho en ningún momento.

Esta noche no tendría por qué ser diferente, pero lo fue, a las tres de la mañana la puerta de mi departamento fue irrumpida por un grupo tipo SAT quienes a la fuerza se llevaron a Shizuru y a Sayuri de mi lado. Uno de los sujetos me golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza y fue lo último que recuerdo, para cuando abrí los ojos ya no había un alma en la casa, no había rastros de Shizuru, estaba sola otra vez.

- "_¿Dónde estoy?" - _Pregunté aturdida en cuanto sentí que me limpiaban la frente con un paño húmedo.

- "_En tu casa"_

- "_¿Con quién estoy...?"_

- "_Estás en agradable compañía" - _Esa voz...

- "_¿Araña?"_

Me incorporé como una exhalación, me mareé pero alcancé a distinguir la silueta de Nao en mi casa, vestida con un kimono muy colorido. Como pude la jalé del cuello y comencé a amenazarla, a gritarle, pero estaba muy adolorida para continuar con mi interrogatorio. Nao me levantó del piso y me recostó en el sillón, ahí me pidió que no me moviera en lo que conseguía ayuda para llevarme al hospital.

- "_Espera, no te vayas..."_

- "_El golpe de la cabeza es serio Kuga, tengo que ir por ayuda"_

- "_¿Qué haces aquí, por qué estás aquí...?"_

- "_Vine en cuanto lo supe"_

- "_Saber qué"_

- "_Lo que Reito iba a hacer"_

- "_¿Reito?" - _ Qué pasa_ - "¿De qué hablas?"_

- "_Uno de sus chicos es asiduo cliente de mi negocio" - _Traté de enfocar la vista en Nao pero la cabeza me seguía dando vueltas _- "Él mencionó algo de una operación en un departamento del distrito de Ginza"_

- "_¿Qué ocurrió aquí?"_

- "_Se llevaron a tu novia y a su hija"_

- "_¿Kiyo?"_

- "_Podrías decir que sí, pero no"_

- "_Araña me duele la cabeza para tus acertijos, escúpelo ya"_

- "_Kuga tu cabeza está sangrando mucho, tenemos que ir al hospital"_

- "_No tengo nada, dime lo que sabes o te juro que te mataré"_

- "_Qué agresiva eres, si te mueres de una contusión es tú problema..." - _Cogí mi bat debajo del sillón y la amenacé con él_ - "Esta bien, pero no me metas en tus líos"_

La historia como Nao me la contó, no fue como Reito decía, según Nao ha sido Reito quien ha trabajado con Kiyo desde el inicio. Se suponía que Reito raptaría a Sayuri y se la entregaría a Kiyo en cuanto saliera de la cárcel, pero parece que Reito pidió más dinero. Al verse sin la ayuda de Reito, el ex-marido trató de raptar a su hija por sus propios medios y al ver frustrado su intento, no le quedó más opción que acudir a la ayuda de Reito.

- "_Mientes"_

- "_Kuga soy una puta, no una secuestradora. Ahora bien dime tú, ¿qué gano con mentirte?"_

- "_Tienes un punto ahí"_

- "_Ahora vamos al hospital"_

- "_No, vamos donde Reito, supongo que puedes conseguirme ese tipo de información con tus muchachas"_

- "_Kuga, si tu cabezota fuera más dura no insistiría pero la cantidad de sangre derramada es alarmante, incluso para ser tú"_

- "_Llévame con Reito"_

- "_No sé dónde está Reito" - _Alcé el bat nuevamente_ - "Bueno tal vez sí, pero prométeme que al menos dejarás que mi enfermera te revise"_

- "_Acepto" _ - No supe más, me desmayé en el acto.

* * *

_**N/A:** ¿Corto? Probablemente, apenas y tuve chance de acabarlo. Antes que nada pido una disculpa por la semana anterior, incluso la forma en la que terminó el capítulo anterior no era como lo tenía programado mentalmente. El capítulo 9 terminaba con la conversación entre Mai y Natsuki (que puse en este), pero originalmente era más profunda. El problema es que llevo dos semanas en chingaloca y me cuesta mucho trabajo encontrar tiempo entre semana, dejándome sólo el fin de semana para escribir. Este mes es, junto con el mes de diciembre, de los más pesados del año. En mi pueblo en esta temporada es cuando hay trabajo de oficina (horas extra por cierto), yo soy enemiga de regresar en las tardes a trabajar pero lo he tenido qué hacer constantemente. Es así como he abandonado muchas cosas (personas también) y entre esas, está el escribir._

_Ustedes se preguntarán ¿y a mí qué diablos me importa? Pues he aquí el meollo del asunto, está la opción de hacer capítulos más cortos pero semanales, hacer dos megalargos y acabar el fic pero con un lapso de tiempo prolongado entre uno y otro o quizás, continuar cuando la cosa esté más relajada. Dependiendo de cómo se de la semana decidiré qué hacer, mientras tanto les agradezco su paciencia y les prometo que ya vamos por menos. Hasta entonces, Ja ne!_

**SAT:** No, no estamos hablando de Hacienda sino del Special Assault Team ó mejor conocido como Equipo Especial de Asalto. Es una unidad de operaciones especiales de Japón, como decir el SWAT de Estados Unidos. Son un grupo conformado por policías con entrenamiento militar, quienes son de los pocos que pueden utilizar armas de gran calibre en un país en donde está prohibido usar armas de fuego.


	11. Chapter 11

**SHIZURU-SAN & NATSUKI-SAN**

_Capítulo 11._

¿Cómo pasa una mujer de un momento de éxtasis a uno de caos? Ayer por ejemplo, el día fue único, sublime, perfecto casi, pero estuvo bien. Mi Natsuki, oh si, ahora sí me puedo dar el lujo de llamarle así; Natsuki fue mía por vez primera y no estaba borracha, ni amnésica, ni psicópata. Si bien no me la pude fornicar como la Biblia manda en su cuestionable interpretación moderna de la creación, al menos sí tuve el privilegio de tenerla para mí solita en la bañera. Pero antes, recapitulemos, porque ese agasajo en la azotea fue épico, que digo épico, sublime. Creo que lo que no pude tocarle fue porque sus ropas no me lo permitieron pero Natsuki esposada, es igual a una Natsuki complaciente.

Mis más sucias fantasías fueron realizadas finalmente, porque desde el momento en que he tenido mis encuentros con 'Kuga-han' en la azotea, no ha habido un sólo segundo en que no me haya pasado por la cabeza el tirármela ahí mismo. Si bien la idea de cogerla en mi escritorio todavía me viene a la mente, ha sido la azotea la fantasía más recurrente de mi top ten (porque hay un top ten) En mis sueños guajiros, me la manoseo que da gusto, aunque en mis fantasías Kuga usaba falda pero ya me encargaré de cumplirla como la imaginaba más adelante, si es que se puede claro está.

Cuando Natsuki se vino en mi mano supe que mi misión en la vida había sido cumplida, para luego darme a la tarea de repetirla una y otra vez con ella. Estaba feliz, estaba radiante, ese fue sin duda alguna, el recuerdo más memorable en mis veintiséis años de vida. Antes de Natsuki todo era gris, el sexo era sólo eso y probablemente así lo hubiese sido muchos años más de no ser por ella. Cuando la liberé de las esposas pensé que correría de mi lado y volveríamos a empezar desde cero, tal y como ha sido en las últimas semanas. Con las esposas aún en las manos bajé la mirada, me sentía ligeramente apenada, quizás no era la manera en que quería que se dieran las cosas o más bien, no era el momento para que las cosas se dieran de esa manera; ¿quedó claro?

El punto es que Natsuki me pegó una bofetada, me pidió que nunca más volviera a hacerle eso en el trabajo y que cuando llegáramos a casa, hablaríamos largo y tendido sobre el asunto. Kuga se incorporó, se arregló la ropa, me despojó de las esposas y se fue a su oficina gruñendo. A pesar de que estaba enojada se veía hermosa, ¡ah, el amor! Saliendo del trabajo pasé a recoger a Sayuri-chan y luego nos dirigimos a casa de Natsuki, cuando llegamos Natsuki me comentó que ella iría a casa de Mai, no sin antes comer con nosotras. Todo el tiempo que duró el almuerzo, me la pasé estudiando sus gestos, sus ademanes, hasta el tono de voz que empleaba; todo para saber si estaba molesta o no. Según mi experta opinión en cuanto al estudio de Natsuki, mi resolución fue que Kuga es impredecible y que todo lo que diga puede ser usado en mi contra. Mejor esperar el momento y hablar más tarde.

En la habitación de mi hospedadora, tuve el placer de verle cambiarse de ropa sin ningún recato por parte de ella. Incluso me pidió mi opinión sobre el tipo de ropa que debería llevar a la fiesta de Reiko-chan, por supuesto el que ella me pregunte si me parece o no, definitivamente era buena señal. Natsuki me estaba incluyendo en su vida, lo cual debería tranquilizarme, pero aún así todavía quedaba un cabo suelto. Ese cabo era Tokiha Mai. Se preguntarán por qué pienso en Mai como tal, la razón es simple, para Natsuki mi relación con Mai ha de ser un asunto inconcluso. Natsuki tenía que enfrentar a su mejor amiga en este momento, ignoro si pensaba confesarle la verdadera naturaleza de nuestra relación o si quería saber qué tan importante era yo para la pelirroja. Me temí lo peor, Mai tenía la sartén por el mango, de la conversación que tuviera con Kuga dependería nuestra futura relación. Yo sólo crucé los dedos y esperé pacientemente a que Natsuki volviera.

Acosté a Sayuri a dormir y me dispuse a ver algo de televisión para intentar relajarme, al fracasar en el intento, decidí leer un libro, al no poder concentrarme decidí entonces darme un baño de agua caliente. Así fue como preparé la bañera de Kuga en la que utilicé aceites aromáticos que tenía en mi departamento. Después de media hora me preparé un té y decidí sentarme a esperar a que Kuga volviera. No habían dado ni las once cuando Natsuki regresó, su rostro era severo lo cual no era bueno, esperaba verla ebria, mas no triste. Natsuki dudó, sea lo que sea que haya hablado con Tokiha debe haberle afectado y esas eran malas noticias.

Finalmente le sugerí a mi custodia que tomara un baño para retirarnos a dormir. Luego tuve un dilema moral sobre si presionar un poco o mantenerme al margen, dejando que lo primero ganara y me convenciera de que con Natsuki, lo mejor era no quedarse cruzada de brazos. Así fue como me aventé el paquete de intentar seducirla ahora que estaba con la guardia baja, pero mi intención inicial fue disuelta al mirar su cuerpo desnudo en la bañera. No es la primera vez que la veo, pero la situación sí es diferente. La primera vez que le vi fue en Noboribetsu, su cuerpo desnudo en las aguas termales fue una imagen que me llevé muchas noches, no mentía cuando lo dije. La diferencia es que ahora tengo el cuerpo en las noches y no la imagen, cuando entendí esto último, supe que no había por qué temer ahora. Natsuki era mía. En el estrecho espacio de su tina, decidí friccionar nuestros cuerpos, bajo el pretexto de lavarle la espalda.

Cuando Natsuki correspondió a mi beso supe que había ganado, que esta batalla que empezara el día que entré a Searrs había culminado en una contundente victoria para mi equipo. Natsuki me besaba y aceptaba mis caricias, si bien no del todo o no en las condiciones a las que estoy acostumbrada, al menos hay un intento por su parte de tener una relación conmigo. Una seria. Natsuki hablaba de reglas, de espacios, de personas; hablaba de nosotras, del futuro. ¿Saben lo que es planear el futuro? ¿Alguien lo ha hecho? Es cuando tienes una nítida esperanza en tu vida de caminar no sola, sino con alguien, cuando todo lo que realizas tiene que ser pensado en el bienestar de la otra persona, cuando crees que el mundo deja de ser una porquería porque alguien lo vive contigo. Eso es el futuro. Cuando estás enamorada y tienes con quién compartir ese sentir.

Dormir con Natsuki, con Sayuri, juntas en esta pequeña pero cálida cama; fue algo que no esperaba nunca antes, fue algo que no deseaba honestamente, no pensé que existiera alguien como tú Natsuki. Pero como toda bonita historia, siempre hay un pelo en la sopa. Nuestra noche, la primera de muchas que compartiríamos juntas, fue interrumpida por un grupo de brutos, de salvajes, de corruptos seres cuya ambición no les exime el desgraciar una velada familiar. Un grupo de individuos entraron a la fuerza al departamento, golpearon a Natsuki dejándola inconsciente en el piso, quedándome con la angustia de saber si sobrevivió al ataque o no; arrebatándome la oportunidad de una vida con ella, apartándome de ella.

Me vendaron los ojos, me amarraron, no pude ver nada, no supe nada hasta ahora. Siento náuseas y mareos, deben haber utilizado algún narcótico en cuanto me secuestraron. La venda que me cubría los ojos no está más, lo que es peor, Sayuri no se ve por ningún sitio. A duras penas y puedo enfocar la visión, al parecer me encuentro en una habitación de una casa al estilo oriental, pero no hay ventana alguna en esta prisión. Un olor, un repulsivo hedor a tabaco llega a mis orificios nasales, explicándome entonces que no estoy sola en la penumbra del lugar, revelando ante mis ojos, mi pesadilla más recurrente en los últimos años.

- "_Buenos días Shizuru"_

- "_Kiyo, debí suponerlo"_

- "_¿Cómo, no me vas a saludar después de tantos años de no vernos?"_

- "_Por qué no te dieron más años, para no tener que verte en esta vida nunca más"_

- "_Me la pasé bien sin ti, gracias por preguntar"_

- "_Maldito"_

- "_Hablemos de negocios"_

- "_No tengo nada que hablar contigo" - _Me senté en posición seiza_ - "¿Dónde está mi hija?"_

- "_Dirás nuestra hija" - _Resopló el humor y prosiguió_ - "Las muchachas la están atendiendo, ella está bien" - _¿Las muchachas? _- "Por ahora me interesa hablar contigo"_

- "_¿Dónde estoy?"_

- "_Estás a salvo, siempre y cuando hagas lo que yo te diga"_

- "_Eso fue lo mismo que me dijiste el día que nos casamos y mira como terminaste"_

- "_Mi amada Shizuru, te crees muy lista y subestimas mi inteligencia en el proceso"_

- "_Eres un idiota"_

- "_Por supuesto que no" - _Sonrió _- "Inspector, entre por favor" _

La puerta se abrió y uno de los sujetos que nos raptaron se apareció. Un hombre alto cuyo rostro estaba oculto tras un pasamontañas, se acercó a nosotros. Kiyo le pidió que revelara su identidad ante mí, cual fuera mi sorpresa que el hombre que se encontraba delante mío, el perpetrador del crimen cometido en el departamento de Natsuki, no fuese otro sino él.

- "_Kanzaki-keibu" - _A quien yo consideraba mi salvador.

- "_Así es, Reito-kun fue condiscípulo mío en la universidad"_

- "_Es correcto Kiyo" - _Reito usó una sonrisa como las que usaba cuando estaba conmigo a solas_ - "Verás Shizuru-san, la policía siempre estuvo al tanto de los negocios de Kiyo, pero no fue hasta tener un problema con unos comerciantes enemigos de la familia, que a Kiyo se le ocurrió la brillante idea de tomarse unas cortas vacaciones lejos de todos ellos"_

- "_¿Entiendes Shizuru? Todo fue para proteger el patrimonio de los Fujino"_

- "_¿Qué estás diciendo?"_

- "_El dinero Shizuru, necesito que me traspases todo lo que te entregué con el divorcio" - _Kiyo siguió con su explicación_ - "Con él, pretendo llevarme a Sayuri lejos de Japón e iniciar una nueva vida en el extranjero"_

- "_¿A dónde te la piensas llevar?"_

- "_Saber, ¿Alemania, Inglaterra? Cualquier lugar es bueno con el dinero de los Fujino"_

- "_Todo tu dinero..." - _Sonreí_ - "Está perdido"_

- "_No estoy para juegos Shizuru, estamos hablando de cientos de millones de dólares"_

- "_Invertidos en un sólo sitio, el okiya de Kyoko-san"_

- "_Esa vieja bruja..."_

- "_Si quieres tu sucio dinero debes pedírselo a ella, fue mamá Kyoko quien atendió los asuntos legales de mi divorcio"_

- "_Si me estás mintiendo te juro..."_

- "_No tengo por qué mentir, eres libre de averiguarlo con tus abogados"_

- "_Reito, vigila a esta sucia zorra en lo que yo gestiono la investigación de la cuenta bancaria"_

- "_Entendido" - _Respondió el perro fiel.

- "_Shizuru, esto no se va a quedar así" -_ Finalmente Kiyo se retiró, dejándome a solas con su guarura.

- "_No me veas así Shizuru-san" - _Comenzó a hablar el traidor de Kanzaki.

- "_¿Cómo quieres que te vea?" - _Respondí con dolo _- "Confiaba en ti"_

- "_Yo sólo he seguido las órdenes de mi patrón" - _Reito se explicó _- "Los Kanzaki hemos servido a los Fujino desde hace muchas generaciones, así hemos coexistido en una simbiosis perfecta"_

- "_Eres un enfermo"_

- "_Kiyo es el actual amo de los Fujino, nosotros somos los que aseguramos el bienestar de la familia"_

- "_¿Qué hay con Kuga?"_

- "_Ah, Natsuki-kun" - _Se sentó en la silla en donde momentos antes Kiyo estuviera _- "Supuse que sería lo suficientemente estúpida para no descubrirme y lo suficientemente bestia como para protegerte" - _ Soltó una carcajada nada varonil _- "No me equivoqué"_

- "_Ten cuidado Reito, verás que te equivocas"_

- "_Kuga debe estar en un hospital para estos momentos, dudo que esté consciente" - _ Natsuki.

- "_¿Qué pasará conmigo?"_

- "_Eso es información clasificada, Shizuru-san" - _Sonriendo con ironía continuó_ - "Aunque supongo que si mi ex me mandara a la cárcel, no le perdonaría por ello"_

- "_Ara, toma tu propio consejo Kanzaki-keibu, Kiyo no es de los que dejan cabos sueltos"_

- "_Yo protegeré a Kiyo y él me pagará por ello, mis bonos aumentarán en la policía cuando entregue a los perpetradores de tu secuestro y aparecerás en todos los tabloides como el crimen más sanguinario de todos los tiempos en Japón"_

- "_Cerdo"_

- "_Como verás, todos ganaremos algo"_

Pasados quince minutos el teléfono de Kanzaki sonó, respondió lacónico a la llamada hasta que decidió salirse de la habitación. Aprovechando la oportunidad, decidí merodear el lugar tratando de buscar alguna salida, alguna grieta, cualquier cosa que me auxiliara en estos momentos tan angustiantes. Desafortunadamente, el cuarto era una cárcel de cuatro paredes sin ninguna posibilidad para escapar de él. Decidí apoyarme en la pared que daba al exterior de la habitación, tratando de agudizar mis sentidos para percibir algún sonido que pudiera indicarme, cuando menos, en donde me encontraba.

Para mi sorpresa se escuchaba el murmullo de las voces de lo que quizás, era una reunión. En el exterior se podían oír claramente la mezcla de sonidos musicales al igual que voces masculinas. Agudizando un poco más mi sentido del oído, también pude escuchar algunas voces femeninas, aunque eran pocas. Por momentos se escuchaban carcajadas combinados con música, todo eso me indicaba que este lugar era un burdel. Pero hasta ahí llegó mi curiosidad, la puerta se abrió dando paso a mi némesis, Kiyo entró y me tomó del brazo llevándome a otra habitación.

- "_Parece que tenías razón, la avara de tu madre se ha quedado con el dinero" - _Comenzó mientras caminábamos.

- "_Te lo dije"_

- "_Pero ese asunto ya está arreglado"_

- "_Supongo que has de tener un poder de convencimiento muy grande para haber logrado que Kyoko-san te regresara tu preciado dinero"_

- "_Ella piensa que puede rescatarte, tu mamá te quiere mucho" - _Ara, eso no me lo esperaba _- "Hicimos un trato, el cual obviamente no pienso cumplir" - _Soltó la carcajada _- "Pero por el momento estoy feliz, tengo a mi hija, tengo mi fortuna, mi libertad y..." - _ Me miró con esos ojos que tanto odié _- "Tengo a mi mujer"_

- "_Antes muerta" - _ Le escupí el rostro, vivir con Natsuki te vuelve algo sucia.

- "_No comas ansias Shizuru" - _ Se limpió sonriente la cara _- "Pronto tu deseo se hará realidad" - _Entramos al cuarto _- "Pero por ahora, divirtámonos como en los viejos tiempos"_

Este era un cuarto común y corriente, o más bien un vestidor como los que habían en la casa de té del okiya de Gion. En el armario, un llamativo y poco discreto kimono se encontraba depositado, Kiyo me ordenó que me lo pusiera, mandaría a una muchacha para que me ayude a cambiarme en él.

- "_¿Qué pretendes?" - _Demandé a mi secuestrador.

- "_Estamos de fiesta Shizuru, supuse que recordar tus épocas de maiko estaría acorde a la situación"_

- "_Esa ropa es de una prostituta"_

- "_Así como tú"_

- "_Serás..." - _ Traté de abofetearlo pero me detuvo, apretando mi brazo con fuerza y haciendo que me doblara de dolor en el piso.

- "_Vístete y reúnete con la gente, atiende a mis invitados y por favor no cometas locuras o no volverás a ver con vida a Sayuri-chan" - _ Maldito -_ "Te estaré esperando amor"_

En cuanto Kiyo salió, una mujer joven entró a la habitación, sin hablar me indicó que comenzara a cambiarme y al verme obligada a hacerlo, asentí. Traté de que mi maquillaje fuera lo más discreto, lamentable era el hecho de que, el mal gusto en elegir mi vestuario por parte de Kiyo, aminorara mis esfuerzos por intentar el mantener mi dignidad intacta. A pesar de su bajeza, al entrar al salón en donde sus invitados se encontraban, todos quedaron mudos. Incluso Kiyo tragó saliva al verme andar entre la muchedumbre con altiveza.

La habitación no era muy diferente de un sitio de placer, jóvenes cortesanas le servían sake a sus acompañantes en el **zashiki**, algunas cantaban y otras simplemente bailaban. Con soberbia mantuve mi rostro erguido hasta donde Kiyo se encontraba, reconociendo a mi paso, el rostro de las demás cortesanas. Estas muchachas pertenecían a la casa de Yuuki-han, el sitio de placer más exótico que puedes encontrar en el Japón actual. Aquellas murallas de placer de la época feudal fueron sustituidas por los grandes y coloridos edificios de Shinjuku. Las jóvenes aprendices de las oiran fueron cambiadas por chicas enseñando sus atributos, entremezclando las costumbres orientales con las bajezas de la cultura occidental. Lo que antes era un placer para los hombres que podían pagar por ello, se ha convertido hoy en día en un placer de albañil.

Kiyo cogió de las manos de la cortesana a su lado un **shamisen**, me lo entregó y me pidió que deleitara a los invitados con mis habilidades musicales. Tenía muchos años que no tocaba el instrumento, incluso ahora si lo veo, evito recordar aquellas malas épocas en donde con él, amenizaba muchas de las reuniones en la casa de té de mamá. La ironía era que recordaba todas aquellas odiosas melodías, mis manos se movían casi en automático, como si de una máquina se tratara. Recordaba todo. Fue gracias a este instrumento que Kiyo se fijó en mí y por ende, gracias a él, mi destino se escribió, tan patético como un antiguo **haiku**.

El público quedó estupefacto, tal y como era en aquellos viejos tiempos, todos estaban encantados. Mi magia aún seguía, mi maldición continuaba, mi destino nunca cambiaría. Kiyo bebía y bebía mientras yo tocaba las cuerdas del instrumento, deleitándose quizás por última vez con mi presencia. Seguramente en su interior elucubrara la manera de deshacerse de mí para nunca más tener que volver a recordar el momento en que nos conocimos. Por otra parte yo sería muy feliz si antes de morir, al menos pudiera ver el angelical rostro de Sayuri. Me llevaría entonces a mi lecho de muerte las imágenes que han marcado mi vida de manera radical, Sayuri, la madre que no me vio crecer y Sayuri, la hija que no veré crecer.

Irónico es pues, el destino, quien se mofa de nosotros cual vulgares hormigas. De existir un dios probablemente éste beba sake, escuche buena música y disfrute de la compañía de todas aquellas bellas mujeres que murieron con la esperanza de tener un futuro brillante por el qué vivir; él con seguridad nos miraría por debajo de los hombros y se echaría carcajadas, al vernos luchar con tanto esfuerzo. Esfuerzo que él sabe que es inútil. Esfuerzo que él sabe que no sirve para nada. Sumida en mi miseria, en mis más pesimistas pensamientos, no noté que una mujer me miraba con curiosidad de entre la multitud. Por supuesto ha sido su tono cínico y su pésimo acento de kansai el que me hizo regresar a la cruda realidad.

- "_La música es agradable, ¿no lo piensa así Fujino-sama?" - _Yuuki.

- "_Por supuesto Madame Juliet, esta mujer me ha costado millones" - _ Kiyo me miró intensamente mientras recalcaba sus palabras deliberadamente.

- "_Pero supongo que no valdrá lo que mi nueva chica vale"_

- "_Es una pena que no tengamos tiempo para probarla, para la próxima será" - _ Intervino Kanzaki_-_keibu, quien se encontraba a espaldas de su amo.

- "_¿Tienes una nueva cortesana en el menú?" - _ Preguntó con codicia Kiyo.

- "_Renovarse o morir es mi lema, Fujino-sama" - _Respondió la muy puta.

- "_Fujino-san, no olvide que todavía tenemos que..."_

- "_Relájate Reito-kun, ¿acaso no se encuentran tus hombres vigilando el perímetro?"_

- "_Sí pero no por eso..."_

- "_Madame Juliet, este humilde hombre queda en tus manos"_ - Asqueroso ser, ojalá te mueras en el acto, cabrón.

- "_Veo muy tenso a su guardaespaldas Fujino-sama, además sus armas están inquietando mucho a mis chicas"_

- "_Lamento los inconvenientes que eso traiga pero es necesario"_

- "_Comprendo, pero mi nueva recluta es un poco tímida..." - _Se acercó al oído de Kiyo y en voz baja continuó _- "Viene de una tierra muy muy lejana, sólo para esta noche" - _Me miró a los ojos, lo supe en cuanto le oí _- "Si al menos permitieras que el oficial se retirara por unos minutos estoy segura que podemos llegar a un buen arreglo"_

- "_¿Es tan buena como dices?"_

- "_Dicen que lleva el Karyukai en la sangre, si sabe a lo que me refiero..."_

- "_Todavía no me convences"_

- "_¡Ah, estamos ávidos esta noche eh!" - _Insistió sonriente -_ "Tiene un baile exótico que viene de generación en generación en su tribu"_

- "_No me digas que es una de esas híbridas **ainu**..." - _ Hizo una mueca.

- "_Es el plato fuerte de la casa"_

- "_No me gustan las bigotonas"_

- "_Astuto como siempre Fujino-sama, pero no, le prometo que no viene con los tatuajes de la tribu"- _Rió exageradamente_ - "Sólo con el cuerpo de las diosas y la danza de una cortesana"_

- "_Espero que valga lo que dices"_

- "_En privado su valor aumenta..." - _ Susurró _- "Comprende, ¿verdad?"_

- "_Reito, ve hacia donde Sayuri-chan en lo que disfruto de la nueva cortesana" - _Ordenó el mandamás.

- "_Perdóname pero prefiriría quedarme aquí, simplemente no confío en esta mujerzuela" - _Protestó el corrupto oficial.

- "_Esta mujerzuela está divirtiendo a mi gente, ha hecho más de lo que tú podrías hacer en estos momentos" - _ Kiyo azotó su taza de sake _- "Vete, ahora"_

- "_Espero que no te arrepientas" - _ Indignado, el oficial se retiró.

- "_Madame"_ - Alcoholizado y estúpido, el hombre mordió el anzuelo.

Yuuki aplaudió hacia las cortesanas, pronto la música terminó, el entretenimiento que algunas de las muchachas le daban a la fina y distinguida concurrencia, también. Todas se levantaron de sus lugares y se guardaron en una habitación contigua, alguien apagó las luces y un escenario apareció ante nosotros. Al abrirse un salón que se encontraba oculto, una música exótica de fondo comenzó a escucharse en el lugar, una mujer, una hermosa mujer se dirigió al escenario. Vestida con indumentaria no tradicional o no al menos de un kimono típico, la mujer danzaba un baile foráneo, la concurrencia exclamó al unísono: ¡Tubo, tubo! Por mi parte yo estaba estupefacta, en cuanto le vi la cara no me la podía creer, la mujer ante mis ojos no era otra sino la mía, Kuga Natsuki en toda su magnificencia, moviendo las caderas en una danza hipnótica.

- "_En realidad es una belleza... nativa" - _ Comentó con morbosidad Kiyo.

- "_Espera a que la tengas" - _Promovió a mi Natsuki la muy zorra.

- "_No sabes cómo se me apetece ese manjar" - A_ punto estuve de romperle el shamisen en la cabeza, pero Yuuki me cogió del brazo a tiempo,

- "_Parece que tu mujer está algo celosa, Fujino-sama"_

- "_Creo que tendremos que amarrarla para que se aquiete" - _ Cogió una tela y me amarró con ella_ - "¿Sabes? Se me ocurre que a lo mejor sería bueno para ti el ver como me cojo a esa puta"_

- "_¡Un...!" - _Antes de que le mentara la madre, Yuuki me amordazó y me tiró del pelo para amenazarme.

- "_Relájate Fujino, estás en buenas manos" _- Kiyo sonrió y continuó viendo el espectáculo, sin percatarse de que Yuuki me guiñó el ojo.

Natsuki fue presentada por Yuuki como la diosa de la fertilidad o una estupidez similar, casi trozo la tela con los dientes al ver tal espectáculo. Kuga tenía una peluca que hacía que su cabello fuera mucho más largo de lo que en realidad era, el color de su cabello fue ocultado por un negro tan brillante como el de los cuervos. Una banda con una simbología exótica adornaba su frente, ocultando quizás la herida que le hicieron en la cabeza el día del secuestro, ni siquiera Kiyo pudo reconocerla, de no ser porque ese cuerpo es memorable quizás yo hubiese caído en la mentira también.

El público estaba enloquecido, todos querían ver al menos un centímetro de piel de la ojiverde, Natsuki se movía como dios sabe que me gustaría, pero para las personas equivocadas. En mi interior me revolcaba de celos, me carcomía las entrañas el tener que presenciar este hórrido espectáculo. Una lágrima se me escapó, ya no sé si del coraje o de qué. Finalmente el baile terminó, por supuesto la susodicha aún conservaba la mayor parte de su vestimenta original, para mi fortuna y para la locura de los presentes. Yuuki propuso que el que quisiera probar de esos manjares tendría que ofertar un buen precio, lógicamente Kiyo ganó, cumpliendo su amenaza de llevarme con él.

Kiyo nos llevó a ambas hacia una habitación, ahí me tiró a un rincón mientras cerraba con llave la puerta. Natsuki sólo se sentó a la orilla de la cama, la cual estaba adornada en un estilo muy vulgar. Kiyo se soltó la corbata del traje e instintivamente sacó la lengua al ver a Natsuki cerca de él. Desde donde estaba podía ver perfectamente que el muy idiota estaba sumamente excitado, sentí náuseas al ver esa escena, me distraje tanto que no me di cuenta de que esa no era mi Natsuki, sino la otra. Sus ojos, los ojos de Natsuki cambian de color, por extraño que eso suene, la Kuga perversa tiende a tener un tono ámbar en los ojos, mientras que la Kuga que todos conocen mantiene la mirada esmeralda.

- "_Se me ocurre que quizás como a ti te gustan las mujeres Shizuru, puedas hacer algo divertido con ésta" - _Me quitó la mordaza y me jaló del pelo_ - "Quizás sea un espectáculo muy divertido"_

- "_Vete al carajo Kiyo"_

- "_Pero qué vocabulario tan vulgar tienes, ¿qué va a pensar nuestra invitada?" - _ Me aventó a la cama _- "Demuestra los modales que Kyoko-san te inculcó en tus días de geisha"_

- "_Eres un desgraciado" - _Quise incorporarme pero Natsuki me detuvo.

- "_Bien hecho chica" - _ Comentó Kiyo pensando que Kuga estaba de su lado_ - "Voy a liberar tus manos pero que no se te ocurra hacer algo extraño o Sayuri morirá" - _ Kiyo sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y cortó mis amarres, me llevé las manos a las muñecas en un vano intento por activar mi circulación -_ "Ahora quiero ver que se toquen"_

Iba a protestar, a soltar una sarta de improperios pero Natsuki me tumbó a la cama sin avisarme, ahí Kuga me besó con fuerza pese a mis esfuerzos por evitarla. Me tomó por los hombros para que no opusiera resistencia y continuó sus caricias hacia mi mandíbula. En cualquier otro momento probablemente hubiese disfrutado esto sin ningún recato, pero ahora, no tenía ganas de nada. Kuga me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y susurró en mi oído que confiara en ella. Mientras decía esto llevó su mano derecha hacia mi pecho, introduciendo sus dedos adentro del kimono. Kiyo no aguantó más y pronto se unió para prolongar mi más horrenda pesadilla, pero en el momento justo en el que intentó ponerme un dedo encima, Kuga lo cogió de la camisa y en un simple movimiento lo aventó de cara al piso.

- "_Perra" - _ Exclamó aún con la mano en la cara, Kuga sólo lo miró con esa misma expresión fría que tiene cuando está en ese extraño estado mental _- "Qué te has creído" - _ Kuga aventó la peluca al suelo y le tiró una patada.

- "_Esto es por irrumpir en mi casa" - _ Lo levantó del piso y le dio un golpe directo al estómago _- "Esto es por golpearme a la cabeza, dos veces"_

- "_Puta" - _Volvió a sacar su navaja en un fútil intento por amedrentar a Natsuki _- "Eres la que se está cogiendo a Shizuru"_

- "_No me gusta esa palabra" - _Le sorprendió en un movimiento rápido apretándole la muñeca hasta que soltó la navaja_ - "No me agradas"_

- "_¡Reito, Reito!" - _Gritó como una niña, mientras se retorcía en el suelo_ - "Eres un fenómeno asquero..." - _No pudo continuar, Natsuki le pateó justo en los genitales haciendo que se doble en dolor.

- "_Reito no te puede ayudar, estamos solos tú y yo" - _ La mirada de Natsuki era casi asesina_ - "Ahora serás tú quien se lleve mis mejores golpes" - _ Kuga tronó sus dedos y comenzó a golpear a Kiyo repetidamente.

- "_¡Natsuki, detente!" - _ No es que sintiera pena por Kiyo pero temía que lo matara y esto se complicara más.

- "_Este hombre merece la pena de muerte, no pienso sentarme 18 años a esperar a que se la den" - _Le jaló del pelo y lo puso de rodillas hacia mí _- "Pídele una disculpa a Shizuru"_

- "_Antes muerto" - _Escupió a mis pies lo cual provocó que Natsuki le azotara el rostro de nuevo al piso _- "No me des buenas ideas" - _Sonrió con malicia.

- "_Natsuki, vamos a amarrarlo en lo que la ayuda llega"_

- "_¿Pero tú no entiendes verdad?" - _Habló con el rostro ensangrentado e hinchado por la golpiza _- "La policía es mía yo controlo la ley, yo soy la ley"_

- "_Estás siendo filmado" - _Sonrió Natsuki _- "Mami Fujino no querrá que este video suba a internet"_

- "_¿Qué estás diciendo fenómeno?"_

- "_Nao está teniendo una conversación telefónica con mamá Fujino, para estos momentos deben haber llegado a un arreglo" - _ En este momento llamaron a la puerta, era Yuuki_ - "¿Ves?"_

- "_Todo ha terminado" - _Comentó una sonriente Madame Juliet.

Al parecer Natsuki y Nao fraguaron un plan de emergencia en donde con ayuda de algunos poderosos clientes de la casa, los secuestradores fueron sometidos y amarrados en una de las habitaciones del lugar. Reito fue torturado por uno de los guaruras de Madame Juliet, en donde fue obligado a contactar a la matriarca de los Fujino para realizar un intercambio. La amenaza del escándalo fue motivo suficiente para que la madre de Kiyo, le presionara a detener esta locura. Por supuesto, el dinero sería justamente dividido, como parte del plan.

Finalmente Natsuki dejó que Kiyo comiera el piso y me jaló del brazo hacia afuera del lugar. Nao se nos adelantó para indicarnos el lugar en donde tenían a Sayuri, todo parecía haber terminado bien pero no pensamos en que Kiyo, en un arranque de histeria y locura, se lanzara hacia mí con toda la intención de clavarme la navaja que había dejado en el piso. Natsuki me empujó de golpe y recibió la puñalada, la sangre corría por todos lados, en ese momento todo me pareció en cámara lenta. Natsuki estaba en el piso, Kiyo fue sometido por el guardaespaldas de Yuuki, la sangre a borbotones en mis manos, la sirena de la policía, los gritos de las demás cortesanas; el caos, el fin.

* * *

_**N/A:** Lo prometido es deuda, finalmente actualicé a tiempo y quizás no fue tan largo como quería pero al menos es algo. La conclusión en el próximo. Ahora vayamos de lleno al diccionario..._

**zashiki:** Salón o habitación de una casa.

**shamisen:** Instrumento de cuerdas japonés parecido al banjo.

**haiku:** Poemas japoneses, era el tipo de escritura antiguo del japón y los únicos libros hasta la llegada de la cultura occidental.

**ainu:** Este término ya lo he usado antes, es una tribu que actualmente se encuentra extinta en Japón, como casi todas las razas autóctonas del mundo en aquellos tiempos de expansión.


	12. Chapter 12

**SHIZURU-SAN & NATSUKI-SAN**

_Capítulo 12._

- "_¿No te lo dije? ¡Te lo dije!" - _Me duele todo_ - "Esa mujer sería tu ruina, esa mujerzuela"_

- "_Mamá me siento mal..."_

- "_Claro pero no haces caso, vas tras ella cual perro faldero y a mí que me lleve el diablo" - _Dramática.

- "_Mai no se tiene la culpa de esto" - _Aunque si lo pensamos desde un sentido práctico y lógico, probablemente sí sea responsable de mi desgracia.

- "_No me contradigas Kuga Natsuki" - _ Jesús, me llamó por mi nombre completo, está que arde la señora _- "Es una fortuna que Nao-chan esté aquí" - _¿Nao-chan? Pffff

- "_Tía Saeko, creo que Natsuki necesita descansar, apenas salió de terapia intensiva"_

- "_Te la dejaré pasar por ahora, regreso en una hora espero que hayas meditado tu errante conducta"_

- "_Sí mamá" - _ Lárgate y deja de estar jodiendo por una buena vez, carajo.

- "_Nao-chan, regreso en un parpadeo"_

- "_Tráeme una hamburguesa de contrabando en cuanto regreses mami" _

- "_¡Eres...!" - _Aporreó la puerta y se fue hecha una furia.

- "_Nao, mi mamá no me quiere"_

- "_Por algo será"_

- "_Por qué chingados le dijiste, todo hubiera sido perfecto sin que la llamaras" - _Ahora sí me va a obligar a volver a Fuuka.

- "_Era necesario, los médicos no querían autorizar ningún tratamiento sin la presencia de tus padres"_

- "_Soy mayor de edad"_

- "_Y una solterona..."_

- "_Gracias araña, me haces sentir mejor"_

Recapitulemos, aparentemente fui apuñalada en vez de Shizuru o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Nao porque no tengo ningún recuerdo de ello. Supongo que el golpe en la cabeza ha de haberme afectado la memoria porque todo lo ocurrido aquella fatídica noche en el tugurio de Madame Juliet, fue borrado de mi banco de memoria cual vulgar formateo de un disco duro. Según la araña, la puñalada estuvo cerca de punzar mi corazón, a escasos centímetros según el reporte médico. Los médicos hicieron una intervención muy oportuna, la cual me salvó de morir desangrada puesto que el imbécil de Kiyo, prácticamente dibujó una línea desde mi esternón hasta mi costado izquierdo.

Los gastos de hospitalización fueron pagados por la familia Fujino, quien para evitar el escándalo, gastó miles de yenes para callar a los medios. La versión oficial fue la siguiente, una redada policiaca en un sitio de placer, terminó en un zafarrancho en donde afortunadamente no hubo heridos. Sí como no, ¿y yo qué? El punto es que a mamá se le dijo algo similar, supuestamente yo estaba en el sitio dando rienda suelta a mis instintos más bajos ahí, pero un hombre me atacó por estar cortejando a su 'dama'. Nao dijo que la herida me fue hecha con una botella de vidrio, pero realmente, ¿a quién le importaba con qué fuera hecha? Mamá simplemente no tomó muy bien el que saliera del clóset de esta manera.

Hasta donde yo sé, todo terminó bien, ignoro qué haya sido de Kiyo, ignoro qué haya sido de Reito, poco me importaba realmente. A decir verdad, en estos momentos sólo hay una persona en la que he estado pensando desde el momento en que abrí mis ojos en el hospital, Shizuru. La mujer de ojos color carmesí que ha enloquecido mi vida y la ha transformado en una cómica versión de un mal drama televisivo, la mujer que me volvió loca, la que me enseñó a amar. Es una pena que esa mujer no haya puesto un pie en el hospital, según Nao, Fujino cogió a su hija y se fue sin decir adonde. Ingrata, después de todo lo que pasé por ella se va tan campante como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si no le importara en lo absoluto. Bien Natsuki, te lo mereces por pendeja.

Los días transcurrieron lentos y fastidiosos, mamá se quedó conmigo en el hospital hasta que fui dada de alta. Afortunadamente se fue en cuanto Nao le aseguró que ella estaría conmigo el tiempo que mi incapacidad durara, claro que esa era una mentira descarada, pero Saeko se la tragó. En cuanto Nao me llevó a mi departamento descubrí varios detalles, primero, estaba limpio y ordenado, incluso el lugar entero cargaba un familiar olor a lavanda. Lo segundo fue lo peor, las cosas de Fujino no estaban, nada de ella salvo su olor, había quedado en el lugar. Inconscientemente al entrar al edificio, no pude evitar el voltear al cuarto enfrente del mío, el que se supone que ella habitara. Estaba vacante. A punto estuve de llorar pero me contuve bien, no quería que Nao se regocijara con la humillante imagen de mi flaqueza.

- "_Mira Kuga, te dejaron un regalo"_

- "_¿Mmm?"_

En la mesa de la cocina había una caja junto con una nota, escrita con la perfecta caligrafía de Shizuru. El mensaje decía lo siguiente: "Perdóname Natsuki" Eso fue todo, no hay un te quiero, no hay un hasta luego, no hay un poco de consideración por parte de la mujer por la que arriesgué todo, por la que casi pierdo la vida, por la que perdí la dignidad, por la que cambié mi estilo de vida, mi solitaria andanza por la vida, por la que había decidido comenzar de nuevo desde cero y vivir a su lado una historia de cuento de hadas. Sabía desde el inicio que esas eran patrañas, los cuentos de hadas, eran para los retardados. La culpa la tengo yo por dejar que en vez de que el lobo se coma a caperucita roja, dejé que ella se chingara al lobo al final de la historia. Fujino, ojalá que te mueras.

- "_K-kuga..." - _Genial, Nao me está viendo llorar_ - "Espera, esto..."_

- "_¡Déjame!"_

- "_No espera, siéntate; no mejor, acuéstate" _

Ahogada en mi miseria, aventé de un manotazo la caja que se encontraba junto a la nota, la cual apreté con fuerza en mi puño para después romperla en mil pedazos. Cuando la caja cayó al suelo notamos que había en su interior una yukata color violeta con un estampado de hojas de maple chino. Era el mismo vestuario que tenía la niña de la pintura de Alyssa, al verlo, sentí deseos de quemarlo.

**2 Meses después...**

- "_¡Natsuki, qué demonios haces aquí!"_

- "_A mí también me da gusto el verte Mai"_

- "_Se suponía que no regresarías hasta el otro mes, ¿estás loca?"_

- "_Estoy harta de estar en casa encerrada y sin hacer nada"_

- "_Pero estar aquí es..." _

- "_Si te digo que estoy bien estoy bien"_

- "_Bueno, si tú lo dices"_

No quería seguir en casa porque lo único que he hecho en ese lugar es pensar en Shizuru una y otra vez, torturando mi mente hasta enfermarme. Si seguía un minuto más ahí perdería la razón. Ni siquiera la compañía de Nao ni la de Alyssa, han sido motivo suficiente para alegrar un poco mi miserable vida. Creo que necesito mi rutina nuevamente para intentar recuperar mi vida como era antes.

A mi reincorporación al sistema burocrático de nuestro país, descubrí algunas cosas nuevas. Akane-san realmente se había vuelto eficiente y fue transferida a otra oficina, Takeda ya no era un solterón, Harada no volvió a fastidiarme nunca más y menos ahora, puesto que el lugar que ocupara antes Fujino, lo ocupaba Senoh Aoi. En una de mis idas obligatorias al sanitario, me di de bruces con Suzushiro-shachou, quien no más verme y me jaló del brazo con destino a su oficina. Ahí hablamos o más bien, me gritó que no tenía nada qué hacer en Searrs, que había sido desición del presidente general de la compañia el que yo volviera hasta el año nuevo. Me pregunto qué demonio o qué ángel estará de mi lado, para que mi propia empresa me tratara con tanta amabilidad. Esta pregunta se respondería pronto, pero nunca me imaginé que fuese tan repentinamente.

- "_Hola Natsuki" - _Me saludó una figura que entró sin tocar a la oficina de la jefa.

- "_Alyssa, ¿qué haces aquí?" - _Cuestioné a mi rubia salvadora en los últimos dos meses de pesadilla.

- "_¿Kuga, conoces a Alyssa-chan?" - _¿Alyssa-chan?

- "_Natsuki es mi vecina"_

- "_Así que es por eso..." - _Se rascó la barbilla la rubia gigantona.

- "_¿Qué pasa?" - _ Pregunté al no entender lo que estaba viendo.

- "_Alyssa es presidente general de Searrs en Tokio" - _Respondió como si nada la gigantona.

- "_También somos primas" - _Comentó como cualquier cosa mi vecina, quien resultaba ser mi jefa.

- "_Ya veo" - _Respondí en medio de mi estupidez, esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

- "_Esperaba una reacción más vigorosa de tu parte" - _Obervó Alyssa, ¿qué creía, que gritaría de la emoción?

- "_Me has visto la cara todo este tiempo" - _Alcancé a contestar _- "Qué culera eres"_

- "_Tú no deberías estar aquí, ven, te invito a tomar té"_ - Odio el té.

Alyssa había cambiado su vehículo por un Altima, daba igual, me había quedado en shock en los quince minutos anteriores. Todo lo que salía de sus labios se escuchaba para mí igual; bla, bla, bla. Entre su explicación, el viaje, el dolor en mi pecho y mi hambre, tan sólo alcancé a entender que su abuelo era el jefazo de Searrs, muriendo él la empresa se dividió en la compañia de Osaka, la cual es administrada por el papá de Alyssa y la de Tokio, que por mientras es administrada por Suzushiro. Por supuesto, la intención es que Alyssa tome el control de ambas empresas a futuro. Me lo dijo tan tranquilamente como si me estuviera dando la hora, por otro lado, mi cerebro no procesaba bien toda la información que estaba asimilando tan de golpe.

Quise reclamarle pero Alyssa dijo que no tenía caso, ella no pensaba decirme nada porque simplemente quería tener una amiga que no se sintiera miserable por ser ella una bella heredera. No lo inventé, esas fueron sus palabras, casi la madreo en el auto. Alyssa simplemente sonrió y continuó manejando sin decirme a dónde no dirigíamos, hasta que mi cheto identificó la ruta que mi joven jefa, condujera.

- "_Estamos yendo a la galería"_

"_- ¡Ah! Natsuki tiene buena memoria" - _Pinches seguros eléctricos, ya no puedo aventarme a la calle_ - "Soga-san me contactó esta mañana, me dijo que consiguió mi encargo"_

- "_Déjame adivinar, Soga-san te consiguió otra de esas raras pinturas"_

- "_Excelente Natsuki, se ve que me conoces bien" - _ Sólo de eso hablas_ - "Por supuesto que cuando me lo dijo no me la podía creer, estaba extasiada" - _Búscate un novio, en serio _- "Fujiyama-sama volvió a pintar"_

- "_¿En serio?" - _Fui tan sarcástica que hasta Alyssa gruñó, imitando malamente mis hábitos.

- "_Según Soga-san ésta es una pintura diferente, es cómo decir, más madura..." - _¿Me está ignorando?

- "_¿Erótica?" - _Sugerí con humor, Alyssa sólo soltó una carcajada.

- "_No exactamente, quizás lo entiendas cuando la veas"_

- "_No comprendo esa manía tuya de llevarme a ver estas cosas cuando sabes que me fastidian"- _Sí, a estas alturas le tengo la suficiente confianza a Alyssa para decirle descaradamente que su arte me emociona casi igual que el trabajo.

- "_Kuga, creo que cambiarás tu manera de pensar en cuanto te dejes conquistar por Fujiyama-sama"_

- "_Seguro"_

Nos estacionamos en la sección de minusválidos, acto que provocó mi primer gran berrinche del día, Alyssa me ignoró ya acostumbrada a tener que lidiar con mis cambios de humor. Como si tratara a su abuelita, me tomó del brazó y me llevó hasta la oficina del director de la galería. De no ser porque todavía me duele un huevo la herida, hubiese echado a correr, en vez de eso hice nada. Arrastré los pies hasta que el tal Soga-san nos llevara hasta su más nueva adquisición, la pintura del famoso Fujiyama Kozuke, el artista que tanto admira Alyssa.

- "_Esta es" - _Dijo el director, yo estaba petrificada.

- "_¡Kawai!" - _Gritó Alyssa mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro cual quinceañera.

- "_Esa..." - _ Pero qué coños es esto.

- "_Son idénticas" - _El director comenzó a verme muy feo confirmando lo que yo ya venía pensando en cuanto vi la pintura.

- "_Me lleva la putísima, esa vieja soy yo..."_

No puede ser, esto es imposible, no hay manera alguna de que esto esté ocurriendo, no después de tanto tiempo. Como una loca continué caminando rumbo al estacionamiento sin escuchar los gritos que Alyssa pegaba a mis espaldas, simplemente esto no podía ser. La dichosa pintura del aclamado artista de kansai, era la de una mujer de cabello cobalto, ojos verdes y con la misma pinche yukata que Fujino me dejara en mi casa antes de partir. A su lado, se encontraba la viva imagen de Sayuri, quien se aferraba al cuerpo de la otra fémina con una enorme sonrisa. El fondo de la pintura, se encontraba decorado por los mismos árboles que componían el paisaje de Shikotsu; los cuales por el color rojizo que tenían probablemente evoquen al otoño. Una fila de **manjushage** se encontraba delante de las figuras. ¿El nombre de la pintura? "En brazos de la vida eterna"

- "_¡Natsuki espera por favor!" - _Continuó gritando inútilmente mi nombre la rubia, yo seguí mi camino sin molestarme en voltearla a ver.

- "_¡Lo sabías!" - _Espeté_ - "Tú sabías perfectamente todo este tiempo quién ha pintado esos estúpidos cuadros y todavía así..." - _Me lleva el carajo, esta niña me ha tomado el pelo.

- "_Si te detuvieras y me dejaras explicarte..."_

- "_¡Explicarme qué!" - _Me paré en seco, creo que la gente comenzó a vernos raro_ - "¿Que todo este tiempo te has burlado de mí? Has de haberte divertido mucho"_

- "_No Natsuki esa nunca fue mi intención"_

- "_¡Por qué no me dejan en paz!"_

En un momento de histeria, caí al suelo y me eché a llorar, no me culpen por ello, la exagerada reacción meloldramática puede ser explicada con un razonamiento lógico. Hubo luna llena y en esos días, suelo ser un poco más sentimental. Alyssa me rescató de mi bochornoso momento para llevarme de nuevo al auto, me ofreció su pañuelo y en cuanto me vio más tranquila insistió con el tema de la pintura.

- "_No sabía la identidad del autor desde el inicio" - _Comenzó_ - "Sólo lo sospechaba pero no tenía la seguridad de que Shizuru-san era en realidad Fujiyama Kozuke"_

- "_Esa idiota..." - _Soplé mi nariz con grosería.

- "_El apellido Fujiyama era el mismo del okiya de donde Shizuru-san provenía, es una casa muy famosa en Kioto"_

- "_Ahórrate la explicación, no quiero saber nada de la vida de Shizuru" - _Dije ya más compuesta.

- "_Shizuru-san te amaba, te ama Natsuki, ¿no puedes verlo?"_

- "_Hace mucho que no sé de ella, no, no puedo verlo"_

- "_Te pintó, yo sé que tú no gustas de estas cosas pero hasta un niño se da cuenta de ello..."_

- "_¡Qué quieres que te diga!" - _Interrumpí -_ "Shizuru se fue y es todo lo que sé"_

- "_No se fue porque no te amara, si no porque tenía miedo de que te hagan daño"_

- "_¿Eso te dice el cuadro?" - _Pregunté con ironía.

- "_No" - _Frunció el ceño ante mi mofa _- "Hablé con ella antes de que parta, le vi dejarte la yukata que perteneció a su madre, Natsuki..."_

- "_A callar, no quiero oír esto"_

- "_Shizuru-san estaba llorando, no quería dejarte"_

- "_Pero lo hizo" - _Contesté con amargura_ - "Shizuru se fue sin siquiera despedirse"_

- "_Soga-san me dio la dirección de Fujiyama Kozuke"_

- "_Bien por ti" - _ Corté en el acto _- "Ahora podrás pedirle que pinte esos hermosos cuadros de tu amado kansai" _

- "_Está en Gion, vive en el okiya" - _De momento mis manos me parecieron más interesantes que nada _- "Trabaja como una más de la casa"_

- "_Está donde debe estar porque quiere estar" - _¿A mí qué coños me importa?

- "_¡Eres una necia!" - _Exclamó enojada, nunca la había visto molesta_ - "¿Quieres estar lejos del amor de tu vida?"_

- "_Fujino no es el amor de mi vida"_

- "_¡Oh por favor!" - _ Giró los ojos melodramáticamente, casi me río por su gesto_ - "Está bien, tú lo pediste" - _ Suena mal esto _- "O vas por ella o te despido"_

- "_¡Qué!"_

- "_Sabrás que no estoy obligada a incapacitarte por el tipo de accidente en el que te viste involucrada"_

- "_Eso es un asqueroso chantaje" - _Gruñí _- "¡Qué bajo has caído!" - _Traté de recobrar algo de dignidad, fue inútil.

- "_Lárgate a Kioto y deja de causar lástima aquí"_

- "_¿Qué pasa si...?"_

- "_¿Qué pasa si qué?" - _Cortó enseguida.

- "_¿Qué pasa si ella no quiere verme?"_

-0-

Después de tres horas de interminable viaje por tren, finalmente llegué a mi destino, Gion, Kioto. Con un mapa en la mano, vestida de jeans, chaqueta de cuero, mi gorro de los Giants de Yomiuri, una mochila en el hombro y con mucha flojera, anduve cual turista en la ciudad natal de Shizuru. La gente de aquí es por de más rara, es desconfiada y a duras penas te responden una pregunta, por ejemplo, ¿sabe dónde está la calle Shinmonzen? La gente baja la cabeza, mira a otro lado y se va dejándote con la palabra en la boca. Luego dicen que ellos son la base de la cultura japonesa, son igual de groseros que la gente de la metrópoli, sólo que más refinados.

Después de dar vueltas y vueltas como por media hora, llegué a la parada del camión de Chion In, para descubrir que había una estación de metro mucho más cercana que la parada del tren de donde me bajé. En la esquina de la calle, había una posada en donde unas mujeres vestidas como geishas repartían volantes, supuse que alguna de esas chicas me orientarían para llegar a mi destino y si no, al menos tendría un lugar donde caer en la noche. En cuanto me acerqué ambas mujeres dieron tres pasos para atrás, así que tuve que entrar a la posada para pedir informes.

- "_Buenas"_

- "_Bienvenido sea..." - _La vieja casera me miró de arriba a abajo _- "Ush"_

- "_¡Oiga!"_

- "_No hay cuartos" - _¿Cree que no puedo pagar?

- "_No vine por un cuarto, necesito informes"_

- "_¿Me ves cara de guía de turistas?" - _Estoy indignada_ - "Hay una caseta de policía no muy lejos de aquí, vete que das mal aspecto"_

- "_¿No se supone que ustedes son la gente más refinada de Japón?"_

- "_Y por deshacernos de gente como tú tenemos esa fama" - _Contestó la vieja viéndome por debajo del hombro.

- "_Vieja mamona" - _¡Oh, ese rostro valió el día!

- "_Maleducada, seguro eres una de esas bárbaras provenientes de la ciudad, por eso se han perdido las tradiciones y buenas costumbres"_

- "_¡De qué buenas costumbres hablas vieja! Si me has tratado con la punta del pie"_

- "_He hecho bien"_

- "_Yo sólo quería saber dónde queda el **ochaya** de Kyoko-san"_

- "_¿Qué demonios quieres tú en ese fino lugar?" - _Sonrió burlona_ - "No me digas que buscas trabajo"_

- "_Ese es asunto mío" - _Muy molesta me di la media vuelta y me dispuse a salir del lugar.

- "_Espera" - _La mujer me detuvo_ - "La casa de té se encuentra cerrada a esta hora, dudo que te dejen entrar"_

- "_Entonces esperaré hasta que abran" _- Respondí convencida.

- "_A menos que seas un hombre o una mujer con mucho dinero, no te dejarán entrar ahí"_

- "_Tengo dinero" - _Mentí.

- "_El ochaya de Kyoko-han, al igual que muchos sitios del viejo barrio, se rigen por el sistema **ichigensan okotowari**. A menos que alguien te lleve no te atenderán"_

- "_Oh" - _Me quité la gorra y me limpié el sudor de la frente_ - "Un cuarto" - _Pronuncié _- "Buscaré un lugar en dónde quedarme y pensaré qué hacer luego"_

- "_Regresa por donde veniste mejor, éste no es tu lugar"_

- "_No voy a regresar" _- No sin antes haber visto a Shizuru.

Salí de la posada siguiendo el sabio consejo de la vieja, en busca de la caseta de policía que se encontraba no muy lejos de donde me encontraba. Un oficial me indicó el lugar en donde el ochaya se encontraba y tal y como la señora de la posada me dijera, el lugar se encontraba cerrado. Preguntando con las vecinas ellas me dijeron que era un lugar muy privado, sólo algunas personas tenían acceso a él. Les pregunté si sabían dónde se encontraban las geishas y me dijeron que no tenían idea, eso fue una mentira pero ya ni hablar.

Adolorida por el esfuerzo físico realizado, decidí sentarme en la terminal de camiones de Kioto, donde acompañé mis medicamentos con una fría lata de Coca-Cola. Al mirar hacia el exterior me percaté de que ya estaba anocheciendo, traté inútilmente de buscar algún hostal u hotel barato cercano a donde me encontraba, sin éxito alguno. Fue así como regresé a la posada de la vieja mujer de esta mañana. Para mi fortuna, ella no se encontraba en la recepción sino una joven muchacha. Le pagué por una noche en el cuarto más austero que tenían (que por cierto me costó huevo y medio) y me guarecí en él. En la comodidad de mi habitación decidí darme un buen baño para reposar las energías en lo que intentaba entrar a la casa de té de Kyoko-san. Fragué un diabólico plan en donde escalaba la pared del vecino para entrar al patio del ochaya, pero luego recordé que, si el simple hecho de cargar la mochila me estaba matando de dolor, escalar estaba fuera de consideración.

La entrada, la simple y llana entrada al ochaya de Kyoko-san tenía el ridículo precio de 800,000 yenes. ¡Me compro una casa de esas que las instituciones le venden a los trabajadores con ese dinero! ¿Pero qué carajo hace Shizuru allá adentro por ese precio? Ha de ser muy buena en su trabajo para que la matrona cobre por la entrada a la casa de té, esa exorbitante cantidad. Multipliquen el precio de entrada por persona sin tomar en cuenta los 'servicios especiales' que las chicas ofrecen. Válgame, creo que he desperdiciado mi vida en Searrs.

Completamente desmoralizada por la terrible noticia que recibí, decidí salir de mi habitación y caminar sin ningún rumbo fijo para conocer el lugar. Sin querer, mis pies me llevaron a la puerta del ochaya de Shizuru, en el pasillo en donde me encontraba, observé a la distancia cómo hombres y mujeres de clase alta, entraban sonrientes para presenciar el espectáculo que en el recinto se ofrecía. De mi bolsillo saqué mi caja de cigarros para descubrir que sólo me quedaban cuatro, me fumé uno ahí y decidí que viendo no conseguiría nada. Me perdí en el laberinto de Gion y decidí realizar una parada técnica en un **izakaya**, si al menos no vería a Shizuru esta noche, me conformaría con una buena borrachera en el lugar. Todo lo que pueda beber por dos horas, ¡Ja! Se ve que no conocen a Kuga Natsuki.

Entrada la madrugada, por supuesto, toda borracha; decidí entrar a la fuerza a la casa de té de la mamá de Shizuru. Naturalmente, fui echada a puntapiés del lugar, no sin antes ser golpeada por los grandulones de la entrada. Esa noche llegué a la conclusión que ha sido gracias a Shizuru, que he recibido mil y un palizas. Desde que ella entró a mi vida no ha habido un sólo momento en donde yo no termine madreada. Este cuento moderno de hadas no me gusta, tal vez debería darme por vencida.

-0-

- "_Oye, oye muchacha"_

- "_Bleght..."_

- "_¡Despierta!" - _La vieja de la posada, qué demonios hace en mi cuarto _- "Me debes tres días de renta"_

- "_¿No puede esperar a que yo baje a comer?"_

- "_Son las cuatro de la tarde, ¿pretendes dormir todo el día?" - _Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

- "_Me duele la cabeza"_

- "_Tienes media hora para pagarme o de lo contrario..."_

- "_Sí ya sé, me sacará a golpes, ya comí mucho de eso"_

Con un andar trastabillante, decidí bajar a la recepción para entregar lo que fuera lo último que me quedaba de dinero. Inclusive bajé ya con mis cosas en busca de un templo donde dormir gratis o de perdida, pasar la noche en algún solitario parque. La dueña del lugar se puso en mi camino antes de que yo saliera de ahí, obstruyendo el paso.

- "_Ya le pagué" - _Protesté.

- "_¿A dónde crees que vas?"_

- "_Veré si convenzo al del izakaya para que me preste su teléfono, necesito dinero" - _Mamá no me va a perdonar esto.

- "_Te dije desde el inicio que te regresaras a tu casa, tú no tienes nada qué hacer en Gion"_

- "_Sí, ya me di cuenta"_

- "_¿Entonces?"_

- "_Pero no puedo irme aún"_

- "_Sólo estás ocasionando problemas muchachita loca, tienes suerte de que no te hayan metido presa"_

- "_Hn" - _ Gruñí, mientras encendía mi último cigarrillo pensando que éste sería mi gran almuerzo del día.

- "_¡Está prohibido fumar aquí!"_

- "_Lo siento, tengo hambre"_

- "_Eres..." - _La mujer gesticuló de una manera muy graciosa para finalmente despotricar de nuevo_ - "¡Gah" - _Je, Je, Je_ - "Sayo, lleva a esta terca a la cocina y dale algo de comer"_

- "_Sí señora" - _Respondió una de las chicas que volanteaba en la entrada.

- "_Me estás causando muchos problemas" _- Vociferó mientras desaparecía de mi vista.

Como un animal, engullí con toda grosería los deliciosos manjares que Sayo-san me ofrecía en la cocina de la posada. La comida tradicional de Kioto es realidad un arte culinario más vistoso que sabroso, para mi paladar fue lo más insípido que haya comido antes; pero fue gratis por lo tanto me supo a gloria. Sayo-san me observó de pies a cabeza sin hacer mayor comentario, me preguntó si me había gustado la comida a lo que respondí que sí. Hizo una reverencia y me invitó a salir, o sea, decentemente me dijo: lárgate zángano.

Ya que al parecer, éste sería mi último día de turista y el primero de trabajos forzados; porque a huevo tendría que buscar un trabajo hasta que pueda ver a Shizuru; decidí dar un paseo hacia el templo conocido como uno de los tesoros nacionales de Japón, Chion In. Aclaro, no soy budista pero un poco de ayuda divina no me caería nada mal en estos momentos tan difíciles. Con fé y devoción pedí a cualquier eminencia celestial ilumine mi camino para que pueda aguantar la golpiza que recibiría el día de hoy para entrar a ver a Shizuru, eso o sacarme la lotería sin comprar boleto.

Así que como lo he estado haciendo en los últimos días desde mi llegada a Kioto, esperé pacientemente a que la gente comenzara a entrar en el exclusivo ochaya de paredes rojas. Preparé mis piernas para pegar la carrera directo hacia la puerta y justo antes de que lograra salir corriendo, una arrugada mano me detuvo, provocando que con la aceleración inicial, me golpeara la cara contra el piso.

- "_¡Vieja!" - _Vociferé, que esta mujer me sigue cual cuervo negro.

- "_Otra vez estás cometiendo actos muy estúpidos" - _Me reprendió mientras me sobaba la nariz_ - "¿Cuándo entenderás que sólo estás perdiendo el tiempo?"_

- "_No estoy perdiendo el tiempo" - _ Me incorporé con mis últimas fuerzas_ - "Ver a Shizuru nunca será pérdida de tiempo"_

- "_Ven conmigo"_

- "_No iré a ningún lado"_

- "_No podrás pasar nunca por ahí, hay otra entrada en la calle de atrás"_ - Jamás me pasó eso por la mente.

Seguí a la vieja de la posada un poco titubeante, no entendía por qué de momento tanta amabilidad, luego me pasó por la mente que a lo mejor quería raptarme para vender mis órganos. Pero viéndola bien no parecía el tipo de persona que necesitara dinero. Para empezar, tenía un negocio propio y además no cobraba nada barato, el kimono que ahora llevaba se veía que era de los buenos y no de los chafa. Un vestuario de seda de color azul marino y con un estampado en hilo de oro; no, la mujer no era nada pobre.

En una inspección todavía más minuciosa de la vieja, destacaba su porte al caminar, su erguido aunque arrugado cuello, levantado con soberbia. En cierta forma me recordaba a Shizuru, aunque físicamente no se le parecía en nada. Esta mujer pasaba de los cincuenta, su cabello se encontraba negro (obviamente pintado) y corto, de rostro redondo y de baja estatura. Después de media calle recorrida con ella me percaté de que no estábamos solas, un par de gorilas nos seguían. La vieja simplemente continuó su camino con la misma altiveza con la que iniciara su estudiado andar.

En la calle de atrás, había una entrada, tal y como la vieja me dijera. Claro que, la entrada no se encontraba sola, otro par de gorilas estaban ahí, la vieja les dijo algo y enseguida se hicieron a un lado. Entramos por la puerta trasera para toparme con un pasillo enorme, la vieja me hizo una seña de que la acompañara hacia al final del corredor. Sentí algo de desconfianza pero ya estaba adentro, lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era buscar a Shizuru para largarme de aquí.

- "_Kuga-han" - _¿Cómo?_ - "Eres famosa entre las muchachas del okiya"_

- "_¿Yo famosa?"_

- "_Por supuesto, no creas que Shizuru no nos habló de ti" _

- "_No comprendo"_

- "_Hemos hecho apuestas inclusive, para saber en cuánto tiempo te cansarías y regresarías a Tokio" - _La vieja se detuvo y me miró a los ojos_ - "Perdí 5000 yenes por tu culpa"_

- "_Lo lamento" -_ Respondí sin entender de lo que la vieja me estaba hablando.

- "_No lo lamentes" - _La vieja siguió su camino hasta que llegamos a una habitación en donde Sayo-san y la otra muchacha de la posada se encontraban, ambas vestidas igual de elegantes que la vieja.

- "_Kyoko-okasan" - _ Reverenciaron a la vieja ambas mujeres... ¿Kyoko-okasan?

- "_Arreglen a Kuga-han, tienen media hora"_

- "_Sí mamá" - _Respondieron al unísono.

- "_¡Espera ahí vieja!" - _Intervine -_ "¿Cómo que arreglen a Kuga-han...?"_

- "_Vas a pagar la comida que te invité esta tarde" - _Vieja zorra_ - "Entretendrás a un cliente esta noche"_

- "_¡A mí nadie me talonea!" - _Golpeé la puerta mientras gesticulaba_ - "¿Dónde está Shizuru?" - _Pregunté _- "¡Shizuruuuuuu!"_

- "_Shizuru no está aquí, la verás en su momento" - _Con una mirada les indicó a sus muchachas que me metieran al cuarto_ - "Hablaremos en cuanto te alisten"_

- "_Vieja zorra"_

- "_Kuga"_

No continué el duelo de miradas con la vieja matriarca del ochaya por el simple hecho de que, mal que mal, estaba adentro. Si bien tendría que jugar sus reglas eso no significaba que no aprovecharía mi estancia en el lugar para buscar a Shizuru. Así que me dejé hacer por las muchachas según las órdenes de Kyoko-san. Me llevaron al baño y me pidieron que me jabonara el cuerpo, accedí a sus deseos para finalmente sentirme muy incómoda. Ninguna salió del baño mientras me desvestía. Es más, en el momento justo en que bajaba mis pantalones ambas abrieron los ojos como platos y estaban a la expectativa.

- "_¡Qué!" - _Grité incómoda.

- "_Nada" _- Respondieron como mellizas las mentecatas, riéndose muy estúpidamente.

Decidí ignorar el extraño comportamiento de las chicas y continué con mi labor, pateé los pantalones a un rincón y procedí a retirarme la pantaleta. Nuevamente los ojos se les desorbitaron pero esta vez no me dejé amedrentar, de un sólo jalón me quité la ropa interior y cual fuera mi sorpresa, que una aplaudió y la otra hizo una mueca.

- "_Te lo dije"_ - Dijo una.

- "_Rayos" - _Respondió la otra.

- "_Me debes 1000 yenes"_

- "_¿Qué apostaron?" -_ Pregunté estúpida.

- "_Yo le aposté a Sayo a que sí eras mujer" - _¡Qué! ¿Pensaron que era hombre?

- "_Es que Fujino-sama..." - _Oh claro, Shizuru tuvo que ver con este embrollo.

- "_Shizuru qué" - _Gruñí.

- "_Nada" _- Respondieron para continuar con sus estúpidas risillas de niñas bobas.

Por más que hice intento alguno por saber sobre el paradero de Shizuru, ninguna me dio información sobre ella, es más, no volvieron a hablar más que entre ellas. En cuanto me bañé, me pusieron un fino kimono aunque no era un modelo muy juvenil que digamos. Un austero kimono color negro, lleno de estampados de flores de cerezo en colores blanco y rosa. Un obi color violeta ceñía mi cintura, dejé que ambas chicas peinaran mi cabellera pero no les permití el pintarme ni prenderme el pelo como las demás geishas. Cuando Kyoko-san escuchó las acusaciones de sus subordinadas, torció la boca, me pidió que al menos me prendiera ligeramente el cabello con una peineta de carey.

El dolor en el pecho comenzó a aumentarme, probablemente por la presión que el kimono ejercía sobre mi herida. Es que no se cómo le hacen las demás para mantenerse tan erguidas, si este pinche traje ha de pesar casi lo mismo que yo. A duras penas avancé por el mismo corredor por donde entré, en el otro extremo se encontraba una puerta que daba directamente al ochaya. Al entrar pude ver lo que hace varios días no se me permitía, la muchedumbre disfrutaba en distintos salones la música, la danza y todas esas gracias conque las chicas de Kyoko-san amenizaban la velada. La algarabía por donde se le viera.

Seguí a Kyoko-san hasta lo que parecía un salón privado, ahí le pregunté qué era lo que esperaba que yo hiciera con su cliente, cometiendo el error (ella) de preguntarme sobre mis habilidades especiales. Con exagerada honestidad, decidí responderle que me puedo beber una botella de sake en menos de un parpadeo. La matriarca no me contestó, simplemente se dio la media vuelta mascullando improperios. En cuanto se retiró, aproveché el momento para buscar con la mirada a Shizuru, pero todas las mujeres estaban maquilladas, dudo mucho reconocer a Shizuru de entre la muchedumbre. Seguro su hermosa cabellera ha sido ocultada por una horrible peluca, con el espantoso tocado tradicional de las geishas.

Sin gracia alguna, decidí tirarme al piso boca arriba en un vano intento por recobrar el aliento. Abrí las piernas y cerré los ojos tratando de relajarme. El ruido no era molesto, pero sí incómodo. Un grupo de hombres entretenidos por mujeres profesionales. En cierta forma, me recordaba a aquel episodio que pensé quedó extinto en mi memoria, la fatídica noche en el burdel de Nao. Exhalé profundamente hasta que escuché que alguien entraba al salón, intenté incorporarme pero fue inútil, el pecho me dolió como la chingada y tan sólo conseguí perder todavía más la compostura. Una figura cuyo rostro no pude ver al estar a contraluz, mostró consternación al verme tirada y adolorida en el tatami del lugar. Una voz melódica y dulce que pensé que no volvería a escuchar.

- "_Ara, en esa posición Natsuki pide a gritos que la haga mía aquí mismo"_

- "_Shizuru"_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A:** Me gustó esta parte, debo reconocer que no tuve corazón para acabar el fic, pero prometo que en el próximo capítulo tendremos el desenlace (que será bastante corto a mi parecer)_

**manjushage:** Mejor conocida como manjusaka o para los japoneses, higanbana. Es en realidad una flor venenosa que se da de manera silvestre y por lo general se le encuentra en los cementerios. Es conocida como la flor del equinoccio de otoño y es precisamente la imagen que se ve en mi perfil.

**ochaya:** Casa de té, sólo que es en estos sitios generalmente se suministran geiko, sake y comida para los clientes.

**ichigensan okotowari: **Es un sistema en donde no puedes entrar a algún lugar (casa de té o restaurant) si no has sido previamente presentado por algún cliente del lugar. Esto se supone que es para afianzar las relaciones entre el negocio y el cliente.

**izakaya:** Es un bar en donde también sirven comida, muy común después de una jornada laboral de infierno.

**tatami: ** Es un tipo de alfombra (sólo que hecha de paja), que viene siendo la unidad de medida en las casas japonesas hoy por hoy.


	13. Chapter 13

**SHIZURU-SAN & NATSUKI-SAN**

_Capítulo 13._

Si en algún momento desde que inicié este viaje a Kioto pensé que todo había sido de lo más rarito que haya vivido en mi vida, esto sin duda se llevó las palmas. Shizuru, la mujer que vine a buscar, no, a suplicar que regrese conmigo o de perdida me deje vivir a su lado; se encontraba en el salón de la casa de Kyoko-san, prácticamente sobre mí y vestida de traje y corbata. ¿Lo repito? Mi Shizuru llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y con ropa de hombre, cero maquillaje pero parecía haber algo de brillo en sus labios. La mujer me contemplaba con cierta fascinación, yo por mi parte no pude menos que...

- "_¡Qué coños está pasando aquí!" - _Despotriqué al mismo tiempo que intenté incorporarme, fue inútil.

- "_Ara, tenemos a una rebelde geiko quien se niega a atender a su cliente"_

- "_Momento, ¿tú eres el cliente? ¿Por qué estás vestida como un hombre?"_

- "_Para poseerte sin pudor, claro está"_

- "_¿Poseerme? Tú no vas a poseerme"_

- "_Oh sí, dudo mucho que alguien vea raro en que trate de probar el bello y dulce néctar divino que emana de tu..." - _Miró muy feo entre mis piernas _- "Ser"_

- "_Protesto" - _Traté de levantarme pero Shizuru puso todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo, eso aunado al hecho de que no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para incorporarme, me dejó en una situación de desventaja.

- "_Cumple con tus obligaciones, bella y hermosa Natsuki"_

La mirada de Shizuru era mucho más brillante que la última vez que le vi. Este momento, este ansiado momento para ambas era todo lo que había soñado y ahora que lo tenía, no encuentro razón alguna para arruinarlo. Así que sin perder más tiempo, Shizuru aproximó nuestros rostros para poder realizar lo que ambas moríamos por concretar, el tan esperado contacto que nuestros labios deseaban desde hace meses. A casi escasos centímetros de conseguir nuestro objetivo, una horrenda carraspera nos sacó de nuestra burbuja de felicidad para traernos de vuelta a la Tierra.

- "_Están prohibidos tocamientos inadecuados en el ochaya, Shizuru, no me avergüences más" - _La vieja.

- "_Madre, creí que estar vestida de esta forma me daba ciertos privilegios"_

- "_Kuga-han no es sino una de mis muchachas ahora, debes respetar las reglas de la casa o de lo contrario te la quitaré"_

- "_Yo no soy una de tus muchachas" - _Protesté _- "Vine por Shizuru"_

- "_Pues ya la viste, te recuerdo que aún me debes lo que te comiste"_

- "_Yo puedo pagar lo que se comió" - _Contestó una sonriente Shizuru.

- "_También me debe 5000 yenes"_

- "_¡Yo no te debo esa cantidad!" - _Exclamé.

- "_Baja la voz Kuga-han, no estás en tu barbárico pueblo sino en un recinto de cultura y belleza"_

- "_Okasan, Natsuki no se tiene la culpa de tu gusto por las apuestas"_

- "_Pero sí se tiene la culpa de ser lo suficientemente estúpida para aguantar las golpizas de mis guardaespaldas"_

- "_No soy estúpida" - _Traté inútilmente de defenderme.

- "_¿Quieres sentarte por el amor de Dios? Das mal aspecto" - _Sí, seguía tirada en el suelo y con las piernas abiertas.

- "_Si pudiera ya lo hubiese hecho"_

- "_Ara, creo que si Natsuki se despojara de ese funesto y pesado kimono, podríamos hacer algo mucho más productivo"_

- "_Ese kimono es una reliquia y no, Kuga-han no se desvestirá para tu deleite personal"_

- "_¿No es el que usaste en el velorio de la abuela?" - _Horror.

- "_Fue en el de mi prima Akira" - _Respondió la vieja quitada de la pena.

- "_¿Podría alguien ayudarme a ponerme en pie?" - _Pregunté en medio de la disputa familiar.

- "_Ara" - _Oh no, esa fue la mirada de Fujino-buchou _- "Estoy segura de que podemos hacer algo para aliviar esa carga, mi bella damisela"_ - ¿Damisela? Esta se está tomando su papel de cliente muy en serio.

Haciendo gala de una fortaleza que hasta el día de hoy era desconocida para mí, Shizuru me sentó en un único y rápido movimiento, cogiendo mi obi para despojarme de él en menos de un par de segundos. En cuanto el obi estuvo lejos de mi atuendo, Shizuru me abrazó por la espalda y mantuvo mi cuerpo pegado hacia el suyo, introduciendo sus manos dentro de mi kimono sin ningún recato.

- "_Eso era innecesario" - _Mencionó sin cambiar su expresión la vieja matrona.

- "_Temo que los hermosos pechos de Kuga-han pierdan su bella forma natural, debido a la extrema presión del ropaje" - _Respondió una Shizuru muy formal pero con sus manos dentro de mi kimono y por que no, masajeando descaradamente mis pezones como si nada.

- "_¡Shizuru, éste no es el lugar...!" - _Para que estés haciendo esta clase de espectáculos quise decir, pero Shizuru no me dejó terminar.

- "_Kuga-han tiene una cicatriz justo aquí" - _La pinche Shizuru expuso mi anatomía frente a la vieja bruja _- "Como comprenderás, no debe cargar este peso por razones médicas, madre"_

- "_Así que esta es la herida que el infame de Kiyo le hiciera aquel día" - _Supongo que años y años de crecer geishas te hace ver las tetas desde otra perspectiva, aprecio la indiferencia de todas maneras.

- "_Necesito hablar con Shizuru a solas" - _Mascullé para terminar con esta charada.

- "_He sido yo quien te trajo a ella, enseña tus respetos, salvaje citadina"_

- "_Escucha vieja..."_

- "_No" - _Alzó la voz_ - "Escúchame tú a mí, Shizuru no se irá a ningún lado"_

- "_Shizuru es una mujer adulta..." - _Alegué.

- "_Tiene una hija que criar"_

- "_Yo puedo hacerme cargo de eso" - _De hecho lo estuve haciendo por un mes.

- "_Es una mujer que no puedes mantener" - _ ¿Quién dijo que iba a mantenerla?_ - "Es mi hija, no se la voy a entregar a cualquier mequetrefe"_

- "_Sí, se ve que lo hiciste muy bien la última vez"_ - Respondí.

Eso último debe haber movido alguna fibra sensible en la vieja matrona del ochaya, puesto que me vio horrible, por supuesto, yo no me quedé atrás. El duelo de miradas era simplemente espeluznante, pero no me iba a dar por vencida tan fácil, vine por Shizuru y no me iré sin ella.

- "_Natsuki" - _La susodicha finalmente habló, por un momento me había olvidado que estaba detrás mío _- "Aprecio lo que estás haciendo pero mamá tiene razón" -_ ¡Qué!_ - "Yo pertenezco aquí"_

- "_¡Shizuru!" - _No me la creo _- "Pero hace un momento..."_

- "_Déjame terminar" - _Como odio ese tono autoritario, lo aprendió de la vieja sin duda alguna_ - "Encuentro halagador que hayas venido hasta aquí y que incluso soportaras todos esos castigos a los que te viste expuesta en los últimos tres días" - _Cuatro _- "Pero fue un error haber salido del okiya, mi hogar es este, mi vida es esta, quiero que Sayuri crezca aquí también"_

- "_Esa vida casi te mata"_

- "_Esa vida es todo lo que tengo" - _¿Todo lo que tienes? ¿Yo qué, estoy pintada?

- "_Kuga-han" - _Se entrometió la matriarca_ - "Debo reconocer que estoy en deuda contigo por haberme regresado a mi hija y a mi nieta con bien, pero de eso a entregártelas hay una gran diferencia"_

- "_¿Por qué?" - _Pregunté incrédula _- "¿Es porque no soy lo suficientemente rica ni poderosa?" - _Miré a los ojos de Shizuru _- "¿Acaso no me crees capaz de merecerte?"_

- "_Esto no va por méritos, Kuga-han" - _Prosiguió la vieja.

- "_¿Cuánto vale Shizuru entonces?" - _Contesté indignada.

- "_Tampoco va por dinero" - _¿De que va entonces?_ - "Sino por linaje"_

- "_Ya veo" - _Me paré_ - "Entonces como no soy un perro de raza pura no merezco el privilegio de gozar de sus favores..." _

- "_Tampoco ofendas a Shizuru" - _Se paró la vieja.

- "_No la estoy ofendiendo" - _Contesté _- "No más de lo que ella me ha herido a mí"_

- "_Tampoco lo tomes como algo personal"_

- "_¿Cómo podría?" - _Respondí con sarcasmo, Shizuru ni siquiera levantó la mirada _- "De acuerdo, que no se diga que no lo intenté"- _ Me llevé el brazo hacia los ojos en un rápido movimiento para evitar que alguien notara que lágrimas se habían formado en ellos_ - "Supongo que ni siquiera tengo derecho de ver a Sayuri"_

- "_Has visto a Shizuru, tienes tu respuesta Kuga-han" - _Cortésmente la vieja me invitó a salir del salón_ - "Sayo está esperando en la puerta, te ayudará a cambiarte"_

- "_Conozco el camino vieja, no te preocupes, no me robaré tu fino kimono" - _Dirigí una última mirada hacia Shizuru, quien se encontraba escueta _- "La próxima vez que me tope con un cuadro tuyo y yo salga en él, te pediré regalías"_

De acuerdo lo reconozco, ese no fue el argumento de declaración de amor incondicional que suelo ver en los dramas o quizás de los que se leen en las novelas románticas; pero ésta era mi vida y el final lo culminé como mejor sé. Cagándola horriblemente. En cuanto me puse la ropa con la que vine, sentí que todo había terminado, todo este desastre que empezara el día que Fujino puso un pie en Searrs acabó como debía. Tal vez no era el final feliz que se esperara o que yo esperaba, pero si dejamos el corazón de lado y optamos por la razón, probablemente las palabras de Shizuru no estén del todo erróneas. Este era en realidad su lugar, ¿qué podría hacer ella con una bárbara provinciana cuya aproximación a la cultura en general, no pasaba de leer la sección deportiva del diario todos los días? A cada paso que daba, cada pasillo del laberinto de Gion, me alejaba de ella; durante el recorrido me propuse cerrar este capítulo y continuar con mi vida como la era antes, o sea cuando no la tenía.

En cuanto regresé a Tokio, a manera de chantaje le propuse un trato a Alyssa y como las cosas no terminaron bien la tenía en mi puño. Fue de esa manera que le pedí una especie de licencia, en la que me tomaría unos días lejos de la metrópoli para reflexionar mis vivencias y recargar mis energías. Siguiendo la filosofía de la vida de Fujino regresé a mis orígenes, volví a Fuuka. Sólo que había un pequeñísimo detalle en toda esa ideología, yo no era Fujino, Saeko no era la fina y refinada Kyoko-okasan y definitivamente, el dojo no era ningún ochaya ni Fuuka la cuna del karyukai.

- "_¿Compraste la comida que te encargué?"_

- "_Sí mamá"_

- "_Todo debe estar listo para el año nuevo... ¿Has visto a tu hermanita?"_

- "_¿La lagartija? No, debe estar con ese vago"_

- "_Si lo trae a la casa juro que la mato"_

- "_Cuando quieras" - _Saeko no comparte mi sentido del humor, puesto que su mirada fue muy fea _- "Voy a dar un paseo"_

- "_No te tardes, tenemos que terminar de limpiar la casa"_ - Hueva.

Aproveché la oportunidad para dar una corta caminata por los alrededores y sin pensarlo dos veces, decidí darme una vuelta a donde estaba Fuuka Gakuen, sólo para terminar decepcionada. La escuela no era como la recordaba, un montón de pubertos se encontraban en la puerta con unos cuerpos y rostros totalmente desvirtuados. Tal vez sí estoy muy vieja, puesto que esto de ver emos y hipsters como que no me llama mucho. Mi celular me sacó de mi momento de reflexión para traerme al mundo real, mamá quiere que vaya por los abuelos a la terminal, esta historia como que ya me la conozco. Accedí a cambio de que no me obligara a participar en la limpieza de la casa, así que teníamos un trato.

Tenía unos buenos veinte minutos antes de que el autobús llegara a la estación, así que aproveché para hacer un par de llamadas. Le marqué a Mai para felicitarla anticipadamente, por las fiestas decembrinas y de paso saludar a mi sobrina putativa. Mi segunda llamada fue para Alyssa, quien me hizo prometer que regresaría pronto para salir con sus amigos de la universidad, propuesta que accedí cumplir con un toque de ironía que no le gustó mucho a mi joven jefa. Cuando la llamada culminó y buscaba el número de Sakomizu, el portero de Searrs, un contacto resaltó de entre los demás. Shizuru. Al parecer olvidé borrarla de mi celular, aunque no creo ser la única que suele tener estos descuidos. Tal vez el tener su número grabado en mi celular o más bien, el ver su nombre en él, me hace pensar que aún existe alguna conexión con ella aunque en el fondo, no haya ninguna.

Me preguntaba entonces, ¿qué haría Shizuru en estos momentos? Seguramente estaría muy ocupada organizando alguna de sus fiestas exclusivas del ochaya o tal vez estaría comprándole regalos a Sayuri. Mi último pensamiento fue poco alentador, tal vez ella esté con alguien más. Con brusquedad apagué el aparato y lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, tratando de olvidar una vez más que la odiaba como a nadie. En eso estaba cuando una ronca voz me sacó de mi depresivo estado.

- "_Si sigues frunciendo tu frente de esa forma se te arrugará la piel antes de los 30"_

- "_Bienvenida a casa abuela Wong"_

- "_Oi Natsuki, ayuda a tu pobre abuelo a cargar las maletas de esta tirana" - _El abuelo se veía como que no la estaba pasando bien con el equipaje de ambos.

- "_No te quejes, que hay regalos para tu amado hijo también" - _Reprendiendo al viejo abuelo como siempre _- "Natsuki, pensé que vendrías con alguien esta vez" _

- "_No, vine sola" - _Dije tajante _- "Vamos, mamá espera" - _Pero la vieja abuela no quitó el dedo del renglón y prosiguió torturándome en el camino a casa.

- "_Esa chica" - _ Coño_ - "La jovencita que vino contigo la otra vez, ¿cómo se llamaba?" - _Maldita vieja demonia.

- "_Shizuru y no es una jovencita" - _Sino una gorgona, Medusa, por aquello de las culebras.

- "_¡Qué bella muchacha!" - _Continuó molestándome_ - "Con ese cuerpo y no querer posar para mí"_

- "_Ahora tiene otras actividades mucho más lucrativas que tu calendario" - _ Es una puta refinada.

- "_Es una verdadera pena" - _ Al menos me di el gusto de tirármela, eso que ni qué _- "Eso significa que terminaron" - _Casi me estrello en este momento.

- "_¿Terminaron?" - _El abuelo quien pensé que era sordo recuperó la audición y el interés en mi vida personal, genial _- "Pero si era un bello ejemplar"_

- "_Dejemos a un lado los comentarios sexistas de tu abuelo" - _Masculló la abuela _- "Pero sí, es una lástima que esa relación no siga"_

- "_Nunca hubo ninguna relación abuela, estás inventando cosas"_

- "_Natsuki, a mi edad, ¿crees que todavía me chupo el dedo?"_

- "_Yo sí" - _Sí abuelo, se llama demencia senil.

- "_Shizuru era mi jefa, vino de vacaciones, no comprendo de dónde sacaste la loca idea"_

- "_De tu padre" - _ Claro, quién sino un Kuga para joder a otro.

- "_Mi padre alucina con todo lo que tenga faldas" - _Me defendí, fue inútil.

- "_Si quieres vivir en tu mundo de fantasía está bien" - _Sentenció la abuela_ - "Te acostaste con ella en Noboribetsu"_

- "_¡Qué!" - _ Frené estrepitosamente_ - "¡Abuela eso fue...!" - _ Acertado, pero hay que negar y negar hasta que la vida se me acabe.

- "_¿Sabes? Cuando te das tus baños de pureza me recuerdas a tu madre" - _ Como si se tratara de algún episodio televisivo la abuela continuó parloteando de nuestras vidas como si nada_ - "Es como la vez cuando la descubrí sobre mi hijo y..."_

- "_¡DEMASIADA INFORMACIÓN ABUELA!" - _La vida sexual de tu madre, es un tema que a toda hija le parece abominable.

- "_De acuerdo, no diré más" - _Falsas promesas_ - "¿Qué pasó? ¿No diste la talla?"_

- "_Eso no puede ser" - _Intervino el abuelo malamente _- "Los Kuga tenemos fama por ser incontenibles" - _Este día no lo voy a olvidar nunca.

- "_¡Oh por favor!" - _La abuela giró los ojos melodramáticamente -_ "Natsuki no es un semental, es una mujer"_

- "_¿Se supone que debería sentirme halagada?" - _Pregunté mientras encendía de nuevo el motor.

- "_Tu abuelo sólo ha dicho una gran verdad esta tarde, tú eres una Kuga, ustedes son torpes"_

- "_¡Está bien!" - _Aporreé las manos sobre el volante y grité lo siguiente _- "Si tanto quieres saber, sí me la tiré y ella me terminó no por mi falta de energía en el acto, sino más bien por mi falta de dinero en el bolsillo. ¿Feliz?"_

- "_Por el momento" _- Sonrió maliciosamente la vieja mientras que el abuelo quedó presa de la conmoción.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa los dejé en la puerta y arranqué con destino al Goryokaku, el hotel de papá, quien se debe de haber regocijado mucho al contarle a toda la familia el cómo me follé a Shizuru en mi última visita a la casa. Por eso no me gusta venir, odio este lugar. En cuanto llegué al hotel de papá, el idiota de Tate me recibió con una enorme sonrisa que no supe si era de júbilo o de burla, mi paranoia estaba al tope, supuse que para estos momentos toda la pinche isla ya sabía de mis tendencias pomosexuales.

- "_¿Dónde está papá?" - _Pregunté mientras intentaba ordenar mis pensamientos.

- "_Hey Natsuki, pensamos que vendrías con aquella chica" - _Carajo, éstos se han propuesto encabronarme hasta el punto de convertirme en asesina serial _- "¡Tío, Natsuki está aquí!"_

- "_Oi Natsuki, ¿en dónde dejaste a la buenota de tu jefa?" - _Comentario adornado con gestos y manerismos que simulaban un cuerpo de botella, padre eres un cerdo.

- "_¿De dónde carajo sacaste la absurda idea de que me tiré a Fujino en Noboribetsu?" - _ Directo al grano, sácalo de tu corazón Natsuki.

- "_¿Regresaste a Fuuka para levantarle falsos a tu padre? ¿Me crees capaz de contarle a Fuuka entero un asunto tan delicado como lo es, la presunta homosexualidad de mi propia hija?"_

- "_Sí"_

- "_Mala"_

- "_¡Le contaste a todo el mundo!"_

- "_En realidad sólo se lo dije a Taro..." - _ Taro es su amigo de borrachera _- "Probablemente él se lo contó a su esposa" - _ Y como comienzan los chismes, de la esposa para Fuuka.

- "_¿Acaso me serviste de colchón?"_

- "_No exageres, podemos ponerle remedio a ese rumor si tanto te preocupa"_

- "_Bien, diles que no soy gay"_

- "_Eso es imposible para estas alturas"_

- "_¿Por qué?"_

- "_Creo que Nina-chan le contó lo de tu hospitalización a Koyama-san" - _Una puberta condiscípula de Nina_ - "Koyama-san le debe haber dicho a su madre..." - _ O al mundo entero.

- "_¡Cómo pueden tratar el tópico de mi vida personal tan a la ligera!"_

- "_Tranquila hija, tengo un plan"_

- "_Escucho" - _Ojalá que sea bueno.

- "_Te casarás con Tate"_

- "_¡Qué!"_

- "_Un matrimonio lo arregla todo"_

- "_Sí, mira como acabaron tú y mamá" - _¡Con Tate! _- "¿Qué te hace pensar que casándome con ese rubio idiota las cosas se van a arreglar?"_

- "_Estoy aquí..." - _ Lloriqueó el baboso de mi primo.

- "_Si te casas con él seguro la gente se olvidará de todo y llegarán a la conclusión de que sólo es un rumor"_

- "_¿Y si no?"_

- "_En cuanto tu primer hijo nazca todo estará bien"_

- "_¡Pretendes que además de casarme con ese animal, voy a tener que acostarme con él!" - _ La idea es repugnante, peor que Mai Hime versión manga.

- "_Necesitamos un heredero Natsuki, el apellido no debe perderse por ningún motivo"_

- "_Al carajo con el apellido, ten otro hijo y procura que tus espermatozoides tengan cromosomas Y esta vez" - _ No me vengas con la pendejada de que es mi responsabilidad el mantener el nombre de la familia.

- "_Pero Oshima-san no quiere hijos" - _Seguro no quieres mantenerlos.

- "_Tate es mi primo y además es un pelmazo"_

- "_Gracias Natsuki, aprecio tu honestidad" - _¿Sigues aquí?

- "_Tu madre y yo lo decidimos, el anuncio será en la cena de año nuevo" - _ Ah claro, fue idea de mamá.

- "_Veremos"_

Hogar dulce hogar, en cuanto la cena termine y todos se hayan retirado a dormir, voy a largarme de la casa, esta vez de manera definitiva. Es más, en cuanto llegue a Tokio conseguiré papeles falsos para cambiar mi identidad, Kuga Natsuki desaparecerá de la faz de la Tierra. Este era pues mi brillante plan, en realidad no se me ocurría nada mejor a estas alturas. Casarme yo, pffff.

En cuanto volví a casa ni siquiera hice el intento por preguntarle a mi madre sobre sus intenciones matrimoniales hacia mi persona, ¿para qué? Sería como hablarle a la pared y probablemente si discuto con ella ahora, cierre la casa con llave para que no me pueda escapar. Mejor hacerle creer que ella tiene el poder. En cuanto la noche llegó todos estábamos a la mesa celebrando como una bella y unida familia. En un cabecero se encontraba Wong-san y en el otro el idiota de mi padre, frente a mí el abuelo Kuga y su esposa, la vieja Wong. A mi izquierda se sentó mi madre y a mi derecha Nina, ambas flanqueándome como si me estuvieran vigilando muy de cerca. El idiota de Tate no había llegado, pero seguro el anuncio se haría en cuanto él apareciera por aquí.

En cuanto llamaron a la puerta supe que mi vida se había acabado, el idiota llegó. Casualmente fue la vieja abuela quien decidió ir a recibir a la visita, pero en cuanto escuché voces femeninas supe de inmediato que no era el idiota de mi primo, sino alguien peor. Una ronca y peculiar voz con un odioso acento de kansai, consiguió que mis intestinos comenzaran a orquestar una sinfonía acústica de gases. Pero cuando la segunda voz se escuchó en el salón, fue mi estómago el que gruñó.

- "_Ara, buenas noches" - _Shizuru hizo acto de aparición en escena.

- "_Fujino-san, pensamos que Natsuki no te traería"- _ Comenzó a jorobar mi padre quien no más vio a mi ex jefa y se puso de pie.

- "_Bienvenida seas Shizuru, perdón, esta dama es..." - _ Ahora fue mamá quien preguntó, refiriéndose al esperpento que se encontraba junto a Shizuru.

- "_Buenas noches, mi nombre es Fujiyama Kyoko, la mamá de Shizuru"_

- "_Válgame, pero si no se parecen en nada" - _Ay padre, te van a colgar de los huevos por la vieja matrona esta noche.

- "_¡Natsuki!" - _Esta presencia es mucho más agradable, Sayuri corrió a abrazarme.

- "_Sayuri-chan, pensé que no te volvería a ver" _

- "_La abuela dijo que viajaría a Fuuka, le exigí venir también" - _Nótese que dijo exigí, esta pinta para matrona también.

- "_Kyoko-san es una amiga mía" - _ Explicó la abuela Wong.

- "_Pasen por favor, Hiroyuki, hazle espacio a las invitadas" - _Propuso una sonriente Saeko.

- "_¿Por qué yo? ¿No para eso tienes marido?" - _Remilgón como de costumbre.

- "_Claro, pero te recuerdo que él está pagando la cena que te vas a engullir" - _Silencio mortal, mirada asesina, 3, 2, 1 _- "Mueve tu trasero"_

- "_¡Pero qué agresividad!" _

Aunque despotricando, papá cumplió con la misión encomendada y para mi fortuna, no tuve que sentarme junto a las recién llegadas, sin embargo la mesa era pequeña y Shizuru me quedó de frente. Sayuri prefirió sentarse junto a mí, tanto mejor, al estar lejos de mamá esto me daba espacio suficiente para salir corriendo en cuanto la situación lo ameritara. Las tres invitadas, llegaron vestidas con kimonos muy finos, por supuesto, Shizuru se veía majestuosa en él. Con el cabello recogido que tanto me gustaba verle, la refinada mujer de Kioto expresaba su alegría al compartir esta noche tan especial con la familia Wong-Kuga. Mentirosa, quien sabe que andas tramando.

Finalmente fue la abuela quien explicó la presencia de las mujeres más importantes de Gion en nuestra mesa. Aparentemente, la abuela, quien no ha quitado el dedo del renglón para que Shizuru pose para su calendario en China, parece haber llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo con la vieja geisha. La firma de la abuela Wong, comenzará una línea para recuperar las viejas tradiciones de Japón y por supuesto, recibirá la asesoría de Kyoko-san en este nuevo proyecto. Inicialmente la abuela le pidió a las muchachas del okiya pero Kyoko-san se negó rotundamente en ese entonces, ahora está en 'veremos'.

La tertulia prosiguió centrándose la conversación en el motivo de la visita de las geishas, los temas que abordaron eran tan aburridos que el abuelo tuvo el descaro de roncar a pierna suelta y sin estar borracho. Papá estaba bostezando sin ninguna pena y Nina... Nina simplemente desapareció en algún punto de la noche para nunca jamás volver. Por mi parte prefería enfocar mi atención en Sayuri, quien por el momento todavía no ha manifestado ningún tipo de conducta de mujer de mundo, lo cual hacía la noche menos aburrida. Papá se sentó junto a mí para jugar con la niña a caras y gestos, hasta que llamaron a la puerta, el momento de la verdad había llegado. Tate vino a cenar.

- "_¡Ya llegó, Saeko trae el sake!" - _Corrió a la puerta un sonriente Hiroyuki.

- "_¿Qué pasa?" - _Preguntó la abuela Wong.

- "_¿No te ha dicho el abuelo Kuga?" - _Comentó una nerviosa Saeko.

- "_¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo importante?" - _ Preguntó intrigada la abuela.

- "_Chicas conozcan a Tate" - _Papá empujó al bobo delante de las visitas para que este se presentara con las invitadas.

- "_Soy Tate Yuuichi, el prometido de Natsuki"_

-0-

Como cada año según indica la tradición, la familia completa realiza el **hatsumode**, esta se supone es la primera visita del año al templo y en mi caso particular, probablemente la única. El problema de tal tradición es que en Fuuka sólo hay un templo en todo el pueblo, el cual resulta ser muy devoto, puesto que se reúne ahí para rendir pleitesía a sus dioses. Eso significa que, hay que hacer una cola interminable para entrar a rezar para pedir salud y amor; yo por mi parte preferiría pedir dinero. ¿Será concedido mi deseo por algún dios caritativo? ¿Pasaré otro año de deudas? Eso me recuerda que se supone debería salir de ellas antes del 3 de enero.

Nuestra actividad familiar fue realizada en conjunto con la familia de geishas, quienes recordándonos la diferencia entre un gusano y un todopoderoso, nos dejaron boquiabiertos con sus finos kimonos. Shizuru caminaba a la par de Saeko, mientras que la abuela Wong llevaba de la mano a Sayuri; Nina estaba conmigo y con su virtual compinche escolar, con quien sostenía una conversación telefónica. La rebelde de mi hermanita llegó entrada la noche, para ese entonces papá estaba borracho, Saeko festejaba mi futuro matrimonio y Wong-san se había retirado a dormir horas atrás, o sea, nadie le dijo nada.

- "_Abuela Wong, ¿cómo festejan ustedes en China el año nuevo?" - _Preguntó Sayuri.

- "_Para nosotros el año nuevo comienza en febrero" - _Respondió con ternura la anciana, hasta parece que es una de esas dulces abuelitas de los cuentos. Sólo faltó que le diera dinero a Sayuri como dicta la costumbre.

- "_¿Por qué?"_

- "_Nuestro calendario es lunisolar, se basa tanto en las fases del sol como de la luna"_

- "_¿Por qué?" - _Niños, sólo los ancianos les tienen paciencia.

- "_Porque se niegan a aceptar el progreso" - _Me inmiscuí, la abuela gruñó y vociferó por mi comentario.

- "_Ustedes fueron los que aceptaron ese estúpido calendario gregoriano, traicionando las viejas costumbres" - _Mi primera discusión de año nuevo, ¡cómo perderla!

- "_¿Cómo demonios puedes decir tantas tonterías abuela? Si tu estúpido calendario se basa precisamente en el occidental"_

- "_Eso es para fines comerciales" - _Trató de justificarse la vieja Wong.

- "_¿Qué hay de tu computadora? ¿Me vas a decir que no usa el calendario de la era común?"_

- "_Natsuki, cállate" - _¡Mi primera victoria del año! _- "¿Por qué no te vas mucho a...?" - _Bajó la vista hacia donde Sayuri se encontraba y rectificó_ - "Revisar tu fortuna" - _Masculló.

- "_Tienes razón, veremos que augurio me corresponde este año" - _Declaré sonriente y victoriosa.

- "_¿Mamá, podemos ir con Natsuki?" - _Noo.

- "_No veo por qué no" _

En Fuuka por la módica cantidad de 100 yenes, puedes saber la fortuna que tendrás durante el año por medio del **omikuji**. Según mi palito de la suerte, mi fortuna es Shyoukichi, o sea ni malo ni bueno. Ignoro cual fue la suerte de Fujino pero Sayuri tuvo una fortuna buena, así que fue corriendo a presumirle a la vieja matrona su buena suerte. Cogí mi papel de la fortuna y lo metí en el bolsillo del pantalón, después de todo esta es una actividad para niños, los adultos no creemos en esas tonterías.

- "_Supongo que Natsuki tuvo una suerte relacionada con el matrimonio" - _Comienza el ataque la madre abnegada.

- "_No sabía que la vida de los demás te importara"_

- "_Sabes lo que quiero decir"_

- "_Realmente no"_

- "_Si lo estás haciendo por despecho..."_

- "_Momento" - _Corté su estúpido argumento_ - "Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo"_

- "_¿De verdad?"_

- "_Yo ni siquiera sabía que me iba a casar y no entiendo por qué tendría que darte explicaciones" - _Continué _- "¿No dijiste que estabas bien en Kioto con toda su vasta cultura?" - _Y dinero.

- "_Dije que era lo mejor para Sayuri y para mí, no entiendo por qué Natsuki decidió casarse"_

- "_A lo mejor yo también quiero una hija" - _Jamás con ese tarado.

- "_¿Entonces pretendes cogerte a ese animal por una razón bastante estúpida? Típico de ti"_

- "_Aunque te duela"_

- "_No me importa"_

- "_Por supuesto"_

- "_Eres una mujer libre e independiente"_

- "_Es verdad"_

- "_Que se sabe defender y está en todo su derecho de formar una familia"_

- "_Gran verdad"_

- "_¿Has perdido la razón?" - _ Qué cambio_ - "¿De quién ha sido la brillante idea?"_

- "_De mamá" - _Contesté como si nada.

- "_Entonces Saeko puede decidir por ti y tú ni te quejas, pero en cambio culpas a Kyoko-okasan por lo que ha ocurrido"_

- "_Básicamente te culpo a ti, no a tu madre y sí, mamá puede decidir cuanto guste" - _Una cosa muy distinta es que yo le obedezca, jamás lo he hecho.

- "_¿Me culpas a mí?" - _Ahora se hace a la ofendida _- "Sólo hice lo que es mejor para mi hija"_

- "_Yo sólo hago lo que es mejor para mí, Shizuru tus celos están fuera de lugar..."_

- "_¡Yo no estoy celosa!" - _Esto último causó gran alboroto entre los visitantes del templo, así que nos alejamos bastante del lugar para seguir peleando.

- "_Si no estás celosa entonces deja de estarme jodiendo, creo que al menos merezco algo de consideración de tu parte después de todo lo que pasó"_

- "_Tienes mi consideración pero no me pidas que acepte tu matrimonio"_

- "_No lo hago, han sido tú y tu madre quienes se achocaron en la cena familiar"_

- "_Por invitación de tu abuela... Mira, tienes razón no vale la pena malgastar mi saliva contigo"_

- "_Antes no te molestaba malgastarla" - _Copié los manerismos sexitas de papá mientras decía esto último, ¿es relevante describir que seña le hice o se la imaginan?

- "_¡Eres...!"_ - Mi segunda victoria del día, auguro un brillante futuro.

Shizuru se quedó con las ganas de insultarme, no sé si porque estábamos a las afueras de un templo o simplemente porque recuperó la compostura, no lo hizo. Se dio la media vuelta y prefirió ignorarme por el resto de la mañana. En cuanto terminó nuestra visita al templo tomé de sorpresa a mamá con un ultimátum, o rompía el compromiso con Tate o le gritaba a Fuuka entero mi recién descubierto lesbianismo. Saeko se molestó mucho, tanto que me sacó de la casa y me pidió que no regresara hasta el otro año, enmienda que pienso obedecer al pie de la letra.

Supuse que era tiempo de partir, quizás mucho antes de lo que pensaba, parece que esto no lo profetizaba ningún tipo de omikuji. Preparé mi maleta y salí de la casa, a medio camino me alcanzó la abuela Wong quien me propuso dar un corto paseo por el muelle. Dejé mi equipaje encomendado y acepté su invitación, temiéndome lo peor.

- "_Así que piensas marcharte" - _Comenzó con el sermón.

- "_¿No oíste? Mamá me sacó de la casa" - _Otra vez, por cierto.

- "_¿A dónde vas?"_

- "_A Tokio, de donde nunca debí partir"_

- "_¿Qué hay con Shizuru-san?"_

- "_¿Shizuru? ¿A mí qué coños me importa?"_

- "_Estás siguiendo el patrón de tus genes" - _ ¿Ah?_ - "Ser idiota"_

- "_Tampoco me ofendas, Shizuru hizo su elección ¿Qué hay de malo con la mía?"_

- "_Si no te interesa esa mujer entonces ven conmigo a China"_

- "_Sin ofender abuela pero no eres mi tipo"_

- "_No seas pendeja" - _¿Insultó? _- "Te estoy llevando a trabajar, alguien tiene que posar en ese calendario"_

- "_Ajá y supones que ese alguien seré yo"_

- "_Si Shizuru hizo el viaje hasta acá sólo para verte no veo por qué tú no..."_

- "_¿Shizuru vino por mí?"_

- "_No idiota, vino a cenar con tu mamá" - _Me golpeó innecesariamente en la cabeza -_ "¡Por supuesto que vino por ti!"_

- "_No entiendo"_

- "_¡Ve al Goryokaku inmediatamente a suplicarle antes de que te abra la cabeza a golpes!"_

- "_Ya hice eso una vez"_

- "_Lo tenía todo controlado, hasta hablé con esa vieja geiko pero el imbécil de tu padre y la tarada de tu madre lo tenían que estropear todo con la tontería de tu matrimonio..." - _¿Convenció a Kyoko-san?_ - "Y tú no te quedaste atrás"_

- "_Abuela" - _La interrumpí _- "Agradezco tu ayuda pero tengo mi orgullo, Shizuru debió venirse conmigo cuando yo la busqué"_

- "_Kuga las cosas no se manejan así en el ambiente de tu amada Shizuru, ¿no lo entiendes?"_

- "_No, tampoco me interesa"_

- "_Una idiota en verdad"_

Recuperé mi equipaje y me fui a la estación del autobús, ahí triste y sola, esperé a que un camión saliera para Sapporo. Fue inútil, estos días son un fastidio porque son de asueto para la mayoría y aunque el servicio de transporte no descansa, sí se vuelve más lento. Según la recepcionista la próxima salida a Sapporo sería hasta mañana, así que no me quedaba de otra más que pedirle asilo político a papá para tener un lugar en donde descansar. Arrastré mi maleta hasta el hotel y una vez ahí me dio un cuarto. Papá no me sacó como mamá pero eso no significaba que estuviera contento, creo que realmente deseaba tener ese nieto.

Al caer la noche supuse que no habría ningún alma en el hotel, probablemente estarían todos en casa de mamá para cenar con ella. Es cuando decidí salir del hotel y maldecir que no exista en Fuuka una maldita cadena comercial con servcio las 24 horas. Resignada a pasar hambre regresé al hotel con miras a dormir el sueño de la muerte, hasta que en el pasillo me encontré a Shizuru. Si esperaban un encuentro melodramático en donde ambas nos abrazamos y expresamos nuestro amor eterno, se la pelaron, eso no pasó. Es más, Shizuru me ignoró y pasó de largo sin siquiera mirarme, afortunadamente su hija aún no ha aprendido esa técnica de mujer herida y ella sí tuvo la decencia de saludarme. Mamá Fujino la reprendió y se fueron a su cuarto.

Después de muchos fallidos intentos por tratar de conciliar el sueño decidí mejor salir y dar un paseo para respirar por lo que sería quizás, la última vez, aquella brisa marina que se percibía en todo el Goryokaku. En el mirador no muy lejos del hotel, decidí echarle un último vistazo a mi hogar, puesto que me había propuesto no volver jamás de manera definitiva. El día que salí de aquí, prometí que no regresaría nunca pero mi falta de inteligencia me hizo volver; ahora sé que eso estuvo mal. No debí venir.

- "_Na-tsu-ki" - _Una voz infantil me sacó de mi momento de reflexión de año nuevo.

- "_Sayuri-chan qué haces aquí" - _Te pensaba cenando delicioso con mamá.

- "_Mamá no quiso salir, dice que le duele la cabeza"_

- "_Debe estar cruda"_

- "_¿Es cierto que te vas a casar?" - Igualita a la mamá - "Mamá dice que tu matrimonio no durará ni quince días" - _De hecho ni siquiera se va a consumar, pero Shizuru no está muy lejos del pronóstico.

- "_No me voy a casar, mañana parto a Tokio"_

- "_¿No vienes con nosotras?" - _¿Ah? _- "Mamá dijo que vendrías con nosotras al okiya de la abuela" - _¿Era este el brillante plan de la abuela? ¿Llevarme a Kioto para que hagan de mi vida un infierno entre esas dos harpías?

- "_No" - _Con una madre manipuladora y castrante tuve y me basté, para no querer un ambiente como ese _- "Me gusta vivir sola"_

- "_Es malo estar solo"_

- "_¿Por qué?" _

- "_¿Quién va a cuidar de ti cuando te enfermes?"_

- "_El hospital" - _De acuerdo, seamos honestos, dudo mucho que la institución médica a la que estoy afiliada le importe un carajo lo que me ocurra.

- "_¿Y cuando estés contenta?"_

- "_¿Qué hay con eso?"_

- "_¿Quién celebrará contigo?" - _ Oh _- "Natsuki no te vayas" - _Maldición, no pongas esa carita.

- "_Vas a estar bien" - _La cargué _- "Tienes a tu mamá y a tu abuela" - _Y toda esa fortuna que heredarás de los Fujino cuando seas mayor de edad _- "Ellas cuidarán de ti mejor que nadie en el mundo" - _Gran verdad.

- "_Pero yo quiero que sean tú y mamá" _

- "_No, eso no puede ser" - _Continué caminando con Sayuri en brazos para calmar mi nerviosismo _- "Eres muy pequeña aún"_

- "_¿Quieres a mamá?" - _Preguntó viéndome con esos enormes ojos cargados de inocencia infantil.

- "_Es complicado" - _Titubeé.

- "_¿Qué es complicado?" - _ ¡Arght! ¡Ha estado aquí todo este tiempo! _- "Sayuri quiere saber si me quieres" - _Tú quieres saber, no tu hija.

- "_Sayuri sabe la respuesta" - _Traté de buscar cooperación en la niña en mis brazos.

- "_No, no la sé" - _Estas se pusieron de acuerdo para torturarme, como que sentí deseos de soltarla de golpe.

- "_¡Gah!"_ - Rumié, estaba atrapada en un juego bastante estúpido, ambas soltaron una diabólica carcajada en cuanto expresé mi sentir de forma gutural.

Shizuru cogió a Sayuri de mis brazos para aferrarla a los suyos, su abrazo fue muy tierno y supuse que la conexión de una madre con su hija es único en la vida. La ternura de la imagen casi me hizo desear formar una familia como esa, pero sólo fue un segundo, luego me arrepentí.

- "_¿Sabes cuando fue el momento exacto en que me enamoré de ti?" - _¿Aquella vez en la azotea?_ - "Cuando Sayuri cayó del árbol y la mantuviste en tus brazos"_

- "_Eso fue un accidente"_

- "_Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo importante que era Sayuri para mí, si la perdiera" - _Bajó a Sayuri al suelo y prosiguió_ - "Tampoco había considerado la idea de tener a alguien que me auxilie en la tarea"_

- "_¿Cuál tarea?" - _ Cuestioné, que esta plática se estaba haciendo cada vez más rara.

- "_La de tener una familia" - _Un bolo se me formó en la garganta, peor que cuando mamá quería que me casara con el rubio oxigenado_ - "Pero tú no quieres eso"_

- "_Claro que he considerado la idea" - _Me defendí.

- "_Pero no conmigo, no en serio"_

- "_Yo fui por ti a Kioto, recibí una herida mortal en tu lugar" - _Reclamé_ - "¿Cómo puedes decir que no consideré la idea cuando fuiste tú quien me la sacó de la mente?"_

- "_Tenía miedo" - _ Respondió con la cabeza gacha.

- "_¿Tú? La siempre segura Fujino-buchou cuyo carácter hizo temblar hasta los cimientos de Searrs Tokio?"_

- "_Búrlate si gustas" - _Frunció el ceño_ - "Pero antes de ti podía darme el lujo de hacer y deshacer a mi antojo y sin contemplaciones"_

- "_Como si a mí no me hubiese sucedido lo mismo" - _ Sacarme de mi rutina para correr a tu lado, no es tan fácil como parece.

- "_Pero tú no eres como yo" - _ Me queda claro_ - "Tú no fuiste criada para no pensar en ti, para no sentir, para obedecer..." _

- "_Y aún así, estás aquí" - _Abrió los ojos y se quedó callada _- "Gracias por venir" - _Le di un beso a ambas en la mejilla y procedí a retirarme_ - "Por cierto, el compromiso fue algo que mis padres tramaron a mis espaldas pero no te preocupes, se disolvió a cambio de que no me aparezca en un año por acá"_

- "_¿A dónde irás ahora?" - _Preguntó a la distancia Shizuru.

- "_Tal vez a China"_

- "_¿Por qué tan lejos?" _

- "_Si quieres puedes venir conmigo"_

- "_¿Podemos discutirlo en el cuarto?"_

-0-

- "_Está muy pequeño" _

- "_No seas retrógrada, es un modelo muy lindo" _

- "_¿Lindo? Mi hilo dental está más grueso que esta pantaleta, cámbiala abuela"_

- "_Ara, yo creo que se ve genial"_

- "_Pues úsalo tú"_

- "_Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Kyoko-okasan no me lo perdonaría nunca"_

- "_Para ti está mal pero para mí se ve bien" - _Despotriqué _- "Qué conveniente"_

- "_Natsuki, sólo vas a enseñar un poco de carne, recuerda que este es un calendario artístico para retomar las costumbres tradicionalistas de Japón" - _Intentó inútilmente la abuela Wong de hacerme cambiar de parecer.

- "_Lo que una tiene qué hacer para dormir contigo" - _Me referí a Shizuru.

- "_Sabes que lo valgo"_

- "_Tengo frío" _

Al final, sí acepté la idea de la abuela Wong acerca del estúpido calendario de lencería. El tema principal es el de chicas orientales luciendo su ropa interior en poses sugerentes, con un kimono a medio poner o medio quitar, ustedes decidan. La abuela hizo un trato con la mamá de Shizuru, en donde si las ganancias eran buenas para ambas, se me permitiría el cortejar a su hija. No es que la susodicha necesite dinero ya que después del secuestro quedó podrida en plata, como parte de la indemnización por la matriarca de los Fujino. Kyoko-okasan sin embargo, no quería que mi vulgar sangre se viera mezclada con su negocio de alta alcurnia, su okiya pues. Pero como de ahora en adelante trabajaré para la abuela Wong, viajaré constantemente de China a Japón, y con el pretexto del negocio de lencería, me aparecería en el okiya libremente.

Con esto la mamá de Shizuru lo único que quería lograr era que la sexualidad de su amada hija no se divulgue por la comunidad, puesto que esto no le daría nada de propaganda a su negocio. La noticia tampoco fue del total agrado de Saeko, pero como la abuela intervino, mi adorada madre no pareció argumentar nada más al respecto. Papá no pareció sorprenderse mucho por la noticia, es más, me pidió un autógrafo de la actriz Ji Ah Lee, quien al parecer aceptó participar en el calendario de la abuela Wong, a cambio de que parte de los fondos recaudados sean para alguna causa benéfica.

- "_Me siento diez años más vieja" - _ Comenté mientras me arreglaban el maquillaje.

- "_¿Por qué?" - _Preguntó tras de mí Shizuru.

- "_Todas esas modelos chinas con sus esculturales cuerpos y rondando en su veinte años..." - _También me siento obesa.

- "_Ara, pero ninguna como mi Natsuki"_

- "_Claro, como soy la más vieja la abuela me vistió con su prenda más exótica para que nadie se fije en mi cara"_

- "_Natsuki tiene unos lindos ojos" - _Oh, gracias _- "Pero ese hermoso y bien formado trasero no lo posee ninguna de esas niñas" - _Su mirada fue tan lasciva que hasta a la joven maquillista puso nerviosa.

- "_Disculpen" - _Salió huyendo la pobre mujer.

- "_Al fin" - _Sonrió maliciosamente.

- "_Si querías que se fuera se lo hubieses pedido" - _No tenías por qué hacerla sentir incómoda.

- "_Ah, pero el rubor natural del rostro de Natsuki es una vista maravillosa" - _Cerró la puerta con llave_ - "Una vista que es sólo mía" - _ Se sentó en mi regazo, forma decente de decir mis piernas por si se lo estaban preguntando.

- "_¿Dónde está Sayuri?" - _Traté de distraer a Shizuru de sus perversas intenciones.

- "_Estaba con la abuela Wong cuando entré a buscarte" - _Comenzó a revolverme el cabello_ - "No lo he escuchado aún"_

- "_¿Qué cosa?" - _Pregunté nerviosa.

- "_¿Me amas?" - _Susurró en la base de mi cuello.

- "_Sabes la respuesta" - _Pronuncié en un suspiro, puesto que había comenzado a mordisquearme cerca de la yugular.

- "_Te haré gritarlo" - _No perdió mucho el tiempo y llevó su mano hacia mi cadera, rozando lentamente el borde del hilo dental -_ "Sabes que puedo"_

- "_La abuela está afuera" - _Continuó tanteando la prenda sin ningún patrón en particular.

- "_Sin duda alguna tiene buen gusto para diseñarlas" - _Ahora sus dedos sí tenían un rumbo en particular, ocasionando que el pobre hilo quedara...

- "_Para!" - _Me puse de pie, lo que hizo que Shizuru se cayera al suelo.

- "_Ikezu, apenas estaba empezando" - _ Inició una rabieta muy infantil _- "¿No ves que he estado en armonía con el karyukai pero no con mi cuerpo, por muchos meses?"_

- "_Me cuesta trabajo el creer que en todo este tiempo no hayas buscado a una de las chicas de Kyoko-san para satisfacer tus necesidades corporales" - _Casi, tengo la imagen mental.

- "_Te presento a mis chicas, Pulgar, Índice, __Medio,__Anular__y a veces su hermanita Meñique" - _ Una mano cuyas uñas se encontraban bien cuidadas _- "Estas chicas han sido tu reemplazo en los últimos meses, pero es justo darles un descanso, al menos en este cuerpo, ¿no te parece?" - _Me parece que estás medio mal de la cabeza _- "Ara, es en momentos como este cuando me gustaría estar con la otra Natsuki"_

- "_¿Otra Natsuki? ¿Andas con otra Natsuki?"_

- "_No Kuga" - _Me abrazó para calmar mi paranoia_ - "Sólo hay una Natsuki en mi vida" - _Me besó y continuó_ - "Quien me ama por partida doble"_

**FIN**

_

* * *

_

_**N/A: ** Estaba pensando dejar el final para año nuevo pero eso hubiese sido muy cruel, además soy muy capaz de olvidar subir el final. Hablando en serio, me disculpo por el tremendo retraso, pero esta maldita computadora tronó en el peor momento de su vida. Tuve otro de esos infamosos accidentes automovilísticos que suelen ocurrirme en algunas ocasiones, mi auto por obvias razones, siempre tiene que estar asegurado pero hasta la fecha no me habían entregado la póliza, sólo tenía una copia de la carátula en mi computadora. A media calle la encendí, busqué el archivo, lo abrí y valió madres. La computadora se averió en un mal momento, para no volver hasta dos semanas después._

_Como he dicho antes, la carga de trabajo ha aumentado por ser cierre de año, aparte está el hecho de que perdí completamente la continuidad de la historia. Afortunadamente en cuanto tuve un ligero brote de inspiración, comencé a escribir y por alguna extraña razón me quedó exageradamente largo. Así que si llegaron hasta aquí sin saltarse alguna parte, les felicito, sobretodo por la paciencia. Gracias por sus comentarios, realmente no esperaba que este fic tuviera aceptación, puesto que como dije al inicio, es una historia para gente adulta (que no es lo mismo que madura ese es otro boleto)_

**Hatsumode:** Es el día en donde se realiza la primera visita al templo, generalmente, se hacen unas palmadas y se reza para tener un año de salud y felicidad.

**Omikuji:** Especie de horóscopo que los japoneses acostumbran a comprar en los templos, especialmente el día del hatsumode, consiste en una cajita de madera en forma hexagonal llena de palitos con números. Esta cajita tiene un solo agujero y al agitarla sale un palito con el número. El papel que se entrega con este número, es donde está escrita la suerte del año. Si el resultado es malo, se dice que es mejor dejar el papel atado en los árboles que hay en los templos, para no traer la mala suerte a casa.

**Otoshidama：**Es el dinero que los padres y abuelos entregan a los niños, en unos sobres llamados "otoshidama bukuro". Los niños guardan el dinero para comprar las cosas que quieran.


End file.
